Ancient Prophecies
by KadeSmash85
Summary: Nicole Shepard was never part of anything big. Her life was simple as a small time merc. When she takes a job as a favor for an old friend they discover an ancient prophecy. Shepard and Liara become keys in understanding what looms ahead. Shepard and her small crew must join forces with the System Alliance and the Citadel Council in order to fight against what's coming
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nicole Shepard had been a merc for so long she didn't really know what else to be. She was good at it, more than good. Anything needing smuggled, she was your woman. Needing personal protection? She was the woman that would get you out alive. She didn't just take any job though. Perhaps a little shadiness, but nothing out right criminal. She had her standards, but she was well known in some circles. Or at least known enough to be contracted often enough to pay her small crew and keep their ship running.

Her small crew was an odd bunch, but they were loyal to her, and she considered them good friends. She picked them up along the way as she worked from one job to the next. A krogan, a turian, a quarian and one other human aside from herself.

She had been doing merc work since she was 16, and now at age 29 she was probably one of the best mercs in the galaxy, despite being little known. She was quick on her feet, a sharp shot with her gun, and cool under pressure. She never failed to fulfill a contract. She would get the job done no matter how difficult.

She had started off in a small time merc band, but when she turned 19 had decided to go solo. When she was about 25 she had befriended the krogan on her crew, Urdnot Wrex, and they decided working together could be beneficial. Especially since they had worked a number of jobs together before that.

Shortly after she turned 26 the turian, Garrus, had joined Shepard and Wrex. Frustrated with his the way C-Sec did things, he had split ways with the police force and Shepard found him on Omega trying to be the hero no one wanted. She invited him to work with her when she saw his skill with the sniper. She also had to admit she liked the turian himself.

The quarian joined them while she was on pilgrimage a year after that. Poor Tali was caught up in a shady situation near the boarders of the Terminus Systems. Shepard had felt bad for the kid and to get her out of a situation going bad, hired the young engineer to help with the upkeep of their small cargo ship. Tali seemed more than happy to run off with the small rag tag group, if only so she could get out of the situation she was finding herself in.

The other human was probably the odd ball of their group. At age 28 the small group was helping smuggle some colonists off world deep in the terminus systems. They were in need of protection to get away from a gang of pirates who terrorized them for months. Of course who do you turn to when the System Alliance and Citadel Council refuses to go into the Terminus? Mercs were their safest bet, but even then the wrong merc group could end up just as bad a pirate gang.

Kaidan Alenko, perhaps just a few years older than Nicole Shepard, was no soldier. He barely handled a weapon. But he was a powerful biotic. Having fled from Jump Zero after some accident he never spoke about, he found himself alone and with nowhere to go. He traveled from place to place, until he ended up with the colonists in the Terminus. He helped Shepard and her crew when it counted, and she saw the potential for something more in him. So when he asked to go with her after the job she hardly put up a fight.

He was becoming more proficient with small arms over the last year, and he made for an interesting addition. The others picked on him, but it was in good nature and he took it with ease. He was almost like their moral center, if things looked too crooked Shepard almost counted on him to keep their paths straight, especially when work was scarce but they needed to eat.

Shepard sighed as she looked herself over in her little bathroom mirror more scrutinizing than usual. Right now they were on their way to Eden Prime and she felt a bit nervous. The reason for her nerves was a little bit of a story, and as Garrus would put it, it involved an unofficial member of her crew. By unofficial Shepard had wanted to ask this person to come with them, but never did. She didn't want to drag the person in question away from her life. But she was a good friend to Shepard and her crew. So they had sort of adopted her in a way.

Nicole Shepard took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she checked her red hair. It didn't quite reach her shoulders but it wasn't entirely short either. It hung loose, below her ears, bangs swept to the right side of her head, which allowed her to show off three cuff like piercings along the middle outer part of her left ear.

When she felt like everything was in order she grabbed a small duffle bag off her bed as she left her personal quarters to make her way down to the armory. With Kaidan piloting the ship, and Tali in the engine room she had Garrus and Wrex suiting up. Ever to make an entrance, Shepard had planned for everyone to arrive on Eden prime geared up in their matching armor showing off her own personal logo on everyone's armor. They didn't really have a name for their group but Shepard had created something of a logo for them.

They may not have been a big time merc band, but she liked the idea of a uniformed look while they were on a contract. She figured it looked at least somewhat professional. But this was not the usual contract either. It was more of a favor. Shepard tried to refuse payment, but their "employer" had insisted. Shepard had haggled it down, calling it a discount rate, much to Wrex's disappointment.

"We'll be on Eden prime in fifteen, you all ready?" Shepard asked, all business as she dumped her bag next to her locker before she began to dig her armor out of the small storage space.

Wrex grunted his reply as Garrus checked over his sniper rifle. "Ready, Shepard." he said as he looked over to the human, who was starting to put on her heavy armor. "Are you ready?" He then asked, a hint of a teasing tone behind his turian like grin. Shepard looked at him with a mock glare before smiling and shaking her head.

"How about you mind your own business, Vakarian." she quipped back as she worked on getting her leg armor strapped on. In truth she was feeling anxious. Garrus, Wrex and Tali all figured out she had developed something of a crush on their "unnoficial crew member". She hadn't exactly hidden it on their last meeting. Though Shepard figured her flirtatious banter had gone unnoticed.

Their banter was abruptly interrupted, "We're about to hit atmo." Kaidan announced over the ship's comms as Shepard finished getting herself ready, the other two strapping their guns to their armor. Shepard lifted her duffle bag, feeling her nerves kick back in. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. This wasn't a big deal, right? But ever since they were hired on, Shepard had been excited. It had been a little over a year since they had last seen their current employer.

She motioned for Wrex and Garrus to follow her as they went for the cargo hold where they would disembark from the ship. "Copy that, when we touch down go ahead and gear up, we'll wait for you." Shepard replied to Kaidan.

Once the ship landed, Garrus put in the commands to open the cargo bay doors as Wrex stood next to Shepard. "I can't believe you passed up on a better paying job for this." he complained. "Probably would have had more to fight too." He almost pouted as Shepard laughed and jokingly hit the krogan's chest plate.

"Cheer up, old man. I'm sure you'll find something exciting to do." She teased as he frowned, rolling his shoulders. He didn't mind their current contract holder, but he found there was never anyone to really fight when she hired them as a protection detail. It was always boring, a bunch of sitting around staring at plants.

As the cargo bay ramp lowered for the crew Wrex sighed. "You mean _you'll_ find _someone_ to do." He piped back grumpily as Shepard rolled her eyes, slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. She would have to make this up to the old krogan after the job was done she figured. Find him a good fight somewhere.

Shepard took lead as she and the other two casually walked down the ramp and onto the planet surface of Eden Prime. Supposedly it was some shining example of human colonial efforts. Shepard never took much stock on these things, she was just a hired gun, going wherever she was paid to go. Well most days. This was not the typical job though.

"Shepard!" She heard a barely contained excited voice as she looked to her right, spotting the reason they were here in the first place. Shepard couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at the sound of that voice, and the smile on the owner's face.

Shepard couldn't help but give a lopsided grin as she turned and started making her way to an asari. "Hey, Liara. Long time no see." Shepard said smoothly, despite feeling a bit too excited to see the asari. Honestly Shepard hadn't realized how much she had missed Liara until that very moment.

Liara stepped up to Shepard, offering to take the human's bag. Shepard shifted it on her shoulder, knowing that it was just full of her clothes, and some bathing products. "It has been a long time." Liara said as Shepard politely waved her free hand, saying she had a handle on her bag. "How have you been?" Liara then asked.

Shepard was about to open her mouth and say something, but Garrus interrupted her, "What no hello for me?" Garrus playfully pouted as Liara gave a shy chuckle, looking to the turian. She was always reserved, shy really. Something that had made Liara endearing in Shepard's eyes.

She stepped around Shepard to Garrus, offering him a shy handshake. "Hello, Garrus. I'm glad you all came, I know it's not as... exciting as any other job you get, but I am happy to see you all." Liara said politely. Garrus shook her hand as Wrex grumbled about wishing she could give him something to shoot and Shepard elbowed him a bit, telling him to behave.

"We're happy to be here." Shepard tried to cover for Wrex's grumblings. "Before we get too far ahead we're just waiting on Tali and Kaidan to power down the ship." Shepard added as she looked over her shoulder, to see if the others were in the cargo bay yet or not.

Liara smiled but looked over towards Shepard's old cargo ship to see if she could spot the quarian. "Kaidan?" Liara questioned as neither could spot the two just yet. This was not the first or second time Liara had asked for Shepard's help on a dig. First time they met was a couple years before when Shepard was hired on by a project lead who had heard of the small group. Liara had taken a shine to Shepard and her small crew though, and had asked for their help a few other times after. Though if she were honest, she was rather fond of Shepard, but she also enjoyed Garrus and Wrex's company.

"Ah, ya... He's kind of new to the crew, we picked him on a job about a year ago." Shepard said sheepishly as Liara smiled and nodded her understanding. Well, whoever this Kaidan was, Liara was sure she'd like him. Shepard had once said she was rather selective of who ran with her. Liara figured anyone Shepard would permit to join her crew would be someone worth knowing.

Liara looked towards a small train depot as they waited. "When they are able to join us, we have a site set up fifteen minutes from here by train." She offered. "I of course have an extra building with beds for all of your crew." Liara informed as Shepard smirked to herself. Liara fretting over them was kind of cute to her. Liara always made sure Shepard and her crew had their own space and anything else they may have needed. "I also made sure we have plenty of dextro based food for you Garrus, and Tali of course." She added.

Garrus' mandibles flared once as he nodded his thanks. "Diligent as ever, T'Soni." he teased. Liara flushed but smiled. God help her, Shepard had missed the asari and her constant need to please her crew whenever they worked with her. It was one of the many qualities about Liara that Shepard had grown fond of.

"Sorry for the hold up." Kaidan suddenly called out from behind everyone. Liara took a moment to study Kaidan as he made his way down the ramp, wearing light armor, same design as the rest of Shepard's crew only he carried a pistol and submachine gun for weapons. Kaidan trotted up to Shepard as he handed her a data pad, she took it and scrolled through the contents.

Liara figured, by human standards, the man was rather handsome. Shepard had kept some touch with Liara since their last job together, but she failed to mention Kaidan before now. Liara couldn't help a weird feeling that came over her about the main. Perhaps curiosity? She wasn't quite sure.

Kaidan looked to Liara, not having met her before, but having heard about her. He smiled and nodded to her once. Liara smiled politely still trying to figure out what it was about him that gave her this unusual feeling. "Where's Tali?" Shepard asked casually as she shoved the data pad into her duffle bag's side pocket. She looked over the man's shoulder to see if she could spot the quarian.

Kaidan fidgeted slightly. "She said she'd catch up in a bit, she seemed to have been cursing at something in engineering." He replied. Shepard couldn't help but grin and shake her head. Her poor old rust bucket of a ship was sometimes a match for Tali's skills as an engineer. The kid was bright too, so that was probably saying something.

Shepard lifted her hand to her ear comm. "Yo, Tali." Shepard called through the comms. "I'll send you the coordinates for camp, join us soon, don't work yourself too hard." Shepard went on.

Liara covered her mouth, hiding a bit of a smile as she could barely hear Tali's voice come through Shepard's comm. "Bosh'tet! I'll be there soon, Shepard, your ship is throwing a tantrum." She replied in frustration as Shepard chuckled and looked to Liara with a shrug.

"Lead the way, Doctor." Shepard then said as Liara smiled more bright;y, turning on her heel to lead the small group to the train station, Shepard walking right along side the asari the whole way as they chatted a bit, trying to catch up after not having seen or heard from each other in a long while.

VWVWV

 **So I just decided to write something else for now. For any of you who have read Art of War, I still don't consider it a dead story, I just... I don't know it seems like most people were turned off by it. I thought I'd try for a little lighter of a tone so new story lol. A little more A/U. Anyway, see you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eden Prime was probably one of the quieter colonies Shepard had ever come across. Of course she was also used to doing things out in the Terminus. Out here, in the traverse, things were a bit quieter for the most part. Occasionally one might hear about pirates or batarian raids, but not as often as the violence and chaos that fills the terminus.

Wrex may have found it boring, but if Shepard were to be completely honest, she was enjoying this. Sometimes her life was filled with a little too many gun fights or explosions even. Fighting off pirates, getting into gun fights over precious cargo one colony may desperately need, or even defending shady characters every now and then. A quiet moment here and there was nice. Though she would likely never give up her life as a merc to save her skin. She was addicted to the action.

It was especially quiet now though. It was night time, and most of the scientists had settled in for the night, along with most of her crew. Shepard had set up a small campfire just outside of the small housing set up the scientists had created for their archaeological team that had expected to begin work the following morning. Shepard was a bit of a night owl though. She could survive on four hours of sleep if she wanted.

So she sat there in front of her campfire, resting against a large slanted rock sticking out of the ground with a book. She was in her civilian clothing, a tank top and some loose fitting pants, though she was always armed with at least a pistol. She found the precaution always handy if something arose. Especially when she was hired on to protect someone or a group of someones. But she also enjoyed the simpler things, like her book.

She didn't just ready any old which way though, she didn't like reading digital copies if she could help it. She loved the ancient old fashioned real deal sort of book. The feel of the cover, be it paper or hardback... The feel of the pages as she turned them. Something kind of nostalgic for simpler times before humanity found its way off planet Earth. And reading from the light of her campfire just made things feel even more relaxing somehow. She loved to camp out whenever she could. Perhaps she was a bit old fashioned that way.

"Shepard?" Came Liara's voice from behind. Shepard blinked and cocked her head back, seeing Liara standing behind her rock, though the image was upside down. Shepard grinned though as she looked back down at her book, patting the patch of dirt next to her, inviting Liara over.

Liara circled the boulder, sitting onto the ground to Shepard's left. "What's up?" Shepard asked she flipped the page, her eyes still floating across the words in her book. Liara watched the human a moment. She had seen Shepard like this before, on previous digs. The asari had to admit, she kind of liked watching Shepard like this. So relaxed and calm, despite the exciting life she led.

Liara looked to the camp fire, holding her hands out, enjoying the warmth the fire gave. "I could not sleep." Liara admitted as Shepard's eyes shifted to the left as she watched Liara a moment. She half smiled as she closed her book, taking note of the page she was on before resting the old book onto her lap.

"Excited for your big dig in the morning?" She asked teasingly. Liara flushed but smiled lightly.

Liara shrugged though as she let her hands rest in her lap. "They think they have found something quite remarkable this time." Liara stated. Shepard folded her arms behind her head as she watched Liara, still laying against the rock. "They're saying it's the biggest find for humans since the archives on Mars." Liara went on. Shepard didn't know squat about protheans, but she knew Liara loved her work on the since dead species. Always excited to share whatever she could with whomever would listen.

Honestly, Shepard never minded listening. Liara had often chatted her ears off about the protheans on the digs Shepard had helped protect from any potential pirates or thieves out to steal the ancient artifacts. Anything prothean was worth a fortune to black market collectors, even though owning anything prothean was considered illegal in council space. "What did you find this time?" Shepard questioned curiously.

Liara couldn't hide the smile. She knew Shepard was probably just indulging her. "Well, I didn't find anything." Liara bashfully admitted. "But they needed experts before the Alliance comes to take it away, and a former colleague invited me in on the project." she continued. But she smiles still, a bright excited smile as she looks Shepard in the face. "They think it may be a beacon. I can only hope it is a working beacon. Goddess, what information it could hold, what it could possibly tell us about the protheans." she says, the excitement growing in her tone. Shepard couldn't help but grin. "Maybe it holds information on new technology, or new medical advances, or maybe it's an archive on what prothean civilization was like." She adds for good measure.

Shepard chuckled. "Or maybe it's a blue print for a prothean toaster." Shepard joked, feeling Liara gently shove at her for teasing Shepard feeling herself rub against the rock from the motion. The smile remains though. Liara was finally getting used to Shepard's humor it seemed, and in a way it made Shepard's heart quicken at the concept.

"Do not tease me." Liara almost giggles as Shepard shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. Shepard could not help it. She rather liked the smile it always brought to Liara's face. God she knew she was in trouble she wasn't just crushing on the asari, she was really developing feelings for her. And having been away for so long it only added to the muddled mess in her head about wishing she could just ask Liara to join her already weird group. But she would not take Liara away from her passions.

Liara always loved that grin Shepard would gain around her. It was... oddly charming. Human charm. Something most other races did not have and sometimes did not comprehend. Even Liara had a hard time figuring it out when she first met humans on prothean digs. But she grew to understand it, at least a little, after a while. "Or no, maybe it's someone's photo album on their pet dog, Fido." Shepard continued to tease as Liara shook her head, but gave her an earnest laugh.

"I do not even know what a dog is." Liara retorted, but she still seemed amused by Shepard's teasing. Shepard just shook her head as she grinned still. It was so easy to tease Liara honestly. But Shepard never wanted to go too far and frustrate the asari either. So she let the teasing end there as she sat up, adding a bit of wood to her fire, making sure it didn't go out.

Before the two could go on any further a new voice rang out from behind, and the sounds of someone trotting coming to a stop. "Sometimes I hate your ship, Shepard." Tali said as she suddenly appeared to Liara's left before she plopped herself down onto the ground in front of the fire. Tali always had an interest in Shepard's camp fires and would often accompany the human when she'd make them when she could.

"Tali!" Liara said excited to see the young quarian. The two usually got along famously, always swapping stories on their favorite fields, Tali with her engineering and Liara with her prothean digs.

You couldn't see it behind her mask, but you could hear the smile in Tali's voice as she leaned over, offering Liara a sideways hug. "We've missed you!" Tali chirped to Liara as the asari blushed at the hug. Always so socially awkward was the prothean expert as she tried to return Tali's friendly gesture.

"I have missed you too." Liara replied once they released their hug. Shepard looked to Tali with a slight look of amusement though, probably about Tali's comment on her ship.

Shepard crossed her legs as she adjusted to get a better view of the quarian. "Have a lover's quarrel with the ship, Tali?" the human joked. Tali folded her arms across her chest, the slightest sound of a huff as she looked away from Shepard.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to be your engineer, your ship is a bosh'tet." Tali replied, though the slightest hint of humor laced her voice. Shepard snorted at the comment as she leaned back against her rock, staring up at the night sky of Eden Prime as Tali and Liara began to catch up amongst each other over their past year's adventures and Liara's excitement about this prothean thing they were going to dig up in the morning.

Nicole Shepard couldn't help but enjoy the moment, knowing that having Liara amongst their crew felt like they were complete in a way. Or at least for as long as this dig lasted anyway.

VWVWV

Morning came quickly. The scientists were buzzing about the camp site, getting their equipment together on the train platform, all of them chatting about what they would need, how they would proceed, and some of them excited for what they might find. Liara was no exception, she practically bounced around as she helped get things together and plan for the day ahead.

Meanwhile Shepard's crew were already ready to go, all of them armed and armored, watching everything as they spoke amongst themselves. Wrex seemed a bit more livelier this morning, talking about how he hoped some pirates would try something so he could shoot things. Kaidan sighed at the old krogan, shaking his head while Shepard listened on with amusement, but watching the scientists rush about with the crack of dawn at the same time.

Liara finally made her way to the small merc group, all smiles, and if she were given the chance she might have been bouncing up and down in place. "We'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes." She said, all too happily. Shepard wondered if the asari even got any sleep with how excited she had been for this.

Garrus' mandibles flared once as he watched the asari. "How did you guys find this thing anyway?" he asked curiously as one of the human scientists handed Liara a data pad. No doubt a list of items needed for their dig today.

She looked it over, her eyes still lit up with excitement. "Some of the colonists were surveying some land when their equipment found some unusual readings from underground. They decided to bring in some scientists to have a look." She started as she passed the data pad back to her colleague with a nod. The scientist nodded back as he rushed off to do whatever it was that he had to do. "When the scientists checked it out they determined it was a prothean artifact, they are thinking it is a beacon." She continued, her excitement un-contained.

Wrex spoke up next, "Can I shoot it?" He asked, perhaps a little more hopeful than he should have been. Liara just gave him a bewildered look for all of a few seconds before someone in the distance called for her in the distance.

She looked over her shoulder and waved at the person who called for her. "No, Wrex, you cannot shoot it." She said sounding both confused and unamused. His shoulders hunched as he let out a deep rumbling sigh of disappointment. Shepard snorted while Garrus patted the krogan on the back. "I shall see you all on the train." Liara said before she practically bounded off as her name was called a second time.

"She certainly is excitable..." Kaidan commented as he watched the asari's retreating form as she rejoined her team of scientists, looking like she was chatting away about something with the salarian who had called for her.

Shepard smirked. "You have no idea, Alenko." She replied as she looked over towards the pile of crates and supplies that was starting to be hauled towards the train. "Come on, might as well make ourselves useful." she said as she marched over towards some of the scientists to help load the crates up.

VWVWVW

Saren Arterius, a turian Spectre had heard about the chance of a prothean beacon. Since he was a spectre he easily gained access to the information on hand about it. A group of colonists had apparently stumbled upon it and now a group of scientists were planet side too look further into what it was.

He was already en route to the planet. But for far different reasons. He also knew a System Alliance vessel was inbound to pick up the artifact for the council. He knew he needed to get his hands on it before they did. He must not allow them to fumble around with it and mess everything up before he could obtain the information on the beacon.

It was vital to his mission that he knew what was on that beacon. It may contain the key to what he must do. If he had to he would kill anyone who got in his way. He could not let a bunch of primitives to mess up his mission directives. He would be swift and merciless if he needed to, but he would retrieve it before the Alliance could.

"How far away are we?" he asked his asari ally gruffly, his tone bordering impatience. She stepped up next to him, out of the shadows, standing tall, looking straight ahead, ridged even, though a sense of self pride flowing through her.

She finally looked down to Saren, her tone neutral, holding no emotion whatsoever. "Three hours." She replied. Saren seemed to snarl at her response, his impatience growing as he felt a strange prickling sensation in the back of his head, voices whispering in his ear for patience.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Make sure we are ready for when we arrive." he ordered as she nodded her understanding before turning away and disappearing from view. He could only hope the Alliance would not arrive first or get in his way.

VWVWV

 **I know, another chapter down same night I first publish this story. What can I say, I was excited a bit and just wanted to get what was floating in my head out of my system so that I might sleep lol. I hope everyone enjoys what there is so far. Hopefully I will work on this some more soon. I'm excited to keep going with this story. Until next time.**

 **P.S. If y'all want look up the song Chosen by Generdyn. It's been kind of the influence for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first day on the dig had felt like it was dragging, even for Shepard. It was only mid day but Shepard had felt like it had been much longer than that. To keep herself and her crew busy she had set up a rotation of sorts for patrols around the dig site. She honestly didn't expect anything to happen on this dig, not with the alliance due by end of day. Pirates, raiders, and thieves generally staid away if the Alliance were bound to come sniffing about.

But with it being mid day and the scientists all taking a break from their dig Shepard had decided to allow her crew a break as well. Everyone broke out the rations and were sitting around talking and eating. Her crew were not too far off from the scientists, eating from their rations as well, she could hear her crew laughing with each other every now and then and it would bring a small smile to her face here and there.

She had decided to keep watch still though. Always feeling like she had to remain vigilant. At this point in her life as a merc she didn't know if it was a habit or just how she was as a person. But she didn't think too hard on it, as her eyes scanned the horizon for anything that might be a threat.

"Why do you not join everyone for lunch?" Liara's voice suddenly broke Shepard's thoughts as she looked over her shoulder. Nicole smiled slightly before she resumed her watch but patting the space next to her on the giant boulder she had perched herself on. Liara accepted the invitation as she sat onto the boulder herself, eyeing the bright red symbol on the upper arm of Shepard's armor.

Shepard finally took the moment to look at Liara and give her a friendly smile as she noticed the asari reaching up and touching the red E like symbol on her armor. "I guess I just felt like keeping watch, I'll eat soon." Shepard answered as she could see Liara's fingers trace the ancient greek letter imprinted on her armor.

Shepard felt her cheeks burn slightly as she knew she probably flushed watching the contact, tearing her eyes away from the delicate blue fingers on her armor, clearing her throat. "It's a symbol from ancient Greece, an old country on Earth." Shepard said, figuring Liara was curious about it. It was also a new addition to her and her crew's armor. After she realized she didn't want to go solo as a merc again she had decided perhaps it was appropriate to try and give them a symbol, something people could recognize.

Liara looked up to Shepard, her hand quickly retreating as her cheeks turned a deep shade of violate. Shepard smirked slightly, knowing Liara probably didn't mean to do what she did. Nicole didn't mind it though. She knew Liara had a curious mind, a scientific mind. "What does it mean?" Liara finally asked as she opened a bag she had brought with her, probably her lunch and began to dig through it's contents.

Shepard looked back on the horizon, focused on the tree line about half a mile from their position. She then looked back at Liara who had offered her a sandwich. Shepard smiled lightly at Liara who looked at her earnestly with her offering. Shepard took the offered the sandwich, perhaps a pre packed ration from her human counter parts. "Thanks." Nicole said as she unwrapped the item. "It means sigma. It's got a lot of different meanings, I dunno I just felt like it fit our group I guess." Shepard finally answered before taking a bite of her sandwich, feeling more hungry than she thought she had been.

Liara smiled and bit into her own sandwich as they both fell silent for the moment, both looking out at the tree line before them as they ate their meager lunch. The silence did not last for more than a few minutes before Liara spoke up again, "Perhaps you have finally found a name for your crew, Shepard." Shepard gave a thoughtful look and a single nod of her head in acknowledgment.

"Perhaps you're right, Doctor T'Soni." Nicole teased slightly as Liara gave her a slight smile and nodded once herself. Shepard almost wanted to say how the others, how she, considered her part of the crew. But she also decided against it. She wasn't sure how that might sound to the asari. She would always be the shy yet eager prothean scientist in Shepard's eye. She wasn't sure if it would muddle her good name if people found out she was sort of adopted by a merc band, however small, from the terminus systems. Shepard did not want to test her luck with it.

VWVWV

Hell. It was like Hell itself had descended on the shining colony of Eden Prime. After the scientists had unburied the beacon, and after they had done some work trying to figure out how it worked, they had decided to finish for the night and continue their work on it in the morning. By the time they had wrapped up and went back to their little compound like camp in the evening, Hell had come for them all.

It happened so quickly, and even Shepard and her crew of mercs were caught off guard. Geth had come pouring out of the country side, out of the trees and from behind rocks, like a wave of terror. They didn't even hesitate they began to shoot at anything that moved. Shepard had managed to hide a few scientists in one of the buildings, effectively locking the door but in the middle of the chaos so many ran, so many died a pointless death.

Now her crew were split up, and she was alone with Liara, trying to keep the asari safe and alive. They found a moment to try and recollect themselves as Shepard shouted orders at her team through their comms. Orders to hide and save who they could while also ordering them to make a retreat for their cargo ship. "We'll pick up that beacon and get the hell out of here." Shepard finished her orders as Liara clutched at her chest, fear written on her face clear as day.

"I do not understand, why would the geth be after the beacon?" Liara questioned Shepard as they could hear gunfire and screams somewhere off in the distance. Shepard clutched her assault rifle close as she peaked around a corner, checking if they were still in the clear.

She then turned back to Liara, a look on the human's face that Liara had never seen before. There was a fire behind the human's green eyes, a strength and determination she had never seen as well. "I don't know." Shepard replied as she let go of her rifle for a moment, catching both herself and Liara off guard as she gently grabbed the asari's face with both hands, her green eyes bore into blue. "Do you trust me?" Shepard asked, her tone so serious, Liara's heart almost stopped at the gravity behind that tone. Shepard had never seemed more stoic than in that moment, in that question.

Liara nodded her head in Shepard's hands. "Yes." the asari barely breathed as her eyes were glued to Shepard's.

Shepard's serious gaze and tone never eased. "I will get you out of this alive, Liara, I swear. I need you to believe me, I will get you out of this." Shepard said, her brows furrowed, almost emphasizing how serious she was in what she was saying. Almost like an oath. A very solid oath. Liara believed every word of it with the way Shepard looked at her.

Liara nodded her response again, the asari's hands grabbing Shepard's forearms, a seriousness rising to Liara's own face and tone. "I believe you, Shepard." she responded, almost matching Shepard's looks and tones.

Shepard loosened up a bit as she released Liara's face. Perhaps Shepard was more trying to convince herself she could keep Liara safe. She had never been against geth before, never been against such odds with such a small crew. Not even she knew how this day would end, but she would die trying, if only to keep Liara safe.

When Liara released her as well Shepard took up her gun again, checking the corner. "We need to head back to the beacon." She said as she reached to her hip with a free hand, unhooking her pistol from the belt. She then looked back to Liara, offering the prothean expert the small firearm. "Do you remembering what I taught you a few years ago? How to use this?" Shepard asked still holding the pistol out for Liara to take.

Liara looked at the pistol, realizing in the bottom of her stomach that this was more dangerous than she had first assessed. Or at least more dangerous than her mind allowed her to believe. Liara took the pistol carefully from Shepard but nodded her head. "Yes." She responded. Shepard gave her a look Liara did not recognize. There was no name for that look. It said so many different things.

"Come on, we need to move." Shepard said, her tone having shifted from serious to something unrecognizable to Liara. But the asari nodded as she followed close behind the human as they left their temporary hiding spot, moving towards the beacon Shepard meant to recover before it fell into the wrong hands.

VWVWV

Saren stood before the beacon. He knew how to gain access to it, to see what information was stored. A small part of him wondered what he was really doing. But before he could consider the thought further pain clutched at his mind, clouding his thoughts, something urging him forward, to see what the beacon would tell him. He growled as his talons clutched the sides of his head, but his feet moved him forward, as if against his conscious thoughts.

The pain ceased when he let go of his hesitance, approaching the beacon on his own, determined to access the ancient prothean device. He reached out, his mind able to decipher the prothean language as his taloned fingers worked over the holo console, putting in the commands to release the information within.

He had killed many to get here. He now wondered why he had hesitated in his mission for the briefest of moments. He even killed a fellow Spectre, an old friend, Nihlus. He killed a few humans that just happened to be in his path. But he did not care as a green glow began to ooze out of the beacon, reaching for him, surrounding him as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed, eager to take what the beacon was about to give him. His mind's eye erupted with visions. They made some sense to him as the images flooded his mind in rapid chaos, imprinting the information into his brain. He grimaced for a moment, the intensity of the information transfer causing discomfort and a bit of pain before the beacon released him.

He landed on his feet with a heavy thud before he stood upright, looking to the beacon. His mandibles flared before he activated his comms. "I have what I need. I will need extraction. Set the charges, destroy the colony." He said with a cold calm that would have chilled anyone to the bone as he turned away from the beacon and began to move to his pick up point.

He was one step closer to finding the conduit. The key that would help him succeed in his mission.

VWVWV

As Shepard and Liara made there way through Eden Prime, narrowly dodging geth along the way, they came upon the train station that would take them to the beacon. They had discovered from a surviving colony member that the geth had moved the beacon to a different location, perhaps to secure it for pick up.

But at the new train station they found a dead turian. Liara covered her mouth as her eyes portrayed shock and sadness. Shepard carefully took her by the arm to lead her away from the dead turian. "Come on, we can't stop." Shepard urged as kindly as she could given their situation.

Liara looked over her shoulder as she let Shepard lead her away. "I do not recognize him." Liara admitted as Shepard looked back at the dead turian. She had to admit, the man was heavily armored, and heavily armed. Her brows furrowed trying to figure out why a randomly armed turian would even be on Eden Prime.

But before Shepard could ponder further on the implications of one dead turian someone from behind a stack of crates revealed himself. "Are you part of the Alliance?" He asked as Shepard's reflexes kicked in, releasing Liara to whip around, assault rifle raised at the voice. He quickly held up his hands in surrender, his eyes wide as he thought he was about to be shot. But Shepard sighed and lowered her weapon.

She kind of glared at the new man but shook her head. "No. Have you seen anyone from the Alliance here? We could use the backup." She responded finally. The man shook his head though and Shepard let out a frustrated noise as Liara finally stepped back to her side. "Where's the beacon?" Shepard then asked impatiently.

The man rang his hands together as he shrugged. "The geth loaded it on the train about twenty minutes ago, maybe it's on the other side of these tracks." he answered before pointing off behind him. Shepard nodded and looked at Liara, gesturing with her head to follow.

"Find somewhere safe." Shepard said to the man as she began to head for the stairs that lead down to the train. But her progress was halted when a loud horn like sound filled the air. The ground beneath them trembled at the vibrations of the sound and Liara grabbed Shepard's arm stuttering as Shepard looked around and then up.

In the sky, descending onto the planet was a monstrosity of a ship. Huge, and black, looking like what would be similar to a squid from Earth. Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Goddess, what is it?" Liara questioned in shock and awe.

Shepard shook her head as the ship blared it's horn once again touching down in the direction of the other platform the train would lead to. Where the beacon might be. "I've never seen anything like it." Shepard admitted, but her tone suggested she found it dangerous. "We don't have time, we need to get to that beacon." Shepard said as she quickly trotted down the stairs, her rifle raised as she picked off a couple of geth on the train below.

Liara quickly followed, but her eyes were glued to the beastly looking ship. "Roll call." Shepard suddenly shouted over the sounds of her gun firing as she picked off more geth from behind cover, Liara quickly ducking next to Shepard.

Everyone seemed to be checking in as Shepard cursed, ducking behind her cover as the geth returned fire. Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex were already on their ship, Tali was the last to respond. "Shepard, I may have some information on what's going on." the young quarian said through the ear piece. Shepard shot down the last geth before quickly leaving cover, Liara trying to keep up as Nicole raced for the end of the train, where the controls would be.

She quickly started up the train as it began to move along it's tracks. "Tali, get back to the ship, we'll go over what you found once you guys come to get us and the beacon." Shepard barked, brokering no chance for argument. Tali gave her an acknowledging response as Shepard rubbed at her forehead.

Once the train reached the last platform Shepard and Liara disembarked the train, but stopped in their tracks once they saw what appeared to be a bomb. "Is that a bomb?" Liara asked, the shock in her voice. Shepard quickly approached it, noting the timer. Ten minutes before it detonated.

She sat her rifle on the ground as she kneeled over it, pulling out a combat knife from a hiding spot in her boot, prying a panel open with it. "Liara, keep watch I need to try and disarm this thing." Shepard said, her eyes looking over the wires and controls once the panel was ripped open.

Liara nodded as she clutched the pistol Shepard had given her, blue eyes scanning the area, but she was shaking. She was scared, she did not know what she would do should she have to use the weapon. "None of this makes sense." Liara began, her voice giving away the stress and nervousness she felt. "Why would they wish to destroy this area?" Liara continued to question as Shepard reached into the control panel of the bomb, starting to sort out what she needed to do to disarm it.

Shepard sighed as she began to trace what wire lead where and to see if she could even stop the bomb without killing herself or Liara in the process. "I don't know. Destroy evidence maybe? But that doesn't make sense either." Shepard admitted as she grabbed her knife pressing it against a wire, chewing the inside of her cheek, feeling rather nervous herself about what she was about to attempt. "I may be able to stop this... Lets hope I don't kill us in the process." Shepard muttered, Liara looking down at the human.

Shepard may have been a merc, a hired gun, but she had high standards for herself and her crew. Never let innocents suffer. Don't take their lives, keep people safe when possible. "I believe in you, Shepard." Liara said, her voice sounding so sure of the words she just spoke, reminding the human of her promise to get them out alive. Shepard nodded once, exhaling heavily she she studied the wire her knife was pressed against. She was hoping yet at the same time sure it was the right one to cut.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered as she quickly pulled up on the knife, almost expecting for the bomb to blow up in her face. Instead there was a loud whirl and then the timer stopped in it's tracks. Disarmed. It was dead now. Shepard almost headbutted the bomb in relief, letting out a pent up breath. "Thank god." she whispered to herself before she stuck the knife back in her boot, picking up her gun.

She patted Liara on the shoulder once, giving her a nervous lopsided smile. "Piece of cake." Shepard said as Liara couldn't help but return the nervous smile. "Keep an eye out for any more bombs... I feel like this wasn't the only one." Shepard then said as she took lead, moving up a set of stairs that led to a catwalk.

But what greeted them at the top of the stairs stopped both mercenary veteran and archaeologist in their tracks. A creature, a black creature with sunken eyes and glowing blue lights screeched at them. It almost looked human, but inhuman at the same time as it suddenly charged them at full pelt, more of the creatures coming out of hiding, also screeching loudly as they all rushed for the two women.

It filled Shepard with a sense of dread and terror. She had never been afraid of anything in her life, but these zombie like creatures almost stopped her heart cold. "Dear lord in heaven." Shepard said, some of her terror apparent in her voice as she raised her gun.

VWVWV

 **Gonna stop it right there. Cliff hangers hoozah! Reapers, Husks, and Geth oh my. Anyway, yes another chapter already, what can I say I have been on a roll. This chapter is the longest so far, and there's much more to come. So until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Earlier]

Ashley Williams of the 212 had not faired well. Only deployed here to watch over whatever the colonists had found until another Alliance crew would pick it up after some scientists studied it was now the only survivor. The geth came out of nowhere, killing her whole unit one by one. The geth had superior firepower, and the advantage when they ambushed her and her team.

After her last team mate died she fled. What was she supposed to do against a bunch of armed tin heads? But they were relentless in their pursuit of her. She had managed to kill a few but the most she could do was run. But she could feel impacts on her shields now and she quickly turned, skidding to the ground as she let loose a few shots at a couple geth drones as they continued to fire at her.

They went down easily, but she could see more geth off in the distance... And it looked like they were placing a colonist on something. She started to stand, straining to see what was going on. Suddenly a long spike shot out of whatever they put the poor man on, impaling him instantly, as he dangled on the spike, a sharp quick scream of pain echoing around the area. It didn't take long for him to go limp.

"Oh my god..." She said to herself in disbelief as she continued to back away from the scene, but didn't get very far as bullets rained around her, towards the geth who had killed that poor colonist in such a gruesome way.

She quickly turned, spotting a team of three. Two of them wore Alliance issued armor, both bearing the mark of N7 special agents, the other without the insignia. She quickly trotted towards them, hoping they were part of the crew that had come to retrieve the prothean artifact the colonists had found.

They holstered their weapons once she came to a stop in front of them, trying to catch her breath. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." she panted before she finally stood straight, saluting the man who began to remove his helmet.

The man saluted her back. "Captain David Anderson. What's going on here, Chief?" Questioned the older man as he motioned for the other two to scout ahead.

She swallowed, starting to regain control of her breathing. "I dunno, sir. It all went to hell. My unit and I were on patrol, but we were ambushed by the geth... No idea why they're here sir, my whole unit was wiped out, I'm all that's left." she answered as the older man nodded, giving her a look of thought.

"Any idea where the prothean artifact is?" Anderson questioned as Williams just shrugged helplessly.

She had been mostly on the run for the past hour. "Last I heard they were moving it to some train station just a couple klicks from here." She responded. "If that's what the geth are after, it might have been moved by now." She went on as Anderson nodded.

He could hear gun fire off in the distance, possibly his squad running into trouble. "Come with me, you can take us to the train station we'll figure it out from there." He said before grabbing his gun and quickly trotting off to rejoin his squad, Ashley hot on his heels.

VWVWVWV

[Present]

Everything had seemed to move in slow motion. Shepard had sighted her gun on the first creature.. What the hell were they even? Suddenly everything moved in real time again, Shepard putting down the first zombie like creature, but at least a dozen more running at full speed towards them on the cat walk.

Liara, from behind, suddenly glowed blue from her biotic potential as she created a singularity, most of the creatures being picked up by it, all of them flailing and snarling, even clawing at the air. With a brief moment of relief Shepard quickly went to work, releasing a spray of bullets at the floating husks, making quick work in killing them before she aimed lower, killing the few stragglers that had continued to run at them.

Once they were dealt with Shepard's tense muscles relaxed as she breathed a heavy sigh. "Quick thinking, T'Soni." She muttered, trying to shake off the fear fueled adrenaline in her system. Liara gave the human a quick nod, also having felt a bit caught off guard by the creatures.

Shepard pushed them forward, both of them keeping an eye out for more of those creatures, while disarming a few more bombs along the way, neither of them willing bring up what they had witnessed but moments before.

Shepard cut the wire of what she hoped was the last bomb before she stood, wiping the sweat collecting on her brow. "I'm ready to be off this planet." Shepard commented as Liara looked over another stair railing, surveying a platform below them. Shepard stepped next to the asari, also checking out what might be down there before she felt Liara tug her arm and pointing down to their left.

"More of those... things." Liara said quietly. Shepard watched the creatures, currently wandering aimlessly, unaware of their presence. Shepard nodded in response to Liara but continued to check for anything else below them. Then she spotted it, at the end of the platform.

Shepard quickly pointed at the beacon. "Look!" she said, perhaps the first bit of hope she'd had during this whole nightmare. "It's the beacon." Shepard said a little more quietly, quickly looking to the husks hoping she had not caught their attention. They seemed blissfully unaware, continuing their pointless wandering.

Liara's eyes also lit up as she looked to the beacon. That was when that loud horn blared through the area again, Shepard and Liara both looking off in the distance, watching as that monstrous ship began to rise back towards the sky. "I don't know what the hell that thing is but I don't like it." Shepard commented as she reached for her ear piece. "Kaidan, where are you guys?" Shepard questioned over the comms as Liara kept an eye out for the husks, the ship's engines practically roaring as it continued to fly straight up, getting further and further away.

"Sorry, we got held up trying to get some colonists on board." Kaidan responded after a moment.

Shepard raised her rifle as she began to walk for the stairs. "Lock onto my comm signal and get your asses here as soon as you can. We found the beacon." She said just before motioning Liara to use another singularity on the small group of creatures. Liara nodded as she did just that, Shepard opening fire on them, picking them off quickly. "Once we have it secured we'll take it to the Citadel, we'll try and get ahold of the Alliance so they can come take the damn thing." She went on, just wanting to get it far away from her. So many died for it, never seeing it again would be too soon.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and making sure the coast was clear Shepard and Liara approached the beacon. "It's active!" Liara exclaimed perhaps more excited than not. She trotted up to the beacon, which seemed to be glowing with an eery green light. Shepard did not trust this situation.

"Liara, be careful, god knows if that thing is even working properly..." she tried to warn. Liara seemed to either ignore or not hear her as she approached the console, looking over the strange symbols that she only recognized as prothean. No one in the galaxy had been able to accurately translate the ancient language. They could only make best guesses whenever they came across it on found artifacts. It was rather rare to even see.

Shepard shook her head as she turned trying to keep an eye out for either her ship, more geth, or those weird creatures. She was ready to get off this planet, where the hell was her crew? But before she had the chance to raise them on her comms again she heard Liara suddenly yelp with surprise.

Shepard spun around, gun raised, expecting hostiles but instead the beacon began to spew more of that glowing green mist like light, reaching out for Liara who tried to back away from it. "Liara, get away from that thing, I warned you to be careful." Shepard said as she started to trot towards the asari who looked on with a sense of child like wonder as the light swirled around the asari, wrapping her in that eery light.

It then lifted her off the ground quite suddenly as she yelped once more, only this time she seemed a little more anxious about it. "Shepard!" she called out, now feeling she should have listened to what the human had told her before.

"Liara!" Shepard called back as she tried to run to the asari, to get her away from the beacon. Instead the beacon seemed to surge with power, before sending out a strong shock wave, sending the human flying back.

She landed ten feet back from Liara, landing hard with a thud on her back, the wind practically knocked out of her as she felt stunned. She rolled over, trying to push herself back onto her feet, stumbling in the process as she tried to refill her lungs with air, her head spinning. She then heard Liara practically _scream_ in pain, causing Shepard's heart to skip several beats. She tried to make her way back to Liara once again, "Liara!" This time Shepard's voice was panicked as she didn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly the beacon surged once again, only this time it caused an overload as it exploded, sending Liara flying back as Shepard tried to catch the asari as the prothean expert collided into Shepard, sending them both crashing back to the ground.

Shepard was winded once more but scrambled to sit up, Liara limp against her as she held the asari in her lap, shaking at her shoulders. Liara was all too pale, but Shepard could see she was breathing, if only heavily. "Liara, hey, wake up." Shepard pleaded as she kept trying to shake the asari, trying to force her to regain consciousness. "Come on, Li, don't you dare do this to me." Shepard continued to plead, but getting no response.

Shepard felt like she should have been more firm about not letting Liara's curiosity get the better of her. Forced her to stand back. "Hold it right there." Came a man's voice from behind them as Shepard looked over her shoulder, the devastation clear on her face as she eyed three humans. Nicole instantly recognized the Alliance issued armor, but they were all pointing their guns at Shepard, who still cradled Liara's limp form in her lap.

The only thing Shepard could manage to say in the moment was a meek plead, "Please, help her." fell from her lips before she looked back down at Liara, feeling all too helpless. The beacon sizzled and popped ahead of the group, Anderson looking towards it, noticing it was damaged.

Anderson lowered his gun as he approached the two, noting how heavily armed Shepard was. He also noted the sigma symbol on her armor, guessing she was a mercenary. Though what she was doing here, with the beacon was anyone's guess. "We have a doctor on our ship who is well versed in xenobiology. For now I'm placing you under arrest until I can get some answers, your friend will be looked over once we're aboard my ship." He said firmly as he ushered his two team members over, one a man and the other a woman.

"Williams, Fletcher, take the asari." He order as they made their way to Shepard, lifting Liara away from her as she quickly stood as well, almost ready to put up a fight, but she was grabbed by Anderson and quickly confiscated her weapons before he brought out a pair of cuffs from his belt.

"Wait, I have a ship out there." Shepard blurted out. Anderson eyed her, he should have known she was not alone. "I need to tell them what's happening." She continued, her green eyes burning into his own through his helmet.

He gave her a look, like he was debating on allowing her to tell her crew what was going on or not. "They aren't hostile, there won't be any trouble." Shepard said firmly. He sighed as he nodded his approval, before raising his own ship, spewing off orders. She activated her own comms. "Kaidan, I'm being taken into Alliance custody, so is Liara. Get everyone off this planet, drop the colonists off at the Citadel, they'll be safe there." she ordered.

There was a brief pause but instead of Kaidan, Wrex piped up over her comms. "I don't trust this, kid." He rumbled as Shepard couldn't help but smile slightly at the old krogan's worry.

Shepard looked over to Anderson who seemed to be watching her. "It's fine, Wrex. I'll contact you guys when I can, alright?" She said trying to sound calmer than she felt as she shifted her attention back on the limp asari, who was being held by this Williams and Fletcher. Her brow furrowed with worry over the woman.

There was another brief pause, as if Wrex was thinking. "If they do anything to you, Shepard, they will regret it." He then rumbled. Shepard had no doubt his threat was genuine. He was oddly protective of Shepard. He was kind of like that big brother sort to her.

Shepard sighed. "It'll be fine, Wrex." she insisted. "I have to go, I'll contact you when I can." she then said before shutting off her comms, cutting off any chance for him to respond. She then nodded at Anderson, signaling her surrender as an Alliance frigate began to approach their position.

Shepard could only hope that Liara would be alright. She wasn't sure she could forgive herself if not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shepard had been stripped of her armor and left cuffed in the cargo hold of the Alliance vessel. She was wearing a t-shirt and some cargo pants under her armor so at least there was that. She couldn't help but worry over Liara the whole time. There was no word yet, and she had been sitting in the cargo bay for at least two hours, under guard even.

She looked between her two guards, the same two who had carried Liara off earlier. A young woman with dark hair, put up into a tight military bun and a younger man with scruffy short hair. Shepard adjusted herself on the crate she sat on, straining against her restraints feeling ungodly uncomfortable. It would not be the first time she was arrested, and she figured probably not the last. What made her feel so impatient was Liara. She just needed to know if the asari was alright.

Finally the elevator on the other end of the cargo bay began to open, Captain Anderson coming into sight as he marched off the elevator, heading for Shepard's direction. He dawned a crisp uniform, an officers jacket and slacks, the man stood tall and proud. Shepard adjusted once more as she watched him, her heart pounding from her anxiety. "Where's Liara, is she ok?" Shepard asked before the man even reached her.

He didn't respond at first, just stopped before her looking down at her as she looked back up, her brows furrowing. He could see the defiance building in her. She stood, meeting him eye to eye. His two subordinates moved as if to make her sit but he lifted a hand, halting their efforts. "It's fine, I don't think our guest will cause too much of a ruckus." He said calmly to them. Williams and Fletcher looked to each other, both shrugging.

Shepard's eyes moved between the two soldiers, perhaps assessing her situation. Anderson could see it in her, she was a fighter. "Before I answer your question, you need to answer some of mine." He then said, his tone not allowing for argument. Shepards eyes returned to him, a slight glare on her face. He would have smiled, he found it a bit amusing, but he kept a straight face.

"Who are you and what were you doing with the beacon?" He questioned. Shepard looked over his shoulders, seeing the now inactive beacon stored and secured in the corner of the cargo bay. Shepard stood taller herself, the look of defiance clearly written on her face as they looked at each other.

"I don't trust you Alliance types." Shepard said flatly. Anderson raised an eyebrow at the woman. Shepard wasn't lying, she didn't care for the Alliance. She couldn't after what happened to her family.

Anderson shook his head. "I'll come back when you're feeling more cooperative." he said as he turned and began to walk away. Shepard cursed under her breath. She should have known it wouldn't be so simple to move the conversation in her direction. He was military, worse yet, he was an officer. He wouldn't have it any other way but his.

Shepard sighed as her head fell back, looking at the ceiling for a moment. "Wait." She then said rolling her eyes to herself. Fine, if it meant she could know what was happening to Liara. Anderson stopped and turned back around to face Shepard who finally leveled her eyes with his again. "Shepard." She said flatly again.

Anderson nodded as he came to stand in front of her again. "What were you planning to do with the beacon, Shepard?" He questioned as she looked away from him. He could see the agitation on her face. "Make this easier on yourself, Shepard. The more you cooperate the more I can help you." He insisted.

That got her attention as her eyes bore into his. She had to bite back something bitter in her mouth. Their help was little too late as far as she was concerned. "I had no interest in the beacon." She replied shortly. Again Anderson perked a brow. "I was there on a job." She then said as she stood stiff.

Anderson sighed. "If you don't tell me specifics I'm going to have to assume you were doing something illegal." the man suggested. "Or that you really were doing something with the beacon." He added. He had to give the woman before him credit. She almost looked un-phased. Almost.

She gave an exasperated sigh as she leaned more heavily on her right foot, her body showing her annoyance. "If I tell you, will you let me see the asari?" Shepard questioned, her tone sounding frustrated.

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "That might be possible." He answered. He wasn't going to budge on any guarantees until he was satisfied with what Shepard had to say. "It depends on your interest in the asari." He added as Shepard frowned.

The woman fidgeted against her restraints once more. "I'm a mercenary, no doubt you figured that out." She started. He nodded, encouraging her to go on. She grunted in her frustration. "My crew an I were hired to watch over the team looking into the beacon. Nothing more, nothing less." She went on. She would not tell him Liara was who hired her crew. The less he knew about that detail the better, she figured. She would not get Liara wrapped up in her mess. Not give the Alliance reason to ruin her life by turning it inside out, thinking maybe she was involved in criminal activities.

The Captain gained a slight look of annoyance of his own. "We found you with the beacon. What happened? Why were the geth there?" He pressed. It was crucial he knew the details. As of now the Eden Prime incident was under investigation, so ordered by his superiors in the Alliance Brass. He had to give them something.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "The beacon overloaded when I was trying to secure it. It did something to the asari, I don't know what. As far as the geth you know as much as I do." She went on, her tone still flat. "One of my crew said she had found something that may have explained the attack, but if you want that information let me see the asari." Shepard added.

Anderson debated on what he was told. He wondered how much detail the woman had left out and weighed on if she was speaking the truth about this supposed information. Did she make that up as a bargaining chip to see the injured asari? He honestly couldn't be certain.

"Come with me." He finally responded as he sharply turned on his heel and walked for the elevator. Shepard followed him in silence, her two guards following right behind them.

They stepped onto the elevator and he pressed the button for the appropriate deck as the door slowly slid closed. "For now you will remain in custody. I cannot guarantee your release when we reach the Citadel." He began as the elevator slowly ascended towards their destined deck. "You may have crimes I don't know about that the Council will want to pursue." he went on.

Shepard scoffed. "I might be a merc but I actually have standards, unlike most." She retorted. He looked to her curiously. "I may have done shady work here and there, but I'm not a criminal." She added with a casual shrug. He never responded however.

The elevator came to a stop, the door sliding open as he led the way onto the new deck. Shepard took in her surroundings. A mess hall greeted her on the other side of the lift, and some doors leading to probably crew quarters. He took her to one of the doors alongside the mess hall and the doors opened for him automatically.

Shepard followed him into the med bay, already spotting Liara laying on one of the medical beds, still unconscious. "Dr. Chakwas, this is Shepard. She was with the asari." Captain Anderson explained to an older woman who was seated at a desk, data pad in hand. She smiled warmly at the merc as she quickly moved to Liara's bedside.

The young prothean expert was no longer so pale, but her sleep seemed troubled, as her face would contort to discomfort every now and then. "Ah, yes..." Chakwas said as she stood, approaching Liara's bed as well. Anderson motioned for one of his subordinates to release Shepard's cuffs and they quickly stepped up behind her, unlocking them.

Shepard felt relief in that moment as she rolled her stiff shoulders and rubbed at her wrists. "What's wrong with her?" Shepard asked as she was so tempted to reach out for Liara. But she resisted. She could not allow the Alliance to know Nicole was fond of the sleeping archaeologist.

Chakwas flicked through her data pad before she looked to Shepard, gauging her interest in the asari. "I'll have guards posted outside your doors." Anderson interrupted as he motioned for the two guards to follow him out of the med bay. Perhaps he figured Shepard wouldn't pose much of a threat to his ship's medical physician.

Chakwas tried to give Shepard a reassuring smile. "As far as I can tell she'll make a full recovery." Chakwas started. She was both warm and professional when she spoke. Shepard was sort of grateful for her mannerisms. "I do need to know what happened to her though, so that I might make a proper diagnosis and treatment plan if one is needed." Chakwas went on.

Shepard sighed as she shrugged, moving away from Liara's bed, trying to think. She looked around the med bay in false interest. "I don't know. We were on Eden Prime and she got too close to that beacon." Shepard began. "It... I don't know, it wrapped her in a weird light and then the thing overloaded and exploded. She was knocked unconscious from it I think... Or maybe it did something else to her I can't be sure." Shepard admitted as Chakwas wrote that information into her data pad.

Chakwas summoned her omni-tool, swiping it over Liara's form before imputing more information on her pad. "Well, from what I can tell she will be alright. She just needs time to wake up on her own. There is some unusual brain activity, however." Chakwas noted as Shepard looked to the doctor. Chakwas could see the slightest hint of concern on the younger woman's face. "There's an increase in rapid eye movement as well. Signs pointing towards intense dreaming." Chakwas went on.

Shepard shook her head. "What does that mean?" the younger woman asked. Chakwas shut down her data pad as she returned to her desk.

"I don't know." She admitted, but didn't seem too concerned with it either. "It may be the effects of the beacon. When she wakes up I will need to run more tests to determine what's causing these issues." Chakwas went on. Shepard just sighed as she looked around, spotting a chair off in the corner.

She grabbed the chair as she brought it over to Liara's bed side. "Hope you don't mind, Doc. Doubt your captain is going to let me wander the ship." Shepard said as she sat on the chair, feeling a bit tired herself. It had been a long day, and everything that had happened earlier in the evening had left her feeling exhausted.

Chakwas gave her a warm smile but shrugged as she turned to her computer terminal. "Of course not. You should get some rest yourself. If you wish to feel more comfortable you're welcome to one of the beds." Chakwas replied as Shepard finally let herself smile a little. Shepard may not have liked the Alliance much, but she felt the doctor was alright at least. She seemed rather kind anyway.

VWVWV

Hours passed by, and Shepard had fallen asleep in her chair. Her head was tilted back, her arms folded against her chest, slightly slumped in her seat. Chakwas had allowed the young woman to sleep, ever busy on her other tasks as the chief medical officer.

Liara began to stir in her bed however. Liara's eyes fluttered open as she let out a groan of discomfort. She reached up with her left hand, touching her forehead, Chakwas standing from her chair as she approached the young asari. "Ah, you're awake." She said warmly as Liara quickly sat up, unsure of where she was or who was talking to her.

Shepard also snapped awake, reaching for her gun on her belt, but quickly remembered she was disarmed and on an Alliance ship. "Where am I?" Liara asked in a panic as she looked around. She quickly spotted Shepard who shot to her feet. Liara felt calmer knowing the human was there however and let herself relax some.

"I'm Doctor Chakwas, you're on an Alliance vessel." Chakwas assured her kindly. Liara nodded as Shepard tried to smile assuredly at the asari.

Shepard looked Liara over once, glad that the asari was awake now. "Hey, how you feeling?" Shepard asked as Liara shook her head. She reached up once more, rubbing at her forehead, feeling a little disoriented still.

"I do not know." Liara admitted as Chakwas ran a medical scan.

Chakwas went on to mess with her data pad as Shepard pulled the chair up closer to the bed as Liara laid back down. "I had... I had such frightening dreams, Shepard." Liara admitted as Shepard looked at her with concern. "I think it was a message from the beacon." Liara went on as their eyes locked together.

Chakwas listened on as she went to the other side of Liara's bed, reaching for Liara's wrist and checking her pulse. Chakwas nodded to herself as she continued to type away at her data pad before going to retrieve something. "A message?" Shepard asked, Liara nodding in response.

Liara then looked a little frustrated as she tried to recall what the beacon had shown her. "It did not make a lot of sense..." Liara went on to explain. "The message seemed confused, incomplete perhaps." She analyzed to herself more than anyone else. "A warning." she concluded as Shepard's brows furrowed, looking to the doctor who came back with a little scanner.

Chakwas regarded Shepard with a slight shrug, pressing the scanner to Liara's arm, taking a quick reading. "A warning about what?" Shepard pressed. Liara seemed to cringe, rubbing her head further.

Chakwas sat her scanner aside. "Well, your vitals are strong. Are you experiencing any pain, dear?" Chakwas asked Liara, noting how she grimaced and continued to reach for her head. Liara nodded in response as she tried to rub at her temples.

"There is considerable pressure in my head." Liara informed the doctor who jotted that down real quick. She went to her medicine cabinet, trying to see if she had anything for Liara's pain and discomfort.

Liara finally let her hand rest back on the bed. "There were machines... They were hurting people, killing them." Liara finally responded to Shepard's questions. "So many screams, a message trying to reach ever corner of the galaxy, I believe." Liara went on. Shepard frowned.

Chakwas approached the two once more, offering Liara two tiny pills and a small container of water. "This should help any pain you're feeling." Chakwas said with a smile Liara sat up, accepting the medication and water, thanking the doctor before swallowing the pills. "Now, I must ask." Chakwas said as Liara and Shepard looked to her. "For medical purpose, and because we have no way of telling how this beacon affected you, are you two close? Perhaps bondmates? I understand melding of minds is common practice for asari when they are in a relationship." Chakwas went on, nothing but professionalism in her voice.

Shepard and Liara both flushed deeply, both stammering as Chakwas couldn't help but smile in amusement. Liara was recovered more quickly, though her cheeks were still a deep violate color. "No, we are just friends." She stammered.

Shepard looked off somewhere else, pretending something more interesting caught her attention, but she knew she'd be lying if she were asked if she did have feelings for the asari. "Well, I would advise not to meld with anyone for the time being. At least until we know it's safe." Chakwas suggested as she turned to her desk. "Now. I must let the Captain know you are awake. I'm sure he has questions for you." the older woman said.

Liara and Shepard finally managed to look at each other, though both were still slightly flushed in the cheeks. Shepard just shrugged trying to give the asari as smile. She wondered if the smile betrayed how the question had really affected her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Citadel. Shepard had only been to the giant station a few times in her life, even then she never wandered too far from the docking bay. The only reason she ever came to the Citadel before was to drop off a delivery she was hired to make. So when Captain Anderson informed her she would be meeting with the council she admittedly felt a bit anxious.

Shepard stood just outside of the Normandy, the Alliance ship that she had been on. Anderson allowed her to have her omni-tool back so that she might be able to contact her crew. He wanted the info Tali had apparently found while on Eden Prime. She could only hope her crew made it off planet in one piece.

She quickly typed out a message to Tali on her omni-tool, informing her she was on the Citadel and still in custody. Sort of. Anderson still had guards following her around, claiming they were running a criminal back ground check on her. Joke was on him. The most she had been arrested for in the past were bar fights.

Once she finished typing out her message and hit send she turned, leaning against the railing. She had to admit, as she looked at the frigate before her, it was a pretty ship. Her cargo ship looked like junk in comparison.

Nicole sighed though as she recalled what Liara had said earlier. The beacon was a warning. Liara claimed to have seen machines killing people, hearing screams, perhaps that whatever the warning was went across the galaxy. But why warn the whole galaxy? It wouldn't make sense if the machines killing people were geth either. The geth weren't around during the prothean era. The quarians created the geth.

So were they machines the protheans created? Shepard frowned. Was this warning even relevant? But why would the geth even get involved on Eden Prime? And what were those... zombie like creatures? And that ship... It all had to be connected somehow, right? The answer had to be there somewhere, but it wasn't as obvious as Shepard had wished.

"So, why did you become a mercenary?" a sudden question interrupted Nicole from her thoughts. Shepard lazily looked over to the woman who had asked. Williams, she believed her name was. Or her last name anyway.

Shepard shrugged as she looked back at the Normandy. "Why did you become an Alliance soldier?" she deflected. Williams actually snorted at the question. Shepard perked a brow as she looked back to the woman who was tasked with watching her. To be honest Shepard did not want to tell her life story to some stranger.

Williams shook her head, but looked amused. "You know what? Fair enough." Williams then said in response. Shepard couldn't help but return the smile and shook her own head. Perhaps the way she deflected the question came off a little more harsh than she meant it to be.

Shepard turned around, leaning against the rail with her arms, looking around the single ship docking area. "Sorry, not trying to be an ass. Got a lot on my mind." Shepard then said.

Williams nodded some as she looked over, seeing Anderson walking out of the airlock, asari in tow. "It's alright. It was honestly getting awkward just standing around." Williams admitted. Shepard chuckled slightly as she shrugged.

"Any word from your crew, Shepard?" Anderson asked as he approached the two women. Shepard stood and turned to face Anderson. She activated her omni-tool but noticed no new messages.

She shrugged as she let her arm drop back at her side. "No." She said. Liara wrung her hands a bit, perhaps feeling worried for Shepard's crew. Shepard would admit she was a little worried too. But she also knew her ship was barely running and it usually kept Tali busy. "I'd say I'm worried... And I partly am, but my ship is old and falling apart." Shepard admitted to Anderson. "Tali is my engineer, it keeps her pretty busy when it's having a tantrum." Shepard added.

"I am sure they are alright, Shepard." Liara said, perhaps trying to comfort. Shepard. Nicole gave the asari a half smile. Anderson perked a brow as he watched the short exchange between the two. He still did not entirely trust Shepard. And he had the feeling these two knew each other better than Shepard just happened to be watching over the asari and her fellow scientists on a dig site.

Anderson spoke next, "We still need to see Ambassador Udina." He debated for half a moment. "He will want a quick brief before we see the council. Maybe you will hear something from your crew member by the time we get to his office." Anderson then said as he looked the three women over once. "The three of you come with me, we better get this over with." he then said before he turned and headed towards an elevator.

Liara quickly joined Shepard's side as they all began to follow the Captain. Liara looked to Shepard who continued to look concerned. The asari wanted to comfort the human, but she wasn't sure how. "We will get through this, Shepard." Liara said finally, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, as Ashley was not far behind them.

Shepard looked to Liara as she smiled appreciatively. "Thanks... And please.. At this point we've been through life and death together, call me Nicole." Shepard said back. Liara flushed slightly.

"Nicole..." Liara tested the name. She had to admit, it sort of felt good saying Shepard's first name. She had never heard any of Shepard's crew call her that before. She felt a bit honored being allowed the privilege to use the human's first name.

Shepard gave her a lopsided grin. Nicole would have to admit she kind of like hearing her first name coming from Liara.

VWVWV

"Bosh'tet ship!" Tali hollered as she frantically moved about the ship's engine room. After having loaded as many survivors as they could they tried to escape the planet. They took minor fire from a geth fighter as they fled for the mass relay.

Sparks flew from one of the consoles, no doubt as a result of the damage they took from the attacking ship. The ship was barely holding together as it were, now it took damage from an enemy ship and it was all she could to keep the ship from falling apart.

"Tali, we're almost to the Citadel, we just need a little more power." Kaidan's voice came over the intercom. Tali cursed again as she rushed to a console trying to reroute the systems to give the engines a little more stability.

Tali felt exhausted while trying to keep the ship running. The closer they got to the Citadel the more problems that arose. Multiple system warnings, consoles trying to catch fire, and she even had to get Garrus to help her out, it was too much for one person. "I'm doing the best I can. This ship is just too old to handle a firefight." she responded as she managed to reroute enough power to the stabilizers. "That's all I can do, it should be enough to get us there, but we are going to need some serious repairs and overhauls to this rusty junk." Tali then said, her annoyance obvious in her voice.

She could hear Kaidan chuckle over the intercom. "Don't let Shepard hear you call her ship junk, she might take offense." Kaidan joked before cutting the line.

Tali finally took a moment to stop and recollect herself as Garrus popped out from a maintenance shaft. "Remind me to never rewire a ship while it's in flight. I about lost a chunk of my face in there." he tried to joke, but the look on his face also said he was serious.

Tali leaned against a console, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know, Vakarian. You might look pretty good with a facial scar." She quipped as he gave her a laugh, madibles flaring.

He then gave her a teasing look. "Are you flirting with me, Tali'Zorah?" he questioned, but she could tell he was joking with her.

She shrugged as she could hear the sound of beeping. Mistaking it for the console she turned to see what the issue was now. When she realized it was not the console, but her omni-tool she raised her arm, seeing a message from Shepard. "So what if I was?" She asked as Garrus laughed again, but was also a bit thrown off.

Tali then looked to Garrus. "It's Shepard!" She chirped, sounding both excited and relieved. "She's on the Citadel, still with the Alliance ship that took her and Liara." She said as she read over the message.

Garrus came over to Tali's side, reading the message as she showed it to him. "Well it's about time we heard from her." he said as Tali quickly went about typing back a message.

WVWVW

The group of four had already been on the lift for the Presidium Embassies when Shepard finally got a response from Tali. Her omni-tool chirped at her as everyone looked to her. She couldn't help but give them all a sheepish look as she checked her omni-tool. "It's Tali." Shepard finally said as Anderson's attention was now focused on Shepard.

Shepard read the rather lengthy message. Her ship had taken damage in their escape from Eden Prime and was barely holding together. Shepard sighed as she read through the damage report. She was going to need a new ship at this rate. "Well, what does it say?" Anderson finally asked.

Shepard regarded the man for a moment, deciding to scroll through the long message to get to the point of it. "They're close to the Citadel." Shepard finally said. "If your ambassador can wait I can have Tali meet with us at the embassies." Shepard said as she opened a reply box, but looked to the Captain, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Honestly, Shepard never thought she'd be working with the Alliance... But when Liara told her about the apparent warning from the beacon, and what had happened on Eden Prime... She wondered if there was weight to any of it. If this was a galactic concern then it concerned her too. Anderson finally nodded his head as a go ahead and Shepard typed out the message before sending it.

The wait took an hour. When Tali finally came trotting up and spotting Shepard. She practically tackled the human. "Keelah, Shepard I'm so glad you are alright!" She said as she squeezed the human with a tight hug. Shepard couldn't help but smile as she hugged the quarian back. Tali was something of a little sister to Nicole, so she was glad to see the quarian in one piece as well.

"I'm glad you're alright too." Shepard said as Tali released her before giving Liara the same treatment. Liara stiffened however, flushing slightly.

Tali squeezed the asari who tried to hug her back awkwardly. "And you too, Liara, we were all so worried." Tali went on as Shepard looked to Anderson, who looked back at her. She knew he knew that she didn't tell the whole truth back on the Normandy in that moment. She wondered how much trouble this would cause her. And Liara.

The asari and quarian released each other as Liara smiled at Tali. "I am glad you are alright too, Tali." Liara replied, none-the-wiser about the implications of this situation. Shepard just sighed some as she would figure out how to keep the damage minimum, if Anderson tried to get too involved anyway.

"The Ambassador is getting impatient." Anderson said as he turned, once more leading the way. He didn't seem too thrilled about seeing this ambassador and Shepard noticed this. She didn't know anything about this Udina, but she was never too fond of politicians. Always in it for themselves it seemed like.

Once they were in Udina's office, Shepard could see why Anderson didn't seem all too happy to be speaking with the man. He was pompous and arrogant. A combination Shepard did not care for. Liara stuck close to her side, as did Tali for that matter, the three of them feeling completely out of place in this meeting. "Well, let's hear this information." Udina said impatiently.

Tali looked to Shepard, who nodded. Tali brought up her omni-tool as she selected the file. "While we were on Eden Prime I managed to salvage this audio file from a geth's audio banks in it's memory core." she started.

Anderson looked at her curiously. "I thought that was impossible, that they fried their cores upon death." He responded. Tali nodded her head at him, as if agreeing.

"While that is true, my people created the geth. If you're careful some data might be salvaged from the core before it's completely fried." She explained. Anderson nodded in his understanding. "Since the geth haven't been seen outside of the Perseus Veil since my people went into exile I wanted to know what they were doing on a human controlled world. The only way to get that information was to separate a geth drone from it's unit." she went on.

She then pressed another button on her omni-tool. "This is what I recovered." She added as the audio file began to play.

A turian voice came through the audio recording. "We must retrieve the information from that prothean beacon." he said. "It may be the key to finding the conduit." He went on.

Anderson looked surprised. "That's Saren's voice!" He said, looking to Udina. Shepard, Tali and Liara exchanged looks with each other before Shepard looked to Anderson.

"Who the hell is Saren?" she questioned. Whoever he was, Anderson seemed shocked to hear his voice on the audio file. Udina, however, did not look pleased at all.

Anderson shook his head, as if he should have known better. Saren hated humanity, he knew this. And he knew now that was who killed Nihlus, the dead turian back on Eden Prime. "Saren is a Spectre, one of the council's top agents." He explained. He then looked to Shepard, his facial expression serious. "We had Nihlus with us on the mission to Eden Prime, another turian Spectre. One of the survivors on the colony claimed another turian had killed him." Anderson went on.

Tali interrupted before anyone else could go on. "That's not all of it..." She said as she hit the play button once more. Only this time a woman's voice came through. And Liara looked absolutely stricken, if not heart broken.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." the woman said. Liara's hand clutched her tunic as she looked at Shepard, the distress clearly written on her face.

Shepard quickly turned her full attention on Liara, unsure of what was going on. "What? What's wrong?" Shepard asked concerned as she looked Liara over, wondering if this was some side effect from the beacon.

Liara shook her head. "It... That was my mother. Matriarch Benezia." She barely managed. Liara had not heard from her mother in such a long time. But to think that her mother had anything to do with the senseless slaughter on Eden Prime... Her heart shattered at the very idea of it. Her mother was always so kind, so gentil... Spoke about how important peace was. To think she was partly responsible.. Liara could barely believe her ears.

She once more looked to Shepard, as if lost. The mention about these Reapers or this conduit didn't even register in her mind as it was so occupied thinking of how Benezia was involved with the deaths of innocent people. The mercenary could not stand that look on Liara's face. "Come here." She said quietly, her voice full of sadness for the asari as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

Shepard felt that maybe if she held Liara close enough, she could chase that pained look on her face and in her heart away. When Liara clutched onto the human it did nothing to settle Shepard's own feelings on the matter. She ignored the look she got from Anderson. "It'll be alright, we'll figure this out." Shepard tried to assure Liara instead.

"What are Reapers?" Ashley finally spoke up. She had been silent this whole time, Shepard almost forgot she was even there.

Anderson finally looked away from Liara and Shepard and to Ashley. "If Eden Prime is any indication... Trouble." He replied.

VWVWVWV

 **I wanted to thank my commentors from fanfiction dot net and AO3. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I cannot stress how impatient I was to get home from work to continue working on this story lol. I'm just so excited to be writing it right now.**

 **Until next time =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, quick note, had to fix a boo-boo I made in this chapter. If you already read it, I forgot about Tali towards the end of it... Tis fixed.**

Chapter 7

Anderson, Ashley, Tali, Liara, Udina and Shepard had been taken to a small conference room on the Presidium. Apparently they were to see the Council sooner than later. Shepard honestly pondered why the Council was even getting involved. But she also figured she would find out.

As they waited for the Councillors Anderson spoke more with Tali about the information she had recovered, Shepard and Ashley piping in every once in a while. Apparently the geth had believed these Reapers to be gods. And every fifty-thousand years they liked to play a game of galactic genocide. Udina was the only one who continued to try and pass it off like it was all just a myth. Shepard wanted to be inclined to believe it was just a myth, but she still wondered about that off chance it was true.

If it was true, then she knew that everyone in the milky way was in danger. She knew that it would be everyone's fight. Shepard would not stand idly by while innocent people died. She would fight whatever was coming. And if she asked it, she knew her crew would fight with her.

When Shepard was not participating in the conversation, she would watch Liara. The asari was the only one in the room not adding to the conversation. She seemed so lost in her own world that it was like nothing else registered. Liara had sat next to Shepard at the conference table, but her eyes were fixed on the shiny surface of the false wooden table. Shepard frowned, hating to see Liara so depressed.

Shepard dared to reach over. At this point she knew she was teetering on perhaps dangerous grounds. Shepard did not know how Liara felt about her. If perhaps there was a chance the feelings Shepard held were mutual or not. She dared to reach out anyway, taking Liara's hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Liara blinked her eyes, as if ripped from her world as she looked over to Shepard. Nicole tried to give her a small reassuring smile, trying to tell her everything would be alright with the gestures. Liara tried to give Nicole an appreciative look. Nicole released her hand. "We'll figure this out, I promise." Shepard said quietly. Liara nodded her head. She wanted to believe it, but she could not help but wonder how her mother ended up being part of the massacre that occurred on Eden Prime. What had happened to the once proud and noble woman?

Suddenly the doors hissed on the other end of the room, hushing any further conversation from the gathered group. Udina rose from his seat, "Ah, the Councillors are here." he said as a turian, salarian and asari made their way into the room.

The asari Councillor caught sight of Liara, who also stood from her seat. "Liara T'Soni, it is so good to see you again." The asari councilor said, smiling both warmly and professionally. When she reached Liara the two embraced for all but a moment. But Liara's solemn expression seemed to trouble the councillor.

"What troubles you, young one?" She questioned as Liara looked to the floor.

Liara seemed to gather her thoughts for a moment as she looked back to the Councillor. "Councillor Tevos... I wish meeting you again after such a long time were under better circumstances." Liara began. Tevos looked to the younger asari with concern. "It is my mother..." Liara started but could not seem to find the rest of her words.

Everyone in the room seemed to watch the exchange, making Liara all the more self aware of her situation. "Matriarch Benezia?" Tevos asked. "I have not heard news of her, what is the matter?" Tevos asked, sounding less professional and more a concerned friend perhaps.

Liara tried to find the strength in her. She knew this news of her mother would possibly spread through the asari government and her mother would be shunned. Liara rationally knew that it would be justified, but as the daughter of a well known Matriarch she did not wish such scorn against her mother. "Benezia was involved, at least in part, in what happened on Eden Prime." Liara finally said.

As she expected, Tevos looked shocked. "How do you know this?" She questioned. Anderson stood next motioning for Tali to bring up the audio file.

Her straightened his officer's jacket before standing straight, arms behind his back, ever the professional soldier. "We also have evidence that Saren may be the one responsible for the deaths of innocent people on Eden Prime." He voiced, nodding to Tali to play the file.

The three Councillors sat at the end of the table, Liara returning to her seat almost wishing she did not have to hear her mother's voice on the recording again.

"We must retrieve the information from that prothean beacon. It may be the key to finding the conduit." Saren's voice said.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Came Matriarch Benezia's voice. Liara's brows furrowed.

The Councillors seemed surprised, hearing Saren's voice on the recorded evidence. "If Spectre Saren is indeed involved in this senseless act of violence we consider this to be high treason." Tevos said. "He will be stripped of his Spectre status immediately." She then said looking to her two colleagues. They seemed to nod in agreement.

Shepard decided to insert herself into the conversation. "Supposedly the geth believe that these Reapers are gods." She started, Anderson giving her a look. She looked right back at him, almost challenging him. She didn't know what came over herself, but she would not let what happened on Eden Prime go without punishment. Too many innocent people died. Liara was nearly killed by the beacon, and she would be damned if Udina tried to dismiss the chance that these Reapers were real.

She went on when Anderson did not try to interrupt her, "The Reapers supposedly come to this galaxy and wipe out all life as we know it." She continued. Udina did, however dare to dismiss it anyways, interrupting Shepard.

"This is nonsense, these Reapers are a myth, there's been no evidence." he said, looking smug. God, something about that man rubbed her wrong.

The turian also finally spoke up. "I agree. There's no evidence that these Reapers even ever existed." He started. Anderson and Shepard both seemed put off by the lack of support. Perhaps it was something they both finally had in common. "Why would they wipe out all life? And where did they go? We should have noticed something by now." he continued. The other two Councillors seemed to nod in agreement.

Liara finally chose to speak up herself. She was not as firm as anyone else in the room, but she did sound serious, "It makes sense." She said. Everyone looked to her as she finally looked up from the table. "Through years of research on what happened to the Protheans I have noticed a pattern." She continued.

"What pattern?" The salarian questioned. Liara looked thoughtful, as if how to explain her theory.

"There is evidence of other civilizations long before the Protheans. But the evidence for these other civilizations is even rarer than what the protheans have left behind. It is like someone wipes the galaxy clean of such evidence." She went on. Again she paused, the look of thought and concentration on her face clear. "I have little physical proof of my theory, but I have come to the conclusion that the galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction." She went on. The councillors seemed intrigued by this idea.

Liara stood from her seat before she began to pace a little, still thinking. "As a civilization advances and grows, reaching a peak, they suddenly vanish. I have come to the theory that the protheans were no different. My theory comes from years of research, I cannot pinpoint a single piece of evidence to back my theory." She said, now a bit more engrossed in what she was saying. Indeed she felt she was correct about this theory, but she had always been scolded by others in her field of research. She had been told it was all a flight of fancy even.

"I have spent my entire professional career trying to discover what happened to the protheans. If these Reapers indeed do exist it could explain what happened to them." she finally finished, before stopping, facing the council. She seemed to muster some confidence in her conclusion.

The turian councillor scoffed as Udina shook his head. Anderson nodded though, seemingly agreeing with the young prothean expert. Shepard felt convinced if she had to admit it. "Still, there is little evidence that this is true." the salarian replied. Shepard rolled her eyes as Liara went to sit back in her seat.

Anderson looked like he was about to protest but the salarian held up his hand. "However, I have received information that there have been reports of geth activity on a planet called Feros. A colony managed to send out a distress signal but has since gone silent. We did not know what to make of it." He went on. "It seems now that there may have been merit to this distress call."

Tevos looked to the Captain. "I understand the Spectre candidate from your crew parished on Eden Prime?" She asked. Anderson nodded once.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, my squad was ambushed by geth, he was killed before he even knew the geth were there." Anderson replied. Shepard noted the hint of sadness in the man's tone.

Tevos nodded. "I am sorry for the loss of your crew member, Captain. At a later time we will discuss who may be able to fill the candidacy. For now we need you and your ship to investigate on the matter of Feros. We will be in touch with Alliance representatives. As of right now your crew knows more on this than anyone else and it would be a personal favor to this council for your assistance on the matter." She said. "Find Saren, and Benezia bring them in for further questioning, and put an end to whatever threat they pose." she added.

Anderson nodded his understanding. He stood once more from his chair. "Dr. T'Soni, I must insist on taking you into protective custody." He suddenly said. "I will need whatever information you can give us on your mother and assist us on how best to capture her." He went on, sounding as though he was barking orders rather than requesting for Liara's help.

Shepard shot up from her seat, instantly angry by this idea. "Like hell you are." She blurted out. Liara blinked her eyes, looking to Shepard in surprise. Anderson also looked a bit caught off guard, along with Udina, Ashley and Tali. The councillors seemed to watch with some interest.

The Captain quickly recovered though, his brows furrowing. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Shepard." he argued back. Ashley and Tali both watched the exchange, feeling the tension that suddenly filled the room. Liara just continued to feel bewildered as she looked between the two, but mostly watching Shepard.

Shepard gave him a sarcastic laugh in return. "You think so?" She asked, but grew very serious in the moment, her green eyes burning with defiance. Anderson had to admit, Shepard seemed to be one who didn't let people walk all over her. In her line of work he supposed she had to have such a characteristic. "As of right this moment she is part of my crew. And I don't leave my crew behind, _Captain_." she then said. Her tone was as serious as it could get.

Liara blinked and flushed, feeling unsure of what was going on. "Shepard?" She questioned almost meekly, sounding confused. Even Anderson was once more thrown off guard.

He bit his tongue, refusing the temptation to fall to the younger woman's level. "You take her, you take me. And the rest of my crew." Shepard then said. Anderson felt his own irritation growing. "We have the information you need, and if you want it, you're taking us on this mission. Otherwise Liara comes with me." She added for good measure, standing tall, arms folding over her chest.

Anderson knew he could not force the asari to go with him. Not without arresting her. But he had no charges that would stick. She could refuse to help them if she so wanted. "And how does Dr. T'Soni feel about this?" He asked, looking at Liara, who felt very put on the spot.

But Liara had to admit, she did not feel comfortable going on a human military ship, surrounded by people she did not know, only to help in her own mother's capture. "I would very much prefer if... If Shepard and the rest of her crew were with me." She said. She was not lying really. She would prefer to have people she knew there. And she knew that Shepard and her crew would make sure Liara was safe on this human ship.

Tevos interjected. "I think it would be best if you took these mercenaries." She said suddenly. Shepard looked to the asari councillor, who looked back at her. Tevos went on, "Consider them hired protection for Dr. T'Soni by the council." She added. It was now Shepard's turn to feel a bit bewildered. She didn't know what to make of it personally. "Now if you will excuse us." Tevos said as she stood, her colleagues following suit before they walked out of the room.

Udina also stood. "I will go inform Admiral Hackett of what is happening." He said sounding displeased. Though Anderson wondered if the man was ever pleased about anything.

Anderson sighed. He knew his superiors were not going to like this arrangement. He barely liked it himself. "Fine." he finally said. "Shepard, grab your crew and meet us in the docking bay in two hours." he said firmly. "And while you are on my ship you follow my orders. Am I clear?" he questioned.

Shepard did not like this idea any more than the captain did. But she would be damned if she backed out of the mess she just created now. Especially if the Council took sudden interest in hiring her and her crew from something she would have done gratis. "As a whistle." Shepard responded as Anderson turned, motioning for Ashley to go with him.

Ashley just gave Shepard a confused, yet doubtful look as she quickly followed the Captain out of the room, leaving just Shepard, Tali and Liara. Shepard finally realized the impact of what she had just done as she looked down at Liara, who still looked at her with bewilderment.

"Tali, go tell the crew what's going on, would you?" Shepard asked, Liara and Shepard still looking at each other.

Shepard could hear the snort behind the young quarian's mask as she nodded her head. "Sure, Shepard." Tali replied, the her voices hinted at her teasing too. Shepard just gave the young woman a look. Tali shrugged her shoulders, leaving the room without another word.

Shepard then sighed as she sat down in her chair, rubbing her face with both hands. "Why go through all this trouble on my behalf?" Liara finally questioned. Shepard couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her own impulsiveness. "Am I really part of your crew now?" She also questioned.

Shepard looked to Liara and shrugged. "Do you want the truth? Or a lie?" Shepard asked. She knew if Liara wanted the truth she wasn't sure if she could leave out one important detail. Though she supposed she could hold that bit out. Or try to.

Liara frowned at Shepard, perhaps not liking the idea of being lied to. "I would like the truth, Nicole." Liara said, being very serious, and very firm in her response. Shepard sighed, having figured she wouldn't get out of it that easily. The use of her first name did not go unnoticed. It was almost like the nail in the coffin.

Shepard took a deep breath before she nodded and clicked her tongue. "The truth? Ok..." she replied, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden. "First of all.. The others... And I have kind of considered you unofficially apart of our crew... We've done a lot of work for you in the past three or four years..." Shepard started. Liara nodded, as if telling her to go on.

Shepard stood as she began to pace now herself, her face full of debate and thought. "I should not have made that decision for you, Liara. It was stupid and I have no right. No, you don't have to be apart of our crew... I won't lie, I had been tempted to ask you to come with us many times before." Shepard rambled. Liara could see her anxiety clear as day. "But I know you love your work as an archaeologist. I know our paths are so very different. I consider you to be a good friend to me and my crew." Shepard continued her ramblings. "And I would not want to put you in danger."

Shepard suddenly stopped her pacing, looking down at Liara, green eyes meeting blue. Shepard sat back down in her seat Shepard's eyes never leaving hers. Liara flushed at how intense Shepard looked. "I'm going through this trouble because I don't want you out there, getting yourself mixed up in a possibly dangerous situation. Not alone. Not without knowing you are being protected. That you will be safe." Shepard paused a moment, waiting for a sign from Liara.

Shepard sort of wondered if she was giving herself away yet or not. "Liara, you're one of the few friends I have and... sometimes I get stupid, over protective even. I just want to make sure you're safe. Because I care about you." Shepard insisted. Liara was still a little violate in the cheeks. She had never had anyone feel protective over her before. It made her heart pound, knowing that Shepard had felt that way towards her.

Liara smiled though, trying to will her cheeks to stop burning. "I feel honored, Nicole, that you feel you must watch over me. And that you and your crew have considered me as part of it. You have all been good friends to me as well." Liara said in response. Shepard gave her a lopsided smile. It was the smile Liara loved best on Shepard's face. It was just... oddly so charming.

"So you forgive my stupid outburst?" she asked, sounding hopeful. Liara chuckled at Shepard. Now she was just being... well silly, perhaps. Liara wasn't sure what to call Shepard's question.

The asari nodded her head though. "Yes, you are forgiven." Liara joked. Shepard gave a short laugh but sighed in relief. She then stood, waving for Liara to follow her. Internally Shepard wondered just how long she could hold her feelings a secret though. She wondered even if Liara was already putting two and two together yet. But she tried to brush those thoughts away for now.

"Come on, T'soni. Lets go get the others and get this thing over with." Shepard then said as they began to walk out of the room. Then a worried look crossed Shepard's face. "Man, Wrex is not going to like this..." She suddenly realized. Liara could do nothing but laugh at the statement.

Liara had to admit after their conversation she felt a bit better about the situation. She now she would not have to face the difficult days ahead alone. Shepard would be there. And their other friends as well. And perhaps, together, they would figure out what was happening with her mother.

VWVWV

 **So another chapter down. I may have to go silent for a short period, hopefully I can still update regularly, but my mother is having surgery in the next couple days and will need my help with things around the house and driving her places. Knowing me I will likely sneak in some writing time somewhere. But if there's a brief pause I apologize, and that is the reason why.**

 **I may yet have another chapter pumped out before her surgery. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shepard and her crew were gathering what they could from their ship. Their armor, their weapons, some provisions for Garrus and Tali. They would not be able to eat whatever food was provided on the Normandy, and Shepard was unsure if the Captain would even stock up on dextro food for them.

Shepard was in her quarters, gathering a few personal effects as well. She did not have the chance to recollect her items on Eden Prime, which she found a shame. She was quite enjoying the book she was reading before the geth attacked.

Shepard looked through her personal locker in her small room for any clothes that remained and a couple books to help her pass the time on the other ship. She grabbed her spare backpack, shoving what she could into it. A few shirts, a pair of pants, other more personal mentionables. She'd have to hope the Normandy had some spare bathing products like shampoo and soap. If not she supposed she could try and pick something up the next time they were close to anything relating to a store.

As she slung the backpack over her shoulder her omni-tool began to chirp at her. She flicked her wrist, activating the device, bringing it up for her to see. A call, from an unknown person. She accepted it as a little screen popped up on her omni-tool. "Councilor... Tevos, was it?" She asked, looking at the asari.

Tevos nodded once. "I am just calling to tell you, if you need anything for your mission, you may contact me at this number. Any resources you might need can be made available to you and your crew." She said professionally.

Shepard pursed her lips and nodded, feeling surprised Tevos would help fund her crew if they so needed. "Can I ask you something?" Shepard then asked before Tevos decided to end the call. Tevos looked to the mercenary, perhaps trying to read what possible question the human had.

"You may." She then said.

Shepard held no hesitation when she opened her mouth. "Why hire me? I would have done this free of charge." If Liara was involved she'd have done anything free. She didn't even like accepting money from Liara when she asked for her and her crew to watch them on her digs. Liara was a friend, Shepard didn't like to charge her friends.

Tevos smiled, the professionalism melting away a bit. "I have seen the way you have looked at Liara. It's not that I don't trust the Captain, but I would rest easier knowing that someone who cares for Liara is there with her." She said matter of factly. Shepard blushed at that. "I felt it was the easiest way to get Captain Anderson to allow you and your crew to go with." She went on. "I am no maidan, Shepard. I have also noticed the way Liara sticks close to you. Matriarch Benezia was once a personal friend of mine, and a trusted colleague. I care for the young maidan as the daughter of a once old friend." Tevos concluded.

Shepard's mind raced at this bit of information. She tried to take an even breath. "Keep her safe." Tevos then leveled, suddenly quite a bit more serious than before. Shepard nodded in response, the line being disconnected.

"Wow..." Shepard said to herself as she left her room. When the doors opened stopped dead in her tracks however as Wrex loomed over her. She blinked as she looked up to the rather large krogan. "Wrex?" she questioned as he looked back at her.

He rolled his head from side to side, a few cracks and pops sounding as he did. Shepard grimaced some, never liking when he did that. It kind of creeped her out. "I don't like this, Shepard." He then said bluntly. Shepard snorted to herself as she lifted a hand, patting the krogan on his arm firmly.

She then quickly ducked around him moving down the ship's corridor, her krogan friend following her. "I know, Wrex... But I need you on this. A little krogan hot steam could go a long way." she teased him. He grumbled though, sounding as though he still did not care for their situation.

"I don't trust the Alliance. A bunch of pyjacks running around with their heads up their asses." He rumbled. Again, Shepard snorted. She would have to agree. But if Liara was going she was too. And she wanted to know if these Reapers were a real threat or not. If they were she knew she would need some kind of bridge to the Alliance. She would not go down without fighting.

The two reached the cargo bay, where everyone else was slowly starting to gather. Liara had been there the whole time, patiently waiting. She had felt more comfortable waiting on Shepard's ship than on the Normandy. "Neither do I Wrex, but we don't have much choice." Shepard said.

She then turned to face the old krogan, "I need you to behave on their ship, old man. That's an order." She said firmly. But the small smirk on her lips told him she was also trying to ease the tension from him. She knew he had reservations about their current assignment. Shepard did too, but she knew what was at stake as well.

Wrex grunted but nodded his head. "Fine, kid. Just hope they don't try anything stupid." He said before he stomped off. Shepard smiled and shook her head. She loved that krogan more than she should have, but when it came to Shepard the old battlemaster was like a puddle and followed her lead.

Shepard scanned the cargo bay to see who was missing. Just Tali was missing. She glimpsed at her omni-tool for the time. They still had an hour, she would give Tali fifteen more minutes before pestering her. Kaidan quickly approached Shepard, looking her over once, concern on his face. "Shepard, you alright?" He asked as she waved at him dismissive of his concerns.

She grinned at him though. "Never better. You got your gear and everything else you might need?" She asked him. He nodded his head gesturing to his duffle bag off ten feet away.

"What happened to you and Liara on Eden Prime? Everything was so chaotic we didn't think the Alliance was already there." Kaidan went on as Shepard started to move deeper into the cargo bay. Garrus and her nodded their heads at each other as he carefully packed his sniper in it's case.

Shepard sighed as she looked over to Wrex who stood by the cargo bay door, brooding. "The beacon the scientists found backfired in Liara's face." Shepard stated. Kaidan looked a little surprised. "I dunno, it gave her some kind of warning and now the Alliance is investigating the situation on the Council's behalf." Shepard continued to review what had happened. She approached Liara who looked a little lost sitting on a crate. Liara smiled at Shepard. Nicole felt her heart rate increase as she smiled back.

Shepard then shrugged as she sat her backpack by Liara's feet. "The Council 'hired' us. To watch over Liara, make sure the Alliance doesn't do anything stupid that might endanger her." Shepard concluded. Liara flushed some as she looked between the two humans, feeling that strange uneasiness she had felt before with Kaidan there.

Shepard and Kaidan continued to speak to each other as she tried to analyze what this feeling was internally. She had no reason to distrust the man, in fact he seemed rather kind and quiet. So why did she not like the way he looked at Shepard? Liara couldn't help but try to push this odd feeling away. She didn't like it. It did not feel like herself. Like she was not whatever this feeling was trying to suggest she was.

"Go check on Tali, would you?" Shepard said, breaking Liara out of her thoughts. "We need to get going. Knowing her she's probably trying to stuff as much of her engineering equipment as she can in her pockets." Shepard joked. Kaidan gave her an easy smile and laugh but nodded in agreement before trotting away, all to happy to please Shepard.

Nicole finally sat herself by Liara. "Doing ok?" Shepard asked as Liara nodded her head, smiling lightly.

"Yes, I am fine." Liara responded. Shepard gave her a lopsided smile, Liara's heart racing once more. Shepard did not notice though as she went to mess with her omni-tool. Liara fell silent for a moment as she thought to herself. "May I ask you something, Nicole?" She then asked, breaking the temporary silence.

Shepard looked up from what she was doing. "What's up?" Shepard asked, deactivating her omni-tool. Liara flushed some, looking down at her lap.

She felt silly wanting to ask such a personal question, but she could no longer resist the urge either. "You and Kaidan... Are you close?" She asked, looking back at Shepard's face. Shepard looked at her, looking a little off guard. "I mean is there romantic feelings between the two of you?" Liara tried to clarify.

Shepard then laughed a little, shaking her head. "Kaidan's just a friend." Shepard said. "No offense to him or anything, he's just not my type." she then said. Part of Shepard wondered why Liara asked, her heart pounding once more at the prospect of it. She willed her heart to knock it off best she could. Liara had a way of making her heart quicken at times. Sometimes she wondered if Liara could hear how hard she had caused it to beat in her chest.

Liara smiled, looking more relieved than she had intended. But before they could go any further down this path of conversation, Tali and Kaidan emerged from the other end of the cargo bay. "We're ready." Tali chirped as Kaidan had an arm load, a box full of Tali's gadgets. Shepard laughed at the sight, the man looking a little disgruntled for having to carry such a heavy load, but he did so in silence.

Shepard stood, grabbing her backpack, knowing her armor and weapons were already on the Normandy. She looked to Liara, offering her a hand to help her up. Liara flushed as she took Shepards hand, feeling just how strong the human was as she helped her to her feet. Shepard gave her an easy smile, their hands lingering for perhaps a moment longer than they normally would. Liara flushed deeply as Shepard let go of her hand, turning to face her gathered crew.

"Alright, I don't know what's in store for us on this... It's not like any other contract we've had before. But be careful on the Alliance ship. They got enough rules and regulations to burry you in litigation for months if they felt like it." Shepard said to her crew. Everyone seemed to nod their understandings.

Shepard pulled up her omni-tool, shooting a quick message to Anderson about them being on the way. "Alright, lets just try to get along with these people, it'll make our lives easier." Shepard said as she moved to grab a small crate of dextro food that had been packed and brought into the cargo bay. Liara always admired how quick Shepard was to help people, even if it seemed like such a small gesture as this.

"Lets get this over with." She tried to joke as everyone gathered their things and began to leave their rusty ship behind.

As they locked up their ship, Shepard suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Liara, I got you something, hopefully it'll help you pass some time on the Normandy." Shepard said as she quickly began to dig through her backpack. She then pulled out a couple of data pads, handing them out to the asari.

Liara looked at the data pads and then to Shepard, confused. Shepard grinned and shook the pads in her hand a little, again offering them to Liara. "I took the liberty of downloading a bunch of prothean articles and research papers... I figured you might enjoy them, though I don't know if you've read any of these before." Shepard went on, and admitted the final part. Liara smiled brightly, taking the data pads from Shepard, looking like she had been gifted something super expensive and valuable.

"Thank you." She said as she was so tempted to see what articles and papers Shepard had managed to download for her. But she resisted the urge. Instead she joined the crew, all of them bantering about random things and making jokes. Liara really did feel at home with this small band of mercs. Some days it made no sense, they were so much different from herself... But they were always kind to her, even the krogan.

Perhaps it had something to do with Shepard, she concluded. She was starting to realize she was... more fond of the mercenary than she had originally thought. She looked to Shepard, knowing that this woman, who could have left, gone back to the terminus, continued taking contracts, doing dangerous jobs, finding adventure, had instead staid. For Liara's sake, she staid. And it made Liara's heart flutter.

VWVWVWV

 **Another day, another chapter. Alright, for those of you who have read the original posted Chapter 7, I will admit I made an oops towards the end of it. I forgot about Tali. D= How could I forget about my favorite quarian? Anyway, I did go back and fix it, and reuploaded it. All better =D**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shepard and her crew had approached the Normandy, already being greeted by Captain Anderson. "Before you all come aboard, I have some simple ground rules." Anderson announced once the group got close enough. He stood tall, arms behind his back, but he seemed a lot less fired up than when he and Shepard had butted heads in front of the council.

Wrex grumbled, but Shepard quickly held up one hand to silence him, willing to hear Anderson out. "I told my crew the same thing." Anderson said as he eyed the small merc band in front of him. "I don't want any fighting. No disruptions. The more our crews can get along together the easier this mission will be." Anderson. Shepard nodded finding those easy enough rules.

He wasn't quite as done as she thought though, "This is completely unorthodox, we normally do not work with mercenaries." He went on. Shepard eyed him a moment, not sure where he was going with this. "As this is a military vessel some areas of the ship will be restricted to your crew." Anderson explained.

"Can I just... interrupt a little?" Shepard asked as Anderson eyed her, looking and feeling weary. He honestly hoped she was not about to argue with him. "My crew, we're apparently being paid by the Council, you may as well put their money to good use." Shepard said, actually sounding rather diplomatic. Anderson looked at her questioningly.

He sighed. "What do you have in mind?" He questioned. He just wanted to get this out of the way. He wondered how crazy of a suggestion the young woman before him was about to make. Shepard looked behind herself at her crew, who all looked to her. She tried to give them an assuring nod, unsure if they were feeling as awkward about this arrangement as she was.

Liara in particular seemed to look a little lost.

The merc turned her head back in Anderson's direction. "Put them to work. Put us to work." She said as Anderson perked a questioning brow. She shrugged some. "If you stuff us in a corner somewhere they're going to get bored. That never fairs well, trust me. Mischief will occur and I don't think you or I want to deal with the consequences of that." Shepard said with a smirk.

Anderson actually chuckled at that. Perhaps Shepard had a point, he thought. He didn't want to know what kind of trouble would occur from a bunch of bored mercs. "It may also help our two crews... acclimate." Shepard suggested. Anderson sighed again as he let his stiff stance loosen.

He made a noise of thought before nodding some. "I will consider it. We will have to discuss this more at a later time, we need to get underway." Anderson said as he motioned for the group of six to follow him.

Tali trotted up next to Shepard as they all walked towards the Normandy airlock. "I wanted to poke around their engineering section." She pouted as Nicole snorted, but patted the young quarian on the shoulder.

Shepard gave Tali a small smile as they all piled into the airlock, the door shutting behind them. "I'll see what I can do, Tali." Shepard said as Tali seemed to perk up a bit over that, standing taller than she had been before.

* * *

It took some time to get everyone on Shepard's crew settled onto the Normandy. They were assigned empty lockers to stow their gear, and had their armor and weapons checked for anything illegal. Of course Wrex tried to put up a fight, almost already causing a problem, but Shepard managed to get the old krogan to cooperate. Ashley Williams had to admit that was an impressive feat. Not many were able to control the krogan like that aside from other krogan. Even that seemed a rarity.

For now most of Shepard's crew were sort of sprawled out along the ship's cargo hold, all sort of looking like they felt out of place. Shepard had to admit she was feeling the same effect. Kaidan was actually assigned the only open bunk with the rest of the Normandy crew. Tali, Wrex, and Garrus were basically given a section of the cargo bay to... well set up camp in a manner of speaking.

Anderson was kind enough to offer Liara her own room... Or well sort of like a room. Really it was a storage room connected to the med bay, but she was given a cot and some bedding. Shepard oddly felt thankful for that much. It also took a bit of convincing, but Shepard would be set up in the med bay itself. She wanted to be close by if Liara needed something.

Right now though Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley were in the mess hall, each of them eating a meager meal. "I have to ask, Shepard." Ashley finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Shepard cocked a brow at Ashley who sat across from her and Kaidan. "How the hell did you make Wrex settle down like that? I thought he was about to go nuclear." Ashley admitted with a bit of an amused grin.

Shepard chuckled as she reached for her mug of coffee. It wasn't the best coffee she ever tasted, but it would do she figured. "He's a bit of a story honestly." Shepard replied. Even Kaidan seemed to be interested now though. But that really piqued Ashley's interest. Shepard could see it in her eyes as she took a drink from her coffee.

Shepard sat her mug back down as she messed with her meal with a fork. "God what's it been..? seven years?" Shepard questioned herself, trying to recall the story. She grinned some and shrugged. "I was running solo and someone contracted a bunch of mercs to guard some cargo he had from possible pirates."

She chuckled to herself a bit. "Well, of course being in the Terminus you run into that risk. And low and behold, pirates showed up at the site where the guy was hiding his cargo before he could get it moved." Shepard went on before she took a bite of her food. She should have known military food would be bland in taste, but she wouldn't complain when it was a free meal.

She swallowed her food as she noticed Liara finally coming out of hiding from the med bay. Shepard waved Liara to come join them, who looked a little shy in the moment. The asari went to the food storage and grabbed a sandwich before sitting at the table by Ashley. "Hey Liara, you're just in time. I'm telling the story about my first job with Wrex." Shepard said to the prothean expert with a lopsided smile. Liara smiled as she opened up the sandwich's packaging.

Shepard cleared her throat, "Where was I?" She asked before taking another bite of her food.

Kaidan chuckled some. "Pirates showed up for the cargo." He said as Shepard snapped her fingers a couple times, quickly swallowing what was in her mouth.

"Right, so anyway, they were a bunch of krogans, Bloodpack I think." Shepard went on as Liara's eyebrows rose some in surprise for how easy Shepard sounded about this story. "So there we were, in a firefight with a bunch of krogan. Wrex was just having a good ol' time, you know how he is, Kaidan." Shepard said as she regarded the man who could only chuckle himself but nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do." he replied, but he sounded amused anyway.

Liara and Ashley listened on with interest. "I guess Wrex saw the whole thing. Anyway, a krogan came running at me full on beast mode, just crazy in his eyes as he yelling at me." Shepard said, now motioning with her hands as if to emphasize her point. "Here I am, freaking the hell out, my gun's overheated and I don't know what on earth got into me." She suddenly lifts her her hands over her head as if making some sort of panicked motion. "Here I was, young and stupid, just started running, screaming top of my lungs, right at the krogan who was running at me." She says, making hushed noises of said screaming, waving her arms around.

"And then I go to hit this guy, I don't even know, I try to head butt him, god knows why. Just WHACK!" She exclaimed as she made a head butting motion with Liara just looking at her like she was absolutely crazy. Ashley just lost it all together. Probably trying to picture this younger version of Shepard trying to head butt a giant krogan. Kaidan just sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I knocked myself stupid and the krogan decided to show me how it was really done, so he head butted me back full force. Knocked my ass out cold." Shepard said with a chuckle as Ashley couldn't help herself but laugh her fool head off.

Liara looked shocked still as she watched Shepard. She had the kind of look as if she had just witnessed a train wreck. "Anyway, apparently Wrex got a kick out of it, he's liked me ever since." she concluded with a big grin before she took another drink from her coffee.

"Goddess, Shepard, were you not scared?" Liara questioned, just so surprised Shepard would be so reckless. Shepard laughed though as she waved her hand about a bit.

She was still grinning. "Hell ya, I was out of my mind terrified." Shepard admitted. "Apparently I thought it was a good idea in the moment though." She snorted as Ashley chuckled a little at the story. Kaidan picked at his food, brows raised, but perhaps looking amused himself.

Shepard pushed her tray aside, having finished most of the contents. "Anyway, three years later Wrex and I had run a number jobs together by pure coincidence, and we decided to just work together." Shepard then added before she nudged Kaidan with her elbow jokingly. "We started picking up strays along the way." She teased as his cheeks turned a little red as he looked at her almost amused.

"Hey, I'm not a stray." he then chuckled.

"Good lord, Shepard. Please tell me you're still not that crazy." Ashley joked as Shepard stood, putting her tray in the sink and moving to refill her coffee.

She looked to Ashley, trying to give her an innocent look and a shrug. "Me? Nah." She replied.

Kaidan scoffed. "No, she's still crazy." He said with his own grin. Shepard laughed, but slapped her hand over her chest trying to mock an offended look.

She gave a joking stutter, as if he had hurt her feelings. "Rude." She then said with a smirk. He laughed as Ashley gave her own amused smile and shook her head, standing herself.

Liara just watched the whole exchange as she ate at her sandwich. "As funny as you guys are I need to hit the rack." Ashley said as she tossed her own dishes into the sink before turning on her heel. "Have a good night guys." She said with a chuckle and walked out of sight, probably towards the crew bunks.

Shepard returned to her seat, sipping on her coffee as Kaidan stood up himself. "I should get some sleep as well. It's been a long day." He commented as Shepard nodded in her agreement, but she had planned to stay up with a new book since she lost her last one.

She waved to the man as he wandered away. Which just left Liara and Shepard alone in the mess hall. Liara took another small bite from her sandwich as Shepard pulled her book out of her rather large pocket on her cargo pant leg. Liara carefully watched Shepard as the other woman opened her book to the front page. "Are all of your jobs like that?" Liara finally asked with curiosity.

Shepard looked up to the asari, who took another small bite from her sandwich. Shepard gave her a lopsided grin. "Curious are we?" Shepard teased. Liara flushed at the question but nodded her head some.

Shepard decided she could always read later as she set her book aside. "Alright... I already told a story, how about you tell me one." Shepard said, folding her arms on the table as she leaned forward, batting her eyes mocking a pleading look. She was of course playing around but the asari flushed even deeper.

Liara chewed her bottom lip for a split moment. "I am afraid I do not have any stories concerning head butting krogan." Liara said. She wasn't trying joke, she was being honest. She thought perhaps any story she told Shepard wouldn't be so exciting. But Nicole apparently took it as humorous as she laughed a bit.

Shepard then settled down after a moment. "Sorry, that was funny... I would hope you haven't tried to head butt a krogan, let me tell you it smarts a bit." Shepard said teasingly, but it wasn't really a lie either.

Liara smiled, finding herself relaxed again. "When I was little, I would try to find hidden ruins in my mother's estate yard." Liara started her story, Shepard giving her a little smirk. Somehow that sounded adorable to her. "My mother was always very busy when I was growing up. I would try to find ways to entertain myself, but I would sometimes cause unintentional trouble exploring." Liara continued. Liara flushed again though, perhaps looking a bit embarrassed. "I once tried to dig for ancient artifacts in my mother's prized flower garden." Liara then said.

Shepard actually gave her a warm smile, encouraging Liara to go on. "My mother used to love gardening. And the garden I dug in was her favorite. She caught me in the act. The lecture she gave me." Liara said, touching her hand to her forehead, looking lost in the memory, but amused with herself.

"That's actually kinda cute." Shepard said as Liara looked to Shepard with bashful eyes.

Liara cleared her throat a little. "My mother did not think so." Liara said with a light chuckle. Shepard snorted in amusement. "She did give me my first history book soon after, however." Liara concluded as Shepard gave her a lopsided smile.

Liara's brows then furrowed, looking a little sad suddenly. Shepard suddenly felt a bit guilty, remembering who it was they were now after. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to..." Shepard said but trailed off feeling a bit like crap. Shepard reached out, putting her hand over Liara's on the table.

Liara gave her a very small smile and shook her head some. "No, it is fine. I know you did not mean to upset me. I just wonder how my mother got into this situation." Liara admitted. Shepard nodded as she squeezed Liara's hand once before letting it go.

Shepard took a deep breath. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Maybe it's against her will?" Shepard tried to suggest, tried to give the asari hope that her mother wasn't completely lost to her. Liara gave her a more earnest smile with a nod.

"Thank you, Nicole. I hope you are right." Liara said. But with that they both fell silent, both lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Anderson and his XO Charles Pressly were in Anderson's cabin, going over their mission reports together, discussing the day's events and what lied ahead. "I must admit, Captain I don't like having so many mercs on board. And most of them are aliens." He said. Anderson tutted at the older nearly bald man across from his little table.

"Come now, Charles," Anderson started, "I might not like this much more than you but it's not because most of them are aliens." Anderson finished as he scrolled through his mission report for the Alliance. He would admit he didn't trust the mercenaries, but he knew it wasn't because they were mostly non-human. He just didn't know how well the two crews would get along. Nor did he know how trust worthy this Shepard was. Her background check came back with some scrapes on her record, such as bar fights, and suspicion of petty thefts, but nothing entirely criminal either. She had warned him about that, but he didn't know if there were any crimes that had gone unnoticed in her public record.

Anderson leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, sir." Pressly said, perhaps looking embarrassed that he did hold some xenophobic thoughts. Anderson lifted his hand and shook his head, dismissing the apology.

Anderson adjusted his t-shirt having removed his officers jacket, being off duty now. "Don't worry about it." Anderson said. "I'm not saying we have to trust them, but for the crew's sake... For our mission's sake we should all try to get along. Shepard seemed willing to agree to that before I let them on the ship.

Pressly nodded his head some. Perhaps the Captain was right. This was no longer just a human concern after all. A rogue Council Spectre and Asari threatened not just humans, but perhaps a whole lot more. They weren't sure what they were planning or after entirely, but who knows what they would do if someone, human or not, got in their way.

Anderson gave a look of thought. "Shepard suggested I put her crew to work." He then said. Pressly looked back to the Captain from his own data pad, a brow perked. Anderson shrugged some. "She said there may be... mischief, if her crew gets bored. I could see her point, but..." he trailed off as in thought.

Pressly spoke up, "But you're unsure of what to do with them." He finished for the Captain. Anderson nodded as he sat his data pad down, before standing, putting his hands behind his back as he wandered his cabin slowly.

"I will have to speak with her more about it in the morning. Perhaps giving them assignments would be for the best." Anderson said as he tried to sort everything out. "They are mercenaries, perhaps allowing them in on ground missions wouldn't be such a bad idea." Anderson then said as he stopped, seeing that Pressly had been watching him.

Pressly nodded his head, thinking this over as well. "As harsh as it sounds, sir, but it may keep our crew from harm?" He tried to question and yet suggest. Anderson frowned. He did not like the way that was said.

He shook his head. "No, I won't use people like that. Not to save face and keep my crew out of danger. We all swore the oath, we all knew the risks signing up for this line of work. It wouldn't be entirely right." Anderson said. Pressly nodded his head again as he sighed.

"Perhaps you're right." He agreed.

* * *

The ship was apparently going to reach Feros by morning. Most of the ship's crew had gone to bed. Even Liara was asleep in her room. Shepard laid on the medical bed she had claimed for herself in the med bay, reading her book in silence. She liked to read every night if she could help it. She felt like it helped her unwind.

But the peace did not last as suddenly Liara was shouting in her room, her voice panicked. Shepard had never flown out of bed faster in her life as she rushed for the storage room door, opening it up as quickly as she was able. The doors slid open, light from the med bay pouring into the otherwise dark room as Shepard darted inside.

Liara was sitting up in her bed, clutching at a borrowed Alliance t-shirt, breathing heavily, her face panic stricken. Shepard looked around the room for any possible threats. She was unsure of what she would find, no one came into the med bay since Chakwas had left for the night. When she saw nothing obvious Shepard quickly turned to Liara, the asari's face pale as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

Nicole squatted next to the bed, her face full of concern. "Liara? What's wrong, what happened?" She questioned, her worry obvious.

Liara swallowed hard as she shook her head. "I... I do not know. Those visions from the beacon, I had terrible dreams again, like before." Liara admitted, as she looked to Shepard, completely vulnerable and perhaps a bit terrified. "It was like those images from the beacon were replaying in my dreams, but they... They were so much more real, filled with terror and screams." Liara tried to describe.

She suddenly felt so overwhelmed, the images lingering in her mind. "I am parched..." She suddenly realized as she tried to wet her mouth with her tongue.

Shepard stood, looking around. "I'll be back, I'll find you some water." Shepard said. Liara reached out, however, grabbing hold of Shepard's arm, almost tightly. As though she were desperate for something.

Blue eyes met green. Liara's eyes almost pleading with Shepard's. Shepard looked at her with such concern. Yet Liara released her grip as she nodded, looking away. "I would appreciate it." She said quietly. Shepard was torn between leaving for the water and staying with Liara.

But she knew she wouldn't be gone long so she nodded at Liara. "I'll be right back." Shepard said, as though it were a promise. Liara nodded back as Nicole quickly walked out of the small storage room. Liara almost wanted to beg Shepard to stay, but did not want to seem helpless either. So she waited for Shepard's return instead. Thinking perhaps the human would sit with her for a while after she came back.

* * *

 **Well look at me, posting yet another chapter lol.**

 **I just want to take a moment to give a shout out to jerseydanielgibson. You have been a big help with my story, and I appreciate you allowing me to bounce things off you here and there. =D I truly thank you for the support.**

 **Also a forewarning, I will be starting a new job soon. Apparently a lot of overtime is involved. I don't know how exhausted I might feel, it is a pretty big job. And I will have to start planning a move soon as well, so if my updates are slow I apologize ahead of time. I will try to stick this story out, I swear.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Anderson came looking for Shepard, the ship's mess hall was crowded with his crew, those who had just got up and were getting breakfast before they all had to start their shifts and duties. He even saw Shepard's crew gathered around, except for the human male, Kaidan and the asari. They were both oddly missing.

But the mess hall was erupting with laughter. So Anderson decided to see what was going on. In the center of it all was Shepard, her hands waving around as she was apparently in the middle of a tale, looking rather engaged in her story telling.

"So there we were, Garrus, Wrex and I," she was saying, pointing to the krogan and turian. "We had full use of this vehicle, it's kind of like your mako down in the cargo hold, ya?" She continues, both crews watching her with anticipation. "And it's an all terrain vehicle, so it should be able to climb up and down steep hills and maybe even a cliff side or two." She says as she motions with one hand, as though it were the vehicle driving uphill.

Anderson stood there, folding his arms, honestly feeling curious about the story being told. "Anyway, I'm stubborn as all hell and I think, hey look! A short cut, lets go over this hill, cut our travel time in half." She goes on. She then snickers a bit as she continues on, "But this hill is a bit steeper than I had first gave it credit for, so the vehicle is slipping and sliding, threatening to fall over. Wrex is laughing his damn hump off as Garrus is freaking out in the back seat, yelling at me, thinking we were all going to die." she says as she looks at the turian, smirking away.

The crew around the mess hall start laughing some more. Garrus' mandibles flare, but he's got a turian like grin on his face. "Ya, ya, laugh it up. Have you ever seen Shepard driving? Let me explain to you how it goes." He says as he stands up straight from his leaning position on some spare lockers.

He clears his throat, his tone higher than normal. "Oh, look at me! My name's Shepard and I think I can do whatever the hell I want. Oh look, a death trap, let's go!" he says, making the same motion with his hand as Shepard, mimicking a vehicle driving up a steep hill, only he acts as though the vehicle falls to it's doom instead, making an explosion like noise at the end of it.

Shepard gave a good hearty laugh, as the rest of everyone else does. "It's true, though." Tali pipes in, elbowing Shepard in the arm, teasing the human. Shepard snickers again, but looking rather proud of herself. "Keelah, her driving is awful." She quipped as Shepard made a display of rolling her eyes, but all smiles.

Wrex also decided to throw in his two cents, but shrugs his massive shoulders. "I think her driving is fun." he said, grinning himself, looking towards Shepard. She returns the grin and shrugs back.

Anderson took this time to gain his crew's attention, despite thinking perhaps these mercs weren't as bad as he thought they may have been. "Alright, alright, settle down. I'm sure you all have duties and assignments to attend to." He then said, though not sounding harsh. Everyone took that as breakfast time being over as the Alliance crew stoop from their seats, stacking dirty dishes on the counter for some poor guy to clean.

Shepard looked to Garrus and motioned him over to the sink. "Garrus, would you help him out?" Shepard asked casually.

Garrus nodded. "Sure." He said without argument and went to help the young man with his KP duties. Anderson watched as the turian began to help his serviceman putting all the dishes away as the they were cleaned.

Anderson walked over to the table where Shepard sat, nursing a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. "Shepard, I figured it would be a good chance to talk before we hit Feros." Anderson said as he sat on the bench across from Shepard. Shepard nodded her head some, trying to chew on the cereal that was now in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed her food, "Yeah, I wanted to speak with you as well." Nicole said. Anderson regarded her moment.

He nodded his head then, gesturing for Shepard to go first. Shepard swirled her spoon about in her cereal bowl. "Last night, Liara had more dreams about those visisons from the beacon. I don't know if it means anything." Shepard started, looking off towards the medical bay, her face giving her concern away. She sighed as she let the spoon rest in her now mostly soggy cereal, deciding she wasn't going to finish it now. "She didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, neither did I if I had to be honest. She's asleep now though, hopefully." Shepard stated as she went back to sipping on her coffee.

Anderson nodded his head in understanding. He made a sound like he was thinking about what Shepard had told him. "We can have Dr. Chakwas take a look at her again, make sure she's alright." He suggested. Shepard smiled a little, giving her thanks. He smiled back a bit. Perhaps he was too quick to judge Shepard. She seemed like a decent person, despite their clash the day before.

He then leaned forward, folding his arms on the table, hands clasped together, looking a bit more down to business. "I have given some thought in what you suggested. About putting you and your crew to work." He said. Shepard perked a brow as she sat her mug back down, giving him her undivided attention.

She then grinned some as she leaned on the table with one arm of her own. "A test run." She suddenly said. If she had thrown Anderson off or not she couldn't tell. He kept a fairly straight face. "I thought a bit more about it myself." She went on. "Take me on one of your ground missions. You need a door kicked in, I'm your woman." She tried to joke, but she was also being serious.

That caused Anderson to grin a bit himself. "I had thought along similar lines. I don't want you to think I'm trying to use you or your crew as a way to keep mine from getting hurt on the field though." He went on. She nodded, regarding him with understanding.

She shrugged though. "We're mercs, being used is the name of the game." She joked. Anderson chuckled some. "But I understand, I appreciate that you're not wanting to put anyone in danger, but in our line of work it's bound to happen." Shepard said both casually yet matter of factly.

Anderson watched the woman as she finished off her coffee. "You're not as bad as I thought you were." Anderson admitted. With that Shepard actually laughed, finding his revaluation hilarious. He shook his head some, but looking amused by her reaction.

"Nah, I know I can be thick headed... And well I guess we both have our trust issues." Shepard said as she settled down. Anderson could agree with that. But he didn't say anything, instead Shepard went on, "No offense, I just didn't want you running off with Liara... I didn't know what to think of it, and I'm... perhaps a little more protective of her than even I knew." Shepard admitted with a shrug.

Anderson almost wanted to press her for why she was so protective, but he also figured he could make a good guess. "I was thinking of taking you along on Feros." Anderson then said. Shepard looked to him and nodded her agreement to it. "We can see how well this works out there, and I could use someone with your attitude on my squad." He went on. Shepard chuckled at that.

She stood, bringing her dishes to the serviceman and Garrus, who were nearly wrapped up with what they were doing. Garrus regarded her, having heard the whole conversation. He nodded at her as she gave him a small smile and nodded back. Perhaps a silent acknowledgment that perhaps this arrangement could work out.

"Just let me know when to gear up, Captain." She said before waving at him once, heading for the med bay. "I need to check up on Kaidan and Liara." She said. But Anderson didn't let her get very far.

"Kaidan?" The older man questioned. Shepard stopped, remembering she never mentioned Kaidan was a biotic. She clicked her tongue as she turned to face Anderson, looking a little sheepish.

She cleared her throat as she shrugged at him, almost an apologetic look on her face. "Ya, sorry... I forgot to mention Kaidan's a biotic. Has the old L2 implant... Gives him some gnarly migraines. He was having a flare up this morning from it." Shepard tried to explain. "I told him to see Dr. Chakwas, thought maybe she could give him something to help with it." Shepard finished, looking a little nervous maybe. Their relationship with the Alliance was still on thin ice, and honestly, Shepard felt like they made a little progress this morning. She'd hate to screw it all up in the moment things looked like they would be alright.

Anderson nodded however, looking a little sympathetic even. "Hope your crew member gets better." Anderson said before he excused himself, standing from the table and making his way towards a set of stairs that lead to the top deck. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to the med bay.

Once she entered she could see the doctor and Kaidan. Kaidan sat on the edge of one of the few beds there, Chakwas apparently giving him an examination as he sat there, but looking miserable. "How's he doing?" Shepard asked as she stepped further into the room, doors hissing shut.

Chakwas paused her checkup, looking behind herself giving away that warm smile she had. It kind of made Shepard think of her as a motherly sort of person when she smiled like that. "As well as can be expected." Chakwas informed before she wandered to her medicine cabinet.

Shepard stepped up to Kaidan's bed regarding him with sympathy. "The doc thinks she can give me a regiment of meds to help with the headaches." He informed her, his voice low, before he reached up, gripping at his head tenderly.

Shepard gently patted the man on the arm. "When you're in the clear go get some rest. I'm sure Anderson won't mind if you spend the day trying to recover." She said lightly as Kaidan nodded some. She had always been kind to him when his L2 implant flared up. It was almost always debilitating and he would end up spending the day in bed trying to get over the migraines.

Shepard then stepped away from Kaidan, looking towards the door to Liara's makeshift room. "Any sign from Liara?" She asked as Chakwas went back to tending to Kaidan, handing him some medication.

Kaidan silently swallowed his pills as Chakwas took note of her treatment plan on her data pad. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her come out of her room." Chakwas said as she gave Kaidan the ok to go rest. He hopped off the bed as he slowly made his way out of the med bay.

Shepard looked back to Chakwas as she sighed lightly. "I guess I'm accompanying the Captain on Feros... But Liara had more nightmares from that beacon, and if she was willing, I was hoping you'd check her out? Make sure she's still ok?" Shepard asked. Chakwas smiled and nodded her head at the young merc.

Chakwas went back to her terminal, transferring whatever was on her data pad to her computer. "Of course. A check up never hurts." Chakwas said warmly as Shepard smiled some. She looked back to the door half tempted to go check on the asari... But she knew Liara did not sleep much the night before and if she was sleeping now she refused to wake her up.

* * *

It was a mess almost right from the get go, Feros. Once the Normandy docked, Anderson took Shepard and Ashley with him and they were greeted by geth almost instantly. As a unit, Anderson had to admit Shepard and Ashley worked well with him. With the three of them the geth were dealt with swiftly.

But the geth weren't their only problems. When they had reached Zhu's Hope colony it was obvious they were all in rough shape. The leader of the colony had explained to Anderson what had been happening, and further told him of their troubles. Shepard could see it in the man's eyes, he was desperate to get some help. Water lines were down, food supplies were low, geth were in the tunnels.

Anderson motioned for the others to follow him as the three gathered a bit away from the colonists. "Things are rougher than expected." he started. "We can have the Normandy drop off the mako on the sky bridge, but I don't know what more we can do aside from getting to the bottom of the geth issue at Exo-Geni. We may not have time for anything else. We need to find out what Saren wants with this place." he continued.

Shepard frowned though as she looked around them. The colonists all looked like they were exhausted, some of them looking like they were just downright losing hope. "Captain... I'm sorry, this is your mission, and I'll do what needs to be done but we should see if we can help a little." She said looking back to Anderson. He could see it in her eyes, she really wanted to help these people. "It's Alliance duty, right? I can't leave them here like this without trying at least." She went on.

He sighed as Ashley also looked to him. "I agree, look at them." Ashley said gesturing around. "Maybe we can at least clear the geth in the tunnels?" She asked. Shepard nodded her agreement with Ashley.

Anderson gave Shepard a measured look. "You do this sort of thing often? Helping the helpless?" He asked, honestly curious. He never pictured a merc to really go out of their way if they didn't have to. But the look on Shepard's face said maybe he wasn't right to lump her in with every other merc.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If the geth are still here I'm thinking they haven't gotten whatever they're after." she stated. "We have to try, it's the right thing to do." she then said with a nod, saying that yes, she really did make this a habit. She had a bigger heart than the Captain would have originally thought.

He gave the two women a smile and a nod. "Alright, we'll see if we can do something. Hopefully the geth won't find whatever it is they're looking for in the mean time." He said. He then readied his gun. "Come on, lets try to be quick about this." He then said as he trotted off towards the tunnels, Shepard and Ashley hot on his heel, their own guns ready.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Liara shot straight up in bed once more, clutching at the air, for what she was not sure, but she called out for Shepard, and loudly. It didn't take long for Chakwas to enter her room, the older woman looking concerned and confused. When she saw that the asari must have had yet another nightmare, like the ones Shepard had told her about she suddenly seemed sad for Liara. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked as she stepped further into the room, activating her omni-tool, doing a quick scan as she squatted near the bed.

Liara tried to gain control of herself again, and like last night, the vision from the beacon lingered in her mind, only not as prevalent as when she was sleeping. They seemed more like the wisps of what she had experienced in her sleep. She clutched at her forehead a little, feeling pressure in her head again, perhaps from feeling so un-rested. "I do not feel well." she admitted as Chakwas nodded, standing, grasping the asari's arm carefully, helping the woman out of her bed.

Chakwas slowly led Liara out of her room. "Come. Lets run some scans, see if there's an underlying problem we missed before." Chakwas insisted.

Liara looked around, not seeing Shepard. "Where is Nicole?" Liara asked, really wishing the mercenary was there in this moment. Having her there had helped calm her nerves last night, she had wanted that comfort again. Chakwas frowned some, figuring this Nicole she spoke of had to be Shepard.

"I'm afraid Shepard is planet side with Captain Anderson and Chief Ashley Williams." Chakwas informed sympathetically as she helped Liara sit on a bed before gathering some equipment. Liara only nodded as she hugged herself, just not feeling well at all in the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Liara had been sitting at a make-shift desk in her room with one of the data pads Shepard had given her. She had been reading through some of the lengthier research papers. She realized that Shepard seemed to have found some interesting material. Some of it Liara had never read through, some of it she had. But she re-read some of the ones she had read before to refresh her memory of them.

She stood from her seat, still reading what was on the small screen as she made her way out of her room, feeling a bit thirsty. It was early evening now, and Liara had been feeling much better as the day went on. As she read through the research on her data pad she had wondered if perhaps there would be a hint in the text regarding her visions. Perhaps something it had tried to show her would be hidden in the research. So far she had no luck.

As she left the med bay she put the data pad on stand by. She had honestly begun to wonder how the mission was fairing on Feros. She had not heard word from anyone on how the team was doing. Her mind had often wandered to Shepard through out the day. She had honestly begun to miss the human's company a bit. Part of her wondered why Shepard had been on her mind so much, but she didn't want to think too hard on it either.

Liara grabbed a cup of water and began to head back to her room, not feeling particularly social to sit at the tables with the others who were sitting down for their evening meal. She did wave to Tali and Garrus however as they had joined the Normandy crew, sitting next to each other. They waved back to her. She smiled some as she went back into the med bay, thinking of heading for her room once more.

"How are you feeling, any better?" Chakwas asked from her desk, putting things away in the drawers and shutting down her terminal. Perhaps she was getting ready to call it an evening herself.

Liara nodded as she smiled lightly. "Yes, thank you. I have felt much better." Liara replied as she stopped at her door. She then turned and faced the physician once more. "May I ask...? Would it be possible for a sedative tonight?" Liara asked a bit shyly. Chakwas smiled however as she stood, walking to her medicine cabinet.

"Of course." She said as she went to unlock the cabinet and began to sort through the contents within, searching for a mild sedative. Once she found what she was after she opened the pill bottle, carefully shaking it for two small pills.

Once she re-locked her cabinet she went up to Liara, offering her the medication. "This should help you sleep." She said as Liara accepted the two pills. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. I hope you have a better night's rest." She said.

Liara nodded in agreement. "I hope so too." She said. "Thank you, Dr. Chakwas." She then said as Chakwas gave her a warm smile before turning to leave the med bay for the evening. Liara sighed as she went back into her room, looking around it. She normally did not mind being alone, but somehow she felt lonely this evening.

As she sat back her desk, turning on a borrowed terminal to see if she could find anything about the conduit her mind wandered back on Shepard. She had hoped all was well for what seemed like the hundredth time. She shook her head, chastising herself internally. Shepard knew what she was doing, and had been through this sort of situation before off on one of her adventures with her crew.

Well, Liara supposed her past adventures did not include the geth. Liara sighed once more as she leaned back in her chair, suddenly feeling too distracted for her work.

* * *

It had been a long day. She was kind of glad she had talked Anderson into helping the colonists however. They now had water, they would be able to rest easier knowing geth wouldn't be pouring out of the tunnels, and they even had planned to organize a varren hunt for food supply.

Anderson didn't really express it, but he also seemed satisfied in helping the colonists. He was in good spirits despite their trip to Exo-Geni being put off until morning.

Anderson and Ashley were sleeping now, however. They were camped out in the garage by the mako and Shepard had offered to take the first watch, just in case the geth did decide to come crash their little slumber party. Shepard had managed to get a fire going to keep them all warm, having decided back tracking to the Normandy now would be more of a waste of time.

Shepard was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the large tires of the mako. All seemed silent for the moment and Shepard's mind wandered a bit. She had regretted leaving her book on the Normandy but had shrugged it off in the same motion. She had wondered how Liara had been doing. She also wondered if Kaidan was feeling better after Chakwas had given him some medication.

But honestly she was more concerned for Liara. The poor archaeologist had not gotten much sleep last night. Shepard decided to pester the young prothean expert, hoping that perhaps she was even still awake. It was nightfall, and honestly Shepard had no idea how late it was. She activated her omni-tool anyway and brought up Liara's contact info before typing in a message.

 _Hey, it's Nicole. How are you feeling, get any sleep since last night?_

Shepard hit the send button before she reached for a long stick, poking at the fire a few feet away from her, shifting the fire wood about making sure it stayed lit. It didn't take long before she felt a slight vibration on her arm, indicating a message. Shepard smiled as she looked at the response.

 _I was not feeling well this morning. But I am doing better now. No I have not slept since this morning._

Shepard was about to respond, but another message came through before she could even think of what to say.

 _How is your mission?_

Shepard smiled to herself as she went to work typing out a reply.

 _I'm sorry you weren't feeling good._ She started to type out. She then stopped and wondered just how much detail she should give of her mission. It had been a long and tedious day of shooting geth, destroying transmitters and fixing water lines. She opted for the short version.

 _Oh you know, saving the day one geth at a time._ She added to her message before sending it snickering to herself.

She leaned back against the truck, letting out a yawn having felt exhausted herself. She had spent most of the night awake with Liara, trying to help the asari. They hadn't said much honestly, Shepard had spent the time trying to assure Liara some sleep would do her well. Liara was restless after her nightmares though. Shepard couldn't really blame her.

A new message alert popped up as Shepard opened it.

 _I am too afraid to go to sleep..._ The message admitted. Shepard frowned, suddenly wishing she were back on the Normandy. She wasn't sure what she could do for Liara, but she wanted to soothe the fears of her visions away.

Shepard began to type again. _You need rest, Li._ She said. She hit the send button but then thought of something else to say.

 _I wish I could do something to help you._ she said and sent it before she could back out of her response.

There was a long silence, no new messages. Shepard frowned again as she rested her head back on the dirty tire. She didn't even care if it messed up her hair, she had already been filthy. Suddenly she wanted a shower as she thought about it. Covered in her own sweat, some dirt and grime, she felt a bit gross.

Anderson stirred from his sleep, sitting up from his bed roll, looking over to the mercenary. "Mm, what time is it..?" he asked, the sleep still evident in his voice. Shepard smirked at the man before looking at the clock on her omni-tool.

"Late." she quipped. He chuckled some. "It's half past 1 in the morning." she finally said. He nodded his head, getting up and stretching his limbs.

He then motioned with his thumb towards Shepard's empty bedroll. "Hit the sack. I'll take watch." He said as she nodded some. She couldn't help but realize just how tired she had felt. Not that she was really complaining though.

She went to her bedroll, pealing off her armor and down to her civvies. A tank-top and her cargo pants. She finally felt her omni-tool vibrate again as she settled into her roll.

 _Li?_ The message asked. Shepard chuckled to herself as she smirked some. She hadn't realized she had shortened Liara's name. She began to type out a response.

 _Ya, I guess you could say Li is a nickname for Liara. Humans do it frequently, giving each other nicknames. I guess it's kind of a way to show someone's a close friend. Or more in some cases._ Shepard wrote out. She then eyed her message and shook her head, wondering if she should keep the or more in the messaged or not...

She shrugged to herself, deciding to keep it but began to type out a bit more.

 _Anyway, get some rest... If not for your sake than for mine? Please?_ She sent those small block of text as she pulled up her blanket half way, feeling pretty cosy by the fire.

Shepard waited for a response, feeling a little anxiety perhaps. She wondered if she was starting to cross an invisible line, having incidentally calling Liara Li, and asking her to get some sleep for Shepard's sake. It took a few minutes, but finally a new text bubble popped up, as Shepard had been staring at her omni-tool the whole time.

 _You consider me a close friend?_ Liara asked. Shepard couldn't help but chuckle. Part of her pictured Liara's cheeks turning that cute shade of violate while asking this question. The mercenary did note that Liara avoided her plea for sleep. Shepard didn't know how to respond to it though, not entirely.

Her fingers hesitated over the little holographic keyboard, her red hair kind of falling in her face as she tried to blow it out of her eyes.

 _Well, duh =P_ Shepard sent back. She then quickly typed out a second message.

 _Now get some sleep, I should be back some time tomorrow._ Shepard then typed out, sending it off as quick as she could, hoping Liara would actually try to sleep.

 _I will try. Be safe._ Was the simple response as Shepard pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled a little. She deactivated her omni-tool as she finally let her eyes close.

* * *

Morning had come quickly. Shepard groaned as she felt someone shaking at her shoulder, before taking the chance to step right over her, moving to Ashley who was only a few feet away. Shepard blinked her sleep filled eyes, rubbing at them before realizing it had been Anderson waking them up.

Ashley had awoken in a similar way, groaning and rolling onto her back. "Just five more minutes." She muttered. Shepard slowly sat up, feeling like not even one minute had passed since she had closed her eyes. As she looked around though, she could see the early signs of sunrise through the garage door's bullet holes. Perhaps from the geth at some point before they had arrived here.

Anderson moved about their little camp, picking up anything he deemed important, tossing his bedroll into the mako before putting out the barely lit campfire. "We need to move, Williams." he said as Shepard rolled onto her knees before hoisting herself up.

She began to pick up her own bedroll, still feeling groggy. But she moved quickly, tossing her bedroll into the mako before trying to get her armor back on, recollecting her rifle while she was at it. Ashley had finally begun to do similar.

"We move out in five." Anderson then said as he climbed into the mako.

Shepard took the moment to check her omni-tool. Five in the morning. She then opened her and Liara's messages from only four hours ago before typing out something quick.

 _We're heading out. I hope you managed to get some sleep this time._ She wrote out before sending it. She then moved over to help Ashley get her stuff together, tossing the bedroll into the mako before climbing in herself, taking the vehicle's weapon controls. Ashley moved into the mako not even ten second later, securing the door. "We're in." She said, still shaking off her sleep as the engine roared to life.

The garage door opened automatically once Anderson drove the mako close enough. "Be ready for anything on the bridge, Shepard." He called out from the driver seat. Shepard put the view screen on for the gun as he began to drive onto the bridge, already spotting some geth ahead of them. She began to fire the weapon, easily mowing anything down in their way.

"Damn, I like this gun." Shepard said with an easy smirk. Anderson shook his head, smiling to himself as he continued to drive the vehicle.

The bridge ahead of them was long, and almost looked like it was about to give way any moment. It looked ancient and beaten, perhaps from the geth, Shepard couldn't be sure. She couldn't help but wish she had some coffee on hand though as she continued to fire the main gun on the mako, picking off geth here and there, Anderson trying avoid any rocket blasts best he was able on the narrow bridge.

They then came across a few armatures even, which were a bit harder to deal with. But after a short drive they seemed to be in the clear for a moment. That was until the radio in the mako crackled to life, picking up a distress call. Shepard looked over to Anderson who regarded her for a brief second, not taking his eyes off the road for too long.

"There's more people out here?" Ashley questioned as the mako drove into what seemed like an enclosed building.

Shepard once more began to pick off more geth just before the door they passed through slid shut. "It would seem so." Nicole said.

The radio transmission grew stronger as Anderson drove more slower, trying to figure out what was being said. "Hello? Is anyone out there, can anyone hear me?" The radio finally cleared up, woman's voice coming through. Anderson looked at the video feeds from outside the mako, trying to pinpoint if there was someone nearby, or maybe somewhere they could be hiding.

"I see something." Anderson said as Shepard was keeping a watch for any potential geth. She looked over towards Anderson who looked between her and Ashley.

Ashley moved close to the driver's seat as the Captain pointed out what looked like a ramp going down. She shrugged. "Worth a look, maybe they'll have some info for us?" She suggested. Anderson made a small noise, as if agreeing with the Chief.

"Come on, lets go." He said as he shut off the mako, all three of them moving to exit the vehicle. Shepard felt a vibration on her arm, frowning to herself as she let the other two out first, activating her omni-tool. It was only a twenty after five in the morning now. And as she had guessed, it was Liara.

 _I had the dreams again..._

* * *

 **Gonna stop it right there for now. I hope everyone's still enjoying this, I know I just keep updating and updating, but my creativity has been denied for almost two years now. Apparently it has unleashed itself and all my brain is allowed to think about is this story lol.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The geth were a nasty enemy. Shepard had either underestimated them or overestimated herself. She wasn't sure which. The geth had them pinned down in what seemed to be the bowels of Exo-Geni. "We should have brought more backup." Shepard said loudly over the gunfire hailing down on them. Her tone was full of sarcasm and Anderson gave her a bit of a look.

The journey this far had been interesting. They even had a few run ins with krogans. Now why the krogan were here was an utter mystery. They had also discovered there was a geth ship attached to the outside of the building, which could explain the seemingly endless supply of geth. They even found some woman's daughter along the way.

They had originally pulled over on their way to Exo-Geni and spoken with a few employees. Some woman, Juliana Baynham had asked them to keep an eye out for her daughter, Lizbeth. When they stumbled upon her she explained to the ground team about some living plant called the Thorian. Anderson, Williams, and even Shepard all seemed unimpressed by the secrecy concerning such a plant. Especially since it had some sort of mind control capability.

But right now they were focused on getting rid of the geth shield around the building. Almost as soon as they stepped into Exo-Geni the shield went up, effectively trapping them inside. To get back out they had to get rid of the shield somehow.

Ashley sprayed off some shots from her rifle before ducking back behind their cover with a grin. "Oh I dunno, this is kinda fun." She tried to joke. Shepard couldn't help but snort some at her enthusiasm over the situation. Still, it was getting hairy. Pinned down, and their backs exposed if any geth decided to flank their position.

Shepard hooked her rifle onto her back before she grabbed her pistol, activating her omni-tool. "What are you doing?" Anderson questioned as he too tried to pick off a couple of geth. Shepard grinned as she quickly worked on her omni-tool before waving it over her pistol.

She quickly glanced over their cover before fine tuning what ever it was she was up to. "Just gonna give the geth a little present." she replied calmly as she swiped her omni-tool over her pistol once more. She then reached for one of her grenades, attaching it to the pistol before she then looked up at Anderson and Ashley with this devil-like grin before she carelessly tossed her pistol over their cover. "You two may want to keep your head down." she then said, the grin never fading as she tucked her head down, hands covering it.

Ashley shrugged, following the advice as did Anderson. Suddenly there was a loud whirl and a pretty impressive explosion, geth flying everywhere. The gunfire stopped for the moment as Shepard perked a brow, daring to peak over their cover. "Ta-da." She said, seemingly proud of herself as she hopped over their cover, pulling out her assault rifle again.

Anderson and Ashley looked to each other before they circled around the small cover they had been ducked behind. "What the hell was that?" Anderson asked as Shepard looked around, noting that her little explosion worked better than she had hoped. She kicked a deactivated geth, getting no response.

She shrugged as she figured they were in the clear for the time being, looking around, noting about a dozen and half dead geth sprawled all over. "A little trick I picked up from being a merc." She responded, but the grin on her face said she was still proud of herself. "As you know overheating a gun can be dangerous. That's why they have the safety feature to disarm your weapon before it goes critical. Well if you bypass that safety feature you can get a weapon to pretty much explode. Attach another explosive and it can be a pretty gnarly bang. Better than just a regular grenade anyway." She explained with pride.

Anderson nodded some, impressed. "You have got to teach me how to do that." Ashley said with a grin of her own. Shepard grinned back as Anderson chuckled some and shook his head. He had to admit, that was pretty smart thinking... And perhaps note worthy to some degree.

"Come on we've got to be getting close to disabling this shield." He said as he took point, Shepard and Ashley following quickly behind.

They wandered up a set of stairs, when they all noticed the geth ship's... claw like appendage poking through the building. "Look." Shepard pointed out as the other two stopped as well, all three of them looking at the extremity. Anderson eyed it just as closely as Shepard it seemed. "It looks like that has a shutter door." Shepard said pointing at the opening in the wall the geth claw was occupying.

Anderson nodded as Shepard was already looking around for a console or some way to shut it. "Good eyes." He said. He was admittedly impressed with Shepard's capabilities. Cool in a firefight, creative when she needed to be, and apparently acutely aware of her surroundings. She would have made a damn fine soldier if she hadn't gone down the mercenary path he figured.

"So we shut the doors and... the geth ship should just come right off?" Ashley asked as Anderson took point again, towards the other side of the small walk way to a descending stair case.

He nodded his head as he kept a close eye for any more geth. "That's the idea." He replied.

Shepard grinned almost looking feral behind that grin. "Sounds like a blast to me." She said as they pressed forward.

* * *

Tali moaned, feeling so bored as she sat with Garrus and Wrex in the cargo hold. "Keelah what I would give for something to do." She whined as Garrus patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. He too was feeling pretty bored at this point.

Wrex grunted his agreement as he sat onto a crate, eye-balling what little crew there was in the cargo hold, coming and going. "I almost miss Liara's digs." Wrex muttered. "They were more entertaining." He added as Garrus let out a chuckle.

He looked to Wrex, "I thought it was all just sitting around watching plants grow?" Garrus teased the old krogan. Wrex looked to the turian, looking less than amused.

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "At this point plants are more entertaining." He replied as Garrus chuckled again. He looked around the cargo hold himself as he had to admit he also felt pretty useless. He checked his omni-tool idly wondering if there would be any word from Shepard yet.

Nothing.

Tali fiddled with one of the gadgets she had brought along, though un-enthusiastic about it. Garrus noticed her drooped shoulders as she turned the item over her hands. "I'm sure Shepard is down there right now, trying to convince the Captain to give us something to do. Just give her time, Tali." The turian tried to encourage. The young quarian nodded her head, but did not seem hopeful over the matter.

But before they got any more lost in their boredom there were sudden loud thumps coming from outside the cargo bay door. Everyone in the cargo bay, Alliance and mercenaries alike looked up and at the door. The thumps grew in number, and gradually growing louder. "Now there's something more entertaining." Wrex said with a grin as he scooped up his shotgun, cocking it as he moved towards the bay doors, hopeful that some pyjack would dare to break in.

* * *

The geth ship fell from the building before a spectacular explosion sounded from far below. But Shepard, nor Ashley or Anderson had the chance to fully appreciate what they had accomplished. Anderson was bleeding profusely on the floor, Ashley and Shepard kneeling over him. "Anderson, hold still!" Shepard practically barked as the man writhed in pain on the ground as Shepard tried to remove his armor as carefully as she could.

"Shit, I should have been paying closer attention!" Ashley said, panic in her eyes as she tried to hold her Captain down, trying to keep him from moving too much. Shepard quickly got his chest plate off, tossing it aside, seeing the damage beneath it. Anderson was lucky his shields and armor took a majority of the blast, but his injuries were still bad.

Shepard reached towards Ashley with her hand, making a "give me" motion. "Medigel. All of it." She ordered sternly as Ashley quickly went for her packs of medigel on her utility belt, handing them over to Shepard. "We need to stop the bleeding." Shepard said as she quickly tore into the medigel packets, not being careful as she dumped the contents on Anderson's wounds.

As they messed with the shutter door controls on the console a geth with a rocket launcher got the upper hand with surprise. It tore a good chunk out of the captain, but he would live... If they could get him medical attention within the next few hours. "You two need to get back to Zhu's Hope." Anderson muttered between pained sounds as Shepard tore into her own packets of medigel, trying to at least pack enough of the stuff into Anderson's injury to stop the bleeding.

Shepard gave him a wry smile, but she honestly found nothing amusing about this situation. "Oh c'mon, Captain. You got a ship to run, remember?" She suggested, perhaps telling him he was still going with them. With the medigel taking hold and creating a mostly protective seal around his abdomen and side the man reached up with his hand, grabbing hold of Shepard's arm.

She looked down at his grip on her arm, then back down at Anderson. "I will only slow you both down. I need you to figure out what Saren wanted with this Thorian." He said, the pain still clear on his face. She shook her head, clasping her hand around his, trying to look assuring.

"We can't just leave him." Ashley said looking confused. Shepard shook her head at the other woman. She had no intentions of abandoning the Captain. She just needed time to think.

She then heard her comm signal finally clear up in her ear, a man's voice coming through, "Normandy to ground team, Normandy to ground team. Captain where are you?" the voice questioned. Shepard sighed, feeling a bit of relief but when she looked down Anderson was out cold, but breathing.

She stood, putting her hand to her ear. "We won't leave him, Ash." She tried to assure the chief. "Watch him, I need to find a better spot for a clearer signal." She then said as she stepped around the two, making her way out of the little alcove like room they were in.

She looked around, making sure no geth were still coming, and seeing none she finally went to respond. "Normandy, this is Shepard, we need immediate med-evac." She said. There was a brief pause, making her wonder if she lost the signal again.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Joker, are you that merc with the Captain?" questioned the man on the other end of the comms. Shepard looked over her shoulder making sure Anderson was still alright. Judging by Ashley's watch on him she assumed he was still breathing.

She rubbed at her forehead. "Yeah, listen the Captain took a hit from a rocket. He's still breathing but he needs medical treatment soon or he's not going to make it." she responded, still trying to keep an eye out for geth while she spoke with the Normandy's pilot.

Three was a short crackle over the comms before Joke responded, "So that's going to be a problem... We have the colonists pounding on the ship's doors. It's kind of creepy and reminds me of an old school zombie movie." Joker said sarcastically, but not at all sounding amused. Any other time, Shepard may have snorted at the man's sarcasm, but she had far bigger problems.

"Don't engage them, they're under some... look it's a long story, just don't hurt them. Williams and I will deal with it." She said shrugging to herself. What else was she supposed to do? The colony was about five minutes out by mako if they were lucky and didn't run into any more obstacles, and if their luck held they could deal with the Thorian quickly.

There was another pause. "Uhh, so I don't really think I can take orders from you? No offense or anything. Pressley wants to send out security officers to deal with the situation." Joker said. Shepard cursed under her breath.

Shepard paced, looking impatient, and perhaps a bit worried. "Tell Pressley if he does that he'll be hurting innocent people." Shepard said firmly.

Anderson stirred as he slowly reached up to his comm unit with a shaky arm. "Mm... Pressley, stand down..." He muttered with a pained tone. "The colonists aren't a threat, my team... Mm... My team will handle it." he pressed to say. Ashley waved the mercenary over who marched up to them quickly.

Shepard kneeled back over Anderson, checking his injuries, noting that the medigel was holding. "Aye, Captain." Pressley finally said over the comms, but sounding a little confused.

Shepard debated on whether or not it was even safe the move the Captain. "Leave me, I will only hold you two back." Anderson tried to order but Shepard smirked at the man.

She motioned for Ashley to help her hoist the man up, albeit carefully. "I don't take orders from you, remember? Mercenary." She tried to tease as he groaned, feeling the two women lift him to his feet.

He wasn't in much of a position to argue, his arms drooped over both women's shoulders as they tried to carefully walk him forward. "We need to get him back to the mako." Shepard said as Ashley nodded her head, both women keeping their eyes peeled for any more hostile activity.

Suddenly Shepard wished she hadn't so carelessly tossed her pistol away. She could have used it now as she and the chief carried Anderson along, trying to move quickly, but not so quickly that they would further injure the older man.

* * *

Pressley paced the bridge, the loud thumping against the ship a constant reminder of how helpless he currently felt. But with orders from the Captain he couldn't do anything to secure the ship so they could go pick him up. "Pacing won't help." Joker tried to quip from his seat, watching security footage of the colonists outside the ship, making sure none of them found their way aboard.

Pressley stopped as he gave the pilot a scrutinizing look. "We should be helping the Captain not sitting on our hands." He said. His tone sounded unamused and frustrated. His duty was to help the Captain, not entertain some mercenary he didn't even know.

Joker shrugged his shoulders as his eyes moved from one screen to the next. "We can always tell the doc to get the med bay ready." Joker suggested, his tone sarcastic but also serious. Pressley could have slapped himself as he suddenly turned on his heel.

He began to march away as he called over his shoulder, "Keep me updated." before he vanished further down to the CIC. He quickly went down the stairs and marched with a purpose to the med bay, the doors parting for him as soon as he was close enough.

Liara and Dr. Chakwas looked up at the XO, who held a serious look on his face. He looked from the asari to the ship's physician. "Anderson took a hit, as soon as we are able he needs an evac, his injuries are severe." he said. Chakwas looked calm despite the news, nodding her head in understanding.

The man turned and left as Chakwas looked to Liara. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this visit short. Try the medication I gave you when you are ready for bed tonight. I hope it helps you better this time." She said warmly, but she stood, getting herself gathered for a possible surgery. Liara nodded some as she left the med bay, figuring Chakwas would need all the space she could get for whatever was to come.

In the back of her mind Liara worried for Shepard. If the Alliance Captain was injured would that mean Shepard might be as well? Her brow furrowed with worry as she could only hope not.

Liara moved to the mess hall, unsure of where else to go. There, at the table, sat Kaidan, who seemed to be trying to make himself eat something. He still seemed miserable, but he was up finally. "Dr. T'Soni?" He questioned as she had decided to sit across from the man.

She smiled at him, having heard about his flare up the day before with his implant. She had always felt sorry for the humans and their first few attempts at biotic implants. Until recently they were unable to make proper ones that wouldn't have any major draw backs. "They need the med bay." she said, her mind wandering back to what she had heard the balding man say just moments ago.

Kaidan looked at her confused. "Any word on what's going on?" He asked, sounding more concerned than not.

"I believe Captain Anderson is injured." Liara said, but sounding sympathetic. Kaidan's brows furrowed.

He looked to the asari with concern, "Is Shepard still ok?" he asked, the concern obvious in her tone.

Liara absentmindedly checked her omni-tool hoping that perhaps Nicole had sent her a message, indicating if she was still alright or not. But when she never saw anything new she tried to assure herself that the mercenary was busy. Especially if Anderson had been injured. "As far as I know." Liara responded.

* * *

 **I know, a brief pause in my updates. I had fallen ill, I'm starting to feel a bit better. If this chapter seems off I apologize. I'm still not 100% but I wanted to keep writing lol.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shepard and Ashley were doing their best, trying to drag a practically unconscious Anderson out of Exo-Geni, having to pick off the random straggling geth here and there as they went. Shepard tried to keep the pace quick, knowing Anderson was likely on borrowed time. "Come on, Anderson, stay with us." Shepard panted, the man's weight starting to exhaust both herself and the Chief.

"Yeah.." Ashley puffed as they slowly moved towards the exit, so close to the mako. Anderson was limp in their arms, his feet dragging on the ground, but you could hear the occasional sound come from his throat, as if signaling he was still with them. "Can't have a bunch of mercs run an Alliance ship, right, Shepard?" Ashley tried to joke.

Shepard glanced at her with an exhausted smirk before looking forward again. She lifted her assault rifle best she could, letting off a wild spray of bullets as a geth came popping out of some rubble. "That's right. You die on me and I'm taking that pretty ship of yours." She wondered if this was even helping him stay in the world of the living or not. She wondered if he even heard their banter, their attempts to keep his mind focused. Her only response from the man was a grunt.

"Oh my god, what happened?" a woman's voice rang out. Shepard glanced over her shoulder, as did Ashley, seeing Lizbeth Baynham running up to the trio. Shepard motioned for the woman to follow them, figuring they could at least drag her back to Zhu's Hope with them.

Shepard panted as Lizbeth quickly circled the three of them, attempting to help with Anderson, lifting his legs, but struggling as he was heavily weighted by his armor and equipment. "Oh you know," Shepard panted, but feeling some relief as the three of them carrying Anderson made the load so much easier. "Anderson tried to play tag with a rocket... He lost by the way." Shepard said sarcastically. Ashley gave the merc a look, not entirely caring for the joke.

They quickly made it to the mako, opening the side hatch. "Get him inside we can get a better look at his injuries. Williams, I need a med kit." Shepard began ordering as the three of them hoisted Anderson into the mako. Lizbeth and Shepard practically dragged the man onto a pull out medical bed from the inside wall of the vehicle, all but dropping him in the process.

Lizbeth got out of the way, sitting on a seat as Ashley rushed over to Shepard and the Captain with a field medical kit. "Where's the light switch?" Shepard questioned as she tore open the small medical box, looking inside for anything useful. Bandages, burn creams, more medigel... She continued to dig through the contents, finding gauze along with some anti-biotics and a few stim shots.

Ashley flicked the light on as Shepard grabbed a stim shot, a small packet of antibiotics and a handful of gauze. "Alright, get his mouth open." Shepard said ripping open the antibiotics package. Anderson's eyes were half lidded, as Shepard looked him in the face, Ashley moving to open his mouth. "Anderson, you with us?" Shepard asked. He weakly nodded. "Good, I'm giving you a couple pills, think you can swallow?" She further questioned. Again he nodded so she carefully tipped the pills into his mouth.

He struggled a little but managed to swallow the pills. "Alright, help me wrap this injury in case the medigel doesn't hold." Shepard said as Ashley nodded, watching Shepard place an ample amount of gauze padding over the decently sized wound. Shepard carefully wrapped the bandage around his front and back to hold the gauze in place, making sure there was enough pressure to slow any further bleeding.

She then pulled the cap off the needle, checking to make sure there was no air in the fluid. "Shouldn't we be giving him a sedative?" Ashley asked as Shepard did her best to roll up Anderson's sleeve since they ditched his chest plate further into Exo-Geni.

She shook her head as she found a vein and carefully guided the needle into his arm. Anderson grunted as she began to slowly pump his vains full of the stimulant in the syringe. "Nah, he has a better chance coming out of this if he gets some combat grade stimulants pumping through him. He can rest on the Normandy. Right now we need him to keep fighting his injuries until we can get shit under control here." Shepard said before pulling the needle out, using a cotton ball out of the medical kit, pressing down on the needle hole before wrapping it with a bit of bandage as well.

Once she was finished she stood up, moving to the driver's seat of the mako. "Ash get on the turret, Baynham... Please watch over him? We'll get you sorted when we're through this but for now we need to get back to the colony." Shepard said. Ashley muttered to herself about how quick Shepard was to take charge, but hopped on the turret anyway, activating the controls.

"Wait!" Lizbeth called out, getting up from her seat and pulling out a saddle bag, opening it up. "The colonists will be under Thorian control, you'll need these." She said as she pulled out a handful of grenades. Shepard eyed the objects and then looked to Lizbeth, silently asking for an explanation. "They're like stun grenades, they'll only stun the affected colonists... It's got to be better than killing them..." She said sounding unsure of herself in that moment.

Shepard actually smiled though, taking three of the six and attaching them to her belt. "Good thinking. Give the rest to Ashley." She said as Ashley looked between the two. "Lets try not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary." Shepard said to Ashley who took the grenades and nodded her agreement.

Shepard quickly hopped in the driver's seat, getting herself strapped in as she flipped a few switches and pressing a few buttons. The vehicle was similar enough to other vehicles she had used from time to time that it didn't take her long to figure the thing out as she heard the engine roar to life. "Alright let's get back to Zhu's Hope and get this shit dealt with. The faster we move the better chances Anderson has." she said as she pushed the vehicle forward, the tires scraping hard against the road as they sped off.

Shepard did not take any chances, did not stop for anything. Ashley had a hard time keeping up with the merc as she sped passed the geth on the sky bridge. "What's the plan, Shepard? How are we going to handle the Thorian?" Ashley questioned as Shepard tried her best to keep control of the mako. She had to admit, this was a whole new beast to her as far as driving went.

Shepard never took her eyes off the road as she continued to maneuver passed obstacles and hostile fire. "Get to the colony, figure this Thorian thing out, get Anderson to the Normandy." Shepard said flatly, more focused on what she was doing, trying not to get everyone killed.

Baynham was in the back, a bit panic stricken as she clung to whatever she could as the vehicle bounced around wildly, but also trying to keep Anderson from falling over, the poor man groaning in pain. "Well that's highly detailed." Ashley replied sarcastically as Shepard rolled her eyes, spotting the colony entrance ahead.

When they got close enough Shepard applied the breaks, the vehicle coming to a rough stop before she powered it down. "Look, I'm no soldier, I'm just a merc. Winging it has always worked for me in the past. My main concern is getting your captain back to the ship before he bleeds out." She said sharply as she pulled her rifle off her back heading for the side door, Ashley hot on her heels. "Lizbeth, there's a radio up front, if anything changes with the Captain don't hesitate to call us. But please, stay in the mako. It will be safer and I need someone to watch him." Shepard said before hitting the door release button.

Shepard hopped out first, Ashley not far behind. "Why are you so concerned with the Captain, anyway? It's not like you're Alliance." Ashley questioned flatly. Shepard felt a prickle of agitation at the question as she turned to face the Chief.

"I get it, I'm a big bad merc." Shepard shot back, perhaps being a little too defensive. Still she held her ground. "You'll have to trust me if you want out of this alive, Chief. I may not like the Alliance, but I'm not heartless. Your Captain took a chance on me and my crew and I'll be damned if I don't return the favor." Shepard said sternly, her agitation showing.

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Whoa, I'm not trying to stir shit there, Shepard. I just didn't understand why you were taking the risk." Ashley said as they made their way around the mako now, moving to the garage door which was now locked.

Shepard sighed, trying to calm her nerves. "If the visions Liara has suffered from that beacon back on Eden Prime are legit, this mission effects more than just the Alliance, it effects everyone. That's my reason for getting your Captain out of this in one piece." She said, a little more calmly as she began to hack the lock.

Ashley could understand that, she supposed. But she could see that perhaps there was more to Shepard's reasoning than that. But she would not press it. The door sudden whooshed open, revealing a garage full of new creatures. Different from the husks on Eden Prime. They looked... Well almost like eaten away zombies, if either woman had to describe them. Awfully thin, their skin green and leathery looking as the groaned stood from their haunches, and already advancing on their position. "Ah, crap." Ashley muttered as Shepard already began to open fire on the creatures.

* * *

The pounding on the Normandy's hull was beginning to drive most of the crew mad. They were both nervous and agitated by the constant sound of it. There were security details posted on any possible entrance to the ship. Pressly paced the cockpit, eager to hear any news from the ground team, but also feeling like he was about to go insane from the banging.

Joker wasn't sure which was driving him more crazy. Pressly's insistent pacing just behind him or the colonists pounding on the outside of the ship. It took the Flight Lieutenant everything he had not to make some sort of snippy comment to the ship's XO honestly.

Below decks weren't going much better. Tali rang her hands together nervously as Wrex paced the cargo bay door, his shot gun still in hand. "Wrex, you're making everyone nervous." Garrus tried to insist to the old battlemaster for the hundredth time. Wrex grunted as he stopped for a moment, staring at the bay door.

"I'm itching to get out there." The krogan admitted with a toothy grin. "If only to just shut them up." He remarked as Garrus chuckled to himself.

He shook his head though as he heard the elevator door open, looking behind himself to see Kaidan and Liara come out. "Any word on what's going on?" Kaidan asked as Wrex already began pacing again.

Garrus shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. "I just know we're on lock down right now." He replied as Kaidan and Liara joined the turian and quarian, both watching Wrex pacing like a barely contained feral varren.

Kaidan perked a brow at the krogan. "Has he been like this the whole time?" He questioned curiously. Garrus gave a turian grin as he looked back at the krogan himself.

Tali finally spoke up, "When is he not like this?" She tried to joke, but her tone gave away her anxiety. She did not like feeling trapped like this. And the constant banging from the colonists outside was not helping her nerves any. Garrus rested his taloned hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her anxieties down. She let out a sigh.

"Hopefully this will be resolved soon." Liara then said, if only to keep her own nerves calm. She did not like this any more than the rest of the ship. Everyone could only nod in their agreement.

* * *

"Shit, Williams, get down!" Shepard hollered as she tossed the last of her three grenades from Lizbeth as the last colonists got the jump on them, firing guns at them. Ashley practically threw herself into cover as the colonists crumpled to the floor, unable to move after the grenade released the nerve agent. Shepard sighed in relief as Ashley peaked over her cover.

Shepard joined Ashley, offering her a hand up. "You alright, Chief?" Shepard asked as she double checked their surroundings.

Ashley got to her feet, brushing herself off as she nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She commented as Shepard made way for the console that would hopefully lift the structure up to reveal the hidden bunker they had detected on their omni-tools.

Suddenly the man who seemed to lead the colony, Fai Dan, came out of his hiding spot, gun leveled on Shepard. Shepard and Ashley both pointed their rifles at the man as he stumbled forward. "I've tried.. I've tried so hard." he said, his voice strained, the look on his face pained. "You can't imagine the pain." he went on as Shepard and Ashley never took their eyes off him.

"Come on, put the gun down. No one's been hurt so far, don't make that change." Shepard almost pleaded with the man. He kept stumbling forward however, his free hand gripping his wrist, looking like he was struggling. Shepard could only guess what he was struggling with if this Thorian could control these people.

He grunted as his arms visibly shook. "It wants me to stop... you.." he said, the pained look on his face only increasing. Shepard shook her head as she and Ashley stood their ground. Shepard didn't want to have to shoot him, but they were both out of the grenades.

Shepard tried to plead with the man again, "Put the gun down, Fai Dan. We can help you, just put it down." She practically begged him. Shepard did not like hurting innocents. She didn't want to start now.

He shook his head, almost forcefully. "I won't... I won't do it!" he suddenly shouted, seemingly gaining control of himself again, pointing the gun at his own head.

Shepard's eyes widened as she lowered her gun. "What the hell are you doing, don't!" She shouted as the gun suddenly went off. Fai Dan had shot himself in the head, dropping the ground. "Damnit!" Shepard cursed as let her hands drop to her sides, looking up, letting out a sound of anger and frustration.

Ashley felt bad for the man, now dead on the floor. "What now...?" Ashley asked as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She had never seen anyone... well kill themselves before. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her chest, but she also knew there was likely no stopping what just happened.

Shepard gained a snarling look on her face as she turned and marched with a purpose towards the new opening. "We find this Thorian and we kill the fucking thing." Shepard growled, knowing the man did not have to die. Ashley finally looked away from Fai Dan as she trotted after Shepard who was already descending down the stairs.

Shepard knew it was likely the only way Fai Dan was going to win against the Thorian control. But she was not going to let his death be in vain either. She just would not allow anyone else to fall victim to the Thorian again, it was as simple as that.

When Shepard and Ashley reached the bottom, Shepard's anger almost vanished instantly as they entered a large chamber. What was before them was much larger than she had imagined. "What the hell is that?" Ashley questioned, just as surprised as Shepard was.

Shepard readied her gun as she dared to step closer to the large plant-like creature. "This is going to be problematic..." Shepard muttered as the creature began to shake and... heave? Shepard almost felt disgusted as it suddenly spat out what appeared to be an asari. Ok, she was still angry over the death of an innocent man, but this was just getting weird.

Ashley seemed at a loss for words as well, bringing her gun up, trained on the asari as she slowly stood to her full height. Shepard noted that she was green in color, which was highly unusual. Most asari were blue, like Liara. If not, perhaps a light shade of purple, but this? "Trespassers. You are before and within the Thorian. I speak for the Old Growth as I did for Saren. It commands that you be in awe." the asari said, standing tall.

Ashley and Shepard afforded a quick glance to each other. "I don't know what the hell that thing is, but I will not be in awe over something that harms innocent people." Shepard shot back, feeling her anger from before returning.

The asari seemed unmoved by Shepard's words. "Fool, the Old Growth cares little for the concerns of flesh. You are meat, only good to dig and decompose." the asari stated. Shepard wanted to cut down the Thorian right then and there, but she knew she would need the information on Saren.

Shepard tried to take a steadying breath. "What did Saren want from you?" she questioned the asari, figuring that the Thorian was controlling her much like it did the colonists. Ashley only stood silent, gun still pointed at the asari.

The asari never even looked to Ashley, never seemed nervous. Somehow that unnerved the mercenary. "The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in a long cycle. Trades were made. But no more." The asari stated as Shepard perked a brow. She needed to know what Saren traded the Thorian and why.

She tried to put on a diplomatic tone. If only for the time being. "What trades?" She questioned as she looked up at the large creature, taking note of the appendages that seemed to connect to the walls, holding the Thorian in place over a large pit below.

The asari before them seemed to fill the air with a sudden sense of danger. "No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry." She said before a biotic field shimmered to life around her. Before Shepard could even make a move to protect herself she suddenly felt herself get swept off her feet as a biotic throw connected with her chest. She flew through the air until she connected with the furthest was behind her, hard.

Her armor absorbed most of the damage but she could still feel the impact as it winded her before she fell to the ground in a heap. She could barely hear Ashley open fire on the asari as she desperately tried to refill her lungs with precious air, clutching at her chest as she writhed on the ground a bit in pain.

Suddenly Ashley filled her vision, tugging at her arm to get her back on her feet. "Shepard? Are you alright?" Ashley practically demanded as Shepard let out a hacking cough, still trying to recover from what just happened.

Shepard slowly managed to get back on her feet, with Ashley's help. "Remind me to never piss off a biotic." She hacked as Ashley smirked at her.

"Yeah, that tends to be a good idea, not pissing off biotics." Ashley joked as Shepard finally managed to take a few stable deep breaths. But her recovery was only just in time as snarls could be heard, the two women looking towards the entrance of a stair way, more Thorian creepers bolting into the room, coming right for them.

It didn't take long to dispose of the creatures as Shepard motioned them forward. They were frail, and went down without much effort. "Come on lets finish this." Shepard said as Ashley nodded, both of the women trotting to the stairs.

* * *

"It stopped." Wrex said as the the constant pounding on the outer hull finally went silent. The gathered merc crew looked to each other before looking back at Wrex. His shoulders drooped as if this news saddened him. Let it be known that krogan could pout if they so desired.

"The ground team must have done something to gain their attention?" Kaidan suggested as Garrus stepped over towards where Wrex was, pressing his ear against the bay door, as if trying to see if he could hear anything outside. But the ship's hull was thick, and anyone talking outside would not be heard no matter how hard he tried.

Garrus pushed away from the door with a shrug. "Maybe they just finally got tired?" he also suggested.

Liara couldn't help but check her omni-tool, feeling anxious to know what was happening out there. No new messages. Whatever was going on, Shepard must have still been busy. Liara was feeling anxious just sitting here, waiting to know what was happening. Part of her wished she were out there now. She did not know why the urge was so strong. But she tried to swallow it, ignore it.

"I just wanted to shoot something." Wrex continued to pout.

* * *

Shepard felt her exhaustion kicking in high gear. They discovered that not only could the Thorian exert control over people but the damn thing could clone asari as well. But they had finally managed to cut the creature from the walls, so to speak. It had plummeted to it's death, a deep screech emanating from the creature when it fell.

"Ground team, this is Pressly. The colonists have stopped attacking the ship, they just... Fell over, what's going on out there?" Shepard motioned for Ashley to take the call as she moved further up the passage way, finding an unusual growth on the wall.

Ashley lifted her hand to her comm as she looked behind them, making sure no more creatures were after them. "This is Chief Williams. It should be clear, the Captain is just outside of the colony's garage in the mako, he needs an immediate pick up." She said through the comms. "There's a civilian with him, she's harmless." She added.

Shepard dared to move closer to the growth, poking at it with the barrel of her gun. "Copy that, we're on her way." she could hear over her own comms. The growth seemed to move on it's own accord as Shepard quickly backed away from it, gun pointed at it. She hissed Ashley's name who quickly joined her, also raising her gun.

Suddenly a pair of hands shot through the growth, tearing a hole as an asari came spilling out of it. "Don't shoot.." The asari pleaded as she tried to gasp for fresh air. Shepard and Ashley exchanged looks as the asari slowly rose to her feet. She looked just like that clone. Only normal, and blue. "Please, I was... I was a hostage to the creature." she tried to explain, covered in slime, trying to wipe some of it off of herself.

"Who are you?" Ashley questioned.

The asari regarded the two women. "My name is Shiala. I serve... Served Matriarch Benezia. Please I must speak with someone, I have dire information the Council needs to know." Shiala went on, looking as though she could be telling the truth.

Shepard and Ashley exchanged glances one more time. "Pressly, once you have the Captain we'll need a pick up. We have an asari in custody who has information on Matriarch Benezia." Ashley said through her comms.

Shepard eyed the asari carefully. It was possible she knew Liara if she knew her mother. "You better be on the up and up." Shepard warned Shiala. Shiala simply gave her a confused look, but Shepard did not feel the need to explain herself further.

* * *

 **Whoop whoop. Another chapter down. And I think it's my longest one yet lol. I just felt like getting Feros all out of the way, I have some fun stuff ahead, or at least fun for me.**

 **Until next time =D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shepard and Ashley escorted Shiala onto the Normandy. There were guards already ready to take her off their hands. Pressly was present as well, ordering them to take the asari to the conference room for questioning. "Hold it, Pressly." Shepard said, sounding and looking exhausted. He stopped and turned on his heel to face the merc, glaring at her. He did not like the fact she was trying to order him around, and was about to put her in her place. She held up her hand as he opened his mouth however.

"I want to be there when you question her." Shepard said as Ashley simply excused herself, wanting to avoid whatever mess was about to unfold. Pressly frowned.

He stood tall, clasping his hands behind his back. "What makes you think that's acceptable?" he questioned, clearly agitated. Shepard looked at him with tired, but still piercing green eyes. She had little patience herself, but she also needed to stay in the loop if Tevos expected some sort of update on her end.

"I was hired by the council. Do you know what that gives me?" She questioned, sounding firm and ready to stand her ground. If she felt it necessary she would go straight to Tevos to be involved in this. Whatever info Shiala had could possibly help Liara know what was going on with her mother. Help Shepard plan how best to handle this situation if Anderson continued to involve her or her team on ground missions.

When Pressly perked a brow, but never said anything, Shepard took that as a sign to go on. "Wiggle room. My job is to protect Liara. If Shiala has information that helps me with my job I need to know. If I must I will go straight to the council to gain your cooperation." Shepard continued.

Pressly's face grew even more agitated. It took him a moment to form a response. "I will inform you when we are ready to question her." Pressly said sounding none to happy about the way Shepard invoked her ability to get the council involved. He turned on his heel once more, marching away, his body language practically shouting how unhappy he was.

"Nice." Joker said from his chair, smirk on his face. "Awesome way to abuse your employer's power, Shepard." He continued, sounding amused. Shepard returned his smirk but also turned to head for the cargo bay.

She stopped short however as she spun back around. "Hey, any word on your Captain?" Shepard questioned, genuinely curious.

Joker looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, he's in emergency surgery. I overheard them saying that he should make it through his injuries. Thanks, for that. The Captain and I butt heads some times but he's a good man. If it weren't for you he might not have made it back." Joker said, his sarcasm set aside, looking serious.

Shepard smiled. "Well, couldn't just leave him there to bleed out. Not my style." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Joker smiled as Shepard waved to the pilot turning around once again to make her way to the cargo bay. It took her a bit, feeling her body's aches finally catching on to her from the past two days. Especially after having been biotically hurled into a wall not that long ago.

When Shepard entered the cargo bay she was ready to get her gear off. She couldn't help but also fantasize about a hot shower. "Shepard, hey, what's going on now?" Kaidan asked the moment he saw her. This meant her entire crew all but surrounded her. She couldn't help but smile, noting Liara's presence as well. She turned back around as she walked towards Ashley's station, handing the other woman her weapons.

The two women regarded a each other. "Your Captain should pull through, your pilot let me know." Shepard said to the woman who smiled and nodded her thanks, moving to stow Shepard's weapons away.

Shepard finally turned to regard her crew. "I dunno what's going on at the moment. Anderson is in surgery, and we have some asari named Shiala in custody. I'll have more info before long." She said to the others. But no one had a chance to say anything, Liara's eyes widened at the name.

"Shiala?" Liara questioned as she suddenly stood before Shepard, her eyes still wide, the questions already visible on her face. "Does she know what is happening with my mother? Why she is aiding a rogue Spectre? Why she is assisting in the harm and slaughter of all these people?" Liara questioned rapidly. Shepard reached out with both hands, gently grabbing the sides of Liara's shoulders to slow her down.

Liara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as Shepard looked to the others. "I need you guys to sit tight. I'll try to get you all something to do soon, I promise." She said as they all groaned but nodded, heading back to the other end of the cargo bay, complaining about their boredom. Shepard looked to Liara with tired eyes. "I'm gonna need your help." Shepard said sheepishly as Liara nodded her head.

Shepard released the prothean expert as she motioned for Liara to follow her back to the crew deck, feeling like her back was on fire now. When they stepped into the elevator Shepard's shoulders slumped, finally showing just how sore and tired she was. "I will get answers for you, Li, I promise. But right now I just need you to hang tight... I know it's not ideal." Shepard said gently as Liara nodded, but taking note at how Shepard seemed a little more slumped than usual.

When the elevator doors opened on the next level Shepard stepped out, taking a sharp left and towards the women's crew bathroom/shower room. "I need your help getting this chest plate off... My back is killing me." Shepard admitted with a nervous chuckle. Liara blinked her eyes as she followed the mercenary into the multi-stall bathroom.

Shepard leaned forward onto the three sink counter barely pointing to the clasps on the sides of her armor. Liara flushed but moved to gently unclasp the armor as she pulled the back part off once it was loose. "Goddess, Nicole." Liara said as she caught an eyefull of the bruising on the human's shoulders under her tank top.

Shepard chuckled and grunted as Liara carefully unclasped the straps that kept her chest plate in place around her back. "That bad, huh?" Shepard strained, grinding her teeth as the aches only grew.

Liara gently guided Shepard to turn around, facing her before she motioned to the mirror. Shepard looked behind herself noticing the visible bruising as she grimaced. They were dark purple, blue and yellow. She lifted the bottom of her tank top only seeing more blotches of bruising along her lower back. Liara just looked on with concern. "What happened?" Liara questioned as Shepard carefully sat her armor pieces aside for now, figuring she could take it all back down to the cargo hold later.

Shepard dared to poke at one rather angry blotch on her back and immediately hissed, regretting her action. "There was this... Plant, it had the ability to control the colonists. It could also make clones of Shiala. Well I apparently pissed off the first clone we encountered and she biotically threw me across the room and into a wall." Shepard said, sounding sheepish once more, trying to give Liara a lopsided grin. Liara did not seem impressed, nor pleased. Shepard shrugged gently, trying not to agitate her back any more than it already was. "I thought my armor took most of the blow, but apparently not." Shepard then said.

Liara gave Shepard a suddenly serious look, and it was almost unreadable. Shepard looked at her a little confused, but it didn't take long before Shepard understood what the look was about. "I wish to join your crew." She said, her tone quite serious. If it weren't for the gravity in that tone Shepard may have thought it was a joke.

Shepard blinked her eyes but couldn't help but feel more confused than before. "Wait, what?" She asked as she looked at Liara like she had just heard the asari say the worse slang imaginable. Liara did not falter in her serious gaze however.

"I wish to join your crew." She repeated. When Shepard did not seem to catch on she went to further explain. "If only until we defeat Saren. I want to help you in your efforts on ground missions." Liara said as she relaxed a little. Shepard's brows furrowed in concern and shook her head.

"Liara, it's not safe." Shepard tried to say as she moved to remove the rest of her armor. "I mean I know biotically you're capable but... Do you have any combat experience?" She went on to ask.

Liara looked down a moment, as if trying to think of how to state her intentions. "I know the risks..." But she fell short on why she wanted to join the ground team, if the Captain even permitted it. But she didn't even have an explanation for herself. She just felt the need to take part in what was happening. Her mother was involved, and perhaps some of her acolytes.

She also felt at fault for why Shepard and her crew were even involved in the first place. And now Shepard was fighting her battles on her behalf. Perhaps it was a matter of pride? But no, that did not seem entirely accurate either. "Do you really know why I never asked you to join my crew before, Liara?" Shepard then asked as she sat the rest of her armor on the corner of the counter, finding some relief in her back as she sat herself atop the counter, legs dangling over, hands gripping the edge.

Liara looked up at Shepard and shook her head. Shepard could barely look the asari in the face. In fact, in the end, she couldn't. She looked away, staring at the furthest shower stall away from them. "Because I knew you would eventually leave." Shepard stated, the human's face almost solemn. "It's dangerous work, being a hired gun. And I knew you would eventually miss digging for lost artifacts and ruins. Miss your research and studies on protheans. That you would get bored, and realize that being a merc is no way to live. And you would leave." Shepard further explained.

She looked to Liara finally, looking serious, but a hint of sadness. Liara felt her heart ache at that look, and at Shepard's words. "And one wrong job... One wrong move... I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to you." Shepard said, her tone almost giving away her feelings in this situation. "Don't make me watch you get hurt, Li. I couldn't... I wouldn't be able to handle it." Shepard almost pleaded.

Liara was unsure how to respond. She looked down at the counter Nicole sat on, trying to think of anything to say. So many things flew through her mind as Shepard perhaps confessed something personal of herself. Liara started to see that Nicole really was a protective person. And that she truly cared for her. But to what end, Liara wondered. "Shepard, we are ready to question Shiala." Pressly said tightly over her comms. Liara looked up to Shepard who carefully hopped of the counter, grimacing as she landed with a light thump on the floor, feeling it ripple through her tender back.

"On my way." Shepard said, trying to mask her pain as she spoke. She looked to Liara who could only watch her silently. "Think about this, Liara. Really hard. There are risks involved when you find yourself waving guns around, both to yourself and whoever might be with you." Shepard said, trying to be gentile, but firm at the same time. Shepard tried to give her a small smile though. "If this is really, truly, what you want... I'll try to teach you how to handle a gun, and what to expect in combat. But I need you to be absolutely sure this is what you want." Shepard said as Liara could only nod.

Shepard eyed her armor, wondering if it would be safe to just leave there. "Give me about five minutes, Pressly, I need to get my gear stowed away." Shepard then said as she went to gather the pieces of her armor. Liara quickly stepped next to Shepard, gathering some of it herself, looking sheepish, but wishing to help the mercenary. Shepard smiled at Liara and had her follow her out of the bathroom and back to the cargo bay.

After getting her stuff stored in her locker Shepard had joined Pressly back on the CIC. "Before we go in there making threats, try to remember she came with us willingly. She said she had info for us, she might just spill the beans without any Alliance bravado." Shepard said as the XO stared down at her and simply motioned for her to go in first, as he and two guards followed behind.

Shiala stopped her pacing seeing the group enter the room. "Please, have a seat." Pressly said as Shepard decided to lower herself into a chair, trying to take it slow. She would have to get Chakwas to look at her back when she was able to. Shepard started to wonder if that biotic throw did more damage than even she thought.

Shiala sat herself, watching the humans before her. "Shepard said you had information pertaining to Matrairch Benezia." Pressly said, actually following Shepard's suggestion. He didn't necessarily wish to rough handle anyone, but he did not like how the mercenary felt like she could just throw out what felt like orders. Something he felt he'd have to speak to the Captain about when he was able to speak with him.

Shiala nodded her head, thinking the information she had was better suited for the Council than the human military. But perhaps they were investigating the matter as well, considering they found her on a human colony. "Yes, I am... Or rather was one of Matriarch Benezia's acolytes. I served as one of her bodyguards." Shiala began to explain. "When she allied herself with Saren so did I..." She said, now sounding almost ashamed of herself for it.

Shiala looked saddened suddenly. "She saw him as a powerful influence. She wanted to guide Saren down a gentler path. But she lost her way... He is... a little too persuasive. You sit at his feet and he fills you with his words, and you become convinced that he is right, that his goals are the correct path for all." she tried to explain. "His influence is troubling." she said.

Pressly cocked his head. "How do you mean? Can he control minds somehow?" He questioned.

Shiala shook her head. "Not Saren... His ship. It is enormous, and unlike any other warship I have ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It bends minds, dominates them. I suppose you could call it indoctrination." Shiala tried to explain. Pressly nodded. "This process is subtle. It is like you do not know it is happening until it is too late. It could take days, weeks, but in the end it happens to anyone who stays aboard the ship for too long." Shiala continued.

She shifted in her chair, uncomfortable at the idea she was also under it's influence at one time. Anything Saren wanted, the ship made sure she and the others would do. "Even Benezia has fallen victim. She is no longer who she once was." Shiala noted. Shepard took interest in that fact. Perhaps there was hope in saving Benezia. Perhaps she could be helped, brought back home, for Liara's sake.

Shepard cleared her throat, trying to get everyone's attention as their backs were facing her. Pressly looked to her as she leaned forward in her seat, avoiding resting her back against the chair. "May I?" She asked as Pressly eyed her for a moment but nodded. "Shiala, what did Saren want with the Thorian?" Shepard asked, trying to come off as friendly, trying to assure Shiala it was safe enough to tell them.

Shiala nodded her head. "The Thorian is an old creature, dating back to the time of the Protheans, at the very least." she started. "It was here when they built the city on Feros. It watched them, studied them. It consumed them when they died. When it did that, the protheans became part of it. It gave the Thorian a cipher. An ability to understand the protheans. It is hard to understand. It knows them on a deeper level than you or I could normally comprehend without the cipher." Shiala tried to explain. She paused a moment, gathering her thoughts, to explain the situation further. "Saren knew he would need the cipher, so he might understand the knowledge from the beacon found on Eden Prime. But once he had what he needed, he sought to destroy the Thorian." Shiala concluded.

Shepard looked to Pressly, standing from her seat ushering the man over to her so she could speak with him somewhat privately. "Liara will need this cipher." Shepard said as he looked at her like she was crazy. But she held up her hand, signaling she wasn't finished. "If you guys want to know what Saren is after, what he's doing, what these Reapers are, Liara will need this cipher so she can understand the message from the beacon." Shepard continued. Pressly's brows furrowed as he gained a look of thought.

He nodded his head. "I hate to admit it, but you're right." He concluded. Shepard gave him an easy grin. He turned to the asari as he took over from here again, Shepard moving to sit back in her seat, watching Shiala closely, trying to gauge if this woman would be a threat to Liara or not. Either way she knew she would be there if Shiala thought to try something stupid.

"Shiala, we have another asari on board. Liara T'Soni. She was accidentally affected by this beacon." Pressly began. Shepard noted the surprised expression on Shiala's face. "We are investigating Saren on both the Alliance and Council's behalf. She will need this cipher, if it is possible." he went on.

Shiala stood, pacing, looking a bit off guard. "Benezia's daughter is here? How did she become involved?" Shiala asked. "This is dangerous, she should not have touched the beacon, her mother is not herself... Her mother would harm her own daughter if she knew of this." Shiala said, sounding concerned.

Shepard spoke up again, without permission this time. Her body, her expression, the very tone in her voice conveyed a dire warning. "I will not let that happen." Shepard said. "She may not be herself, however I will not allow even one inch of Liara to be harmed." she went on, confident she could carry out that very threat. Shiala was taken aback. How could a mere human think she would have any chance against a Matriarch? Especially one as powerful as Benezia?

But looking into Shepard's eyes she somehow believed the human meant what she said. She believed she would die trying if it came to that. She wondered why the human even put herself in such danger for Liara. What was the Matriarch's daughter to her?

Pressly felt the tension in the air, at the very least on Shepard's part. He cleared his throat, trying to regain control of the situation. "For now you are confined to the ship, under Alliance custody. We will be here for another night, our Captain is currently indisposed. I will have to confer with him in the morning and we will go from there." Pressly said as he motioned for the guards to stand post at the door. "Thank you for sharing this information with us, we will continue this in the morning." He said as Shepard stood, leaving the room behind Pressly.

* * *

Hours later Anderson had come out of surgery, and the crew now knew he was in stable condition, but resting. Shepard's crew were all camped out in the cargo hold for the night, Liara included since the med bay was currently off limits unless a new dire situation arose. It would give Anderson time to rest and recover without interruption.

Shepard had managed to climb on top of the mako sitting on the roof of the vehicle, legs dangling over the side, leaning back on her hands. She had been thinking over everything. From Saren's threat to the galaxy, the possibility that these Reapers were in fact real, to Liara stating how she wanted to join the crew.

Shepard sighed, unsure if Liara joining her crew was even a good idea, even if temporary. She was afraid of how it would affect Liara. Would it do more harm than good? Shepard had no answers. She wanted to protect Liara from the horrors the battlefield could have. How it could scar a person.

Shepard even spoke to Garrus about how Liara asked to join their band. Expressed her concerns over it. What made her really stop and think was how Garrus suggested teaching the asari to defend herself would not be a bad idea, given the circumstances. And if these Reapers did come back, would everyone not be involved? Wouldn't everyone need to find a way to fight back? Or at least if only to survive?

And as if reading Shepard's mind Liara had carefully climbed onto the mako, coming into view before she sat herself by Shepard, neither saying a word for a few minutes. Both just sitting and contemplating. "I have made up my mind, Nicole." Liara said, but not quite as serious sounding as earlier in the evening. Shepard looked to the asari, her heart pounding. "I wish for you to teach me how to fight. I cannot sit by while innocent people are harmed because of my mother."

Of course Shepard had also told Liara everything Shiala had told Shepard and Pressly. She could not rightly sit on that information and keep it from Liara. No matter how heart breaking it may have been for the young asari to hear. She also informed Liara on the cipher. Liara agreed that this cipher would be important in understanding the message and was willing to accept it from Shiala. "Next time we're on the Citadel I will start teaching you." Shepard said reluctantly.

Liara nodded her own head. Shepard debated on saying what had been on her mind all evening. Was it just time to come clean? Explain to Liara that she had feelings for her? The way she had reacted to Shiala earlier, practically threatened to fight against Benezia should she try to harm her daughter... Was it better to hear this from Shepard than someone else?

But the words she spoke to Liara rang in her head, loud and clear. _I knew you would eventually leave._ She knew this was true. Nothing could ever happen between them, because their paths were so different. Nicole Shepard was a mercenary. A hired gun. Violence had become part of her life. Liara was a scientist mixed up in something she should have never had to deal with.

She would still eventually leave. Shepard closed her eyes, trying to sort out her head. But she knew it was true. Liara would eventually go back to digging in the dirt, getting excited over her discoveries, and Shepard would be left heart broken. Yet she felt an ache in her chest anyway, knowing that nothing could happen between them.

* * *

 **So I start my new job as of tomorrow. But it's orientation, so I may be able to pump out a couple extra chapters before on the job training really begins. I do not know how tired I will be... If my updates slow down from here out, I apologize. I will keep with this story though, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, Anderson had been allowed to rest in his room, though he was basically grounded to his room for the time being. Despite medical advances there were some injuries that still required good old fashioned bed rest. He had called for Shepard and Pressly to his room for an update on what happened after Exo-Geni.

Pressly had arrived first, his uniform neat and straight, back straight, arms behind his back. Shepard came in second, perhaps a few minutes after Pressly, looking disheveled and perhaps looking like she had just rolled out of bed. Which wasn't too far from the truth for Shepard. Only wearing a plain black t-shirt and cargo shorts, she hadn't even bothered with shoes, apparently opting to pad around the ship barefoot. Her red hair was also a bit messy, not like her usual brushed and swept to one side appearance.

Pressly eyed her almost unbelieving as Anderson was sitting up in his bed, but looking concerned. "Shepard?" He asked as she yawned and waved a hand as if dismissing his concern.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I didn't exactly sleep well." She said with a bit of a sheepish grin. Pressly shook his head, looking away. Shepard looked around and whistled though. "Damn, you got nice digs though, Captain. Better than the rooms on my old Rust Bucket." she said jokingly.

Anderson shook his head as he tried to adjust in his bed, grunting a bit. "First of all I wanted to thank you, Shepard. If you hadn't patched me up on the field and dragged my ass back to the mako I'd be dead right now." He said but looking sincere in his appreciation. If she hadn't been there he knew he may have bit the dust this time.

She shrugged at the man but gave him a small smile. "No problem." She said simply. "Actually, I was hoping, if you're up for it later, if we could talk privately? I have some questions." Shepard then said. Anderson gave her a quick nod, feeling that it was only fair to answer whatever questions she had.

"Now, give me the update, what happened after I was injured?" He questioned both Pressly and Shepard, getting down to business. It took a bit of explaining on both parties. Between the Thorian creature, answering Anderson's questions, and Pressly explaining how the colonists banged on the ship for what seemed like hours. They both even explained Shiala, who was still probably camped out in the conference room. The ship didn't exactly have a brig though.

It was all a lot of information as the Captain began to digest what he had learned. Between the Thorian, the information Shiala had on Saren... And this cipher? He looked to Shepard. "If this will help in our investigation, and Liara is willing, go ahead and set the two up so Shiala can give her this cipher." Anderson said as Pressly and Shepard both nodded.

"Would it be possible for Dr. Chakwas to watch over this process?" Shepard then asked. "I know it will involve an asari mind meld sort of thing. Liara explained to me last night this was probably how Shiala shared it with Saren."

Anderson regarded her and nodded. "Perhaps that's not a bad idea." He concurred. Shepard nodded as she tried to find a standing position that felt more comfortable. God her back _hurt_. She had been trying to keep herself appearing capable, if only for her crew's sake, and because she knew so many eyes were on her and her crew for being mercs. She couldn't allow herself to falter.

"I will gather Shiala and meet you in the med bay." Pressly said tightly, about to leave the room. Shepard nodded at the man, figuring she could wait a little while longer before getting treatment. He exited the room as Shepard turned to look at Anderson before pointing to the seat at his small round table, as if asking if she could sit. Anything to relieve some pressure from her back.

Anderson nodded his approval and she slowly made her way to the seat, pulling it out and slowly sitting herself into it. He noticed the slight grimace Shepard had, but the look of relief that quickly replaced it. He didn't press on the matter. "So... I wish I could give you more time to recover before asking, but my crew is going stir crazy in your cargo bay." Shepard started with.

Anderson only chuckled as he nodded some. "What did you have in mind?" He questioned. After Shepard had saved his skin, and successfully finished their mission, he felt that perhaps giving them a real chance would be safe. Shepard probably could have left him to die, or taken Shiala and took off if she wanted. But she was still here, and so was he.

Shepard tried to mess with her hair, to at least make it somewhat decent, despite being in some military Captain's quarters barefoot and probably looking half way on death's doorstep. "I know this is an Alliance ship, and if you say no... I can figure something out for my crew. Even if that means they need to go their separate ways for the time being, or just get stuck doing something else. I will stay, for Liara's sake. But I'd like to keep them on with me." Shepard started. Anderson nodded, willing to hear her out before he jumped to conclusions. Part of him was too tired and too sore for that anyway.

Shepard sighed some. "Tali would be most useful in your engine room. I know she's young, but she's smart as hell. Trust me if she could keep my rusty old ship from falling apart, imagine what she could do with a ship like this." Shepard said. Anderson gave her a look of thought, but motioned for her to continue. "Garrus is a decent mechanic when he needs to be. If that mako needs patching up he could probably help with that. Or he could help Ash with the weapons and armor, give her a hand from time to time." Shepard continued.

"And what of Wrex and Kaidan?" Anderson asked. Shepard nodded as she gave them thought. Kaidan could pilot a ship decently enough, but she wouldn't ask Anderson to give her that much trust. She could understand the fear of people you barely know running off with your ship and locking down the systems far too well.

"Wrex is the easy one, actually." Shepard said with a chuckle and knowing grin. "Let him tag along on ground missions, give him something to shoot, he'll be happy." Shepard went on as Anderson laughed a bit but nodded. That was the easy one to swallow. "Granted he'll still complain about being bored between those, but he does that on my ship too." Shepard went on with a grin.

Shepard sighed as she tried to think of Kaidan. He was always comfortable doing whatever was needed around her ship, but she never gave him much of a role. He had helped her with inventory from time to time and he was better as support when they found themselves in combat situations. "Kaidan, I'll have to talk to, see if there's anything he would want to do in particular." Shepard then said. "He's good as support on ground missions, but on my ship he did a lot of little things for us."

Anderson perked a brow as he watched Shepard. "If I may, you said he's a biotic." Anderson started. Shepard nodded. "How good is he on the field?" Anderson then asked, honestly curious.

Shepard adjusted slightly in her seat. "I mean, he does fine as support. He could use a little more seasoning." Shepard admitted. She gave the Captain a small smile. "He's a decent biotic... While I've got the biotic potential of a box, even I can tell he'd benefit if he could hone his skills a bit more." She said, perhaps feeling bad on her assessment of the man.

Anderson smiled some. "Well, if you want I could give him access to some Alliance training videos, see if it helps." Anderson suggested.

Shepard snorted some as she nodded. "I'll see if he'll be interested." Shepard said. She then gave a look of thought. "Anyway, far as myself... I get the impression your XO doesn't care for me much. I'm too used to being the one giving the orders. If you let me keep doing some ground missions, I'll be happy enough." Shepard said.

Anderson chuckled, but then grimaced, deciding chuckling was a bad idea. "Mm.. Actually I'll be out of commission for a little while... What if I... tested you as leading the ground team? I've seen your skills, and you got my Gunnery Chief out unharmed." he said as Shepard gave him a questioning look. He raised a brow, as if waiting for her answer.

She shrugged slightly. "I mean wouldn't that be against your regs or whatever?" She asked.

Anderson shrugged though. "Admittedly this whole mission is unorthodox by Alliance standards. I have no one else on this ship that has your abilities, and I have a feeling you'd take care of my crew out there." He said which made Shepard actually feel... Well if she had to admit it, honored. Part of her wondered if her outlook on the Alliance was the wrong one. Or maybe this Captain was the exception. She couldn't be sure.

* * *

Shepard had managed to wake Liara without bothering a majority of the rest of her crew, who were all spread out sleeping on various bed rolls. They were now in the med bay, Liara looking at Shiala, her eyes so full of questions. "I will just be here to make sure everything goes smoothly." Chakwas said as she hooked monitors up between the two asari, Pressly and Shepard standing to the side. "We don't need another incident like on Eden Prime." Chakwas said more firmly, looking to Liara who flushed but nodded her understanding.

Shiala and Liara stood half a foot apart as Shiala tried to give the young maidan a gentle smile. Shiala's eyes suddenly faded to black before she spoke, "Embrace eternity." Liara's eyes also turned black as the two now stood, silence falling in the room.

Meanwhile Liara's world faded around her, being greeted by a new one. A Thessian field surrounded her, and Shiala, who stood before her, their minds touching one another gently, the meld already fully connected. "Before I give you this cipher, Lady T'Soni I must ask you a question. While we have some privacy." Shiala spoke with her mind, the words echoing in Liara's.

Liara nodded her permission as Shiala's hesitance flickered through their shared link. Liara had picked up on it, but waited patiently. "What does this human mean to you?" she asked, as though treading carefully. Her caution would be like her concern for crushing the flowers and tall grass that surrounded the two in their link.

Liara felt herself hesitate, as did Shiala. "I do not know, honestly." Liara admitted. "She is my friend, but I must admit I sometimes feel..." Liara was unsure how to describe it. She had never felt such emotions before.

Shiala nodded her head, both in their link and physically. "Show me." Shiala said, still trying to be gentle on the subject. Liara again felt hesitant, but after a moment of debating she shared how she felt through their link, along with memories over the past few years with Shepard, allowing it to flow freely, her eyes closing. She perhaps knew she was infatuated with the mercenary at the least, but recognition flowed through their shared consciousness from Shiala.

"Oh, Lady T'Soni... You are developing feelings for the human?" Shiala questioned, as if to confirm what she already knew. Liara flushed, both in the physical realm and the mental, but she nodded some.

Liara hesitated a moment. "Though I do not know how to proceed with such things. I have no experience. I have wrapped my life up in my work, I have never had time for things such as..." She trailed off as Shiala already knew what she would say. She never allowed herself the chance to be attracted to someone.

Shiala smiled gently. "I understand. But I feel she has developed these feelings for you as well." She dared to say. Liara's surprise filled their link next. Shiala may have laughed, but bit back on her amusement. "I will show you." Shiala then said as she recalled her memory from yesterday. Shepard's statement about Shiala being on the 'up and up'. Also how Shepard had seemed determined to keep Liara safe, even if it was from her own mother. Shiala further shared the look Shepard had on her face, the body language that had quickly shifted at the idea of harm to Liara.

Again surprise came from Liara. But she had no real words, only random thoughts and questions flooded their shared mind. "I must share the cipher with you, Lady T'Soni. Before the humans wonder if I mean you harm." Shiala tried to tease, but Liara nodded.

Shepard watched the monitors Chakwas had hooked to Shiala and Liara. Shiala's heart rate had remained calm. But there were split moments when Liara's heart rate increased. Shepard started to feel anxious, wondering if this cipher was causing the random increases.

After a few minutes Shiala's and Liara's eyes returned to normal. "The cipher may take some time before it can translate the message from the beacon." Shiala warned. Liara's cheeks had flushed as she nodded, but looked over to Shepard, as if examining her much more closely than before.

Shepard's concerned expression faded into one of confusion by the way Liara had looked at her. Liara's cheek colors deepened even more as she snapped her head away. Liara looked back to Shiala, knowing she had also shared memories of what had lead Benezia to being part of Saren's plans. It had given her some comfort, but new concerns.

"Are you alright, Miss T'Soni?" Chakwas questioned, all professionalism as she unhooked the machines. Liara nodded her head, but felt she had a lot to process at the same time.

Shiala circled around Liara, looking to Pressly. "If I may, I would like to return to Zhu's Hope. Help the colonists... Try to make amends for my part in their suffering, even if it were not by my own will." She said. Pressly regarded her for a moment. Technically he was in charge, as the Captain was off duty, he would have to make a decision.

But Liara turned, facing the older man. "If I may..." She said quietly, Pressly looking to Liara. "I believe Shiala would do well in helping the colonists rebuild. I do not think she is of further harm if she is free from this... Indoctrination." she said looking confident in her suggestion.

Pressly sighed, but nodded. "One of the security personnel will escort you back to the colony." He said.

Shiala looked to Liara, grateful to the young maidan. But then Shiala walked up to Shepard, putting on a firm and serious look, drawing a look of confusion from the mercenary. "You had better not hurt Lady T'soni, Shepard. In any manner. Or Matriarch Benezia will be the least of your worries." She said almost coldly, as if her own protective streek for House T'Soni came into the open. She then quickly left the med bay, followed by one of the guards posted outside.

Shepard blinked a few times trying to process what was just said as she looked to Liara, as if searching for answers. Liara merely flushed and looked away, unwilling to say what had been shared privately between her and Shiala just yet.

Pressly shook his head. "I will find out what our next step is." He just said as he turned and left the med bay himself.

Liara suddenly started walking quickly for the back room. "I will be in my room." She said hurriedly as she barely waited for the door to open, disappearing inside. Shepard's eyes went wide, already on the move.

"Liara, wait!" Shepard called out as she quickly made her way for the room as well. She wondered if she had angered Liara somehow, she was acting funny after the meld with Shiala. But she didn't get very hard as an arm shot out in front of her.

She looked to her left, seeing a bit of a grin on Dr. Chakwas' face. "Ah-ah, where do you think you're going? From what I've been told you have some injuries that need looking at." She said teasingly. Shepard gave her a confused look. Chakwas simply pointed to the med bed, as if silently ordering the mercenary to head in that direction instead. Chakwas also knew Liara probably needed some time to herself.

"Wait, who told you?" Shepard asked. But the moment she asked she felt stupid. She looked back at the door leading to Liara's room.

Chakwas chuckled. "She cares about you. She messaged me last night letting me know you got hurt with a biotic attack." She said as Shepard couldn't even feel mad as she turned to the bed, making her way for it. "Shirt off, please." Chakwas then said as she went to grab her scanning equipment.

Shepard flushed as she turned to face Chakwas. "Don't I get dinner first?" She asked, not sounding too happy. Chakwas only chuckled as she turned back to face the mercenary.

She waved her medical device about. "Don't be such a grouch." She said sounding all too amused. Shepard just let out an exasperated sigh, pulling her shirt off over her head, wearing a sports bra beneath. She winced in the process however, hearing the doctor make tsking noises behind her. "Dear Lord, Shepard. Your back is practically all bruise." Chakwas said as Shepard carefully moved to the bed, getting onto it, laying on her stomach.

She folded her arms under her chin, staring at the wall. Chakwas approached the younger woman, setting her equipment aside for the moment. "This might hurt, but I need to feel for any broken bones." Chakwas said as Shepard nodded her approval.

Shepard hissed and bit her bottom lip as she felt Chakwas' hands pressing about her back and the back side of her ribs. "Well, nothing feels broken, but let's make sure nothing is cracked." She said as she brought out her omni-tool and took a scan to double check her assessment.

She hummed to herself as Shepard perked a brow, still looking at the wall. "What?" Shepard asked as Chakwas shut off her omni-tool before picking up her device, turning it on.

"You, my dear, are very lucky." Chakwas said with a smile. "Nothing broken, nothing cracked. Just some severe bruising, but we can fix that." She said as began to slowly sweep her medical item along Shepard's back, from lower to upper. Shepard's dark and angry bruises began to vanish as the device worked it's magic, repairing damaged tissues from outer to lower layers of the woman's back.

Chakwas carefully scooted the woman's bra around as well, making sure the bruisings beneath that were able to be repaired through the article of clothing. "All done. You're free." Chakwas said cheerfully as she shut off her device and went to her desk, making sure to file the simple report under Shepard's medical file. Shepard sat up, pulling her shirt back on, feeling so much better now. "Thanks." She said as she scooted off the bed and began to make her way for Liara's room.

She dared to knock, but she heard Liara's voice on the other side, giving her permission to enter. Once Shepard was inside she made sure the door shut behind her, giving them some privacy. "Liara, you ok?" Shepard asked carefully.

Liara fiddled with a data pad at her desk, as if intentionally avoiding eye contact with Shepard. Something she had never done before. "I do not know." She admitted before she finally put the data pad aside, turning her chair to face the human. "I feel comfort knowing mother did not willingly hurt people... But I feel discomfort knowing this has been against her will." Liara went on as Shepard nodded. "I do not know how to feel..." Liara confessed as she looked at her lap. "Perhaps I need time to think." She said.

Shepard frowned some but nodded again. "I can leave you alone." She said as she turned, as if ready to leave.

Liara spoke up, halting Shepard's progress. "Is there a connection between us?" Liara questioned, feeling her heart fluttering in her chest. But she had so much on her mind, she did not know where to start.

Shepard turned and looked to Liara. Part of her felt confused, but part of her feared Liara was asking what she thought she was too. Liara looked up at Shepard, blue eyes searching green. Liara just looked kind of vulnerable in the moment and Shepard felt her own heart sinking. She did not how to proceed with this. "A connection...?" Shepard asked, not wanting to make a fool of herself either.

Liara nodded. "Is there something between us? I cannot help but feel that maybe there is. But then I do not know. I sometimes think it is just my imagination or... That maybe because I have felt attracted to you that it is me letting my hopes get away with me." Liara almost rambled, but Shepard could see that she was serious. See that Liara was trying to calm her own nerves.

Shepard sighed lightly, unable to really look away from those eyes. They were so honest, and searching for answers. "Li..." Shepard said, looking frustrated and yet lost. Liara watched Shepard who turned away for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, needing those eyes to stop looking at her.

"Was I wrong?" Liara asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Shepard spun around, not wanting Liara to feel like she was about to make an idiot of herself. "No. You're not wrong." Shepard finally answered. There was no more beating around the bush, Shepard didn't even think she could lie about this. "I do care about you, Liara. A lot. More than I should, because we are so different." Shepard said, sounding defeated.

Shepard began to pace the small room, her nerves running away with her. Liara only sat and watched, waiting to hear what Shepard had to say. Liara knew that whenever Shepard paced, she had more to say. "Nicole." Liara tried to say, as if to snap her out of her thoughts.

Shepard stopped in her tracks eyes closing. "The truth." Shepard said, more to herself than Liara. She turned and faced the asari, reaching out and pulling Liara to her feet gently, looking eye to eye with her now. "I didn't ask you to join my crew because it would break my heart when you'd finally leave. I've lost so many people in my life, Liara, I didn't know how I would handle losing you. I still don't know how I would handle it, but the life I lead... Is not one you should have to deal with." Shepard said before looking down, letting go of Liara's hands.

Liara reached out, gently resting a hand on the side of Shepard's cheek, bringing her face to look at her again. "Perhaps you are right." Liara said, drawing a confused look from the human. "We have very different lives, but I cannot help but feel close to you." Liara said. Shepard brought her hand over Liara's on her face, giving it a light squeeze, but looking so conflicted.

"I feel the same, Liara, but we shouldn't... I mean, how would we work?" Shepard asked as she carefully removed Liara's hand from her face as she went back to pacing, trying to think. "You're intelligent, beautiful, and just so kind, and full of an innocence I have not known since I was a kid. And I'm just some hired gun from the Terminus." Shepard rambled.

Liara sighed, as she could see this troubled Shepard. "I just need time to think, Li... I don't know what to do." Shepard confessed as she stopped, looking to Liara.

Liara only smiled. Which perhaps brought some relief to Shepard. "We do not have to pursue this right now, Nicole. But perhaps when this is over? We could talk." Liara suggested. Shepard gave her a small lopsided smile and nodded her head to that.

"You're more patient with me than you should be." Shepard tried to tease. But she knew that she had just dared to hope. And she couldn't help but wonder how dangerous that was. Shepard blew out a pent up breath. "Taking it slow is something I can do." she then said.

* * *

 **Cat's out of the bag now. Oh boy. What is in store next? We'll find out lol.**

 **As always, until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Kaidan were gathered in the cargo bay. After the Normandy guardsman came back from dropping Shiala off. There had been no word on what would happen next. So Shepard bought a pack of cards from the Normandy's requisition officer and had set up a game of old fashioned Poker with most of her crew. Something they used to do a lot back on their cargo ship. Wrex, as always, opted out finding it pointless.

"Full house." Kaidan said, seemingly proud as the rest of the crew boo'd at him, but they were all smiling and laughing. Shepard had thrown a small chunk of potato chip at him in response, getting a laugh out of Kaidan as it pelted him right in the forehead. "Hey, come on. Not my fault you suck at this." He said with a grin, scooping up all the cards.

Shepard grinned as well. "I think he's cheating. Anyone else think he's cheating?" Shepard asked, making fun of the fact he won the last three rounds. But it was all in good humor, and he was smiling so she knew he had realized she was joking around.

"He's gotta be pulling his cards biotically." Garrus chimed in as Kaidan laughed and shook his had, taking the moment to shuffle the deck.

He looked to Garrus with an easy smile. "I don't think biotics work that way, Garrus." He retorted as the turian grinned back at him.

Kaidan already began dealing out another hand as the elevator doors opened. Shepard looked over her shoulder, she and her crew gathered in a small circle on the floor. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Liara, her cheeks flushing red but she couldn't help but smile at the asari. Liara gave her a shy smile as well, also flushing a bit as she approached the small group. "T'Soni, come play some poker with us." Garrus said, apparently having seen her as well.

Liara stood by the group as Kaidan looked up at her as well, offering to give her a hand of cards. "I do not know how to play..." She said, sounding like she was about to refuse. She looked to Shepard who gave her a lopsided smile, patting a spot on the floor next to her. Liara's cheeks turned a dark violet as she decided to sit down next to Shepard.

"It's not hard, I'll teach you." Nicole said. It didn't take long for her crew to tease her though.

Tali looked in Shepard's direction. "Oh no you don't, Shepard. You'll cheat." Tali said, her voice teasing. "Or get too distracted." She continued on as Shepard reached over and playfully shoved at the young quarian next to her.

"I agree, Shepard just wants to use you as bait, Liara." Garrus said, a grin plastered on his face. Liara looked to Garrus, feeling confused. Shepard laughed as she rolled her eyes at the two.

She passed Liara her hand. "You guys aren't fun." Shepard said, but she was smirking, scooting closer to Liara. "Alright, the point of the game is to get a specific sort of hand. The best hand wins." Shepard said as she brought out her omni-tool, looking up info on poker on the extranet. "See, these are the hands you should go for, the best hands are at the top." She said as Liara leaned over, getting a better look at the image on Shepard's omni-tool. Shepard felt her heart flutter at Liara's proximity. "The uh.. uhm.." Shepard said as she felt butterflies, Liara looking to her, her face so close to her own. "Sorry. Usually Poker involves betting..." Shepard said. She shook her head trying to get her head back on straight.

Her stumble did not go unnoticed. Nor did Liara's close proximity to the mercenary. "You two going to play or make out?" Garrus said, but teasingly. Shepard had never felt her cheeks burn so much in her life as she almost instantly snapped away from Liara. Liara just looked at Garrus in confusion.

"Make out?" She questioned, never having heard the more human saying before. Shepard glared at Garrus, clearing her throat at him. He just shrugged at Shepard, but he gave her a grin. He had meant it in good nature, Shepard knew. But given that Liara now knew how she felt just made things feel a little more awkward. At least for Shepard.

Shepard then sighed as she shook her head. "You don't have to bet if you don't want to. We kind of throw duties around usually on my ship but we're just betting with credits, nothing outrageous though." she went on, interrupting any further teasing from her crew. After having both her and Liara confessing to growing feelings earlier in the morning, she had just felt much more self aware of everything. Her crew didn't even know they had such a conversation.

But Liara nodded, already forgetting the short lived incident. "Trade in these three." Shepard said as she pointed out three cards in Liara's hands. Liara simply nodded, doing as Shepard had suggested, getting three new cards from Kaidan. Tali also traded in three, while Garrus traded in four. They both got new cards.

Kaidan couldn't help but watch Liara and Shepard, both slowly getting closer together again as Liara showed Shepard her hand, Shepard whispering suggestions and what she could do with whatever she had perhaps. He couldn't hear what either one of them were saying. "Ten credits." Garrus said as Kaidan dealt himself three new cards, looking at what he had, trying to focus on the game.

Liara leaned closer yet towards Shepard. "Nicole, what does make out mean?" Liara finally asked as Shepard helped rearrange the cards in Liara's hand. Thankfully no one else was either paying attention, or heard what they were saying. Tali was betting fifteen credits. By Shepard's rules they couldn't go over twenty. She didn't want any of her crew feeling disgruntled if they had lost too much to one another.

Shepard sighed as she eyed the others, who were still making bets. She leaned in closer to Liara, trying not to get too loud. "It means kissing..." Shepard said. Finally Liara's eyes went wide, her cheeks turning dark violate as she was suddenly aware how close they were to each other and tried to sit more straight.

"You gonna bet, Liara?" Kaidan asked as Liara tried to get the new bit of information out of her head. She then looked to Shepard questioningly as Shepard gave her a bit of a lopsided smile and nodded.

"My rule is no more than twenty credits." Shepard said. "Last bet was fifteen?" She asked as the others nodded. "So you could match that bet or go higher." Shepard informed Liara, trying to get her mind off the very concept of 'making out' with Liara. It was rather distracting.

Liara gained a look of thought, recalling the information Shepard had given her about the better hands a moment ago in her mind. "I will bet twenty." Liara then said as the others looked at her in surprise. But Liara smiled as she felt confident in her hand. The others looked to Shepard as she shrugged her shoulders, but her grin probably said it all. Liara had beginners luck, and a good hand.

"Alright, lets see it." Kaidan said. They all showed their hands, Liara taking that as a sign to show hers. She had a straight flush. Everyone groaned as they threw down their hands, Liara giggling at her apparent victory.

* * *

Shepard had been informed by Pressly that they were now on their way to the Citadel. The Council were looking for new leads on Saren. When Pressly had made a call to Zhu's Hope, asking if Shiala had any idea where Saren or Benezia might have been now she did not know. She had been held hostage by the Thorian shortly before the Eden Prime incident.

So Anderson had issued a couple days worth of shore leave. The Alliance would be calling on them soon for other matters to attend to until their investigation on Saren had new leads. So naturally that meant Shepard and her crew were able to go out as well, so long as they staid in touch with the Normandy. When her crew heard of their two day leave they were pretty happy to just be able to have a couple days to do something other than sit around the ship. But Pressly had also informed, begrudgingly, Shepard that her crew would have new assignments once leave was over.

"Councillor, I have a favor to ask." Shepard said once Tevos answered her call. Tevos nodded at the human to proceed with her request.

Shepard cleared her throat. "I need to get my hands on some better gear for me and my crew, if we're going against an ex Spectre I have a feeling we'll need it." She said.

Tevos regarded her for a moment, wondering what Shepard might ask for. "This depends, Shepard. I cannot open certan stocks to you or your crew, but I can see what I can do." Tevos responded. Shepard nodded. She knew her options would be limited, but she had a feeling she could get her hands on some upper tier stuff still. A little sweet talking could go a long way.

Shepard forwarded a list to the asari Councillor, who received it fairly quickly on the other end, appearing to look over the list. "I know what I'm asking for isn't cheap, and hard to come by... But I'm willing to pay. You can even take it out of whatever you're planning to pay me. I don't expect this to come free or as part of the fee for hiring us."

Tevos seemed to think on the matter. She then nodded. "I will try to get these things for you." She agreed. "But, if I cannot, you will have to tell me what you would like in its place." Tevos warned. Shepard nodded as she already had the next best thing lined up and ready if such a scenario occurred.

Shepard smiled some. "Not a problem. And... If you could do me one more favor? I'd like these personalized, I'll send you an image of what I'd like." Shepard said. Tevos nodded her agreement. Shepard quickly sent her an image. "We should be on the Citadel by morning. I know it's short notice, but if we could get this stuff before we leave?" Shepard asked.

Tevos smiled and shook her head. "You test my limits, Shepard. But again, I will see what I can do." She said before ending the transmission. Shepard grinned to herself some. She could work magic when she needed to.

Shepard settled back on the medical bed, opening her book finding the need to unwind some. As she started to become more focused on the book she read the med bay doors opened, Liara walking in. Shepard looked to Liara, giving her that lopsided smile she seemed to only reserve for the asari. Liara flushed some as Shepard lowered her book. "I take it you were having fun with Poker?" Shepard quipped.

Liara approached the bed Shepard had taken residence on and nodded some. "It is a very simple game, but your crew has made it very entertaining." She admitted. Shepard sat up as she patted the spot to her right, allowing Liara to sit if she wanted. Liara took the offer as she moved to seat herself next to Shepard, both feeling their stomachs do flops.

Shepard cleared her throat. "Well, if you're still serious about before... They're your crew now too." Shepard said, hoping that perhaps she could still try to talk Liara out of joining their ground missions. "I know what you said before, Liara. About wanting to join us, at least until this mess is over but... Well I just want you to be absolutely certain." Shepard said, looking down at the floor below them, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "Being out there, in gun fights... You'll have to realize killing and risking your life comes with the territory.

Liara looked to Shepard, who looked back at her. "I will admit, I am afraid of the consequences... But I want to contribute. I am involved already." She said. Shepard dared to be bold enough to scoot her hand over, grabbing Liara's. Liara laced her index finger around Shepard's, both of them knowing the significance of such a simple action.

"That doesn't mean you have to be out there, in the violence." Shepard tried. Liara just couldn't resist it as she leaned against Shepard's side, her head resting on the human's shoulder. Shepard felt like perhaps she should resist this. Move away, take her hand back. But the simpleness of what they were doing... It felt so soothing to her. But it reminded her of what she would lose if Liara was hurt out on the battlefield.

Liara tried to think of how to say what was on her mind. "I feel it is my duty. My mother, however unwilling it may be, is out there, hurting people. I must make this right. I must help defend them." Liara said. Shepard sighed but nodded.

She could understand what Liara was saying. It was part of what made her into a mercenary. Sure she took shady jobs, but if people needed help, she would be there. To defend them. Protect them, make sure they made it out of their bad situations in one piece. "Alright... I will do some digging, see where we can go to get you started on some training..." Shepard said.

"Thank you." Liara said. She truly did fear what would happen when she took this step. But she felt like as long as Shepard was there to guide her, to help her, to support her. She would be alright.

Shepard on the other hand felt knots in her heart and her stomach. She didn't want Liara to experience what she had for so many years. But she knew talking Liara out of whatever she had decided would be next to impossible. "I'll keep you safe, Li. I promise." It was all Shepard could do. She could feel Liara nod against her shoulder in silence response.

And just like that they both fell silent, just sitting there on the med bay as they were. Only finally Shepard succumbed as well, resting her head atop Liara's, both of them thinking about what laid ahead.

* * *

 **This one's a bit shorter, I know. The past three days have been exhausting, and I had my first day outside of orientation, learning what my job entails. I face a long week ahead of me as well, and possibly a number of weeks after. So my updates will likely slow down from here out. I apologize for that, but I promise I will keep this up. This story has become oddly important to me lol.**

 **The next chapter should have a lot more stuff in it. What I have in mind should also be fun. =3 Until then.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Normandy docked on the Citadel successfully, Anderson making a few announcements over the comms from his room as Joker and the engineering crew powered down the ship. "Rules are simple, crew. Keep your comms on at all times, check for messages regularly, if you get the call drop what ever you're doing and report back immediately." Anderson's voice boomed over the systems. "Otherwise enjoy yourselves. You've earned a couple days off." Anderson said before the intercom went dead.

Shepard faced her crew, everyone gathered, Liara included by the cargo bay elevators. "Well you heard the man." Shepard said with a smile. "Try not to wander too far into the Citadel, and please guys, stay out of trouble." Shepard said with a grin as everyone gave her mock groans and sounds of disappointment. "Alright, lets go, you guys can do whatever, just try not to get too drunk." She said, mostly eyeing Wrex as he grunted.

"No promises." was his simple response as Shepard smirked and shook her head.

Shepard looked to Liara who seemed to be rather exhausted looking. She had more nightmares from that beacon earlier in the morning. She had not complained, but Shepard had heard her yelling in her sleep again.

When Shepard had just checked on Liara, she had claimed it was nothing and rolled over again. Shepard frowned as Liara yawned, her eyes showing she was anywhere but here. "Alright guys, lets go. Have some fun." Shepard said as they all piled onto the elevator.

As her crew made it through the CIC of the Normandy, Kaidan seemed to slow down. "Hey, Shepard, could I get a moment alone with you?" He asked as Shepard perked a brow. Kaidan normally didn't ask for a private one on one so she had wondered if something was bothering him.

The rest of the crew had already filed out of the ship aside from Liara, who stood with a small duffle bag that had a change of clothes for their trip to the shooting range. "Hey, Liara, why don't you meet me by the docking bay elevator, I'll be right there." She said. Liara simply nodded and yawned again, turning to head out of the air lock.

Shepard motioned for Kaidan to follow her out of the Normandy and into the docking bay, standing away from the ship as more of the Alliance crew made their way off the ship as well. "What's up, everything ok?" Shepard asked as Kaidan nodded his head, but fidgeted a bit.

He cleared his throat some as he watched the woman before him. "So I was actually wondering if you had plans for the night? I don't know, thought maybe we could go get dinner?" He asked, looking nervous. At first Shepard just looked at him with confusion. But as his cheeks began to turn a light shade of red, it dawned on her.

Shepard's eyes widened for a moment. "Wait, like a date?" She asked. Honestly it had surprised her, she never really thought Kaidan was... well crushing on her or anything. He was always so quiet and reserved she didn't think he noticed her from a hole in the ground. But then as she thought on it he was always jumping at the chance to do little things for her over the last year. Things she either asked of him, or sometimes on his own accord. Small things, but now she realized maybe they weren't so small if he had hoped for something with her.

Kaidan shrugged his shoulders, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I was kind of hoping." He said, perhaps sounding a little anxious. Shepard suddenly felt like a jerk in that moment as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Liara by the elevator, patiently waiting for her, and watching them curiously.

"Kaidan..." She said and trailed off before blowing out air from her lungs. He was a nice guy, sure but she had never really seen him that way. She could see that he could tell he was about to get rejected. She felt even more like a jerk now. "Look, you're a nice guy, and I'm sure any girl would feel lucky to have you..." He just chuckled, his smile sort of forced. But he put a hand up as if saying she didn't have to go any further.

"Shepard, it's alright." He said as he fussed with his duffle bag. He had probably planned to stay anywhere but the Normandy so had packed for the occasion. "It's Liara, isn't it?" He asked curiously, looking over Shepard's shoulder seeing Liara himself. Shepard sighed as she shrugged her shoulders unsure how to respond to the situation.

She had honestly figured he knew already. The rest of her crew had picked up on her... well fondness for the asari years ago. "Sort of... I mean yes, we've talked about it a little, but..." Shepard said, trailing off. She then wondered what her relationship with Liara really meant at the moment. They had agreed to take things slow, maybe wait for this whole mess with Saren and Benezia to be over before they talked. But they never really made it official either. Something she might have to talk to Liara about eventually. "I'm sorry, Kaidan." she then said.

"Hey, she's lucky you know." Kaidan said with a shrug. Shepard chuckled some. "Sorry this is kind of awkward now." he then said with an honest chuckle himself. Shepard kind of laughed at that and nodded herself.

"Yeah, just a bit." She responded, but trying to be joking about it. He then pointed towards Liara as if saying he wouldn't take up any more of Shepard's time.

He cleared his throat. "She's waiting, I won't hold you up any more." He said as Shepard nodded and kind of patted the man once on the shoulder before turning, to make her way to the asari.

"Hey, Shepard." He then said, stopping the woman in her tracks. She turned to face him, a curious brow perked. "I know how you are. Don't let her slip you by." He said with a nod. In a way he felt like perhaps that was his mistake. He had waited too long.

Shepard gave him a nod and a wave before trotting off. Kaidan sighed as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulders watching the two disappear into the elevator.

"Is he ok?" Liara asked, snapping Shepard out of her thoughts.

She blinked her eyes before shaking her head a little. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Just tried to ask me on a date." She said still sort of unbelieving on the matter. Liara perked a curious brow herself. Shepard laughed at the weird look on Liara's face. "Jealous, T'Soni?" She asked, her smirk lopsided and tone teasing. Liara frowned and shoved Shepard, but lightly.

"Do not tease." Liara said with a light blush on her cheeks. Shepard's smirk only grew a little devious now, while Liara's blush grew darker as she tried to break eye contact. Liara could feel a fluttering sensation in her stomach with how Shepard was looking at her.

Shepard leaned in a bit closer, the human's tone taking on a lower pitch. "Why haven't you asked me out on a date yet, huh T'soni?" Shepard questioned, still teasing as Liara's cheeks were now hurting from how furiously she was blushing.

"Goddess, Nicole. You are impossible." She said but couldn't help but giggle at the same time, lightly shoving at the mercenary once more. Shepard laughed as she gave Liara her space again, but gave the asari an honest smile.

* * *

Shepard had watched Liara at their little stall at the shooting range. Liara had looked so focused on what she was doing that it was almost amusing. They had only been there for about thirty minutes. At first Shepard had just let Liara test things out. Once she was fitted with some borrowed armor from the shooting Shepard had turned her loose to wreak havoc on the paper targets on the other side of their stall.

"You've got the idea, but let me help you out here." Shepard said as Liara nodded. Shepard stepped up behind Liara, flushing to herself as she place her hands on the asari's waist. "I'm not trying to get fresh." She assured the asari, who was also blushing wildly. Shepard cleared her throat as she proceed to gently push at Liara's feet with her own, getting her into the proper stance.

Liara looked over her shoulder, seeing Shepard was looking down at their feet as she held her in place by her waist. The asari blushed even more as she made sure the SMG she was holding was facing away from them both. "Ok feet should be like this if you're not moving around." Shepard said, double checking her work before looking up, the two face to face, both blushing. Honestly Shepard was starting to feel a sense of frustration with herself with all this shyness she felt.

Liara simply nodded, looking forward again. Shepard pushed down gently on Liara's waist. "Bend your knees a little." Shepard said, almost directly into Liara's ear. Shepard was having a hard time focusing now honestly. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She could smell Liara's scent and it was oddly driving her wild. But Liara complied, which helped Shepard resist doing something stupid.

"Alright now bare with me." Shepard said, reaching out, lifting Liara's arms up, making sure Liara had some slack in her arms so that the recoil didn't hurt her. She also grabbed Liara's hands placing them on the SMG for a proper grip.

Shepard finally stepped away, looking Liara over once, making sure everything looked right. "Ok, now try aiming for your targets and see how that feels." Shepard said as Liara nodded, allowing herself to fire the weapon. She felt like she had better control like this and smiled some. "Better?" Shepard asked.

Liara practiced getting into the position Shepard had taught her, then fired the weapon once more, feeling like she also had much better aim now. "Much." She responded. Shepard smiled and nodded moving next to Liara, taking the SMG and setting it down on the stall's ledge.

"Good. Here try this one, see which one you like better." Shepard said passing Liara an easier to handle gun. Less recoil, but also a little less accuracy. Liara looked over the gun before taking up the stance shown to her before as she gave this firearm a try. She definitely liked the less recoil, but she wasn't sure on it's accuracy. She sat it down to try the first weapon again, as a way to compare the two.

She then sat the first weapon down as she faced Shepard. "I like the first one better." She said as Shepard smiled some, bringing up her omni-tool to take note. She was trying to keep notes on Liara's armor size and preferred weapons so that she could give Tevos the rest of her list, Tevos knowing she had a little bit more she needed.

Shepard then looked down the range at the targets. "Not bad, Li. Honestly you're doing better than I first did." Shepard admitted with a bit of a grin. Liara almost beamed with pride at the compliment. Shepard grinned some as she then pulled a pistol case out of the duffle bag the two had brought. "Alright... This is the pistol I generally use if my assault rifle is overheated or otherwise unavailable. It's called the Carnifex." Shepard said as she passed it along to Liara.

Liara turned the pistol over in her hand as Shepard had the back up pistol amongst her gear. "This is a heavy pistol, and quite favored by mercs like me. It's a slow fire rate, but can do some pretty massive damage to your enemies. It's going to have a kick, more than the SMG's you just tried, so be careful." Shepard warned as she motioned for Liara to give it a few shots.

Liara gripped the pistol as Shepard had once taught her years ago, squeezing off a shot. It had more recoil than the SMG did. And more than the pistol Shepard had originally showed her how to use. "Honestly, it's a good gun, but if you don't like the kick it has I can find you something lighter." Shepard said.

Liara nodded her head some. "Perhaps something lighter would be better for now." Liara admitted as Shepard smirked, accepting her pistol back, putting it in the case before shoving it back in their bag.

Shepard checked the time on her omni-tool. She then looked back at Liara who studied the SMG's as if they were ancient artifacts. "This is kind of boring." Shepard suddenly stated as Liara looked to Shepard in confusion. Shepard quickly messed with her omni-tool, scrolling through whatever was showing on the small screen. "I got an idea. It'll be fun, and a safe way to practice some gun play." Shepard said.

She then brought up a group message box, typing something out real quick. She then thought twice as she sent a separate message to someone else before gathering the duffle bag motioning for Liara to grab the two firearms. "Where are we going?" Liara asked sounding confused, safely gathering the two SMGs before following Shepard.

"Do you trust me?" Shepard asked with a grin, looking over her shoulder. Liara, still feeling confused, but nodded.

"Yes." She said as Shepard took the weapons, returning them to the turian behind the rental counter.

Shepard then ushered Liara into the locker room to get out of the armor she was in. "This will be fun, I promise." She said as she helped Liara figure out how to get out of her armor.

* * *

Liara and Shepard stood outside of a business, big bright flashing lights made the lettering which read "Lazor Blast!" Liara perked a brow as Shepard was typing away at her omni-tool before joining Liara at her side looking up at the sign as well. "It's called laser tag." Shepard said, sounding a bit excited, her grin almost permanently glued to her face since they had pulled up to this part of the Citadel in a sky car. "It's an old Earth game from like two-hundred years ago. It's still popular in some places." Shepard started to explain.

Liara looked at Shepard with interest as Shepard went on, "You wear these vests that have all these little sensors on them and you basically run around a mock combat area with friends or whoever. You get these special little toy guns that have infrared beams and if your opponent aims it at you your vest starts going off and flashing, meaning you've been tagged and you can either be out for the rest of the game or for a short time." Shepard said, almost getting as wrapped up in her explanation of the game and how it worked as Liara would about her artifacts.

Liara smiled some at the mercenary as Shepard looked back at her, the grin now gone, replaced by a smile of her own. Shepard's green eyes shimmered with an almost child like excitement. "I take it you have played this game a lot?" Liara asked.

Shepard nodded as she now looked around. "Oh yeah, my sister and I used to play it a lot when I was a kid." Shepard said, not even thinking about it until the words left her mouth. She had never explained her family to Liara, and she almost faltered on the subject. No one on the crew knew much about Shepard's child hood either and it was honestly the first time Shepard had slipped up in years.

Liara looked confused suddenly, tilting her head. "You have a sister?" She questioned as Shepard frowned a little, looking almost anywhere but at Liara. She wasn't sure if she could get into the details in public. Even after so many years, the subject was still sore for Nicole.

Shepard shrugged some as she finally stopped avoiding eye contact and looked to Liara. "Had a sister." Shepard said as she tried to think of something to say. "I was the youngest." Shepard continued as she sighed some. Liara looked at Shepard with concern as Nicole tried to put on a smile, however small it may have been. "Later... I'll explain it later." Shepard said before she heard their names being called out.

Liara never had a chance to say anything as Shepard grew excited once more, waving down Ashley. "We're still waiting on the others!" Shepard called out over the crowd as Ashley trotted over, all smiles as she greeted Liara as well, who smiled and nodded at Ashley in return.

* * *

Shepard had invited everybody from her crew plus Ashley. She had honestly kind of liked the other woman, they worked well together on Feros at least. And she had to admit, she liked that Ashley never held back anything she had to say. Even Wrex had decided to show up to see what the fuss was about.

They had all been playing for the better part of an hour. Everyone showed up, wanting to see what this laser tag was like. With a group of seven they could not make even teams. So one team had three and the other had four.

Ashley, Shepard and Liara were on one team. Garrus, Tali, Wrex and Kaidan were on the other. Honestly it was probably some of the most fun any of them had in a long while.

Shepard and Liara were huddled behind a fake rock in the actually pretty decently sized laser tag arena. You could have easily stuffed twenty people in the room. "Get your ass out here Shepard!" Wrex called out, who had oddly been having the most fun. Even despite Shepard's rules for him not to use biotics, and not to go getting physical with any of the props or people.

Shepard laughed as Liara smiled and giggled next to the human. "Not a chance, Old Man!" Shepard then said popping out from her cover, trying to take aim and the bulky krogan. He was quicker though as he fired the nearly puny infrared gun in his hands. Shepard's vest began flashing and making noises. "Oh shit, you got me!" She called out as she collapsed to the ground, making fake death noises.

Ashley quickly joined her two team mates as she eyeballed Shepard writhing on the floor. "Oh god, I'm hit!" Shepard over dramatically acted out, clutching at the vest around her chest. Even Liara looked down at her like she was insane.

"Shepard, what are you doing...?" Liara asked as Shepard opened one eye, looking at Liara with a goofy grin. She suddenly reached out, grabbing at Liara's vest, tugging her down before making noises as though she were in pain, writhing on the floor again.

Ashley shook her head as they could hear Wrex laughing victoriously from somewhere further into the room, calling out how he killed the mighty Shepard. "You must go on without me!" Shepard hollered out, her acting horrid. Liara raised a brow as she looked to Ashley who shrugged at her, looking amused and shaking her head once more.

"I... I will try?" Liara said sounding lost and confused. Shepard laughed as she never let go of Liara's vest.

She smirked at the asari, "Come on, play along." Shepard said, her smirk never fading. Shepard was having way too much fun to care about looking foolish.

Ashley laughed a little as she could hear the other team going on about how Liara and Ashley were now doomed without Shepard. "Good lord, Shepard." Ashley said.

Shepard tugged Liara down a bit harder who yelped and caught herself on her hands, having already been dragged down to her knees. "You should yell you'll avenge my death." Shepard said quietly for only Liara to hear. Shepard finally released Liara's vest as she writhed in mock pain one last time before going limp on the floor, pretending to be dead.

Liara just looked at Shepard in confusion. Ashley looked at the asari expecting something to happen. "I will avenge Shepard's death?!" Liara shouted out as Ashley laughed her fool head off, as did everyone else who heard Liara's confused and questioning tone ring through out the arena. Shepard also couldn't hold character as she erupted with laughter, which caused Liara to finally lose the confused look as she too began to laugh at the silliness of it all.

Ashley finally started to regain some control of herself. "You really are crazy, Shepard." Ashley quipped. Shepard gave her a toothy grin, still laying on the floor.

* * *

The day really had been fun. Shepard hadn't remembered a time she and her crew could just act silly and have such a blast. Everyone was into it, even Liara loosened up and began to play along. After a few hours of that everyone had decided they would split ways and go do their own things. Shepard and Liara had probably wandered endlessly until they came to what looked like a little park.

"So I owe you an explanation." Shepard finally said, looking more serious and yet more solemn than before. Shepard pointed towards a park bench as she and Liara made way for it, taking a seat. Liara looked to Shepard in curiosity as Shepard sighed, leaning back on the bench, running her hands over her face once. "I haven't really spoken about my family in years." Shepard started as Liara nodded, ready to hear what Shepard had to say.

Shepard let her arms rest along the back of the bench as she looked over the small park. "I had a mom and dad, I even had an older sister." Shepard began. Liara sat quietly, being patient for Shepard's sake as the human tried to think. "I grew up on Mindoir, out in the Traverse. I've never been to Earth. My family were just farmers." Shepard went on slowly, feeling like this was harder to explain than telling Liara she had shared romantic feelings with the asari.

Liara frowned some as she recalled hearing about what happened on Mindoir in 2170. "When the batarians came they slaughtered so many. Including my parents and sister. Everyone I knew and loved died during the raid." Shepard said, the words heavy in her mouth. "I was only sixteen. My sister was eighteen, she was just barely an adult by human standards." Shepard said.

Liara couldn't help herself as she scooted closer to Shepard, feeling the need to comfort the mercenary. When Shepard felt Liara leaning against her, head on her shoulder like the night before she felt her heart sink. "We tried to call for help, but the Alliance took their sweet ass time to get there." Shepard said, a sense of anger present in her tone. "I managed to escape, and I was so full of anger and hate that the first thing I did was join some small merc band. Been doing it ever since." Shepard said as she felt Liara reach up, her fingers slipping between Shepards.

"I am sorry to hear that, Nicole. I know it must have been hard for you to tell me." She said gently, looking up at Shepard. Shepard nodded some.

Shepard then shrugged lightly. "It's part of why I don't like many Alliance people. I guess I still blame them for what happened." Shepard admitted. She then fell silent for a moment, thinking to herself. "It's part of why I'm afraid to pursue us." She went on. It dawned on Liara that she had never really thought about why Shepard was so hesitant.

Liara sat up, looking at Shepard who only avoided eye contact. "I did not realize..." Liara said, but trailing off. She was not sure how to respond to this now. But Shepard shook her head, trying to give Liara an assuring smile.

Shepard didn't mean to come off cold in that moment. She didn't mean to sound harsh even. She never wanted to make Liara feel badly. "It's not your fault, Liara. I'm just afraid I'll lose you like I lost everyone else." Shepard said with a shrug. Liara fell silent, thinking for a moment. She wanted to make Shepard feel better, she just had to know the right words to say.

Finally Liara looked back at Shepard. "You have not lost everyone, Nicole." She started. Shepard looked to Liara, waiting to hear what she meant. "You have your crew. Wrex, Garrus, Kaidan and Tali. You seem to have made friends with Ashley as well." Liara explained. Shepard gave Liara a smile. Liara wasn't wrong, Shepard figured. "They are like your family, Shepard. You are fond of them, and care for them. I know you do." She said.

Shepard chuckled some as she nodded in her agreement. "I never really thought about it, but you're right." Shepard said. No one could ever replace what she had once lost, but Shepard now realized she could still make room to call others her family as well.

Liara then looked a little more hesitant. "And you have me." Liara finally added. Shepard's cheeks flushed as she looked to Liara. Liara looked a little anxious having said that, Shepard could see it. Liara looked as though she was treading on dangerous grounds in a way. Nicole let out a pent up breath as she suddenly put her arm around Liara's shoulders, drawing the asari back into her side, leaving her arm hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Liara smiled feeling a little more relaxed with Shepard's reaction. She even once more reached up as she grabbed the human's hand again. This time Shepard initiated lacing their fingers together. "Perhaps you're right, T'Soni." Shepard teased a little.

Liara rested her head on Shepard's shoulder again feeling content in the moment. "Thank you, for today Nicole. It really was fun." Liara said as they both looked out at the park.

Shepard grinned some as she gave a light hug with her arm that was draped over Liara's shoulders. "I told you it would be fun." Shepard quipped as Liara chuckled lightly.

* * *

 **Oofta. I got off earlier than I had been today. Yay for 8 hours instead of 10 lol. This meant I was, obviously, excited to make this chapter. A little bit of background finally for Nicole Shepard.**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this so far, let me know! =3**

 **Tootles.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later in the day Shepard had decided to go buy some new clothing, having been in need to replace the clothes she had lost on Eden Prime. Liara had been so tired after their fun at the laser tag place that she had decided to try and get a nap in back at the Normandy.

Shepard couldn't help but think about Liara, even as she looked through a clothing store looking at the various selections they had. Shepard rarely ever cared what she was wearing but she had the sudden urge to get something somewhat nice. She had once joked that her fashion sense consisted of rolling around in a pile of clothes and calling it good. And her current selection of clothes was stating just that.

Most of what she had picked out were plain t-shirts, a couple new tank tops and some random cargo pants and a couple pairs of new shorts. So she had decided to get a more form fitting sleeveless top, a button up shirt and some pants that showed off all the right parts but were still loose for her legs to breathe.

As she was paying for a small pile of clothes at the counter her omni-tool went off. She looked at the store clerk apologetically, handing over her credit chit before activating her omni-tool. It was a message from Liara and her heart sank. Liara should have been sleeping.

 _I need you._

The message was simple but Shepard's cheeks flushed horribly as she stumbled, accepting her chit back from the clerk. Shepard had to remember this was Liara, it probably didn't mean to come off as it did. Still Shepard was red in the face as she took her bag of clothes, moving to the outside of the store quickly before she moved to type a reply.

 _What's wrong, you ok?_

Shepard typed out and sent before she began to look for the nearest sky car taxi terminal. Once she spotted one she was already on the move, thinking she had better start heading for the Normandy.

 _I had more dreams. But I could make sense of them from the Cipher. I am getting so frustrated, Nicole. I do not know what I need._

Shepard tapped her foot as she waited for her summoned cab, reading over the message. Liara sounded like she was about at her wits end with these nightmares that damn beacon had cursed her with. If Shepard could she would have blown the damn thing up all over again, before it gave Liara these visions and this warning from fifty-thousand years ago.

 _Hang in there, Li. I'm on my way back to the ship._

Shepard quickly got into the sky car that had pulled up. She inputed which docking bay she needed let off at as the sky car began to drive off.

Once Shepard reached the Normandy she quickly made her way through the CIC and down to the crew deck. The med bay was empty which she was grateful for as she walked hurriedly to the storage room, knocking on the door.

The door hissed open as Shepard walked in, setting her bags down seeing Liara standing there. "Hey, sorry I came as quick as I could." Shepard said, seeing the stressed look on the asari's face. Liara's bottom lip almost quivered, and Shepard felt her heart sink at the sight. The asari had to of been on the verge of a break down of sorts from how tired she had to of been feeling.

Liara quickly started pacing, a habit they both seemed to share. "The visions, they make more sense, but they are incomplete." Liara began as Shepard just watched. Liara looked as though she was trying to push her stresses aside. Liara's hand reached for her forehead as she paced, almost trying to will the visions back to the front of her mind. "The Eden Prime beacon must have been damaged, I did not receive all of the information." Liara said, still pacing.

Shepard's brows furrowed as Liara continued to ramble, mostly to herself, as if sorting out what to do about this new conundrum. "Li, slow down." Shepard said gently as she stepped before Liara, reaching out with both hands, grabbing Liara's carefully. Liara stopped as she looked to Shepard, letting out a frustrated breath. Now that she was in front of Liara she could see the exhaustion behind her usually radiant blue eyes, the dark marks under her eyes that showed her lack of sleep.

"Relax, take a few breaths and tell me what's going on." Shepard said calmly, her eyes meeting the tired blue in front of her. Liara nodded as she tried to piece herself back together.

"It is definitely a warning about the Reapers. This was clear in what information I did receive. Whatever these Reapers are the protheans feared them. I feel as though there is more to it than that, but I cannot be certain without the missing information." Liara went on, her words tumbling out quickly, the stress in her voice. "And I feel as though there was something about the conduit in my visions, but no real evidence of what it may be." Liara continued.

Shepard simply nodded, allowing Liara to say what she felt she had to get off her chest. "We would need another beacon to complete the data, but finding the one on Eden Prime was rare enough, finding a second with the same information could take years, perhaps decades. If there is another beacon like it at all." Liara concluded as she could feel Shepard's thumbs rubbing on the backs of her hands, as if trying to sooth her stress and worries away.

Shepard then gave a look of thought as she let Liara's hands go. "Okay, so we tell Anderson, see what he thinks. We'll figure this out, Li. In the mean time you should try to get a little more rest." Shepard suggested. Liara gave the mercenary an exasperated look of frustration. She looked like she was about to lose her temper even. Something Shepard had never seen from the woman in front of her before.

Liara stopped, taking a deep breath before she brought her hand to her forehead once more, eyes closing. The stress on her face more evident than ever. "No. I should be alright, I do not want to sleep. I am tired of being haunted by these visions." Liara confessed. Shepard frowned. "They twist my more normal dreams, make them living nightmares. I hear so many screams, and all I can see around me is..." She stopped. She wasn't sure she wanted to go any further than that.

She didn't want to force Liara to doing anything she didn't want to do. But she couldn't help but feel she should try to convince Liara into a bit more sleep. "What if you just lied down for a bit?" Shepard suggested as Liara gave her a a bit of a frown. Shepard held up her hands a bit. "I'm not saying sleep, but lay down, maybe do some light reading, try and relax?" Shepard went on. She was concerned for Liara's health at this point.

Liara's frown melted into a look of defeat, her eyes low, but looking up at Shepard. "Would you stay with me?" She questioned as Shepard tried to give her a bit of a smile. "We do not even have to speak I just... I do not want to be alone." Liara confessed. Shepard nodded her head some figuring it was a compromise she was more than willing to accept.

"Let me get my book. If you do end up falling asleep I'll be here reading. I won't leave you alone if you don't want me to." Shepard said as Liara finally gave her a smile of her own.

Liara nodded some as she grabbed her data pad, moving to her bed. "Thank you, Nicole." Liara said as she sat into her bed.

Shepard smiled some. "Any time, Li." She said as she excused herself for a moment to grab her book.

* * *

Liara had managed to get some sleep in the end. Much to Shepard's relief. Liara woke up feeling much more refreshed than before, but hungry. Shepard had suggested that perhaps they should go grab a bite to eat. Liara seemed agreeable to the idea and so Shepard had went to shower.

But now Shepard was getting herself dressed after having a hot shower. She threw on the nicer clothes she had purchased earlier in the day. She had decided that perhaps now was as good a time as any to look halfway decent. She didn't even know why she was getting herself all dressed up. They hadn't exactly called it a date.

Shepard had also gotten herself a loose fitting bracelet that looked like it was made from different sorts of thinly made ropes. She eyeballed it on her right wrist, debating if she really wanted to keep it on or not but decided to just go for it. You only live once popped into her mind.

She messed with her hair, making sure it was where she wanted it, showing off her piercings on her left ear. Whens he felt satisfied she left the crew bathroom as she checked her omni-tool.

 _Hey, I wondered since you invited me to your thing earlier if you wanted to come to my thing._

A message from Ashley as Shepard chuckled some typing out a quick response before leaving the bathroom.

 _A thing?_ Was Shepard's response.

 _Yeah, a thing. Wanna come? You could bring Liara. Be like a double date!_ Ashley responded.

Shepard flushed as she stopped half way between the crew bathroom and the med bay staring at the message. Was her feelings for Liara that obvious to everyone?

 _I'm not really dating Liara._

Was Shepard's response. Well, now she wasn't really sure if that was true or not. They had confessed to romantic feelings sure, but they hadn't really made it official. Had they? Now Shepard wasn't so sure as she began her walk back to the med bay. She really needed to sort this out with Liara.

 _Suuuure you aren't. Pfft, come on Shepard, everyone sees how you two eyeball each other. Get your asses to Flux! =D_

Shepard sighed as she supposed she could ask Liara if she'd rather go to the bar or not. She was still ok with going out to dinner honestly, but she decided to leave the choice to Liara.

When she reached up with her hand to knock on Liara's door it opened before she even could. Liara was standing on the other side as they both blushed at one another, though Shepard was stunned by the sight before her. Liara was wearing a simple dress that went down to her knees. It didn't have very long sleeves, in fact they barely covered her shoulders and ended where her arms began. The dress didn't dip too low on top, but just enough to show her collar bones. The dress flowed loose towards the bottom but it still hugged all the right places on Liara's lithe form.

It had to be a borrowed dress from someone on the Normandy crew. It looked more human in design versus a typical asari design. Or maybe Liara had bought it on her way back to the Normandy earlier in the day? Shepard was unsure. Still, Shepard was stunned.

Shepard realized her hand was still in the air, ready to knock on a door that was no longer there as she flushed even harder, dropping her hand back to the side. She also realized she was probably staring like an idiot. "Hey." Shepard said, still feeling a bit stunned. Liara gave her a shy smile, her own cheeks a bit flushed as she looked Shepard over once.

"I... I hope this is appropriate for dinner..." She said shyly. Shepard finally managed to pull herself out of her daze shaking her head some with an amused smile. She found it oddly amusing they had both gotten dressed up for what should have been a simple meal.

Shepard reached her hand out, offering for Liara to take it. When Liara shyly slid her hand into the mercenary's Shepard smiled a bit more brightly. "You look beautiful." Shepard finally said with a lopsided smile as Liara stepped out of her room, hand in hand with Shepard as they began to leave the med bay.

"Do you think so?" Liara asked, her cheeks a deep shade of violate. She looked herself over once, even double checking her simple slip on shoes as Shepard hummed in response.

Shepard looked Liara over once more as she smirked some, leading them up towards the CIC ready to head out for the night. "Trust me. You look amazing." Shepard assured as Liara smiled more brightly, letting herself scoot in closer to Shepard.

Once they were off the Normandy Shepard stopped as she remembered Ashley having invited her and Liara to the bar. "Hey, you can say no... Ashley invited us out to the bar, did you want to go?" Shepard asked.

Liara thought about it for a moment. She then just smiled and began to walk towards the elevator. She looked at Shepard a moment longer over her shoulder before she looked to where she was heading, not saying a single word. Shepard smirked to herself taking that as a no.

She brought up her omni-tool, typing out a message for Ashley.

 _Sorry, we're going out for dinner. Don't do anything I would and be home by midnight._

Shepard sent it with a snort as she trotted to catch up to Liara.

 _You guys are no fun. At least I'm willing to admit I'm on a date._ Ashley retorted as Shepard joined Liara in the elevator, chuckling at the response.

They took a sky car to an area of the Citadel with a bunch of different options for food joints as Shepard began to search for all the different choices they could choose from. "Alright, so did you have anything in mind?" Shepard asked as Liara looked out the sky car window at all the sights, never having really seen much of the Citadel before.

"Admittedly, anything sounds better than MREs or military grade food." She said with a small smile. Shepard snorted knowing exactly how Liara felt. It did give Shepard an idea as she looked into a specific sort of food chain.

Shepard almost grinned to herself as she saw a few options pop up. "Do you trust me?" Shepard asked. It seemed to become something of a trade mark question for the mercenary as the two looked at each other.

Liara smiled. "Always." The answer seemed so simple but Shepard couldn't help but feel her stomach do summersaults over the response. But Shepard gave the asari a lopsided smile as she shut off her omni-tool, imputing the new destination into the sky car's navigation system.

"I've got an idea. A nice quiet evening, we'll get some take out and a hotel and watch some cheesy movies." Shepard said. Liara rather liked the sound of that. She couldn't help but watch Shepard for a moment, feeling her heart beating a little more quickly. Shepard had been much more open and forward with her the past few days. She knew they had confessed to a mutual attraction but she wondered just how far this would go.

She couldn't help but feel awkward and nervous. Shepard had gone through so much trouble on Liara's behalf since Eden Prime. She had stuck by Liara's side when she didn't have to. Had indulged her, watched over her, and even gave in and agreed to give Liara combat training. Now she was going out of her way to give Liara a quiet evening with food and cheesy movies, as Nicole had put it. It made Liara wonder if Shepard had her own hopes for a possibility at their future. Liara flushed as she suddenly looked away from Shepard, realizing she had been staring.

Liara suddenly gained a look of thought though as she gave Shepard a shy smile. She had wondered if Shepard would be willing to indulge her further tonight. Shepard could see it on her face, a question was forming.

"There is a new documentary on the protheans... If you would be willing?" She asked as Shepard laughed a little as she leaned back in her seat. She could hardly refuse Liara. Not tonight. She had meant for this night as a way to help Liara destress. She had known Liara had felt a lot of pressure and stress. Between wondering about her mother, the prothean beacon, and being stuck on a military ship.

"Only if you watch something of my choosing after." Shepard said playfully. Liara flushed but nodded at the human, finding it only fair. The sky car came to a stop as Shepard gave Liara a cheeky smile before hopping out, suddenly rather excited for the night ahead.

Shepard could hear Liara laughing in the car as Shepard circled round it, the door opening. Shepard suddenly straightened her back, holding her arm up. "Right this way, ma'am." She said, putting on a fake accent and trying to sound prim and proper. Liara looked at Shepard as if she were being silly before she took Shepard's arm, lifting herself from the sky car as Shepard gave the asari a lopsided grim.

"You are ridiculous, Nicole Shepard." Liara said, but she had a smile on her face. Shepard began to guide them down the street heading for a specific destination as she felt Liara loop her own arm around Shepard's.

Shepard continued to give her a lopsided grin, but looked forward, chin up. "I try." She replied simply as Liara giggled, but followed Shepard's lead. Liara enjoyed it when Shepard got into silly moods such as this. It was part of her human charm it seemed like.

"So what take out have you chosen?" Liara questioned. Shepard lifted her free hand, wiggling her index finger while tutting at the asari on her arm.

Shepard led them around a corner. "Patience, T'Soni. Why ruin the surprise?" Shepard questioned, her tone humored as Liara smiled and pulled herself in closer to Shepard. Shepard felt her heart fluttering as she recalled the message from Ashley earlier. _At least I'm willing to admit I'm on a date._ Shepard flushed some wondering if this is what could be considered a date suddenly.

But she dared not spoil the moment as she gently pulled her arm free from Liara's, circling it around the asari's shoulders instead. She pulled Liara in closer to herself, both of them stumbling a bit at the action. They both of laughed together as they walked at a slow pace up the road and to Shepard's intended destination. Shepard could feel Liara's arm hesitantly snake it's way around her lower back. Everything just felt so right in the world in the moment. Nothing chaotic happening, no where to be. It was just... She had no way to describe it, it was just right.

Shepard felt her heart thumping in her chest. Some part of her wanted to resist what was happening, her fears of losing anyone important to her fluttering to the surface in an instant. But she also wanted this so badly. So she just allowed it to happen. Despite her in-securities she didn't want this to stop.

* * *

Liara and Shepard stepped into the hotel room they had rented. Shepard held in her hand a square but flat box, not having explained to Liara what sort of dinner she had gotten for them just yet. She had made Liara wait outside when she went into the restaurant to get it. She also carried a couple of disposable plates.

Shepard flicked the light on as she went further into the hotel room, setting the box down on the bed looking the room over once. She then stopped as she faced Liara who flushed and smiled shyly at Shepard. Liara felt awkward now that they were at the hotel room. It had meant to be for an innocent night of watching vids but she couldn't help but feel like perhaps someone on the outside might think they were up to something a little more intimate than that.

"Well, let the movie night begin." Shepard quipped as she walked over to the television set that sat on top of a giant dresser. She turned it on before activating her omni-tool to connect with the tv as Liara wandered over to a lone chair in the room, seating herself in it.

Shepard moved over to the bed picking up the pizza before she spotted Liara having sat herself in the arm chair. "We can sit on the bed you know." Shepard said with a bit of an amused smirk before she began to pick up the plethora of pillows on the bed, setting them up against the headboard as cushioning to sit against.

Liara flushed even more as she got back up moving over to the bed as she sat onto it, sitting against the stack of pillows on the one side Shepard had finished, watching her repeat the same action on the other side of the bed. Shepard climbed onto the bed now as she put the box between them, lifting the lid open. "Tada! Pizza." Shepard said excitedly.

Liara looked down at their meal, a large circular food sitting in the box, covered in cheese on top of what appeared to be bread. On the cheese were little round red things she didn't know what they were. "What is pizza?" Liara asked as Shepard began to pull a slice of it out of the box.

Shepard let the pizza slice plop onto one plate before passing it to Liara. "It's an old Earth food. It's a bit greasy, probably bad for you, but hella delicious." Shepard said with a smile. Liara took the plate before she lifted the pizza off the plate as she fumbled with it a moment before taking a bite.

Shepard watched her with anticipation as Liara carefully chewed her food before her eyes lit up. "Goddess, this is delicious." Liara said. Shepard gave her a sharp 'ha!' before grabbing herself a slice and leaning back against the pillows.

"Alright, what's this documentary?" Shepard asked as Liara continued to eat at her pizza.

* * *

Later into the evening Shepard munched on a bit of the left over pizza, some random movie she had picked still playing on the tv. Liara had fallen asleep half way through the first movie Shepard had picked after her documentary. Not that Shepard could blame the young archaeologist. She had been having a rough time sleeping.

But they had fun before Liara had drifted off into sleep. Liara was so excited about the documentary. She was so into it, and she talked along with it, going on about the things she had discovered that might have complimented the vid they were watching. She was always so animated when it came to talking about the protheans. Shepard found it all too cute and let the asari go about her excitement unhindered, listening to anything she had to say.

Shepard had picked an old Earth movie to watch and at first Liara seemed rather interested in it, but began to drift in and out of consciousness before she finally had simply fallen asleep. Shepard looked down at the asari who had cuddled up against the human in her sleep. Shepard would not complain. She just let the asari sleep.

Liara looked so peaceful in the moment. Shepard tossed her half eaten slice of pizza back into the box that had been set on the nightstand by the bed. She carefully wiped her hands on a towel they had found in the bathroom, trying not to disturb Liara. When Liara had stirred a little during Shepard's process of cleaning off her pizza greased hands she wrapped an arm around the sleeping prothean expert, gently rubbing at her mid back, as if to sooth her. Liara settled almost instantly, burying her face into Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard smirked some as she settled back against the pillows, her free arm folding behind her head as she continued to watch her current movie. If it meant Liara could sleep a bit more she was ok with just sitting here watching movies all night until she woke up so that they could go back to the Normandy.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys. My new job has been killer lol. I get home and it's all I can do to have a shower before I pass out. This chapter was also a bit difficult, I worked on it all day yesterday (my only day off D=) and then I scrapped whatever I was doing with it to do this instead. I felt like perhaps what I had started writing before felt a bit cliche.**

 **Anywho, I hope I get a day off next week to work on the next chapter. If not I will try to work on it little by little before my shifts. =D**

 **Thanks for the patience =3**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There was a persistent ringing and Shepard tried to ignore it. But it never stopped. Shepard refused to open her eyes, groaning in frustration as she tried to figure out what could be causing the noise. She then could feel a body moving against her own. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around, forgetting where she was for the briefest of moments. She then heard Liara muttering, feeling her hand clutching onto her t-shirt.

Shepard flushed as she looked down, seeing Liara push her head further into her chest. Liara then further wrapped her arm around Shepard's waist. Liara muttered something once more, though Shepard couldn't figure out what she had said. Shepard could even feel Liara's leg tangled up against her own and she flushed.

Ah yes, the ringing. Shepard looked to her right trying to reach over to the night stand without disturbing Liara too much. Liara only held onto Shepard a bit tighter as she moved. While Shepard was almost content to just lay her like this, she knew she would eventually have to move.

Shepard tried to reach once more for the insistently ringing terminal but was unsuccessful. The asari refused to let her go and it only caused Shepard to blush even more. "Li, I gotta move." Shepard said, still groggy from her sleep, but chuckling a bit nervously. Liara's eyes suddenly fluttered open, shock registering on her face as she quickly released Shepard.

"Goddess, I'm so sorry!" Liara said, her voice panicked. Shepard just gave her a half lopsided smile and shook her head. Liara flushed deeply as she untangled herself from the mercenary. Liara was embarrassed that she had been clinging to the mercenary in her sleep.

Shepard swallowed hard as she finally reached over pressing the answer button. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice still hoarse. She couldn't even remember falling asleep. She looked over to Liara who continued to fret on the other side of the bed. Now Shepard felt bad, she hadn't meant to embarrass the archaeologist.

"Yes, we noticed that it was close for your check out time. We just wanted to make sure you were still on the premises before we sent up house keeping." A woman's voice said over the speaker. Shepard looked around looking for a clock. She spotted one on the other side of the room. It was nearly noon Citadel time.

Shepard ran her hand through her messy hair. "Yeah, sorry we just woke up. We'll be down in a moment." Shepard said. The woman on the other end thanked her and the call ended. Shepard scooted to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over before she stretched her arms and legs. "Shit, I didn't even realize I fell asleep." Shepard said with a short chuckle.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Liara still fretting, her cheeks a pretty shade of violate. "I am so sorry, Nicole, I did not mean to fall asleep. Let alone on top of you." She stammered. Shepard gave Liara an assuring smile. But Liara still felt awkward for having done it. She knew it was unintentional as she was asleep. And Shepard seemed calm about it. But she could not help her embarrassment bubbling to the surface.

Still it had felt... Well nice. She hadn't slept that well since before the beacon. She pondered if Shepard had anything to do with her sleeping so well. As if the mercenary's presence had relaxed her enough.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I fell asleep too. Did you sleep alright at least?" Shepard asked before she stood, scooping up the mostly empty pizza box. Liara gave Shepard a shy nod, unable to make eye contact still analyzing the situation in her mind.

Liara finally smiled a bit, however. "Yes, actually... I did not have any more visions from the beacon." She said. It was perhaps her first full night of undisturbed sleep since Eden Prime. Shepard smiled brightly as she tossed the pizza box into a trash can in the room.

"Good, glad to hear it. You needed the rest." Shepard said as she motioned for the door. "We should probably get out of here before the hotel staff have a melt down." Shepard said as Liara raised a brow, standing from her bed.

"Why would they... Oh Goddess, you are joking." Liara then said, putting a hand to her forehead. Sometimes Nicole's jokes flew over her head. Especially if she said them with a straight face as she just had. Shepard laughed as she opened the door, letting Liara out first, following right behind her.

* * *

They had made their way back to the Normandy in silence. Shepard had received a message that her shipment of the items she ordered should be there by now. Shepard was excited to take a look at the new gear she got for her crew. But for now Shepard escorted Liara back to her room.

Liara stopped short of her door as she spun around, facing the human. "Thank you, Nicole. Yesterday was..." She paused trying to find the right word. "It was wonderful." She said, giving Shepard those bashful eyes. Shepard gave her a smile, her heart fluttering once again in her chest. She willed for it to stop, but it refused.

"I figured you deserved a nice day out." Shepard said simply. Liara flashed Shepard a dazzling smile. A smile that Shepard had never really seen before. It gave Shepard the butterflies yet again. She couldn't help but marvel the smile on Liara's face. It had somehow made her even more gorgeous than before, and Shepard honestly didn't think that possible.

Liara then gathered the courage to lean forwad, planting a quick kiss on the mercenary's cheek quickly before she stood back. They both looked at each other for a split moment, Shepard's eyes wide in surprise. Liara's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue, feeling surprised herself before she suddenly turned around, feeling like retreating before she embarrassed herself further.

Shepard stood there, stunned for the briefest of moments. But when Liara spun around Shepard didn't know what came over her. Well she knew... But she didn't know why she acted on it. She reached out quickly, snapping out of her dazed state and gently grabbing Liara's arm before she got too far. Liara froze, feeling her stomach muscles tighten, unsure of what to expect.

Shepard couldn't stop herself as she suddenly pulled Liara in closer, their eyes meeting. Liara's eyes were so bashful. Looking to Shepard's own with questions, and perhaps a bit of hope. Shepard also looked back into Liara's eyes, feeling hesitant, but also questioning. They didn't say a thing. And it felt like the moment lasted ages, but in reality it was only a mere few seconds.

"Nicole?" Liara asked, breaking their awkward silence. Shepard finally decided to swallow her insecurities. She suddenly felt stupid thinking she could hide her feelings for Liara. Or even keep a distance. She realized it was futile to try. After having finally told Liara the truth, how she felt, she wasn't able to bottle it up again.

In fact it was the opposite. She craved for Liara's presence. Her company, the shy smiles, the sound of her voice. Just everything. She couldn't keep away if she tried. Not that she had tried. She felt a pang in her chest, a sort of longing she had never felt before.

Shepard said nothing but grabbed Liara by the waist gently, but tugging her in a bit more desperately. Liara flushed as her hands rested on the mercenary's shoulders, looking at her with those big blue eyes. As Shepard had started to duck her head in, ready to take the plunge the med bay door opened. Chakwas saw the display before her, but never stopped walking, heading for her desk, clearing her throat.

Shepard stopped short, yanking back in surprise, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Liara's cheeks almost matched Shepard's, only instead of red they were violate. Shepard's stomach did a violent flop, knowing she was caught mid act. She cursed internally has she knew in that instant her barriers went back up in full swing, insecurities returning to the forefront of her mind.

"I do not mean to interrupt, I just needed a couple things." Chakwas said with a grin. She grabbed a couple data pads, turning to see the two women before her, both having physically separated, both looking embarrassed. It was like catching children with their hands in the cookie jar, Chakwas mused. "I must also ask that you take more intimate activities outside of my med bay, please." She teased.

Shepard took a deep breath, clearing her throat. "I uh.. uhm.. I have some stuff to take care of anyway." Shepard stammered.

"I should be doing some research." Liara also said, bringing a hand to her forehead, trying to hide her embarrassment. They both quickly spun around, going in opposite directions. Chakwas smiled as she shook her head. Young love, she thought to herself. Always awkward, clumsy, but definitely adorable.

Chakwas quickly followed Shepard out of the med bay. "Shepard." She said as Nicole stopped, still trying to suppress her furious blush. "May I speak with you on a more personal basis?" She asked as Shepard slowly turned to face the elder woman. She shrugged some, looking a little flustered. Shepard had been so close. So close to just giving in, taking the chance. And now she didn't know what she was doing. Part of her wondered if the universe didn't want her to have anything nice.

Shepard finally threw up her arms part way with a shrug. "You gonna analyze me like Ashley?" Shepard questioned, her frustration evident. Chakwas smiled kindly however, shaking her head.

"More like play Mother Hen." Chakwas replied. Shepard sighed, looking a little defeated but gestured for the woman to ask her question. Chakwas gave a pause, thinking of how to put it. "When you and Liara first came aboard the Normandy she said you were just friends. I wonder if the relationship has evolved since?" Chakwas asked.

Shepard sighed as she gestured over to the mess hall tables. Chakwas nodded as they both moved over to one table, taking a seat across from each other. "I dunno. I mean yes, but I've... I've never felt like this about anyone, and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid she'll get bored and leave. Or something will happen to her and I won't know how to handle it. I'm afraid of losing her." Shepard said honestly. She felt like she needed someone to talk to. Someone to help her sort out the mess in her head.

Chakwas listened patiently, nodding her understanding. "I will not pretend I know much about you, but I will guess you've lost people in your life, Shepard. You're a mercenary I'm sure it's happened by now." Chakwas said, sounding a mix of professional and motherly.

Shepard shrugged but nodded. "More or less." She admitted, but didn't want to go into detail with anyone at this point. Liara was... well perhaps she was an exception, when Shepard had told her about her family. But right now? No one else needed to know.

Chakwas gave Shepard a kind smile. "Listen, I'm going to be blunt with you." Chakwas said, though still sounding friendly enough. "You could die tomorrow. Or she might. She came close with that beacon on Eden Prime." Chakwas went on. Shepard's brows furrowed as the events of Eden Prime flashed through her mind. The way Liara had screamed when the beacon had interacted with her. It shook Shepard to the core. "Point is, none of us are guaranteed a tomorrow, dear. What will you regret more if something happens to Liara?" She asked.

Shepard's brows furrowed further, looking at Chakwas questioningly. Chakwas sighed some. "Will you regret you kept yourself at arms length? Or that you were involved with her, however long or brief that may be?" Chakwas spelled out. Shepard's eyes grew wide as she had never considered that before. "Either way, Shepard, I see how you two look at each other. You both long for each other, and yet you both hesitate. If something happens to her tomorrow, or the day after, next week, next year, you will feel her loss. You will regret never having given a relationship a chance. And that will hurt just as much, if not more." Chakwas finished.

Shepard was at a loss of words. She didn't think that far ahead. She felt if she had ignored her growing feelings, the growing closeness between her and Liara the future would be fine. But now? What if what Chakwas said happened? "I would regret not having been with her." Shepard said quietly. Chakwas reached over, patting the younger woman on the hand a few times before standing from the table.

Chakwas smiled at her kindly once more. "The choice is yours, Shepard. But if I were in your shoes? I would take the chance. And who knows, you two may be together for a lifetime. Or it may end before a lifetime can be reached. Either way, you will always wonder, years from now, why you did not give her or yourself a chance if you never take it." Chakwas said before she turned and walked away.

Shepard remained seated in the mess hall, looking towards the med bay. She had to process what she was just told. She needed to think, sort it all out. But she knew, bottom of her heart, Chakwas was probably right. It still didn't make getting passed her insecurities any easier.

* * *

 **I know a short chapter, I am sorry. I've had a rough week, and not a lot of time to myself or anything else. I tried to work on this chapter a little during moments I had the energy for it but I also had to rework it a few times. I next chapter should hold a bit more excitement and action, as our favorite Normandy crew goes forth to shoot the bad guys lol.**

 **Until then.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kaidan slowly made his way back to the Normandy, reflecting on the decision he had made. He had felt that perhaps it was time to start getting his life back in order. He had spent the last half of his life going from one planet to another. One colony to another. He had been running from what had occurred in his past for too long. He had found a sense of direction in the last year, but even then he felt like he wasn't where he needed to be.

Though he wondered if his next step was where he should be too. He frowned to himself a bit. He had felt that perhaps with Shepard he could find meaning in his life. He didn't grudge her for turning him down but it did help him realize that he needed to find his place. In a way he was thankful for that.

The last year with Shepard, even Garrus, Tali and Wrex had been the best year of his life. But he knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a mercenary either. He knew that with Sigma he had been able to do some good, but he wanted to do even more. So he had made a decision. He could only hope it was the right decision.

He did fret telling Shepard about his choice. He wondered how she would take it. She was a good person. Understanding even. She was kind when the time called for it. She had treated everyone under her command with dignity and respect. Treated everyone kindly, made sure they had what they needed. But he felt that he needed to learn to depend on himself now. He chuckled to himself realizing he had come to this conclusion a little late in life. But he supposed better late than never.

Once he was on the Normandy he headed down to the cargo bay so he could store away his things. He had spotted Garrus over working with another crewman on the ground vehicle, Ashley working away at her station and Wrex sat in a corner, apparently taking a nap. No doubt recovering from a night of Ryncol. He didn't see any signs of Tali, but it was still early morning. The crew wasn't fully expected back on post for another couple hours.

He threw his duffle bag in his locker, deciding he'd unpack his stuff later before he stood, looking around. "Hey, Alenko, Shepard was looking for you here a bit ago." Ashley said from her work bench. Kaidan gave the woman a small smile and a nod. He supposed it would be better to face the music now than later.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Ashley grinned some. "If she's not in plain sight I'd assume she's with Liara. Those two were practically inseparable this weekend from what I understand." Ashley said. She loved gossip a little too much.

Kaidan chuckled some but nodded. He decided to head up to the crew deck to see if he could find Shepard. It didn't take long to reach the crew deck and he circled around the elevator, spotting Shepard nursing a cup of coffee and some toast, looking over a data pad at one of the tables. "Shepard, you wanted to see me?" He asked as he approached the table, sitting across from her.

She looked up at him with tired eyes, but smiled some. "There you are. I was starting to wonder if you ran away with some beautiful woman you found over the last two days." She teased as he laughed. He knew she was trying to be light hearted with him, but he didn't think he could manage to run off with a woman he barely knew. Then again he supposed he did do just that with Shepard a year ago.

"Anderson said he could give you access to some biotic training videos, if you were interested." Shepard said as she dug an OSD out of her cargo shorts, scooting it across the table to Kaidan. Kaidan took the disc, looking it over before he sighed. "Also I got us all some assignments for around the ship. Or off the ship. You're going to be apart of the ground team." She added before she took a sip of her coffee, looking over her data pad again.

Kaidan nodded some as he pocketed the disc. "I actually need to talk to you, too." He then said as she perked a brow. She looked to the man, seeing the nervousness on his face. She looked concerned as she sat the data pad down, giving him her full attention.

"What's up?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words now. He knew he didn't need to feel so anxious... But some small part of him worried if Shepard would get angry over his news.

He took a steadying breath, looking at Shepard. "I spent the last two days thinking. And I appreciate everything you've done for me. Letting me be apart of Sigma has been the best year of my life. A little shaky a few times but... I don't regret it, and I'm happy you let me be part of your crew." He began. Shepard gave him an almost sad look, which threw him off. But she could see where this was going.

"But you want to go your own way?" She asked. She couldn't help but wonder if this had to do with her turning him down when he tried to ask her out. But she shook that off just as quickly. She knew Kaidan wasn't like that. He wasn't that type of person.

He nodded some and sighed heavily. "I've been trying to find my path for a long time. I never really belonged anywhere. And I don't think being a merc is best for me either." He admitted. Shepard gave him a sad smile but nodded her understanding. "I've talked with an Alliance recruiter and I think I'm going to pursue it." He went on.

She sighed herself. She hated to see Kaidan go, but she supposed she could understand. "I may not entirely like the Alliance but... Having gotten to know a couple of them, I can see why you'd want to join. I guess they aren't all bad." Shepard replied, much to Kaidan's relief. Shepard then gave him a more genuine smile. "You need to do what's best for you, Kaidan. I'd hate to see you go, but I won't hold you back either." She then said.

Kaidan gave her a relieved chuckle. "Honestly, you have no idea how relieving it is to hear you say that." He admitted. Shepard chuckled some but shrugged. She herself had started to wonder where her own life was going. Eden Prime seemed to have upheaved a lot of things for her crew.

She took another sip of her coffee. "So are you leaving now?" She asked. She meant no ill will when asking. But if Kaidan had planned to leave now she would have to speak with Anderson about how best to fill the spot. As depressing of an idea as that were.

Kaidan shook his head however. "I plan to stick this through. After we've dealt with Saren and the geth... I'll start whatever process there is for joining." Kaidan said.

Shepard gave him a half grin. "So we get to torment you for a little while longer at least." She quipped as he laughed. He honestly felt better now that this was out in the open. Shepard also seemed to be alright with it, which was even better.

* * *

Shepard waited for her crew to gather in the cargo bay. Including Liara. She had some things that needed saying. A crew meeting if she could call it that. She held a data pad going through her notes on what she needed to address as she waited for everyone. Wrex and Garrus were already present, but Shepard had to time this thing just right. Tali had began her first shift in engineering, and Kaidan was going over his recruiting stuff in the crew quarters.

Liara showed up before the other two did, looking at Shepard a bit bashfully. Shepard cleared her throat, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, remembering how she had nearly kissed Liara yesterday morning. The ship was already in flight, apparently heading for the good old Sol System. Anderson had briefed Shepard and Pressly on some problems on Luna, Earth's moon. Anderson had requested Shepard take the ground team and assess the situation.

"The others should be here soon." Shepard assured Wrex, Garrus and Liara. She and Liara had made eye contact for a brief moment but Liara had broken it first. Shepard had kept herself busy since yesterday morning, and the subtle hint of worry on Liara's face made Shepard concerned. She had been busy trying to get their new gear together, while speaking with Anderson, and making sure her crew had showed up on the ship at the correct time this morning. She hadn't intentionally avoided Liara but she wondered if that's what Liara had thought.

Finally Tali emerged from engineering just as Kaidan stepped out of the elevator. Tali had an extra bit of spunk in her step. She must have been happy with her first day as an assistant engineer on the Normandy. Shepard couldn't help but smile as Tali walked with a sense of excitement and purpose. Kaidan was also looking pretty content. His video call must have gone well.

"Alright, now that we're all here." Shepard began, looking over her crew who gathered before her. "As you all know I managed to finally get you all something to do. I guess they'll post the schedules for your shifts on the bulletin board in the mess hall with the other crew shifts." Shepard started as she looked over her list.

"For now I'll be leading ground missions I guess... At least until Anderson is back on his feet. So I chose our ground team. You're all on the roster, so is Ashley Williams. I've seen her in combat, she's pretty damned good." Shepard continued. She then shoved her data pad in the side pocket of her shorts. She sighed as she looked to Kaidan. She had asked if it was alright for the others to know he was leaving or not earlier in the day, and he agreed that it would be fine.

"Kaidan here has decided that after we deal with Saren he's going to part ways with the crew." She said, sounding a bit sad, but trying to cover it with her "command mode" as she called it.

Garrus looked surprised, and Tali turned to Kaidan. "What? Why?" Tali asked as Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not gonna be the same without you." She then went on saddly. He tried to pat the quarian on her shoulder, feeling bad that he was doing this. He would miss the small crew, but he always supposed he could keep in touch too.

"I just need to find my place is all. I care about all of you, I just think it's time I moved on." He said.

Garrus gave the man a bit of a grin. "But who's going to do all the kitchen duties?" He tried to joke. Kaidan laughed and shook his head.

Tali suddenly hugged the man as Shepard couldn't help but repeat the words he had just spoken in her head. _I need to find my place._ She thought to herself. She looked over to Liara who had been watching the situation in silence. But Liara then looked to Shepard. Nicole couldn't help but give the asari a small smile. Liara seemed to relax a bit as she smiled back at the human.

"Alright, we're heading to the Sol System right now. I guess the Alliance has tasked Anderson with dealing with a VI gone rogue on some training facility on Luna." Shepard began as everyone settled down again. "With Anderson out of commission for a while he asked me to help lead the squad going down to deal with it. Wrex, Liara, you'll be coming with. Ash will be joining us too." Shepard informed.

Wrex pounded his fist into his palm. "About time I have something to do." He said with a toothy grin. Everyone chuckled a bit. As long as Wrex was happy, Shepard figured.

She then looked behind herself at a crate that was full of the equipment she had acquired for everyone. She had spent a majority of yesterday getting everything together. "Alright, one more thing. I managed to get us some new stuff that should help us deal with Saren and the geth." She said as she turned, opening the crate.

She began handing out cases to everyone. "I got Kaidan, Liara, Garrus and I some new armor and weapons. Tali and Wrex I got you some new weapons and armor mods." She said as she handed them their new items.

Kaidan opened the case holding his armor, his eyes widening. "Shepard, is this Collosus armor?" He asked. Shepard beamed at him with pride, knowing how hard it was to usually get this stuff.

"Hell ya. With having the Counsel as a connection it was pretty simple to get." She replied as she then grabbed Liara's case of armor, passing it to the asari. Liara opened the case, seeing the same armor as Kaidan's, noting the Sigma symbol Shepard had on her old armor. She flushed, realizing in this moment Shepard had really accepted Liara as her crew. And had respected her wishes to participate in ground missions. She couldn't help but trace her fingers over the symbol on the arm of her new armor.

In a way she had cherished this. "Alright, you guys are free to do whatever. We should be in Sol by morning." Shepard said. Wrex took his new shotgun, looking at it happily as Kaidan moved over to his locker, stowing away his new gear.

Garrus clapped Shepard on the shoulder, holding up his new sniper, a turian smirk on his face. "This is great, thanks Shepard." He said sounding quite happy as well. Shepard smirked at the turian herself nodding her head.

"Can't have my best sharpshooter running around with an outdated gun." She quipped as he laughed, moving to check out his new gun a bit closer.

Tali was looking over her new shot gun, before she practically bounced in excitement, hugging Shepard. Shepard laughed some as she hugged Tali back before the quarian ran off, catching up with Garrus as they began to talk amongst themselves.

Shepard approached Liara, who was looking over her new weapons. "When we go ground side tomorrow..." Shepard started. Liara looked up at the mercenary. Liara's face was almost unreadable. "Just be careful, and keep sharp." Shepard said, sounding worried.

Liara put her items back in their cases with care, closing them up. "I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, Nicole." Liara said.

This took Shepard by surprise. "What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked. Shepard wracked her brain trying to think of the day before. She couldn't think of anything Liara had done to warrant an apology. Still, she looked at the prothean expert with concern and confusion.

Liara's cheeks flushed slightly, staring at the armor case in her hands. "I know you want to take things slowly. I did not mean to..." She trailed off feeling her chest tighten some. "I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She said. Shepard looked a little more surprised.

Shepard carefully took the armor case from Liara, setting it back in the crate for the time being. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, Li. Why would you think you did?" Shepard asked as she stood back in front of the asari.

"I do not know what your intentions were before Dr. Chakwas walked into the med bay, but you looked uncomfortable after." Liara said. Shepard's heart ached at that. She gently grabbed Liara's hand, tugging her off to a more private area to speak.

Liara blinked as she was lead to the elevator by her hand, albeit gently. When the elevator door closed the silence that followed made Liara feel even more unsure. When they arrived on the crew deck, Shepard motioned for Liara to follow her. "We can talk more privately in your room." Shepard said with an assuring smile, which put Liara's fears more at rest.

Once they reached Liara's room Shepard sat on the edge of the asari's cot, patting the spot next to her. Once Liara sat down Shepard grabbed the asari's hand, intertwining their fingers as she looked at Liara a little more seriously. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. You shouldn't have to feel sorry." Shepard said. Liara seemed to understand as she nodded.

Liara gave a look of thought. "Admittedly, this is all new to me. I have never been with someone." She paused and then flushed. "That is, I have never been romantically involved. No that sounds worse." Liara fretted as Shepard couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Relax, Li. It's ok if you've never been involved with someone. I'm not about to hold that against you." Shepard said as Liara flushed. Shepard smiled at her assuringly, rubbing the back of Liara's hand with her thumb.

But the smile quickly faded to worry. "Listen, tomorrow is going to be dangerous. I want you to stick close, keep your biotics on the ready." Shepard started as Liara listened carefully. The corners of Shepard's lips tugged into a slight frown. "I might be a bit rough out there, but I need you to follow my lead and orders. I don't want you to get hurt." Shepard finished.

Liara nodded her head in understanding. "I will do as you say, Nicole. I am sure it will be fine." Liara assured before leaning against the mercenary. If Liara were to be honest she was terrified of what was to come tomorrow. But she was settled on doing this. Shepard wrapped her arm around Liara's shoulders as they sat there in silence.

Chakwas words replayed in her mind. But Shepard sighed. She didn't know what to do in the moment. She wanted to keep Liara safe, beg her to stay on the ship. Yet she knew she couldn't tell Liara what to do. She was just at a loss.

* * *

 **Oh look a second chapter =o**

 **I dunno I felt like my last chapter was perhaps not the best, so I set to work on the next one to make up for it. I didn't think I'd finish it so quickly lol.**

 **Next up, Luna!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shepard had been leading the ground team through the training facilities, eliminating rogue drones almost the instant they reached Luna. Even the turrets on the buildings had opened fire on the mako as they approached. But Shepard was confident they could shut down the VI core.

Her team had worked fairly well together. Even Liara seemed to be doing well, though her reflexes were slower than the rest of them. It was to be expected though. Liara was new to this. While Shepard was impressed with Liara's abilities to adapt quickly, she still had kept a closer eye on the asari than the rest of her team. Her protective streak had been in overdrive with Liara. She did try to suppress it to the best of her abilities however.

They were in the last room of the second training facility when they had disposed of the last VI conduit, watching it go up in sparks and smoke. "I assume we should expect more of the same in the last building?" Shepard asked Ashley.

Ashley shrugged but grinned. "Most likely." She replied as Shepard chuckled and shook her head.

Wrex pounded his fist into the open palm of his other hand. "Just means more stuff to destroy." He said as Shepard firmly patted the old krogan on the back. She probably loved that krogan more than she should have. His infinity for destruction was perhaps a little too endearing for Shepard.

She began to head for a control panel to make sure all the VI systems were down in this building. She waved Liara over as she began to work on the panel. "How you holding up?" Shepard asked as she worked. She wanted to make sure Liara was still doing alright. She couldn't keep her worry at bay to save her life.

Liara smiled lightly, but looked tired. "I am holding." She replied as Shepard snorted. She continued to run a systems check as Liara turned and walked back to the rest of the group, helping to keep an eye out for any missed drones.

As Shepard began to sever whatever connections remained she heard her name get shouted by Ashley as she spun around. "Rogue drones!" Ashley hollered, the drones catching all of them off guard.

The drones flew around the corner sharply, opening fire before anyone could find any cover. Liara's shields and barriers went out quickly as she yelped in pain, trying to find cover. Shepard panicked as she raised her assault rifle shooting wildly at the drones, though her expression was a strange sense of calm despite how she was yelling at herself internally. Her eyes flickered to Liara who was trying to crawl for cover. "Wrex!" Shepard shouted as the krogan merely grinned, knowing exactly what Shepard wanted.

Wrex let out a roar as he charged at one drone, catching it with his hands before smashing it onto the floor, stomping on it heavily and repeatedly. Ashley tried to lay some cover fire as well. While the drones were distracted by the others Shepard quickly approached Liara, grabbing her arm a bit roughly as she yanked the asari behind a broken VI conduit for cover.

"Liara, you alright, where are you hit?" Shepard asked, her voice full of concern and panic as Liara clutched onto Shepard's shoulders for support, finding herself frozen in a state of her own panic. Shepard quickly looked Liara over, finding that the drones had tore into an unprotected area of her leg and side, purple blood oozing from the wounds.

"Shit." Shepard cursed as she quickly grabbed a tube of medigel, tearing it open with her teeth before she wrapped an arm around Liara's waist to keep her in place. She looked the asari in the eyes, who looked back at her. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." Shepard said a bit more calmly. Liara nodded her head in understanding as she gripped Shepard's shoulders tighter, bracing herself.

Shepard gave Liara an apologetic look as she forced the tube down on the injury, squeezing it hard to get all of the contents into Liara's wound. It was a decent size, perhaps the size of a baseball, so when the tube emptied Shepard roughly tossed it aside and reached for another. Liara bit back a cry of pain, her fingers digging into the mercenary's armor instead, her eyes squeezing shut.

"It's alright." Shepard whispered against Liara's ear before she tore the second tube open with her teeth. She pressed the tube against Liara's wound effectively sealing off the rest of the injury as Liara let out a quiet whimper, arms hugging around Shepard's shoulders a bit tightly. Shepard wasn't thinking in the moment as she kissed the asari's temple, as if trying to assure her, tossing the empty tube aside.

"One more." Shepard then said as soothingly as possible, hugging the asari with her one arm. She then took one more tube to seal the smaller wound on her side, as Liara let out a strained noise, still hugging Shepard tightly. "It's over." Shepard assured Liara rubbing the other's back soothingly. Liara nodded roughly as she tried to loosen her grip on Shepard. She shook slightly, feeling the sting of the medigel as it went to work on her injuries, releasing it's antibiotic components into her wounds.

"Clear!" Ashley hollered out as Shepard looked over the still smoking conduit, seeing Wrex looking pleased with himself having torn a couple drones apart with his hands. Shepard nodded as she looked back to Liara who looked a bit paled by her experience.

Shepard grabbed the asari by the waist, trying to help her to her feet. Liara yelped slightly having put too much pressure on her leg. Liara practically fell into Shepard, he held onto her tightly. "I need to get you back to the ship." Shepard said a bit firmly. She helped Liara readjust, putting one of Liara's arms over her shoulders, her other arm going around her waist to give her extra support.

Liara shook her head in refusal, even as she didn't put any weight on her injured leg. "I can keep going." She assured as Shepard tried to give the asari a small smile. She had to commend Liara for wanting to go further, despite the injuries. But reality was if Shepard allowed it Liara would slow them down.

"Li, not to be an ass, but with that bummed leg you're only going to slow us down. Or worse, get yourself killed. This is an order, you're going back to the ship, and letting the good doctor patch you up." Shepard said both calmly yet firmly. Liara looked away from Shepard, looking upset with herself. But she finally nodded her acknowledgment.

Truth was Shepard had so much adrenaline pumping through her system that it only hit her just now that Liara could have been in far worse shape. It made Shepard's stomach sink thinking Liara could have been severely injured, if not killed just now. Those drones picked her out of the whole group, possibly for being an asari who were usually powerful biotic users and commandos at a young age. It was strategic. But Liara was new to this, and the drones could not know. Not that the drones even cared, or had feelings.

Shepard felt a slight rage build within her as she waved the Chief over to help her with Liara. "Wrex, take point, and call the Normandy. Tell them Liara needs extraction." Shepard said, the edge of anger lacing her tone as Wrex nodded, gripping his shot gun, trotting ahead.

Ashley carefully put Liara's other arm over her shoulders as well as both humans helped Liara walk out of the room. Shepard's tone did not go unnoticed and Liara wondered if the mercenary was angry with Liara for being too slow. She tried to shake the thought from her mind. Shepard was a very understanding and caring person. Liara doubted that Nicole would be angry with her. Perhaps she was more angry with herself.

"Once we get Liara back on the Normandy we go deal with the last facility." Shepard said to Ashley who nodded, as the three women slowly made their way to the exit. Once they reached the door Shepard grabbed Liara's helmet, Liara leaning against Ashley.

Shepard gave Liara an assuring smile, putting Liara's previous worries to rest. "Chakwas will get you patched up. I'll come see you in a bit." Shepard said as Liara gave Shepard a pained smile. Her leg was throbbing and it was giving her a great deal of pain. More so than the graze on her side. Shepard knew that this had to be hurting her, but Shepard couldn't help but feel a great deal of respect that the asari was trying to hide her pain despite how much it had to of been hurting.

Shepard finally secured Liara's helmet to her armor, making sure the latches were on properly before getting her own helmet on. She took Liara from Ash so she could do the same. "Wrex, what's the Normandy's ETA?" Shepard asked through the comms.

She could hear Wrex grunt. "Two minutes." He said. There was a short pause. "Are we still going to the last facility?" He asked sounding hopeful. Ash and Shepard both supported Liara once more as she snorted. Leave it to Wrex to worry more about smashing drones or butting heads than the fact someone was injured. Shepard was alright with it though. She knew how the krogan were. They preferred a good fight rather than brooding over fallen or injured comrades. It was never anything personal.

"Don't worry, Wrex. You'll get your chance to smash more drones to pieces." Shepard quipped as they exited the facility, spotting the Normandy flying in low. His grunt of approval could be heard over the comms as she spotted him already heading for the next facility.

* * *

Shepard had never felt so satisfied in destroying a bunch of drones. She considered it revenge for them trying to hurt Liara. She also found it weird to think that way, but she couldn't help herself.

When the mission was accomplished and she was back on the Normandy she had only one thing in mind. She quickly took off her armor and handed her weapons to Ash to have stowed away and marched for the elevator with a sense of purpose.

She had almost ran over Garrus in the process who was coming out of the elevator. He looked at her with confusion as she muttered a quick apology before the elevator doors closed. She wanted to check on Liara, make sure she was truly alright. And she had unfinished business to attend to. Something she started and should have finished a while ago.

She quickly made way for the med bay, unsure of what to expect. When she arrived Chakwas was sitting at her desk, going over her data pad. She turned to see Shepard entering, unsure of what the look on her face meant. "Ah, Shepard." She said as Shepard stopped, scanning the room. No signs of Liara which gave her some relief.

"Is she ok?" Shepard asked, her eyes finally resting on Dr. Chakwas. The elder woman smiled back at Shepard which alleviated any of her concerns. Chakwas stood, bringing up Liara's file on her data pad.

She looked back at the mercenary finally. "Normally I do not share patient info. But given the circumstances." Chakwas started. "She will make a full recovery. She was very brave actually. I had to pull some shrapnel from her leg, and put her on some anti-biotics to make sure she doesn't get an infection. She should be fine." Chakwas stated as Shepard nodded some, letting out a pent up breath. With modern medicine it was very easy to have people with more minor injuries to be back on their feet within a day. Something Shepard was grateful for at this point.

She looked to Liara's door as she began to head in that direction. "If you'll excuse me Doctor... I have something I need to do." Shepard said as Chakwas grinned slightly. She sat back at her desk as she watched Shepard step into Liara's room. She was confident she knew what that something was.

Shepard knew she should have swallowed her insecurities long ago. She should have never hesitated. The more she had thought about it the more foolish she had felt. She could have lost Liara today, and Chakwas would have been right. Shepard would have regretted not giving them a chance. When Liara saw Shepard enter the room she stood from her makeshift desk. "Nicole." Liara said, perhaps only slightly surprised.

Liara studied Shepard's face for a moment, unable to read whatever it was she was expressing. "I... I am sorry-" Liara started, but Shepard would not give her a chance to finish. Shepard took quick strides, closing the gap between them as she grabbed the asari's face, suddenly pressing her lips against Liara's.

Liara was taken aback at first. Her body tensed as she could feel Shepard's lips upon her own. Her eyes were wide at first, but she didn't hold back for long. Her arms were around Shepard after her moment of shock wore off, hands gripping Shepard's shirt where her shoulder blades were.

In that moment the kiss grew more intense, both of them losing all hesitance. It was passionate, and took both of their breaths away. There was a spark behind that kiss, one that neither of them fully expected. Almost as if it were electric. And Shepard couldn't help but revel at the way Liara tasted. It made her stomach do back flips.

After a moment of this Shepard finally parted from Liara, their foreheads touching. Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's waist, holding her close. She just wanted to feel Liara against herself. Make sure this moment was real. Liara was a bit dizzy by the intensity of the moment and she only clutched onto Shepard a bit tighter. "Hey." Shepard said, perhaps a bit jokingly, but her tone was a little on the low side. Liara flushed deeply as she looked at the human with bashful eyes.

"Hello." Liara said, sounding a little breathless. Shepard couldn't help but give her a lopsided grin.

But just as quickly Shepard gave Liara a straighter face. "After today... I could have lost you, Li. I decided I can't beat around the bush anymore. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I would regret it if I didn't give us a chance." Shepard said, quite seriously. Liara flushed and rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. If she were to be honest the situation was a little overwhelming, but she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Liara felt a sense of desire building within her, but she tried to calm the emotion the kiss had sparked. Shepard only held Liara a bit tighter, burying her face into the asari's neck, still trying to shake off her own nerves. The fear of losing the asari still rushing through her, but also how Shepard had basically sealed her own fate. She couldn't deny either of them this chance any longer. It almost felt like it wasn't an option anymore.

Liara pulled back slightly as she gave Shepard a look of thought, her cheeks a lighter shade of violate than a few moments ago. "I wish to speak with you on something before we go any further, Nicole." Liara said. Shepard tilted her head questioningly. Liara smiled though, her stomach running a mile a minute as she just realized she and the human had just shared a level of intimacy just now. "Something you should know about my species, if you do not know already." She said.

Shepard smiled and nodded. Liara carefully removed herself from Shepard as she moved to sit on her cot, her leg making her feel a little uncomfortable. Shepard quickly moved to sit by Liara as well. Liara flushed some as she reached for Shepard's hand, their fingers intertwining. "My species do not enter into a union lightly." She started, but stopped as she thought for a moment.

Shepard waited patiently, figuring whatever Liara had to tell her was important. "When an asari finds a partner it is not uncommon for them to... Join with them. A sharing of minds, if you will. A union." Liara continued. Shepard continued to listen, as Liara tried to think.

Liara looked at their hands, feeling Shepard's thumb running along her own. "I am not unfamiliar with the legend of asari promiscuity, but I assure you, Nicole, that I want to be with you. More than just for pleasure. You mean a great deal to me, you are very special." Liara continued as Shepard flushed but gave the asari a lopsided smile.

That smile was always able to disarm Liara, but it also made her feel relaxed. "When one of my kind enters in a true union with another, we have the ability to join minds. It is a far deeper connection than an ordinary meld. It transcends anything you would ever experience. It can be a very deep and spiritual exchange." Liara went on.

Shepard considered this a moment. Shepard knew a bit about what Liara was speaking about. But she didn't know too much about it at the same time. Liara looked to Shepard, their eyes meeting. Shepard could tell Liara was very serious about this. "You make this sound kinda mystical." Shepard tried to tease a little. Liara just gave her a shy smile, and nudged her lightly.

"Do not tease." She said, but the words didn't hold any weight. Shepard chuckled and apologized. Liara only smiled. "When a true union occurs, minds will intertwine. Two become one, and thoughts and identities weave together in a single rapturous whole. It is a very special connection." Liara continued. Shepard flushed some but nodded. "If we are to try this, if we are to go any further than as we are, I felt it was important that you knew this. That it is a very important part of my species. For us it is very natural. To someone outside of our species it could be considered very daunting." Liara continued.

Liara then hesitated as she flushed and looked away. "I admit I have never experienced this before. I have spent most of my life involved in my research. I have never thought about it until recently. You are very special to me. But I do not want to rush things. I just felt it was important that you should know." Liara concluded.

Shepard leaned over and kissed the asari's cheek once. "I appreciate you telling me this, Liara. And I won't rush you into anything you're not ready for." Shepard assured Liara. Liara smiled more brightly as she leaned into the mercenary. "You've been pretty patient with me, for which I have been grateful for." Shepard said as she put her arm around the asari. "I can be patient for you too." She added.

"Thank you, Nicole. You have no idea how much that means to me." Liara said, resting her head on Shepard's shoulder. Shepard hummed her response, resting her chin lightly atop of Liara's head, feeling the asari's arms wrap around her waist.

They both sat there, content in the moment. It was the first real step in their relationship. Shepard could only hope she didn't screw things up between them.

* * *

Shepards crew, plus Ashley were gathered in the communication room that doubled as a conference room. Anderson had called for a debrief of Luna, and to discuss something else, but no one really knew what. Everyone had slowly gathered, but once everyone was there Anderson had finally allowed himself the chance to sit, still feeling very tender after his injuries from Feros. "I hope you all don't mind me sitting." He tried to joke. "Alright, lets get this started." He then said as he looked to Shepard. "How did the mission on Luna go?" He asked. She was the only one standing, but took to leaning against Garrus's seat having been speaking with him moments before.

She cleared her throat. "Went well for the most part. Liara took some minor injuries, but the doc says she'll be fine." Shepard started. She then shrugged. "VI core was pretty well destroyed, you guys should be able to get your facilities back no problem. Thing didn't leave us much choice." Shepard concluded.

Anderson nodded some as he looked over to Liara, seeing her sitting not far away from Shepard. He could see her wrapped leg as she was borrowing some Alliance issued gym shorts. Probably to give herself better access to keep an eye on her leg and change the wrap as often as was needed. "Glad you came out better than I did." He tried to joke, which caused Liara to flush and fret.

Everyone in the room chuckled some. "Alright, the Council has given me information that

there's trouble brewing on a planet called Virmire. There's a salarian Special Tasks group that has contacted the Council, but the transmission was garbled. The Alliance has also said that there's reports of geth activity and perhaps something more going on." Anderson stated.

Ashley adjusted in her seat. "Is it possible this has something to do with Saren?" She asked. Shepard looked to Liara, who looked back at her. They both thought the same thing. Would Benezia be there? Liara frowned as Shepard worried.

"We don't know. But I would say it's a pretty good guess." Anderson said as he cringed some, adjusting in his seat. He cleared his throat before looking at Shepard, who managed to look away from Liara. "If he is, I want him captured. Alive if given the choice." He said firmly. They needed to question him. But being an ex-spectre Saren was dangerous. He might not give them the chance to take him alive.

"Got it." Shepard said simply. He nodded some as he looked over the group. He may not have known them well, but he knew they had done well so far.

He slowly began to stand. "Alright, dismissed. Shepard I'll send you more intel as I get it." He then said as he slowly hobbled towards the exit.

Shepard looked over her crew, plus Ashley. "I'll figure out who's going for sure once I get more info." She said as everyone else stood up and began to walk towards the exit as well. Only Shepard and Liara remained for the moment.

Shepard looked to Liara who looked back at her. "I wish to volunteer." Liara said. Shepard gave her a curious look as she moved to sit by the asari. Shepard hadn't thought Liara would be so quick to jump back into the fray. But Liara looked determined.

Shepard looked down at her bandaged leg before looking back up. "You sure? Your leg is going to be hurting for a little while." Shepard said. Liara nodded her head however, looking certain in her decision for wanting to go.

Liara thought for a moment. "I should be fine." She began. She then looked a little more serious. "You will likely need biotic support. And if my mo-... If Benezia is there I wish to see her. I want to try and talk sense into her." Liara said. Shepard reached over, resting a hand on Liara's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Shepard simply nodded. She could understand Liara's need to try and reach out to her mother. "Alright. We'll try to bring her home, Li I promise. But if she's there and yourr mother doesn't cooperate... If she doesn't give you or me a chance... Are you sure about this?" Shepard asked. She didn't want to go as far as say she might have to kill Liara's mother. The way it rested in her mind was unsettling as it were. She did not want to make Liara witness it either.

Liara frowned, looking rather fearful as she got the idea. "I..." She started but stopped. Shepard frowned as she stood, pulling Liara from her seat. She quickly drew the asari into an embrace, her hold on the asari firm. She tried to bring comfort to Liara, who wrapped her own arms around Shepard.

"I don't want to hurt you, Liara. I don't know what's going to happen, but if your mother doesn't give us a choice... If she becomes hostile we will have to take force..." Shepard said, the words tasting bitter in her mouth. Liara nodded her head slightly against Shepard's shoulder, letting out a heavy breath.

Liara was unsure of how she felt about the idea, if she were to be honest. But she knew that Shepard was right too. "I understand." She said quietly. Shepard only hugged her tighter, placing a kiss on the asari's temple. "I just hope it does not come to that. But I am with you, Nicole. I will do what must be done if necessary." Liara said, sounding conflicted.

Shepard sighed lightly as she could only hold Liara. She also hoped it didn't end with Benezia's death. But the reality of the situation... If Benezia couldn't be convinced, and if she tried to hurt anyone on the squad, she knew action would have to be taken.

* * *

 **Honestly this chapter had been done for a couple days. But life being life... I had to pretend I was a responsible adult and deal with some errands on top of work, and lack of sleep lol. But here we are, finally had the chance to post this.**

 **I was excited to work on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to update on Tuesday, which is my day off, but I still have a lot of adulting to do on that day. Fingers crossed!**

 **Until Virmire.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Shepard had learned all she could about Virmire, not there was much to go on. All they knew was a salarian STG team was there, and geth. It was possible Saren and or Benezia were there as well. It seemed like a lot of activity for just a small pocket of geth anyhow, and with little word from the STG team... Well, Shepard knew they were in for a difficult fight.

Shepard looked over towards the med bay from the table in the mess hall. They would make it to Virmire by morning, but she had spent some time trying to figure out what to expect. There was not a lot to go on. Why she was bothering was beyond her at this point. She had planned to take Tali with, however. With the geth involved she knew she would need Tali. The quarian was the only expert on the geth, and with her tech abilities it'd make things run smoother.

Shepard also wanted to bring Wrex for the simple fact that he was a power house. He was brute strength, and always sought a challenge in his opponents. The geth were more than that. But she knew Liara was right. Biotic support would also be needed. But putting Liara in so much danger was something Shepard struggled with.

It was one thing with rogue VIs and drones, but the geth? Shepard would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little intimidated by them. She sighed as she looked over the information on the data pad in her hand. All she really had on Virmire was that it was basically a tropical paradise, but unsettled due to it's location bordering on th Terminus.

She stood, moving to the coffee pot to get a refill. Most everyone else had settled down by now, getting rest for what was to come. Shepard poured herself another cup of coffee before heading for the med bay, thinking maybe she could sit down with her book. She knew she needed to unwind herself, she had no idea what was in store for them with Virmire.

As she walked into the med bay she couldn't help but stop and look at Liara's door, her stomach fluttering, her cheeks turning a bit read, and a stupid grin creeping up on her face. She had been so nervous, so damned terrified of telling Liara how she felt, and even more so to act on it. But now she felt... Well as ridiculous as it sounded she felt like a giddy school kid who had just made out with her crush for the first time.

Shepard shook her head to herself as she went to a small storage box, pulling out her book. Part of her wondered if it would even be safe to knock on the door or not. She wondered if Liara was still even awake or trying to catch some sleep. She clutched her book in one hand, idly sipping her coffee from the other as she took a few quick strides to the door.

She knocked with the hand that held her book. She waited patiently before the door opened, Liara looking out at Nicole with a surprised but pleasant smile. "Hey... I dunno, I wondered if you'd like some company?" Nicole asked as Liara stepped aside, still smiling.

Shepard smiled back as she stepped into Liara's room. "Of course." Liara said with a smile as Shepard looked over the room. "I had been wanting to talk to you about something." Liara added as she watched Shepard.

"Sure, what'd you wanna talk about?" Shepard questioned as Liara flushed before taking a seat in her chair. Shepard looked down at the asari's exposed leg, looking at the bandage wrapped there. She wondered if Liara had changed it since earlier in the day. Shepard sat her coffee and book down on the desk. "Have you changed this recently?" Shepard asked, wanting to make sure Liara wouldn't get an infection from a dirty bandage.

Liara flushed as she looked down at her leg. "Not in the past four or five hours." She admitted as Shepard gave the asari a teasing tsk and grinned. Shepard moved over to the medical supplies Chakwas had left for Liara to change her bandages and some ointment to keep the injury from getting infected.

"Let me help you out." Shepard said as she grabbed some fresh bandages and the ointment. "What'd you wanna talk about?" Shepard then asked as she sat onto the floor, crossing her legs, propping Liara's leg between them.

As Shepard began to work on changing Liara's bandage, the prothean expert flushed. "I have given it some thought. I thought that perhaps we didn't know much about each other's childhoods. I know what happened to your family, however, and if you feel uncomfortable discussing it...?" Liara almost rambled, feeling like she may have been treading on hollow grounds.

Shepard gave the asari a light smile however as she tossed the old bandage into the trash bin. She always found it endearing when Liara got nervous and rambled as a result. "It's fine. I suppose getting to know one another would be a good thing if we're going to be together." Shepard said as Liara smiled, feeling more relaxed. Shepard looked over the injury on her leg and grinned to herself. It was already healing up, thanks to modern medical advances, though it was leaving a scar in it's wake.

"This is leaving a pretty badass scar, Li. Wrex would be proud." Shepard teased as Liara looked down at her leg, moving her leg so that she could see it as Shepard reached for the ointment. Liara flushed as she tried to imagine Wrex giving her some sort of speech on how he was proud of her first battle scar. It was a bit horrifying to think about and she shook her head at the idea.

Liara reached up and touched her forehead in embarrassment, trying to get the thought from her mind. "That almost sounds terrifying." She admitted as Shepard laughed a bit before she began to rub the cream on what remained of Liara's injury. Liara felt a slight grin creep onto her face, having loved the way Shepard had laughed, even though it was not meant as a joke.

Shepard moved to wrap up Liara's leg again. "Anyway, I was wondering... What made you choose to become a mercenary?" Liara questioned as Shepard almost faltered on her task. Shepard didn't think Liara would hit such a hard question so quickly. But she continued to wrap Liara's leg.

Shepard hummed as she tried to think of a way to put it. She knew what made her choose such a life, but knew it would sound horrible. she was not about to lie either though. "It's kind of a loaded answer..." Shepard started as she finished wrapping Liara's leg, getting back to her feet. She carefully pulled Liara from her seat, leading her over to the cot so that they could sit and talk for a moment. "You may not like what you'll hear." Shepard then said, sort of frowning as she took to sitting on the bed, resting against the wall. She pulled Liara into her lap, who sat sideways looking at Shepard with concern and curiosity.

"I will listen to what ever you have to say, Nicole." Liara assured the human, who gave her a half smile. Shepard then nodded as she wrapped her arms around Liara's waist, holding the asari against herself.

Shepard gained a look of thought. "Well..." She started but stopped, sighing a bit. Liara rested her head against Shepard's shoulder. "I witnessed what happened to my parents. Me and my sister both did." Shepard began again. "My sister tried to protect me. She wanted to be Alliance, you know, so she took up my dad's old shotgun." She paused, frowning a bit. She figured she could leave the more gruesome details out at least.

Shepard shrugged lightly. "We ran, we didn't know what else to do. She was always so brave, even then. I... I was just a kid, I was terrified, I was crying. I just did what my sister told me to do." Shepard continued on. Liara looked up at Shepard's face, seeing the residual pain from remembering that night. "I dunno, my sister managed to gun down a few batarians, but we were outnumbered. They killed her too. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could." Shepard stopped as she had to collect herself a little.

Liara planted a light kiss on Shepard's cheek. A small gesture, but Shepard smiled a bit in response. "Anyway... After the attack was over and the Alliance finally showed up, everyone I knew and loved, my extended family, friends, they were dead or missing. I had survivor's guilt. I didn't understand why I got to live while everyone else died." Shepard continued. She cleared her throat.

"I got so angry. It was like I had a death wish. I got off Mindoir as soon as I was able. Part of me didn't want to die, but part of me did, you know? Everything I knew was gone. So the only thing I knew to do was pick fights with the wrong people. A small merc group found me getting into a fight with the wrong person and took interest. Signed me on, taught me how to use a gun, took me out on jobs." She fell silent again.

She shook her head. "Still, I couldn't sleep, my family was on my mind constantly. I would have... Maybe I still would do anything to trade places with them. But after a while I thought I could do better, help people instead of work against them. I found myself kind of empty, if that makes sense." She shrugged lightly. ""But really I originally became a merc because I was angry and I thought maybe I deserved death too." She then paused.

Shepard began to think of her crew, her friends, people she would even call family. "I broke off, started going solo. But I had room to start over, if you will. Eventually I started becoming friends with my crew. Finding them along the way. They each taught me different things. Wrex showed me I could fight for something bigger than myself. Tali showed me I could still enjoy hobbies, maybe even find my place in life. Garrus showed me I could do right by others even if I wasn't part of anything big... Kaidan showed me I could still have a heart." She paused and looked to Liara.

Shepard gave the asari in her lap a smile. "And you... You showed me I'm still worth something. That I could mean something to someone, have a life, have something worth living for." She went on, her cheeks a bit flushed. "That I can still... still care about someone... Have room to have someone close to me." Shepard could feel her heart beat race a little, wondering if perhaps that was too much. "I may have had a rough start but... I think I was in the right place at the right time. I think you've taught me the most important thing, I shouldn't be afraid to let people get close." Shepard finally concluded.

Liara looked on in almost stunned silence. Shepard gave her a nervous lopsided smile, hoping she didn't say something wrong. But when Liara suddenly grabbed Nicole by the face and pulled the human into a fierce kiss. Shepard was a bit taken back by the reaction. She didn't think Liara would have responded in such a way.

Shepard tightened her hold on Liara, almost fighting to keep up with the asari. Liara practically dominated the kiss, and it threw Shepard for a loop. Her stomach flopped heavily as Liara pressed Shepard into the wall a little roughly. Shepard's cheeks burned from the blood flow resting in her cheeks.

Just when Shepard felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe if this kept going, Liara parted ways. In a daze Shepard's head fell back against the wall, trying to recollect herself and her breath. But apparently Liara wasn't over as she felt lips on her neck. Shepard had never blushed so hard in her life. She was about to protest, or make a joke, she wasn't sure which. But when she felt a light nip on her neck a whimper escaped her throat instead as she clutched onto the asari.

Liara pulled back from the sound, her own cheeks dark, her eyes wide. Shepard felt mortified, never in her life had she made such a sound before. The fact that Liara managed to bring that sort of sound to the surface made Shepard feel... Well she couldn't properly describe it. She almost wanted more of what just happened. "Goddess, I am so sorry. I did not hurt you did I?" Liara asked, sounding almost terrified that she might have.

Shepard couldn't help the embarrassed laugh that came out next as she buried her face into Liara's neck, trying to hide her own embarrassment. "No... No, you didn't hurt me. Sorry I guess that was an involuntary sound." Shepard admitted as Liara flushed, but almost took pride that she had caused such a noise from Shepard.

Liara reached up, touching at Shepard's earrings almost idly. "I am sorry... I lost control over myself." Liara admitted, her own voice sounding embarrassed. Shepard just hummed against Liara's neck, enjoying the feel of the asari playing with her earrings lightly.

"I wouldn't complain if that ever happened again." Shepard teased with a snicker.

Liara shoved Shepard lightly. "Do not tease." Liara said jokingly. Shepard snorted against Liara's neck. "If it means anything, Nicole... I think you you are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for." Liara said after a brief pause.

Shepard couldn't help but hug the prothean expert closer to herself. "Thanks, Li." Shepard muttered.

* * *

Virmire. Full of winding rivers and geth. It was all that greeted them when they first landed on the planet in the mako. With Wrex on the turret, Shepard driving and Liara and Tali in the back it took a while to get by all the defenses. They all would have to pile out of the car and deal with them on foot a couple times, to shut off the AA guns so that the Normandy could get through.

Shepard began to see why there wasn't much info about what was going on here. The salarians had to be pinned down from the overwhelming amount of geth present. It took them a while to punch through themselves. It took them a few hours at the least. Shepard never had to take things more slowly. Going any faster would have been suicide. This was definitely a job meant for a military force rather than a small merc group.

Shepard made sure the group stuck together though, working as strategically as she could. So far it had been working. Slow and steady. A few close calls when it came to the bigger geth machines however.

A Collosus nearly ripped right through the Mako from behind. Once they made it past the defenses and headed for a location that the salarians were holed up in Shepard couldn't help but feel like perhaps she bit off more than she could chew with this. "Well, Garrus will have his work cut out for him." Shepard tried to joke.

Tali was not so easy to read, but Liara seemed unimpressed when it came to Shepard's driving. Wrex never even blinked, having too much fun on the turret. "This vehicle may as well be scrap by the time you're done with it." Tali said sarcastically, but Shepard could hear the light jest in her tone. Shepard snorted.

"Now I can see why the others do not like you driving, Shepard." Liara said flatly, looking out of a tiny window behind herself. That one got Shepard rolling with laughter as she limped the Mako along, pretty sure she was losing air in one of the tires now.

"Speak for yourself." Wrex said as he gunned down a straggling geth. He erupted with laughter as Liara only shook her head.

Shepard looked behind herself for only a split second at Liara who still looked unimpressed. "Oh come on my driving can't be that bad, Li." Shepard snickered as she could see a camp up ahead. Shepard couldn't see the frown on Liara's face when she looked in Shepard's direction. But the frown soon faded into a small grin of her own.

"Alright I see the salarian camp." Shepard said as she reached for her ear piece. The comm line clicked open. "Normandy, this is ground team. It should be clear for approach. Mako's going to need some repairs." Shepard said more professionally than even she had cared for.

Tali in the back snorted herself. A habit she had picked up from the human over the years. "More like replaced." she hollered out as Shepard grinned but shook her head.

"Roger that. Man, I heard your driving skills suck, Shepard, but wrecking a mako? That's takes skill." Joker quipped over the comms as Shepard shook her head again. She always took it with stride, but she started to feel like her driving was becoming some sort of legend around the galaxy at this point. _Shepard the Terrible._ She joked to herself. _Terrible because she sucks at driving._ Her brain went on. Ok she knew she was pretty bad at driving.

Shepard could feel part of the Mako shift as the tire was now losing air faster. "What can I say? I have many skills." Shepard joked back. She could hear Joker laugh, but it was cut off when the comm link died.

The Mako barely made it ashore before the tire gave out it's last bit of air. Shepard stood from her seat as she looked everyone over. Wrex was shutting down the turret as Liara and Tali stood from their seats. "Alright, everyone still in one piece?" Shepard asked with a grin. Liara shook her head, but did look much more amused now than earlier. "Good, lets go say hello." Shepard then said as she opened the Mako's door, leading her team out onto the beach, spotting a bunch of salarians heading their way.

Time to face the music, Shepard thought as her team and herself also approached the group of heavily armed salarians. "Who are you?" One salarian questioned as he pushed through the small group of others.

Shepard gestured to herself and then her team. "I'm Shepard. We've been working with the Council and Alliance involving the Saren investigation. We received your call and the Council asked us to come check things out." Shepard said as the salarian eyed her and her team. Just then the Normandy came into view as it began landing procedures in the shallow waters behind them.

The salarian looked to the Normandy, seeing the Alliance tags on the ship as it slowly lowered to the ground, coming to a rest. He did not seem impressed. "'Checking things out' is a repetition of our task." he said flatly. Shepard perked a brow as the salarian sighed, shaking his head. "My name is Captain Kirrahe. If you are the one in charge of this... Small group..." he said looking at the other three behind Shepard. "Then we will need to speak." He said before turning and waving for Shepard and her crew to follow.

Shepard looked over her shoulder, seeing Tali, Wrex and Liara looking at her. She shrugged at them lightly. "Lets go hear what he has to say, then we'll figure out our next step." Shepard said as she gave them a smile before following the salarian as he walked off rather quickly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I have been trying to aim to post on Tuesdays at the very least, but this past Tuesday proved to be a busy one. I work six days a week, mostly 12 hour shifts, and Tuesdays are my usual days off. However I had to pretend to be a responsible adult on Tuesday and do a bunch of errands and then after I sort of promised my mother to watch a movie and instead fell asleep lol. So I am sorry for the delay. I have spent the past several days slowly working this chapter out.**

 **I apologize that it's a short one as well. I am hoping this Tuesday is less busy and I will post again then, if not Weds morning.**

 **Until then =D**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"The STG team has received reinforcements." an asari acolyte told Saren. He looked to her as if wondering why he was being bothered by this news. He was unconcerned about more salarians, so far his krogan and geth had dealt with them quite easily. They were pinned down, unable to go anywhere. Though he would admit the fact that anyone had punched through his defenses was... Bothersome.

He looked to the asari from his console, his mandibles flaring once. "Why should I care about more STG?" Saren asked impatiently. The asari, who had long since been indoctrinated, didn't even seem intimidated. She just looked at him with a blank expression, all emotions stripped from her. She looked at him, never wavering, never looking nervous. All life behind her almost purple eyes.

"They aren't STG." She replied. Even her words were carried in a monotone way. He almost looked surprised by this news. "It's an Alliance ship. The Normandy." She went on. Saren snarled. He felt his temper rise, almost wanting to take it out on the asari before him but when she didn't so much as flinch he knew it was pointless.

Instead he swallowed his anger. "Any information on it? Who's the Captain? What's it doing here?" He questioned, needing answers. She just looked at him blankly. When she never responded he growled as he turned back to his console. He waved one hand at the asari. "Get me some answers." He said angrily. She turned and walked out of the room without another word.

He could not have the Alliance interfere with his work. He had waited too long for this. He had been patient enough. Eighteen years patient. He would not have the Alliance mess this up now.

VWVWV

Shepard looked around the salarian camp. Things looked rough. A lot of the soldiers here looked weary. Like they hadn't had a good night's sleep for days. The salarian Captain had lead Shepard and her team to what looked like a command tent. It had maps of the area, a giant table covered with data pads and actual hand written papers. There were also lockers and weapon racks as well.

Shepard wandered up to the table, putting her hands on the surface as she took glances at the different papers and data pads, trying to get any information that may have been on any of it. But it was all coded, her translator didn't know how to decipher any of it. She had heard bits and pieces about the STG. She knew they were likely careful with any intel they left out in the open. Perhaps some salarian dialect that was not on any normal translation program.

"What's the situation?" Shepard asked as she took to looking at the maps hanging on the tent walls and boards that almost resembled old fashioned bulletin board. She saw the rest of her team join her and the Captain around the table, all of them looking between her and the salarian.

He sighed as he stood straight, his arms behind his back, hands clasped together. "Not good. I have lost half of my men investigating this place. This base is heavily fortified and there is an army of geth and krogan defending it." Kirrahe said. Shepard's brows furrowed. Shepard had fought several krogan in her time as a merc. She knew what kind of an opponent they made. Tough, strong. In larger numbers, overwhelming.

Shepard looked to Wrex who nodded his head. He seemed to be thinking what she was thinking. This would be one hell of a fight. "What is this base for? Is it a staging ground for an invasion?" Shepard asked.

Kirrahe shook his head. "No. It's a research base. We've intercepted a few transmissions. Saren is likely here, and he seems to be breeding an army of krogan, hence why my men and I are stuck here. And now you are likely stuck here as well." Kirrahe said, though calmly.

That got Wrex's attention, as it did everyone else around the table. Shepard looked to Wrex again, knowing what this meant. It was well known that a sterility plague had been inflicted on the krogan over a thousand years ago by the turians and salarians. This was basic galactic history, something most kids learned in school. The genophage, as it was called, kept the krogan from reproducing in overwhelming numbers. It helped stopped the krogan rebellion.

"Breeding?" Wrex asked, looking Kirrahe dead in the eye. He never looked more serious. Shepard felt a sense of unease as she watched one of her oldest friends. "How the hell is that possible?" He rumbled. Kirrahe looked to the krogan as he shrugged his shoulders, as if unphased by what this may have meant for Wrex, or krogan everywhere.

Kirrahe didn't even seem to flinch or feel nervous about giving his assumption on the matter. "He must have found a cure for the genophage. Saren is a smart man. And a patient one. If he wants to breed an army of krogan it would not be surprising for him to do just that. Even if it takes years to do." Kirrahe said calmly.

Shepard tried to play interference. "Geth are bad... Krogan makes things worse." Shepard said as she never tore her eyes of Wrex. She cared about the old battlemaster. Hell she loved him like a brother. A much older brother, yes, but loved him all the same. He always had her back and she would always have his. But a genophage cure? She felt bad for the krogan people, she felt bad for Wrex... Having to endure such a thing would be unthinkable. But she knew that if Saren could keep control over a krogan army, that cure was not what Wrex would hope it could be.

With an endless army of geth and krogan... Saren would become unstoppable. "Yes, I thought similarly." Kirrahe said. He then looked much more serious, looking back to Shepard. "We must destroy that cure, and this research facility. We cannot let Saren have the edge." He said. He sounded calm, collected, he didn't even flinch when Wrex slammed his massive hand on the table. Data pads and papers alike jumped up on the table from the impact.

He looked angry. Wrex was usually a collected individual, especially for a krogan. But Shepard knew he could have a temper when the time called for it. "Destroyed?" He almost barked out. Shepard looked at Wrex, and her team could see the concern on her face clear as day. She knew he didn't like this idea. She knew how much a cure meant to him. To his people. She knew how much he cared about them, even if he didn't want to admit it. "This could save my people. I will not let it be destroyed." He almost growled before he turned and stomped out of of tent. Everyone could feel the tension in his wake.

Kirrahe watched as Wrex left. "Is he going to be an issue?" Kirrahe asked. Shepard looked back to the salarian, her own temper flaring. She would not let them hurt Wrex. She would make Wrex realize this cure was not a good thing. Not under these circumstances. He would listen to her. She hoped. She did not want to come to arms with her oldest friend.

"I will talk to him, just let him cool off." She said, her tone hinting that she was not about to let anyone do anything that could potentially end in bloodshed on either side. Kirrahe simply nodded. Tali and Liara only looked to each other, both concerned over this brewing situation.

Shepard sighed trying to recollect herself. "If you can come up with a plan I'm sure the Alliance will back you. For now I need to go handle this." She said, the edge on her voice still present before she too turned and began to briskly walk out of the tent. Liara was hot on her heels, knowing Shepard was now upset herself.

"Nicole, wait." Liara called out as Shepard stepped back out into the open. Shepard stopped as she tried to take a steadying breath before she turned to Liara. Shepard had too much on her mind. She needed to talk to Wrex... Show him how dangerous this was, and how this cure would not be what he hoped it was. She also worried that this mission was too dangerous, even for herself. She didn't want Liara out here... Not with how inexperienced in combat Liara was.

Despite the stresses she currently felt, Shepard's shoulders slumped, her worry clear in her green eyes. "Will he be ok?" Liara asked in her own concern, before looking off in Wrex's direction. He stood at the bank of the water, looking at nothing in particular. Shepard sighed as she also looked over to Wrex. Even from such a distance she could see the anger on his face.

"I hope so." Shepard said honestly. She then looked back to Liara, frowning. "I want you to go back to the Normandy until this is over." Shepard said as gently as she could. Liara instantly frowned herself as she looked back at Shepard. Shepard knew Liara wouldn't like that idea, but... Shepard felt like she couldn't do this while constantly worrying if Liara would be safe enough out here in the danger.

"No." Liara said. But her tone was not as angry as Shepard expected it. It was still rather firm however. Shepard's brows furrowed in confusion though. Why would Liara want to be neck deep in this? 

"Liara, I-." but the mercenary was cut off. Liara placed a finger over Shepard's lips, putting an end to any protest Nicole wanted to give. Liara then shook her head, her features softening up again. She knew this was stemming from Shepard's fears.

Liara sighed softly as she removed her finger from Shepard's lips. "If we are to do this. If we are to work out, I will not be hidden away every time you fear losing me, Nicole. I understand you are afraid. But I do not want to be coddled or handled as though I am frail." Liara began. Shepard began to think on what was just said. "I can handle myself. I appreciate you wish to keep me safe, but this is my fight now, too." Liara then said as she tried to give Shepard an assuring smile. She did not want the human to think she was angry.

Liara was unable to be angry in all honesty. She knew Shepard had insecurities, the roots of which coming from what happened to her family on Mindoir. Liara would not chastise Shepard for it. This was a genuine fear for the human. But she would stand her ground and insist that she would not be handled as though she was made of glass and would easily break as well.

Shepard was silent for a moment as she thought about what Liara had said. The mercenary sighed as she nodded her head. She may not have liked the idea of Liara putting herself in danger, but Shepard knew the asari was also an adult. Shepard had no right to stop her. She would have to learn how to swallow her fears and let Liara do what she felt she had to in this. "You're right." Shepard conceded.

Liara gave the human a small grin. "I am always right." Liara actually joked. That threw Shepard off for a moment. Liara was learning quickly about how to use humor. It didn't surprise Nicole really. Liara was extremely intelligent. Shepard began to laugh as she pulled Liara against herself by the waist, smirking at the prothean expert.

"Oh, are we already at that stage? Where you're always right and I'm always wrong?" Shepard asked, the humor and teasing obvious in her tone. Liara smiled, but simply leaned in for a quick chaste kiss. She then hummed her response before pulling away from the human. Shepard was left wanting more, but knew that there were other things to tend to.

Liara then looked to Wrex. "You had better go speak with him." Liara said. Shepard looked back at Wrex as he suddenly fired his shotgun into the water, probably trying to release some of his anger. Shepard nodded. She needed to address this now before it really did turn violent.

Shepard sighed as she turned away from the asari. "Yeah... Go back to the ship, get the rest of the squad and have them set up a camp for the team... I'll be back in a bit." Shepard said.

Liara nodded herself as she still looked to Wrex, who fired another shot, starting to attract the attention of the salarians. "Please be careful." Liara said as Shepard began to walk towards Wrex. Shepard gave a half smile over her shoulder as a response before looking forward, walking towards Wrex, though cautiously as she grew closer.

Wrex looked in her direction when she was just five feet away. She halted, not wanting to get too close for fear of upsetting the krogan any further than he already was. "You of all people should know what this means to me." He said, the anger obvious in his voice. Shepard gave him a sad frown, her brows furrowing with worry and concern. "How could you want to destroy the cure to the genophage?" He then demanded.

She took a steadying breath, knowing he wanted... No needed answers. "Wrex, you have to understand I would want the best for you and your people..." She started but he turned his whole body to face her. She could see the tension in his rigid stance. His grip on his shotgun tight as Shepard looked around seeing more salarians standing around. They gave him a wide birth, but they all had their own weapons just to be safe. A rampaging krogan, even a single one, could cause a lot of damage.

"After everything I've done for you, kid!" He now barked. It was obvious just how deeply he felt about this. "I've had your back, I even got onto that damned Alliance ship for you, and this is what I get?" If Shepard didn't know better he sounded hurt. She could briefly see the hurt flash through his red eyes, but his face twisted up with anger. "Where the hell is my payoff, Shepard?" He went on as Shepard opened her mouth but stopped. She felt her own emotions starting to boil over.

She was upset, and hurt now too. She didn't want Wrex to think she did not care. The fact was she cared more for this krogan than she ever thought she could care for a krogan. He was the friend she needed when she was young, the friend that took her under his wing. He had looked out for her more times than she cared to count. "Wrex, believe me, if I could get you this cure I would." She said, her voice breaking slightly. "I would give my life to give you this cure, but it's not what you hope it is!" She hollered back. She was feeling frustrated now. She would hate to lose him after all these years.

He readjusted his grip on his shotgun, marching forwards, invading Shepard's personal space. She gave him an upset glare, but stood her ground. She did not flinch, did not give him quarter. She stood tall and defiant against the giant beast before her. He would have given her credit if he were not so angry. "Then you better tell me what this is, Shepard, because the line between friend and foe is growing blurry from where I stand." He said, his voice low and dangerous. "I respect you, Shepard. Hell I care about you as if you were of my clan. I will not be stabbed in the back. I want explanations." he went on.

Suddenly Kirrahe and a few armed Salarians approached them. All but Kirrahe had a weapon raised, trained on the krogan. "I will not have violence in my camp." The salarian said firmly. Shepard felt her anxiety rising as she suddenly stepped around Wrex, holding her arms up as though to shield him.

"Kirrahe, I have this. I will not have you threatening my crew." Shepard said, her voice still carried an upset tone, but she sounded angry now as well.

She then heard Liara. "Back away!" Liara hollered out, her voice carrying a hint of fear, but when Shepard looked at her she could see a flare of biotics. This whole situation was growing out of hand and fast. Even Wrex had turned around, and she could hear him growl, holding his shotgun up. He had a right to defend himself but she would not let this erupt with violence. Not while she was still breathing.

Shepard looked to Liara, her expression firm. "Liara, I can handle this, go set up camp." She said just as firmly. Liara looked like she was about to protest, but nodded instead. Shepard looked to Kirrahe. "I need you and your men to step down, let me talk to him." She said, her anger bristling. She knew she's had to defuse intense situations before, but this was crazy.

Kirrahe gave her a look of thought. He nodded his head as he motioned for his men to back away. Shepard gave a relieved sigh before she turned to look at Wrex. "I get it, you're upset, you're angry, you're hurt. But this isn't a cure, it's a goddamn weapon, Wrex." She said at him, the firmness in her tone still present.

He looked down at the human. "If Saren is allowed to keep it, to use it, your whole species will be slaves. Is that worth the cost of a cure?" She asked him. He could see her green eyes grow fiery, almost daring him to say it was. He felt taken aback. Just mere seconds ago she looked like she was about to crumple before him, but now? There were moments she seemed more krogan than human.

His upper lip twitched as he thought about it. "If this were any other circumstance I would fight tooth and nail for you to have a cure, and you damn well know it, Wrex. But this isn't hope, this is doom for you and the krogan." She went on.

He grumbled as he lowered his shotgun. She was right. He knew she was. "We were used once, and where did that get us?" He rumbled. He let out a pent up breath. "Damn near killed us all with the genophage. Saren would finish the job if he could." Wrex conceded.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. She did not realize how tense she had felt until just now. "Alright, kid. I see your point. We destroy the base, and the cure." He finished. Shepard tried to give him a smile, but it looked tired. She reached up and slapped his arm firmly. She was glad and relieved he saw reason.

"Thank you, Wrex. For what it's worth, I'm sorry... I wish this was what you had wanted..." She said as he nodded. He turned as he walked away though, probably needing time to himself. Shepard looked over, seeing her crew setting up their own base camp, but Liara was not there. She looked around a little, confused, before she saw Liara where she had been during that whole... mess.

Liara quickly walked over to Shepard, looking her over once. "Goddess, are you alright?" Liara asked sounding more than concerned. Shepard was actually shaking slightly, thinking she was about to end up in a fight with either the salarians or Wrex. She wanted neither of those outcomes. Especially the one that ended in Wrex's death.

Shepard gave Liara a tired expression as she reached out, resting her hands on Liara's shoulders. "I'm fine, Li... Nothing to it, right?" She tried to joke, but Liara did not seem amused. Instead Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's waist and leaned into Shepard, resting her head on the human's shoulder. With the armor it was far from comfortable, but Liara thought this would have ended badly for a moment. She was fearful they were all about to end up shooting at each other.

Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's shoulders, kissing at her forehead. "Hey, it's alright." Shepard said. Perhaps she was more trying to convince herself. This day could have ended a lot worse.

"Anderson would like to see you." Liara said, never moving. Shepard nodded her head as she didn't move to release Liara either. Anderson probably wanted to know what the situation was, and Shepard would have to give him the information she had received about this place. She sighed her nerves feeling wrecked. But this all had to be done.

She lifted Liara's chin giving her a chaste kiss before giving her a lopsided smile. "Alright, keep an eye on things out here, call me if something goes sideways. I gotta go talk to Anderson." Shepard said as Liara nodded, both pulling away from each other. "I'll be back soon." Shepard said with a wink before she turned towards the Normandy, trotting away.

Once she was on board she made her way to the Captain's cabin, knocking on the door. The door opened as she stepped in, seeing the older man sitting as his table, though looking uncomfortable. He was messing with a data pad when she stepped in. "What's the situation?" He asked as the door slid shut behind the mercenary.

She sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's rough, Saren's here and there's an army of krogan and geth between us and him." She replied. Anderson regarded her with a look of thought. He nodded his head, setting his data pad down.

He sighed as he rubbed at his temple. "I think it's time I told you about my history with Saren. Give you an understanding of what we're up against." He said as he motioned for her to sit down.

VWVWVWV

 **Yaaay I managed to actually pump a chapter out! We'll see how I'm feeling later, I may start the next one tonight to get a head start. Stay tuned =3**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Night fell on Virmire and Shepard had a lot to process about the day. She had the ground team take up camp on the beach with the salarians, in case of geth or krogan attacks. Safety in numbers she figured. But everything seemed almost too much to handle. She was just a merc, not some soldier. This was the biggest job she had to undertake. She felt out of her league. Yet she pushed forward. She had something worth fighting for. Liara was a source of strength for the merc, and Shepard would not give up the fight.

Shepard sat on the beach with these things in might while the rest of her crew were spread out amongst two camp fires, most of them sleeping. She had agreed to help keep watch with some of the salarians until a shift change. It gave her time to think.

Anderson had explained his history with Saren. To think the Alliance Captain had been a Spectre candidate. And to think this Saren had always been a ruthless bastard. According to Anderson Saren was cold, calculated, he didn't care if someone died. In fact it sounded like Saren only rushed death to anyone's door who was in his way. It didn't matter if they were innocent or guilty. He played executioner whenever it fancied him.

It worried Shepard. She had dealt with some ruthless people but the ex-spectre seemed to get a thrill out of killing. She sighed as she rubbed at her forehead. Never had she seen someone so empty of compassion. In her line of work it wasn't uncommon to cross murderers, but even they had compassion for someone when the occasion called for it. Saren seemed to lack any at all.

Then there was Kirrahe's plan. He wanted to nuke the facility, and they had been working on a bomb all evening that would do the job. It would take two teams to deal with this, and the Normandy would deliver the payload once the path was carved. She couldn't lie to herself, she felt concern over this idea as well. But how else were you going to destroy a base so massive?

The teams were already decided. Ashley would go with the salarians, along with Garrus. Shepard would take Wrex, Liara and Tali... Kaidan had volunteered to set up the bomb at the site. It concerned Shepard, having her crew so spread out. She had encouraged all of them that they were more than capable of handling this, but really she worried for them. If anything went wrong out here it could end in slaughter.

She looked at the time on her omni-tool, seeing that there was a few minutes before the next watch came along. Ashley was supposed to take her place so that Shepard could get some rest for the shit show in the morning. And just as she thought about it, Ashley came into view. "Time for some sleep?" Ashley asked, trying to sound humorous.

Shepard gave the Chief a small smile as she got to her feet. "Yeah, it is about that time. If anything happens wake my ass up, I don't wanna miss the fun." Shepard joked back as Ash laughed a bit.

Ashley then looked over at the camp. "Liara was having some trouble sleeping. She said something about the beacon from Eden Prime." Ashley said as Shepard frowned. Shepard nodded some as she looked over towards the camp, seeing Liara laying in her bedroll.

Shepard shrugged some as she sighed. "Yeah, she's had hell getting a full night's rest since the Eden Prime incident. Some nights are more successful, but most nights?" Shepard shrugged once more. Most nights Shepard spent trying to help assure Liara that sleep was needed and would lose sleep herself. But she wanted to be there for the asari, she always did, even before they had confessed an attraction for each other.

Shepard firmly patted Ash on the shoulder. "Anyway, keep frosty. We organics might need rest, but the geth?" She then said as Ashley nodded. Shepard turned and walked towards camp, heading for the bedroll she had set up. Once there she began to pull off her armor, feeling a sense of relief to get the stuff off.

She had been wearing it all day and had began to feel stiff. Combat armor was not light, and after a while it just felt ungodly uncomfortable. Once her armor was off and set aside she stretched her limbs, almost groaning at how good it felt to be out of the armor. At least for a little while. She looked over to Liara who stirred in her sleep, looking troubled once more.

Shepard gave a sad frown as she debated on waking the asari or not. But she did not have to make a decision as Liara snapped awake, sitting straight up, her blanket falling from her as she looked panic stricken. Shepard quickly moved over to Liara, squatting down as she gingerly rested a hand on Liara's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright." Shepard said soothingly as Liara looked to Shepard with tired eyes.

"I hope I was not calling out in my sleep." Liara said as she looked around at the others, who seemed undisturbed. Shepard sat onto the beach floor as she shook her head in affirmation that Liara had not been.

Liara sighed as she reached up, rubbing at her temples with both hands. The visions always left her with a bit of a headache. "The visions have been worse tonight." She confessed.

Shepard frowned. "What can I do to help?" Shepard asked. Liara let her hands rest in her lap, looking down. She was at a loss. She had no idea how Nicole could help. She did not even know how to help herself in this instant.

Liara finally looked up at Shepard with almost pleading eyes. "Would you... Would you sleep here, with me? I feel like it may be comforting at least." Liara said as Shepard gave her a small smile and nodded.

Shepard rose to her feet, gathering her bedding before moving it up next to Liara's, setting it up again before retrieving her armor and placing it on her side of the two bedrolls. Shepard got into her bedroll as she motioned for Liara to lay back down as she herself lied onto her back, folding one arm behind her head. Liara flushed some but laid down as well, resting her head against Shepard's shoulder as she draped an arm around the human's middle. Shepard kissed Liara on the forehead as she wrapped her free arm around the prothean expert.

After Liara snuggled up to Shepard and was settled they laid in there in silence. It didn't take long for Liara to fall back to sleep. Shepard, however, was still mulling over the day's events and what was to come. She could only hope things went smoothly, but she feared for the worst too.

* * *

They all hit the ground running. Both teams fighting on different paths, working their way towards the drop off point for the bomb. They had to disarm the AA towers as well to clear a safe path for the Normandy. They had to take this slow, but not too slow either. God knows what would happen if they moved too quickly.

For what it was worth Shepard was proud of her team. Tali, Wrex, even Liara were picking off geth and krogan quickly as they moved. They were all so focused as they approached the main facility, Shepard pulling up a map Kirrahe had given her on her omni-tool. She could see where the entrance was for the facility. The maps were a bit fuzzy from whatever jamming tech Saren had strewn about the place but the salarians were somehow able to piece together a mostly functional map.

"Shepard." Tali suddenly called out. Shepard looked up at the quarian who pointed towards the sky. Shepard perked a brow and looked in the direction Tali had been pointing in seeing a bunch of geth drones flying in the same direction. A few of them stopped, noticing the small team below but never even bothered to attack as they quickly flew away with the rest of the drones.

Shepard felt a little confused as all four of them watched the drones fly away. "Huh... Tali, what do you think they're up to?" Shepard asked before looking back at the quarian.

Tali shrugged casually but gestured in the direction the flyers went with her shotgun. "Geth drones like those usually have small fuel tanks... It's possible they are on their way to refuel." Tali suggested. Shepard couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the path before them.

The human looked to the others, her smirk pretty clear. "Alright, we already destroyed some comms equipment, maybe taking out a fueling station can help both us and the other team. Who wants to go have a look?" She asked.

Wrex gave her a big krogan grin. "I could do with an explosion." He rumbled as Shepard laughed a bit. Tali and Liara also agreed to the idea. Shepard nodded, the grin never fading as she raised her assault rifle and taking the lead. It might be a bit of a side trip, strategically, it would be a good idea. The less everyone had to deal with the better their chances of getting out of this in one piece.

* * *

On the Normandy Kaidan sat in the cargo bay staring at the nuke the salarians had built. With both teams on radio silence it was hard to know what was going on outside of the ship. He couldn't help but feel nervous about having volunteered. He had to babysit a nuke, something that was going to put a sizeable crater into Virmire. Probably big enough to see from orbit. Who wouldn't be nervous about that?

He let out a slow breath, looking down at his omni-tool. He began to wonder if he should try to write up a quick message for his parents back on Earth. He hadn't spoken to them in years. Had not seen them, heard from them, never reached out to them. After he had accidentally killed Commander Vyrnnus when he was a kid he just fled and never looked back.

It was an accident, but he still felt ashamed. He had murdered someone and he was too afraid to face the consequences. Too afraid to face his family. He was too ashamed of himself for having lashed out as violently as he did. He looked down at his gloved hand, balling it into a fist before allowing a small biotic glow surround his hand. Just as quickly as he called his biotics he had dismissed them.

When he had spoken to his recruiter about what had happened back at BAat, the recruiter said that they had never formally sought charges after him. It was considered self defense, and they never even thought to pursue him when the investigation was over. Kaidan sighed as he wondered if his parents would feel similarly.

He looked back at the bomb. He decided after this mess with Saren was over he would try to reach out to his folks. He could only hope they wouldn't be too angry with him.

* * *

Saren watched the progress of the two teams from his security station. On one side was a group of salarians, accompanied by a turian and human. His mandibles twitched with agitation as he looked to the other, smaller team, approaching the geth fueling station. The second team was lead by a human woman with fiery red hair, followed by an asari, a quarian, and oddly enough a krogan battlemaster.

"I have found more information about the Normandy." The asari from before suddenly said, breaking the silence as Saren slowly turned his chair around to look at the woman before him. "The Normandy is captained by a human named David Anderson. He has been put in charge by the Alliance to investigate Eden Prime, and he has a small group of mercenaries tasked by the Council to capture you." she went on, her tone sounding as though she could care less what she was saying.

Saren shot to his feet as he hurled the chair across the room, losing his temper almost instantly. "David Anderson, that pathetic insect!" He snarled, marching towards the asari, who still never flinched, never even feeling fear. He grabbed her by the face, yanking her almost violently closer to himself. "I should have killed that human back at Dah'Tan. He is always getting in my way!" He continued to snarl, violently pushing the asari away from him. She merely stumbled backwards before regaining her balance.

He turned away from her almost feeling the need to destroy whatever happened to be in front of him. "I will not let him go alive again." He said more to himself than anyone else. He then looked back at the asari, the anger obvious on his face. He tried to calm himself, but his rage was not dissipating. "What other information do you have?" He questioned, feeling impatient.

The asari looked him dead in the eyes. "The asari with the mercenaries is Liara T'Soni. Benezia T'soni's daughter." She replied calmly, but still sounding disinterested. This caught Saren's attention however. Perhaps this could be used to his advantage. If they survived Virmire anyway.

His mandables flared once. "Interesting." He said as he turned back to his monitors. "Go, figure out what they are doing and report back to me." He then said sounding much more calm than he did a few moments ago. He eyed Liara on the screens carefully wondering how he could use this to his advantage.

If he could capture her she could be another powerful force on his side. And a prothean expert could help him figure out how to use the conduit. She could help him locate it as well. Or perhaps she could be used as bait. But to what end he was unsure of yet. Perhaps to lure out David Anderson? He would have to think about this.

* * *

"Shepard really is crazy." Ashley muttered with Garrus at her side. There was a huge cloud of smoke off in the distance, barely noticable from their position as there was an obstruction from their view. They heard the explosion however. And felt it a little.

Garrus let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "You have no idea." He replied casually. "She wouldn't be Shepard if she wasn't causing a ruckus somehow." He went on, grinning. The salarians they were with all seemed unimpressed by the explosion off in the distance Ashley noticed. They were all shaking their heads and frowning.

The STG was more about stealth than frontal assault. And Shepard was anything but stealthy. Even Ashley had noticed by now. "Is she insane? Saren is going to know we're making a push." One salarian said, sounding rather annoyed. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.

Garrus turned to the salarian. "Saren likely already knows we're making a push. He's not stupid." Garrus said, coming to the defense of Shepard. "Whatever that explosion is she probably did it with good reason." He added as the salarian shrugged his shoulders at Garrus.

"Enough chatter, we need to move." Kirrahe suddenly interrupted as he motioned for a couple of his men to take point. Ashley and Garrus exchanged looks. Ashley gave the turian a slight smirk before she too moved forward with the rest of the team. He sighed as he began to push forward as well.

* * *

"Ahhh, I needed that." Wrex said, sounding rather satisfied with himself as one of three fuel tanks sat in ruins and smoldering smoke and flames. They had dealt with the geth drones before he had decided to start spraying the giant tank with bullets, but Shepard knew this would give their position away.

She kept her gun raised and ready, along with Liara and Tali. "Better hurry with the other two before we have company." She said quite seriously. She liked a good firework show like the krogan but this was no ordinary mission either. She felt like a sitting duck here knowing that at any moment more geth or krogan would come to investigate what they were doing.

"Too late!" Tali said as Shepard heard the quarian's shotgun go off. Shepard spun around seeing a group of geth troopers coming into sight as Liara hurled a biotic throw at them. Shepard cursed to herself as she began to fire on the geth as well, hearing Wrex firing at yet another fuel tank before the whole platform shook, another explosion erupting behind them. Shepard cringed as she wished she had brought ear plugs, the resulting sound hurting her ears.

But she continued to mow down what felt like an endless supply of geth. "More flyers!" Liara called out. "To our right!" She added as Shepard quickly spun around, aiming hire as she began to shoot at the drones who were heading straight for the krogan. Wrex didn't seem the least bit concerned as he went to work on the last tank.

A third explosion, catching Shepard off guard as she ducked down a bit, losing her balance as the platform rocked a little more violently. Wrex roared with laughter however, seeming most proud of himself before he too spun around taking down more drones. "Nicole!" Liara suddenly shouted, catching the mercenary's attention.

Shepard looked over her shoulder from her near crouched position, seeing a group of krogan followed by more geth from the other side of the platform. "Oh I have become error." Shepard said to herself as she turned around, firing her assault rifle once more. She began to think this was a bad idea as they were quickly becoming surrounded.

Suddenly a massive blur of krogan rushed right by her, Wrex letting out a battle roar, but looking entertained as he charged into one of Saren's krogan, both of them grappling at each other the moment Wrex reached him.

Shepard couldn't watch the spectacle for long however as she started to shoot the other krogan who was charging right for her. Her eyes went wide as the krogan seemed unphased by her weapon, only shouting out in rage, her gun over heating. "Shit shit shit!" She called out clambering for one of her grenades on her belt.

That was until the krogan was lifted off the ground, surrounded in a blue glow. Suddenly the krogan flew sideways looking confused before he was flung over the edge of the platform and out of sight. Shepard looked over to Liara who did not look pleased that a krogan had tried to charge Shepard. Nicole gave the asari a cheeky grin before whipping out her Carnifex before going back to shooting at more geth.

"This is not good, Shepard!" Tali called out as more company arrived. Shepard looked at both walkways leading to their position on the platform as she tried to come up with a quick solution. She knew this was getting out of hand quickly.

Shepard looked to Wrex who was now stomping on another krogan's head, effectively ending their life. "Liara throw a singularity on the left, Wrex clear us an exit on the right, we need to get the hell out of here and fast." Shepard ordered. Wrex and Liara both nodded their heads as they went to carry out said orders. "Tali, can you hack a flyer?" Shepard then asked. "Get us some cover fire." Shepard went on.

Tali quickly brought up her omni-tool as she began to type hastily on it, getting control of a damaged but still functional geth flyer. "Got it!" Tali said. Shepard saw the flyer swoop in and started clearing a path with Wrex.

"Fall back, keep an eye on our backs." She said as they all began to slowly back away, picking off the geth as they did. Finally once they were on the cleared path Liara let off a new singularity to cut off any following enemies as they made a hasty retreat back for the main complex. Shepard had them all duck down under the bridge and into a small alcove in the rocks to try and lose anything following them.

She let out a heavy breath as she looked her team over. They were all in one piece. "Remind me not to do anything that dumb again." She tried to joke. Liara and Tali nodded in some agreement. Wrex just gave her a snort of amusement.

* * *

 **Alright, I am super sorry for the... two week(?) delay... I have been working non-stop since the last time I posted. 13 days in a row so far. I have been incredibly tired. I also had a tooth yanked this last week so that didn't help matters much.**

 **I hope everyone here in the states had a happy 4th of July, and I hope to update again on Weds, but I won't lie, it'll be my first day off in two weeks so I may also be incredibly lazy and just sit on my butt watching movies... or sleeping lol.**

 **Until next time =x**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I don't like this, kid." Wrex rumbled as they entered what seemed to be a mixture of a research lab and office. It was far too easy to break into the room than one would have expected. With only an office secretary between them and Saren's research it felt too easy. Shepard knew they had the whole facility up in arms, why was this left unguarded?

Shepard, Tali and Liara all looked around as well. The room itself was large, and almost void of anything aside from a few terminals and a stair well leading down. "I don't either. If this really is Saren's office it was too easy." Tali agreed. Shepard frowned as she looked down the stairway, spotting what almost felt like the grand prize. But why would Saren leave it here? Abandon it with no guard, and intact?

"It feels like a trap. But we have no choice but to take the bait." Shepard said as she gestured down to the prothean beacon below them. They needed that information on the beacon, she knew that. But was it really what it looked like? She looked to Liara who seemed just as surprised as Shepard, but the human could see the excitement in Liara's eyes as well.

Shepard began to lead the group down the stairs, Liara looking like she could barely contain herself. While Shepard would have normally found the image endearing, even amusing, she wasn't so sure this was what they had hoped it was. "I cannot believe he found another beacon!" Liara said, her surprise and excitement in her voice. Shepard gave a very slight smile but looked to Tali.

"See if you can run any scans... Figure out if it's booby-trapped or something weird." Shepard said as Tali nodded, calling up her omni-tool. Shepard then turned to Liara as she shipped her assault rifle onto the back of her armor. Liara looked back at her with a hint of confusion.

Shepard then looked to Wrex, motioning for him to go guard the door before returning her attention to the asari. "I know we need the information on this beacon to figure out what your visions are but... I don't think it's a good idea for you to interact with this thing." Shepard said both firmly, yet as kindly as she could. The irritated look she got from Liara was plain as day. Under any other circumstance Shepard may have cracked a joke but this was a little too serious for that.

Liara folded her arms over her chest, the agitated stance almost a delcaration. "We need this information, Nicole." the prothean expert said matter of factly. Shepard held up a hand as if to halt any further protests or words of annoyance. The human then softened her expression as best she could reaching out before resting both hands on Liara's shoulders, her touch almost too light to feel.

Shepard shook her head. "This isn't about my fears, Li. I can swallow my pride about that stuff, but the last time you touched a beacon it nearly killed you." Shepard said calmly. "There's a fine line between me being over protective and me knowingly letting you get yourself killed." Shepard insisted. Liara looked down as she contemplated what Shepard had said.

Of course Nicole was right. Chakwas had told Liara how bad it was shortly after the Eden Prime incident. Warned her not to go interacting with any other beacon that the next time it was highly likely it would kill her. Finally Liara looked backed to Shepard. "Then what would you suggest?" Liara questioned, letting her arms go back to her sides.

Shepard sighed as she released Liara's shoulders looking at Tali. The young quarian continued to run her scans on her omni-tool as Shepard tried to muster the courage to say exactly what she thought. "If you interact with the thing it'll likely kill you. Me, on the other hand...?" Shepard said as she looked back at Liara with a sheepish look. Liara frowned. "I don't know how it'll react with me, but if this works... You can do a meld, right? To figure out what the beacon puts into my head?" Shepard went on, sounding a little more nervous than she had meant to.

Liara fell silent as she thought on this. It was true she could initiate a meld with Shepard solely for the exchange of information. But she worried herself about what the implications would be for Nicole to touch the beacon. "Yes, we could do a meld to trade information about the beacon." Liara said, almost sounding defeated. Of course someone else would have to do this, and who would Shepard let do it? Liara knew the answer to that, Shepard did not like putting people at risk, so she would take the risk onto herself.

Shepard nodded and turned on her heel, approaching Tali. The quarian kept a healthy distance from the beacon. Not that the human blamed her. "Anything?" Shepard asked.

Tali shook her head and shrugged, deactivating her omni-tool. "I can't see anything suggesting a trap." Tali said. Shepard nodded as she looked to the beacon, feeling a little intimidated by the task before her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't having second thoughts.

Shepard nodded as she looked over her shoulder at Liara, who seemed just as nervous about this as Shepard was. Shepard sighed as she looked back at the beacon. "If this goes sideways call for a med-evac." Shepard said, sounding less than enthused. But she was not about to risk Liara's life, or anyone else's for that matter.

Shepard slowly stepped toward the beacon as it glowed that eerie green color, almost sensing her approach. Shepard then felt a firm tug, as if the ancient device had a will of its own, pulling her closer yet. Finally it took proper hold of Shepard as she gritted her teeth, feeling herself being lifted off the floor, the world around her dimming before she squeezed her eyes shut.

The first thing Shepard noticed was something invading her mind. Her natural defenses kicked in as she tried to throw up any mental barrier she was able, but ultimately she was failing. The second thing she noticed was a growing pressure in her head. As if the more she tried to resist, the more anxious she felt, the more it pressed against her mind. Then she was overwhelmed by a searing pain, starting from her head and shooting down through the rest of her body. If she could describe it, it almost felt like she was being set on fire as her nerve endings lit up.

Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, her teeth gritting, but she succumbed as she felt her mouth open, but couldn't hear herself scream in pain as her mind's eye was suddenly flooded by foreign images. She could hear loud sounds of metal scraping against metal, the distant screams of agony and fear bombarded her ears. She couldn't make sense of the quickly flashing images that filled her mind, her fists clenching tightly as she knew she still had to be yelling out in pain, her nervous system overwhelmed.

It felt like it took hours, but really it only took mere seconds and suddenly her body felt relief as the beacon released it's hold on her. She fell hard onto her feet, knees buckling as she fell forward, barely catching herself on hands and knees. Her breathing came in heavy pants, her mind still flashing echos of what had just happened, her limbs shaking from the pain she had just felt.

She could barely hear her team mates shouting her name as she tried to recollect herself, her fingers digging into the cold metal floor below her. "Goddess, Nicole, can you hear me?" Liara's voice seemed so distant yet so close as she could feel hands on her shoulders, tugging her back onto her knees.

She could hear Tali say something about her vitals, barely noticing the glow of the omni-tool in front of her. Suddenly Nicole's stomach felt queasy as she bit back the sudden urge to vomit. Finally she shook her head slowly, a residual headache throbbed inside her skull. "I'm fine... I think." Shepard said as she fell back onto her rear, cupping her head in her hands, trying to fight to stay awake and not simply pass out right then and there.

She could almost sense Liara circling in front of her, hands on her cheeks, lifting her head up. Liara then held up two fingers, urging Shepard to follow her movements. Shepard responded, if only sluggishly. "You are pale, are you feeling alright?" Liara questioned as she checked Shepard's pupils. Shepard hummed quietly as Tali was on the comms, informing the Normandy what had just happened.

Shepard tried to give Liara a lopsided smirk. "I feel fine with you in sight." Shepard tried to joke. While Liara's cheeks flushed, her lips formed a frown. She did not find this the time for Shepard's attempts at humor or flirtation to cover what was happening. Shepard couldn't help but snort. "I'm fine, really... We gotta move.." Shepard said as she pushed herself to her feet with Liara's help.

"Shepard." Wrex called out as the three woman below looked up, seeing a holographic image sitting in front of a console on the platform. Shepard sighed as she wondered what this could possibly mean. She was just so tired now, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the day away. But she had to push forward, keep her squad moving, finish the mission.

Shepard climbed the stairs, still feeling unsure of herself, her limbs feeling like jelly as she gripped the railing, moving slower than she had wished for. Liara and Tali both kept a close eye on the mercenary as they made their way to the top and to the platform, Wrex joining them.

The image was not lost on Shepard either. "It's the ship from Eden Prime!" Liara almost gasped as they all approached the holographic image, stopping just before it. Shepard nodded, feeling dizzy and still a bit queasy from what she had just experienced. She put a hand on her stomach, as if willing whatever contents were within to settle down with the gesture alone.

Liara could see just how pale and shaky the mercenary looked. But the young asari decided it best to not question Shepard. Not when they were in the middle of an uncertain situation. "You are not Saren." The holographic image spoke, it's voice deep, yet sounding very much like a machine. If Shepard were to be honest the way the thing sounded sent chills down her spine.

But she held her head up almost defiantly. "No shit, Sherlock. What the hell are you?" She questioned, her tone both sarcastic and yet threatening. Whatever this thing was, Shepard felt that it was more than it appeared to be. She did not like the feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach just looking at it.

The image did not skip a beat, "You are incapable of understanding." The hologram spoke. Shepard's eyes narrowed as she watched it, trying to remember the wild images that had been burned into her brain mere moments ago. It only served to make the situation feel more uncomfortable. She looked back at Liara, and if her expression was anything to go by, Shepard knew the asari felt along similar lines.

Liara looked back at Shepard, as if in that brief moment of silence they exchanged some sort of dark secret that only they knew. "I do not think this is a VI." Liara finally said as Shepard nodded, looking back to the image before them.

The image seemed unmoved by Liara's statement. "I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign." The image seemed to reply. Shepard felt that odd feeling in the pit of her stomach flop. She knew exactly what this was the moment it spoke it's name.

Shepard felt a sense of disgust rise in her. "It's a Reaper." She said almost unbelieving by her own statement. Tali, Wrex and Liara exchanged looks. Shepard gritted her teeth. Somewhere in the back of her head Shepard had hoped this whole thing with Reapers wasn't real. Or that the Reapers had long since died out. Or would never return if they ever existed at all. But staring at this image before them, the way it called itself Sovereign... No Shepard knew in that moment the threat was very much real, rearing it's ugly head, targets locked on their little corner of the universe.

The image before them flickered slightly. "Reaper. A name created by the protheans to give voice to their destruction." It stated. The tone in Sovereign's voice was monotone yet cold at the same time. Once more chills ran down Shepard's spine.

Wrex almost scoffed behind Shepard, almost as though he was not concerned about the situation at all. Oddly it brought a small sense of comfort to Shepard. Knowing Wrex literally could scoff in the face of something that had already taken down at least one space fairing civilization before them. Scoff in the face of extinction itself. "It does not matter what they called us, they were not the first." it continued.

Liara felt unsettled hearing this. She had theorized there were other civilizations before the protheans. But it felt disturbing knowing she had been right, that the galaxy had been built by a cycle of extinction. It felt even more unsettling now knowing that this thing before them was apart of that cycle. Worse yet they were next on the long list. "How did you do it? How did you destroy a galaxy full of sentient life?" Shepard almost demanded.

Still Sovereign was not done speaking. "The Protheans did not create the Citadel or mass relays. They merely found them." it said. It was a cryptic response, and almost chilling within itself. Everyone exchanged looks at this revelation. The entire galaxy had always assumed the Protheans were the ones that created the Citadel, and the relay network. This just shook the foundation of what everyone felt was fact.

"Who created them then?" Liara questioned. She could not help her curiosity on the matter. Though it wasn't the usual excitable curiosity she would have held for such a thing. It was almost cautious.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays. Our technology. By using it, your civilization develops along the paths we desire, much like the protheans and other organic life before them. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it." Sovereign explained. Shepard's lips almost curled into a snarl. She was not about to allow this to happen.

She knew it would likely be a losing battle. God knows how long these Reapers have existed. How many lives they'd destroyed. How many more they will destroy yet. But she would fight it. She didn't care if she was just a merc, she would do her part. Though she knew the odds they faced she stood tall, confident and defiant. "I will stop you. I will send you back to the hole you crawled out of." She said simply, but her tone was angry and carried her defiance into the open. How many more people had to die senselessly before the cycle of violence ended? How many more families like her own ripped apart?

The reaper seemed unmoved. "Your words are as empty as your future. We are legion. We will darken the sky of every world. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over." It said before flickering and vanishing. Shepard's hands curled into fists. She just fully realized what she had just gotten herself involved in. This wasn't about protecting Liara, or her friends. Nor was this about stopping some crazed ex Spectre hell bent on betraying the council and galaxy. This was about preventing the extinction of all life as they knew it.

But before she could think, or even do anything further, the windows in the room exploded inwards. Her squad ducked and cringed, yet she merely looked over her shoulder, watching the shattered glass fall to the floor, a strong gust of wind filling the room. Shepard's blood boiled, and she found herself both shaken and yet unshaken. It was a strange feeling. "Lets move." She said before she turned towards the exit, unshipping her assault rifle, not even checking to see if her squad was following.

Even with the new knowledge they acquired from Sovereign, even knowing this was so much bigger than herself, Shepard found a new purpose in that moment. It should have terrified her, but instead it only fueled a dormant fire that had laid within her. She would stop this cycle from repeating itself, or die trying.

* * *

Kaidan stood up from the crate he had been sitting on in the cargo bay as the Normandy came in for a landing. Shepard had called them mere minutes ago about reaching the bomb site. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel nervous about handling a bomb and Shepard still needed to rendezvous with Kirrahe and the others.

He could feel the ship shudder slightly as it came to a stop, the cargo bay door slowly opening as some of the Alliance soldiers gathered around the bomb, ready to carry it out of the ship. Once the door was open all the way Kaidan led the way as he and the soldiers piled out of the ship, bomb in tow. "Shepard, I was beginning to worry about you guys." Kaidan said as he found Liara fussing with Shepard, trying to apply medi-gel to her cheek.

Shepard had felt foul tempered since their little talk with Sovereign if she were to be honest. She was feeling defiant, ready to end the Reapers, but she also felt like she just bit off more than she could chew. She also couldn't help but wonder why this whole thing had to fall in her small crew's lap. They weren't equipped to deal with something so... So world changing. "Goddess, Shepard hold still." Liara said sounding frustrated as Shepard cringed and hissed as the medi-gel stung at the small gash in her cheek.

Shepard looked to Kaidan, looking absolutely exhausted. "We've had a lot resistance along the way." Shepard finally replied before letting out a sharp ow as Liara gripped Shepard's chin to hold her face still, trying to carefully apply the medi-gel still. Liara looked just as agitated as Shepard felt, though for different reasons as she was still trying to fix Shepard's injury.

Kaidan looked between the two for a brief moment before he looked to the group of soldiers, slowly making their way towards them. "Put it over there." Kaidan said, pointing towards the center of the area.

Liara let out a sound of annoyance before she was finally finished fretting over Shepard's injury. "It will have to do for now." Liara said, her frustration sounding fairly clear. Shepard sighed as she gave the asari an apologetic look.

Shepard reached out, gently gripping the asari's chin before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, I've never been a very good patient." Shepard muttered quietly before trying to give the asari a small smile. Liara just shook her head but accepted the apology regardless.

Shepard then turned to her gathered crew, trying to think. She then reached up for her ear comm, "Ash, Garrus, we're at the bomb site what's your location?" Shepard questioned as she began to pace. She hadn't heard from the other team all day, as per radio silence protocols. She was rather worried when she didn't get a swift response.

Finally her comm crackled to life. "Shepard, we're pinned down at the AA tower, we need reinforcements." Ashley's labored voice came through. Everyone heard the response in their respective comm units and gave each other a quick glance. Shepard went back to pacing.

"Are there any casualties?" Shepard questioned. She motioned for her squad to get ready to go, despite how exhausted everyone felt. Shepard herself still felt like she was in rough shape after the beacon.

"We have injured, and we lost a couple of the salarians, but we're holding. It's not going to last much longer if we don't get help soon." Ashley said.

Shepard looked to Kaidan as they both made their way towards the bomb the alliance soldiers had dropped off. "I'll need a bit to arm the nuke. Go get the others." Kaidan said before he knelt in front of the bomb already working to arm it. Shepard nodded as she gripped her rifle close waving for the others to follow her.

"Hold on, Ash we're coming." Shepard said before the comms cut off. Shepard stood in front of a large door, working the control panel to open it. "I know we're all tired, but we're almost done. Keep alert." Shepard said as the door began to slide open. The others nodded their understanding following Shepard through the new opening.

* * *

Ashley continued to spray down geth once the comm link went dead. "Reinforcements are coming!" She hollered as loudly as she was able, trying to let the others know what was going on. It was hard for everyone to hear over the sounds of all the guns going off and random grenade explosions.

She, like everyone else, had put up a long fight, and they were all getting exhausted. Garrus glanced at her from next to her as she looked back. They both nodded to each other before they began to mow down the next wave of geth that came pouring out of seemingly nowhere.

It didn't take long before everyone noticed the geth ship flying overhead. For the briefest of moments Ashley froze. God if a geth ship was here to drop off more tin heads they were as good as dead. She was about to reach for her comm unit to alert Shepard of the approaching danger when she realized the ship flew right over, passing by and heading for... Oh god, it was heading for the bomb site.

"Shepard! You got trouble heading for the nuke!" Ashley called over the comm link. She could hear Shepard cussing as she tapped Garrus on the shoulder, signalling for him and her to find new cover as the geth quickly advanced on their position. The turian nodded his agreement as they quickly ran for cover further away from the encroaching danger.

"It's already here." Kaidan could be heard saying, the sounds of his gun going off over the channel. More cussing came from Shepard. Ashley quickly dove behind the new cover, grouping up with two salarians from her team as she looked around for Garrus. She quickly spotted him elsewhere, with the salarian captain as he quickly returned more fire on the geth.

There was a pause before Shepard spoke up, "Kaidan, I'm coming back." Shepard said. All Ashley could do was listen, too focused on trying not to die as a grenade flew over her head from behind, exploding when it connected to the chest plate of one geth.

"Negative, get Ash and the salarians, I've activated the nuke!" Kaidan hollered back.

"Damnit Kaidan, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shepard barked. Ashley ducked behind her cover, rifle over heating. The two salarians with her tried to cover their position best they could, but one of them yelled out in pain before falling over onto his back, gripping his shoulder. The situation was going from shit show to death trap quickly.

After a brief pause, Kaidan spoke once again, "Making sure this thing goes off. Get Ashley and Garrus." He insisted.

"Kaidan, you'll die." Shepard said, her voice sounding uncertain.

"You have to save as many as you can." Kaidan said, his voice now sounding strained with pain. He must have been shot, Ashley determined. She bowed her head, thinking a silent prayer over the deteriorating situation unfolding on the comms.

"Kaidan..." Shepard sounded so pained saying the man's name. Admittedly Ashley barely knew the man, he was always so aloof, preferring to be by himself or around his small merc band. Kind of introverted, in a way. "I'll come back for you after I get the others." Shepard then said, sounding more determined.

Another brief pause. "I think we both know that's not going to happen. It's ok, Shepard. This isn't your fault." He said before he suddenly cut off the line, possibly to prevent any further argument from Shepard. A move likely to also push her forward before they all died on this damn planet.

Either way, Ashley's heart went out to Shepard and her small group.

* * *

"Kaidan... Kaidan! Son of a bitch!" Shepard shouted in anger and frustration. She paced in a tight circle as her mind raced.

"We've got to go, kid." Wrex said as he began to walk away, heading towards the elevator that would lead them to the AA tower. Shepard let out a shout of anger, looking up at the sky. Liara's heart ached for Shepard, knowing well enough Shepard was not dealing with this situation very well.

Liara approached Shepard, putting a hand on her shoulder, noting Tali's body language, noting the quarian's own hesitation before she quickly turned to follow Wrex. "Nicole, we have to save the others." Liara tried to convince Shepard. Shepard looked to Liara, her expression lost and yet anxious. "Kaidan would not want us to doddle, we must save as many as we can." Liara insisted.

Shepard looked away from Liara, her frustration returning. "I know." the human replied tightly before she made up her mind, moving away from Liara and moving in a trot to quickly catch up with the other two. Liara took the moment to give her own silent prayer to her goddess as she also moved at a trot to catch up with everyone else. She very much doubted any goddess heard her. But she knew how much this would hurt Shepard before the day was over.

* * *

 **Hey all, I return. My updates may be sporadic still. Long story short, I am between jobs once again. This has not been my year lol. I do apologize again for such a long pause between chapters. As I said before, I have not forgotten this story and I have very much looked forward to returning to it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The scene Shepard and her squad came in on was bad. The salarian team, including Ashley and Garrus were practically pinned to a corner of the roof top. "Lets give them some cover fire!" Shepard hollered over the sounds of gunfire and the occasional explosive. Her squad quickly fanned off, taking the geth by surprise from behind, picking off a small handful before the geth realized what was happening.

Shepard quickly ducked behind some rather abused looking cover, riddled with bullet holes and chipped away near the top as she grabbed a grenade of her own. She quickly glanced over the top of her cover before tossing the grenade towards a group of three geth. It exploded on impact, sending chunks of metal and artificial limbs every which way.

Shepard took another quick look over her cover, trying to spot Ashley and Garrus, make sure they were still alive and breathing. Her mind temporarily wandered back to Kaidan, alone against god knows how many geth with a nuke right next to him. Her heart ached for the briefest of seconds. No, if she could help it no one else would have to die today.

"Shepard!" Tali called out over the comms. "Above us!" the young quarian practically yelped. Shepard felt confusion rise as she looked above them, and through the smoke she could see him. A turian on what appeared to be a hovering platform, zeroing in on her position.

Shepard let out a curse as she raised her assault rifle, spraying off the rounds, watching as they flickered off his shields almost harmlessly. "Shit, shit!" Shepard cursed once again as she scrambled out of her cover, hurling another grenade behind herself to hopefully keep Saren distracted. Just where the hell did he come from anyway?

Shepard slid behind new cover, unsure if her grenade even came anywhere close to Saren. Admittedly it was a wild throw to get herself to better ground. She gripped her rifle closer as she dared to peak around the corner. _Mistakes were made_ she thought to herself as she found herself face to face with the ex spectre, who quickly reached out, grabbing her by the throat, squeezing hard on her windpipe.

Her eyes went wide, feeling her air flow being cut off. In that same moment, having been caught so off guard, Saren grabbed her rifle with his free hand, ripping it away from her before tossing it away from them both. "You are becoming a nuisance, Shepard." He growled as his grip on her throat continued to tighten. She felt herself get lifted up into the air, almost as though he were boasting his superior strength to her own.

Shepard clutched at his arm, kicking her feet in the air, trying to catch even just a small ounce of air, but it was futile. "Apparently that pathetic pest Anderson has taught you well. But I will end this. Neither he nor you will get in my way." Saren continued to growl at Shepard. Her mouth moved but nothing escaped her throat, and nothing entered either. Her blood began to scream for oxygen, her limbs burning, her head spinning.

Shepard thrashed in his hold, trying to break free, trying to call for help, anything, her body feeling like it was starting to wind in on itself under the lack of oxygen. Then, when Shepard felt like she was about to pass out, an angelic voice rang out, lighting Shepard up with hope. "Get your hands off of her you bastard!" Liara's voice filled Shepard's ears. An answer to a prayer she had no idea she had in that moment.

Suddenly Saren's talons left her throat, Shepard falling hard on hands and knees. Saren ripped away by a biotic field, finding himself caught off guard as he flew through the air. Shepard took staggering gasps before wheezing, hard coughs stung in her throat. "Nicole!" Liara's voice once again pierced through every other sound around them as Shepard clutched at her own throat, still trying to get oxygen back into her lungs, her coughing uncontrollable.

Liara quickly helped Shepard to her feet as they both made their way back behind Shepard's last cover. Shepard swallowed hard, relieved to finally have oxygen in her system once again as she gripped Liara's arms in support, her body shaking. "Deep steady breaths, Nicole." Liara tried to instruct, but Shepard could hear the panic in Liara's tone. Shepard nodded as she tried to take said deep steady breaths.

Shepard looked up into concerned oceanic blue eyes, but the moment of relief did not last. Shepard's eyes went wide as Saren came back into view, talons outstretched as he grasped the back of Liara's armor swiftly. "Liara!" Shepard called out as the young asari was hurled by pure strength alone.

Shepard's entire being flew on instinct, getting to her feet to go after Liara, but she was suddenly knocked back down, just in time to see Liara's shocked expression before she rolled over the edge. "No!" Shepard shouted, trying to get back to her feet again, only to be grabbed by the front of her armor by Saren.

Shepard gave Saren the most intimidating look of her life. Yet he seemed unphased. "You were supposed to protect the galaxy!" Shepard yelled in her face, gripping at his arm once more. "Why the hell are you bringing about it's extinction?!" She demanded. She needed answers. She needed them now. The images from the beacon flooded her mind once more, the emotions from the protheans now long dead, the images of death and destrucion. The words from Sovereign bounced around in her memory, the impending death of one of her crew.

He looked her dead in the eyes. His face a mixture of rage and yet indifference. It was all just so damned unsettling. "Answer me you asshole!" Shepard shouted, catching a glimpse of Liara barely hanging onto the ledge. She felt both panic and relief. Panic that Liara could fall off at any second, but relieved that she was still hanging on. Shepard wanted to call out to her, but she dared not risk bringing Saren's attention back to the asari.

Saren's mandibles flared as he watched the human in his grasp. "You can't possibly understand what's at stake." he said almost calmly. "The Reapers are coming. It's only a matter of time. I am bridging a union between us and them. Perhaps we all won't have to die." Saren said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. It only served to enrage Shepard further.

She suddenly whipped out her Carnifex, pressing it hard against Saren's gut before pulling the trigger. He shouted out in pain as he dropped her once more. She didn't give it a second thought as she smashed her gun into his face, distracting him long enough to make a run for the edge where Liara precariously hung.

Quickly holstering her pistol Shepard did a dive, sliding to the edge on her stomach as she reached for Liara. Just as Shepard reached out Liara yelped, losing her grip, but before she could fall more than half an inch Shepard caught her by her arms "Liara! Hang on!" Shepard called out. Saren could be heard roaring in anger from behind them, but Shepard ignored it, keeping her grip on Liara tight.

"We're slipping!" Liara called back up at Shepard, who gritted her teeth. Liara tried to grip onto Shepard's arms as well while Shepard tried to look over her shoulder, see who was closest to help. She could barely see Saren stammering back onto his hovering platform before she spotted Wrex running over to them, a bit bloodied himself as he chucked a geth head aside.

"Wrex!" Shepard called out in a panic, feeling her own body starting to slide further over the edge. Shepard could see just how far the drop was. They would die instantly once they'd hit the ground if they fell over now. Emerald eyes locked onto the pleading blue ones below her, both trying desperately to hang onto one another to keep from plummeting to their deaths.

Shepard could feel Wrex grab hold of her by her sides as he grunted, heaving with everything he had to pull the two women back to safety. After both of them cleared the edge and back on stable ground Shepard fell to her back. Just in time to hear the base's alarms start to blare all around them. "Normandy, we need an immediate evac!" Shepard could hear Ashley calling over the alarms.

Liara had collapsed atop of Shepard, both of them panting as they tried to recollect themselves from what had just occurred. "Roger that, we're almost there!" Joker said through the comm links. Shepard quickly pushed herself up, bringing Liara up with her. Liara nodded her head as Shepard gave her a once over, noting that they were both still in one piece.

"Everyone fall back, we're leaving!" Shepard called out, watching the salarians as they crowded around her, along with Ashley, Wrex, Garrus, Tali and of course Liara. Shepard looked towards where the bomb site was. "Kaidan! Kaidan are you there?" Shepard then tried to call through the comms.

There was a pause as she could see the Normandy coming into view. Maybe they still had time. "You guys have five minutes to clear atmo, this thing is about to blow." Kaidan's voice came through weakly. Shepard felt her heart drop. She never liked losing people, and honestly she had been lucky. She hadn't lost anyone in so long, but now she was about to lose one of her own.

Shepard watched the Normandy come into position, cargo bay door open as everyone startled to pile into the ship. "Kaidan, I'm so sorry." Shepard said just as weakly, almost unable to follow the others onto the Alliance ship. But she managed to drag her heavy feeling feet into the ship behind the rest of the ground team.

"It's ok. I know you well enough, don't blame yourself. Just stop him." Kaidan said before the comms began to crackle, more gunfire could be heard before the line went dead. Shepard could hear the cargo bay door close behind her. Her heart pounded, her stomach flopped and she felt like she was about to throw up from the stress of the day.

She pushed past the small crowd, feeling the need to go to bridge, see what was about to happen herself. She willed for the elevator to go faster, having left everyone else behind, and then rushed up the stairs and down the CIC before entering the cockpit, where Joker frantically flew the ship to higher altitudes, trying to escape the incoming blast.

Just as Shepard reached the small view port she could see the bright flash from the planet surface, engulfing a rather large circumference of the area they were in just mere moments ago. Shepard felt her stomach flop once more, knowing they had just abandoned Kaidan down there, that he was now gone. Never to be seen or heard from again.

It was like a new battle erupted within her very being. Part of her just wanted to break down right there for one of her closest friends, and the other part of her filled with rage, wishing she had killed Saren when she had the chance. Joker turned to face the mercenary, knowing one of her crew had just died in that blast. "Shepard..?" He started. But the look on her face was unreadable. She simply shook her head in response as she turned and marched down the CIC once more, heading back in the direction she just came from.

Joker just sighed as he turned back to his console. He didn't know Kaidan all that well himself, but he still felt like shit having just left someone to die without even trying to sweep in for a pick up.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Shepard?" Anderson questioned, the entire ground team gathered in the briefing room. He looked over the gathered crew, mostly comprised of Shepard's crew, aside from Ashley. Most of them looked solemn, shaking their heads.

Wrex leaned against one of the rails in the room. "She just lost a man. I know the kid well enough, she's probably wanting to be left alone." He said. The Captain sighed as he nodded his head in response. He knew what it felt like to lose someone under your command. But she wasn't part of his crew officially. He couldn't force her to be here for the briefing.

He looked to the rest of them however. "I know we just lost a man, but I need to know what happened down there." He said rather gently. He was a man of understanding. He knew when to push and when to be compassionate. Right now compassion was in need. In part he felt grateful that Ashley was sparred, being one of the Alliance. But he also felt responsible for Kaidan's death in a way. Shepard may have been his leader, but they were all under Anderson's roof now, so to speak.

And he listened as they all gave him the details of the mission. He just listened, asked questions when it was appropriate, and when the time came, dismissed them. When the ground team left he ordered Joker to the Arcturus, needing to resupply and likely face the music about Virmire with Admiral Hackett. Not that he would be in any trouble. Still it would be hard to explain how Saren was able to get away when they were so close to catching him.

But Anderson could see Shepard's reasoning. Dr. T'soni explained that Saren got away because Shepard ended up saving the asari's life in the end. And it wasn't like Shepard or Liara had hidden their growing relationship from anyone. They weren't military, they had no reason to hide it. But it did make Anderson wonder, logically, if this would impair Shepard's ability to lead the ground team. Then again she had managed to accomplish a lot of Virmire from the sounds of it. He sighed and shook his head.

He would hold judgment on that for the time being. For now he had a report to fill out.

* * *

Liara had looked all over the ship. She could not find Shepard anywhere. But she knew Shepard had to of been somewhere on the Normandy. She had grown concerned when Shepard had not said a word to anyone after Virmire. Never showed up for the debrief, Shepard had also skipped dinner, and there were no messages on Liara's omni-tool.

She had informed the others, saying she had not seen Shepard all night, not since Virmire. Tali and Garrus were on the search, until finally Liara's personal comm came to life. "Liara, I think we found her." Garrus said over the private channel. "She's hiding in the mako, the door is locked and encrypted, we can't get in and she's unresponsive. She might respond to you though." Garrus suggested as Liara stepped out of the med bay. Liara frowned, her heart aching for Shepard. She had come to know the human well enough, Shepard did not deal well with the idea of losing someone... Actually losing them? Liara could not imagine Shepard was coping with the situation at all.

She entered the elevator, heading for the cargo bay. "I am on my way." Liara said as she paced the small space, wishing the elevator would move faster. She did not know if Nicole would respond to even her, but she had to try. She would not let Shepard deal with this alone if she could help it.

Once the elevator came to a stop, door opening Liara could see Garrus and Tali standing outside of the mako, still trying to either get in or get Shepard to come out. "Thank the spirits, we still can't get her to respond." Garrus said as Tali shut off her omni-tool, giving up on unlocking the mako door.

"This is bad, Liara... I know she's upset, but she shouldn't be alone." Tali agreed as Liara stepped up to the mako, holding her left arm with her right hand. She could only hope she could do something for Nicole. Even if it meant just sitting with her in silence. Make sure she was at least ok.

Liara approached the mako door after Garrus and Tali stepped aside, reaching up to knock on the metal plating. "Nicole, it's Liara. Please let me in?" She said loudy, hoping Shepard could hear her inside the vehicle. With how thick the armor plating was, she was not sure if sound would carry through the outer walls of the vehicle. When there was no response Liara brought up her omni-tool.

 _Please, Nicole, let me in..._

Liara starred at the message box, waiting, hoping for a response. It took a few minutes, but Liara was willing to wait her out. Even if it was a simple go away, at least Liara would know she was alright.

 _I've been drinking._

Liara looked at the response and frowned. She was not upset that Nicole had been drinking, as much as Nicole did not seem to be coping in a healthy manner. This was somewhat expected.

 _That is ok. I just want to make sure you are... well alright. Everyone is worried... I am worried._

Liara sent the message as she looked to Tali and Garrus, nodding her head, as if saying she had it from here. She did not want Nicole to feel rushed, or crowded if she did come out. Or at the least let Liara in.

And answering Liara's hopes, the mako door clicked loudly, the control panel turning green, allowing her entrance. Liara pressed the button, the door sliding open before she crawled into the military grade rover. Liara made sure to close the door behind her before she took in the sight before her.

There, on the floor, in a crumpled mess was Shepard. She wore her tank top, but still wore the leggings of her armor, the rest of her armor scattered about. Shepard held a bottle of what looked like human alcohol, her red hair a mess, and dark puffy circles around her eyes. Signs she had cried. Liara felt her heart sink at the sight, but she did not say anything. She would not rush the mercenary.

Liara made her way next to Shepard before seating herself on the floor, back resting against the wall. Shepard took another unhealthy gulp of her alcohol, feeling it burn the back of her raw throat. Then Shepard lowered the bottle, looking down at the floor, her head spinning from the effects of her drinking. The mercenary felt sluggish, her vision far from clear, and her thoughts less than organized. All she could manage to do was slump against the wall.

"I can't do this." Shepard's words were slurred. Liara looked to the woman at her side, tilting her head in some confusion.

"Cannot do what?" Liara pressed gently. Shepard scoffed as she threw both hands up, spilling her near empty bottle onto the floor.

She motioned around them, her movements not nearly as graceful as they normally would be. "Any of this!" She almost shouted, losing her balance as she caught herself on her right hand. Liara reached out, as though to catch her, but stopped when Shepard sluggishly pushed Liara's hands away, managing to get herself upright again. "Who the fuck was I.. I kidding?" Shepard barked again, the anger and the anguish in her voice.

Liara just watched and listened. She would speak when she felt the time was right. For now, Nicole needed to air out her feelings. Shepard looked like she was about to lose her balance once more, but managed to catch herself before she could. "I'm no soldier, I'm no.. n-o heroe." Shepard said more softly. "I couldn't even protect K-Kaidan, how am I supposed to protect anyone else?" Her words ran together almost too quickly for Liara to catch. "How am I.. s-suposed to protect you?" She asked, her words still stuttering due to her intoxication, jabbing a finger a bit roughly into Liara's collarbone.

Liara frowned, but ignored the discomfort the jab had caused. "Nicole, what happened was not your fault." Liara said, her voice gentle, quiet. "You cannot expect to be able to protect everyone. You did the best you could." Liara continued.

Shepard scoffed again before she managed to lay herself onto her side, forcefully shoving the spilled bottle away from her. "What am-I supposed to do if I lose you next?" she asked, covering her head with her arms, almost ready to sob at just the thought of it alone. "I'm damned u-useless." She hiccuped.

Liara sighed as she moved over to Shepard, moving her arms away from her head and lifting her face so that they could look each other in the eye. Or as best they could with Shepard's current state. "Do not speak of yourself that way." Liara said firmly. Shepard blinked up at the asari. "I will not have you beating yourself up like this, and neither would Kaidan." Liara continued.

Shepard's eyes began to water up. "Come. You need to get cleaned up. And then you are going to attempt to eat something and then you will get some rest. It will hurt less in the morning." Liara said as she reached out with both hands, to help Shepard to her feet.

Shepard stumbled, but caught herself against Liara. The asari allowed Shepard to use her as support, Liara leading her back out of the mako. "I do... I don't deserve you." Shepard then said, her tone sounding pained. Liara put an arm around Shepard's waist to give her extra support.

The asari then shook her head as they slowly stumbled towards the elevator. "Hush. No more talking this way." Liara said more gently. "Once you have rested we will speak in the morning. You are not at fault for Kaidan's death and I do not want to hear you blaming yourself." Liara then said as they got into the elevator.

Liara then carefully reached up, wiping away a tear from Nicole's cheek with her thumb. "I know you are hurting. I will never judge you for that. But I would not tolerate anyone else treating you so poorly, so I will not tolerate you treating yourself this way." Liara went on. Shepard just nodded, falling silent for the rest of the ride to the crew deck.

Once Liara made sure Shepard was cleaned up, had eaten as much as she could handle under the circumstance, she had helped Shepard into bed in her little storage room. "Please don't leave." Shepard said meekly, feeling a little more sobered by this point.

Liara leaned in, kissing Shepard's temple. "I will not leave if you do not want me to. But I do need to get myself cleaned up." Liara said comfortingly. Shepard nodded as Liara covered her with the blanket. "I will be back shortly. Try to sleep." Liara then said before the door slid shut behind her.

Sleep did not come easily for Shepard either. After she had managed to fall asleep, that was when she had experienced the visions in her dreams first hand. In her still half drunken state she could not understand the visions clearly, but it made her snap awake all the same, shouting out in panic. It finally dawned on Shepard why Liara had such a hard time coping with the visions in that instant. And it was all Liara could do to try and soothe the human back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Shepard stood in the cargo bay, watching as her small crew began to gather around her. Liara had already been there with her when Nicole had sent the call for her crew to gather. Shepard felt she owed it to them, and to Kaidan, to hold a small service. If you could call it a service. Shepard wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say. Yet she knew that her crew may have wanted to say some things at least.

Shepard looked to her left side, seeing Liara standing there. The back of Liara's hand bumped into the palm of Shepard's and the human felt Liara's slender fingers slide between her own carefully. Shepard sighed quietly to herself as she accepted the silent gesture as she interlaced her fingers with Liara's, taking the offered support.

Garrus and Wrex showed up first, both offering silent nods. Wrex had taken to standing against a bulkhead, it seemed a little distant, but still close enough to be apart of the gathering. Perhaps it was his way to offer Shepard support. Krogan didn't treat the death of a comrade or friend the same as the majority of the galaxy. They honored their dead in a completely different way, almost ritualistically violent or with songs or stories of battle.

It didn't take long for Shepard to spot Tali coming out of the engine room, almost trotting to catch up with the rest of the group. "I'm sorry if I'm late..." Tali said, her body language clearly stating she was still upset herself about yesterday's events. She had probably taken this about as roughly as Shepard, minus the drinking. Tali's people were social by nature. Given they all lived in such close proximity to one another in the flotilla they had to be. Losing someone didn't just mean losing a comrade or shipmate, it meant losing a member of your family to the quarians.

Shepard gave the young quarian a small smile and shook her head. "It's alright, Tali." Shepard stated as she squeezed Liara's hand maybe a little too tightly. Shepard could feel her heart sink in an instant, and her instincts told her to run from this situation. Avoid it, no one wants to hear about it. It was Shepard's fault wasn't it? Who could blame them if they were even angry with her in the end.

Liara looked to Shepard, squeezing back however, giving her a small smile. Shepard took a deep breath, trying to calm her sudden flare of anxiety. Liara's face was calm, and above all, assuring to the mercenary. Shepard nodded and blew out a short breathe. "Sorry for barging in." another voice halted Shepard from saying anything herself. The merc looked over seeing Ashley cautiously stepping up closer to the small gathering. "I know I'm not one of your crew but... I have fought with all of you... Could I join you? I had gotten to know Kaidan a little..." Shepard held up her free hand and smiled at the marine.

"It's alright, Ash. Yes, you can join us." Ashley smiled back a little and stepped into the small circle. Garrus and Wrex looked stoic as ever, but Shepard could see it in Tali, Ash and even Liara, the somberness of it all. Shepard even felt it within herself. She nodded to herself as she tried to regain the lost thought she had mere seconds ago.

Shepard looked up to everyone, still clutching at Liara's fingers between her own. "I know I wasn't at my best yesterday. I'm sorry for that. I... There's no real excuse, I should have been there for all of you, and it was selfish of me that I wasn't." Shepard started. But she didn't allow the others to say anything as she went on. "Kaidan was a good man. He wasn't with us long, but he was still apart of our crew, our little family. He died a hero yesterday. He saved the rest of us on Virmire, and stopped Saren's operation by setting off that nuke." Shepard went on.

She shook her head as she tried to think of anything else to say. Something that would honor their friend. "I for one feel proud of him. I was proud to know him, and proud to have worked with him. I'm prouder yet that he was so selfless, so willing, to give his life so the rest of us can see tomorrow, and finish what Saren started. We owe him that much, and we will stop Saren. That is my promise to him, and to the rest of you." Shepard went on, sounding more confident. She would stop Saren, or she would die trying. That was her promise to herself.

The others nodded and seemingly agreed however. "If anyone has anything they want to say... Or if anyone feels they need to talk, I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't last night, but I am here now, and I'm not going to hide from this again." Shepard said, before letting the others say their piece.

"I'll miss his lame jokes." Garrus chuckled suddenly. The others chuckled with Garrus but nodded. The others chimed in with similar short sentiments before they all began to tell stories of their time with Kaidan. Even Ashley had a few things to contribute. Wrex just stood, silent, but Shepard understood. Wrex, if he felt Kaidan's loss at all, would deal with it in his own way. The krogan way. Drinks and tales of battles were likely Wrex's ways.

Once everyone departed, Liara and Shepard headed for the elevator. Shepard knew she still had her own responsibilities to attend to. She had to report to Anderson, give him her account of Virmire... And she and Liara still had to figure out what was imprinted in Shepard's head from that beacon. Shepard didn't want to face the day, but she knew she had to.

On the elevator Shepard couldn't help but feel her body slump at the weight of what she had to face today. Liara seemed to sense Shepard's plight as she turned to face the human. Liara reached up with both hands carefully placing them on either side of Shepard's neck, her thumbs lightly brushing against Shepard's cheeks. Shepard frowned but couldn't help but pull Liara in closer by the waist as she buried her face into the asari's neck, feeling fingers run through her hair in a comforting manner.

Shepard sighed against Liara's skin, causing an involuntary shudder from the asari, but she wrapped her arms around Shepard's shoulders regardless. All she could do was offer what comfort she could give, and for now that seemed enough for the human, who held Liara in closer. At least until the elevator finally arrived on the crew deck.

* * *

"How do we do this?" Shepard asked, as she Liara, and Chakwas stood in the middle of med bay. Chakwas had insisted earlier in the morning that she observed their meld, to make sure there were no unusual complications because of the beacon. In all honesty Shepard had wished for a little more privacy on the matter, but she could understand where the good doctor was getting with it.

Liara reached up, tucking strands of hair that were in Nicole's face behind her ear. She knew Shepard was feeling both anxious and impatient to get this over with. Shepard likely wanted nothing more than to be alone right now. "I know this is a difficult day, Nicole, but we really must take this slowly." Liara said calmly. Shepard took a deep breath, trying to find her center. Liara's calm demeanor gave Shepard what felt like a balm effect over her aching spirit.

"Sorry." Shepard barely whispered, looking away. Liara simply smiled.

Chakwas watched the pair as Liara directed Shepard to sit onto the floor with her, both of them sitting cross legged. "Relax, Nicole. Take deep steady breaths. It may take some time to find the information, but it will help if you are able to clear your mind." Liara instructed. Shepard nodded her head as she took another steadying breath.

"Are you going to see other stuff too?" Shepard asked, sounding nervous. Shepard trusted Liara, but she wasn't sure if she trusted herself. Some of the memories Shepard had floating around in her head were not pretty. The slaughter of her family, her early years as a merc. Things she wasn't always so proud of.

Liara scooted closer to Shepard, their knees touching as she reached out, grabbing the human's hands. "It is likely. I may have to search for what the beacon has shown you." Liara said, the look on her face saying she understood Shepard's anxiety. Shepard nodded as she leaned forward, their foreheads resting gently together. "I will be here with you, Nicole." Liara said more quietly, if only for the two of them to hear.

Chakwas readied her monitors as it seemed like the two were about ready to meld. "I will simply monitor your vitals, make sure everything goes smoothly." The elder woman said. "Everything that happens in here today will remain strictly confidential. I will not tell anyone anything you do not wish them to know." Chakwas assured. It probably gave Shepard more comfort going forward than she had expected.

"Thanks, Doc." Shepard said. She then looked to Liara, taking a deep breath. "Ready." Shepard sighed as she gripped Liara's hands in her own.

Liara nodded lightly. "Relax, Nicole. Deep steady breaths. Clear your mind. I will not proceed if you are uncomfortable at any time." Liara instructed, sounding all too professional. Shepard gave the asari a lop-sided smile and it caused Liara's stomach to flop in both her own anxiety and yet excitement at the idea of joining minds with Shepard. "Embrace eternity." She then said as her eyes went solid black.

It was a weird sensation, feeling like some unknown force was invading her mind. But it was not uncomfortable, not like the beacon. This felt different. Warm, comfortable, inviting. Someone beckoning her to them. Asking for permission to enter. Shepard felt a little overwhelmed, and yet tried to calm herself.

Naturally Liara felt mental barriers erect the moment she tried to enter Shepard's mind. But she also felt Shepard catch herself, slowly allowing the asari in. Once the connection was made, the outside world faded into what felt more like background noise. It was an odd sensation for them both. Liara had never really melded with another species before, while Shepard had never experienced a mind meld at all. But it wasn't an unpleasant experience. It felt more exotic and new to them both.

In the meld Liara could see doors. So many doors. Doors to Shepard's memories perhaps? Everyone came to the meld looking different. Shepard was no exception. But she was more guarded than she liked to let on. "How do you know what's what?" Shepard asked in the meld, seeing what her own mind looked to herself for the first time.

Liara looked from one door to the next. Hundreds sprawled out before them in neat rows and isles. "Everyone is different, Nicole. We are both inexperienced in this, it may take more time than I had anticipated." Liara confessed as she felt a little overwhelmed by the task before her.

She could feel Shepard's amusement in the meld and frowned both mentally and physically. "Pick a door, any door, maybe you'll get lucky and win a brand new car!" Shepard tried to joke. Liara could feel Shepard was trying to hide behind her humor. But Liara did not press, even though Shepard could probably feel that she was not entirely amused.

"Sorry. I dunno, just open one, lets see what happens?" Nicole suggest as one such door creaked open slightly, inviting Liara to peak at what was inside. Liara readied herself as she probed further into Shepard's mind, stepping through the door, both of them bracing for whatever may happen.

What was before Liara took her by some surprise. "I got one!" a young girl shouted as she tugged on a rod. The red head couldn't be more than 10 years old, face lit up, her green eyes unmistakable. Liara couldn't help but flush as she could feel Shepard's slight embarrassment flow through the meld. Another more physical side effect, Liara could feel Shepard's cheeks burn from her blushing outside of the meld.

"Good job, Nikki!" an older human male called back in excitement, standing several feet away from her along the bank of a river. He also had blazing red hair with green eyes. Liara was amazed at just how much the younger looking Nicole looked like him.

The asari watched as Shepard yanked a Mindoir fish out of of the river, hooked at the end of her line. "No fair, I haven't caught a single one yet!" another girl, perhaps a little older shouted, but she had a playful pout of her face. Her hair was more red as well, but more faded in color. She and Nicole still looked a great deal alike however.

Liara felt curious about the scene before her, and Shepard could feel it through their meld. "I used to go fishing with dad and Jenny a lot. We weren't that far from the river and we were always more out doorsy than mom." Shepard commented a small chuckle as Liara watched the memory unfold. The trio looked so happy as they all gathered around Nicole's catch.

Liara couldn't help but smile. "They look like they were wonderful people." Liara commented. Shepard simply nodded in the physical world, but having a shared consciousness, Liara could sense it more than see it.

"Yeah... They were." Shepard responded simply. It was hard for her to see them again so clearly. She didn't even have a photograph of them after what happened on Mindoir, and part of her enjoyed seeing them again after so long, yet another part of her ached from it.

But the memory quickly faded into another. This time the two girls were a bit older, playing laser tag with a group of other children. Jenny and Nicole were on their own team, as they laughed and hollered with the other kids, all of them ducking around trees and playground equipment. This time Shepard didn't really comment on the memory. Instead, Liara could feel some of Shepard's growing sadness flowing through their link, almost a sense of longing.

"You miss them terribly." Liara couldn't help but observe. Again Shepard gave a silent nod. Liara reached out in the physical world, resting a hand on Shepard's cheek, rubbing her thumb along the smooth skin she found there. It had been a hard day indeed, and Liara could feel the exhaustion of it all emanating from Shepard. But she could also feel Shepard's determination to get through this.

The memory faded, only to be replaced yet another. Only this time they were not on Mindoir, and Shepard was no longer the young child. It was Liara's turn to flush, and Shepard could feel it on her end of the meld and couldn't help the lopsided smirk that played across her lips.

It was their first encounter on a dig Liara had been part of. The lead archaeologist had contacted Shepard's group for protection from potential pirates. In Shepard's memory, she had been caught off guard by Liara. She found her rather attractive almost instantly, drawn in by her soft features and deep blue eyes. More than that, she had found the young asari endearing when she stuttered off a personal introduction before showing the group around the dig site, and explaining what they were digging up.

Liara flushed even harder watching the memory, as Shepard's smirk only grew. "I thought you were way too adorable than was necessary." Shepard said, her tone teasing, yet sincere.

Liara flushed even harder. "Do not tease." Was here meek comment, but she couldn't help but give the human a shy smile. She also couldn't help but enjoy the emotions that flowed between the two of them in the short moment of the memory. Liara could feel just how much Shepard cared for her, and she could only hope Shepard could feel it from her as well. They both smiled, perhaps a little shyly at one another, but the memory didn't last.

The flow of happier memories was abruptly thrown off by the sounds of screams, gunfire and explosions. They had back tracked and were back on Mindoir. In Liara's attempt to find the prothean vision she had probed back to the very memory Shepard had wanted to avoid by accident. She could feel every muscle in the human's body tense, her back straightened and an unpleasant sensation burned up her spine.

Liara panicked herself, feeling the intense reaction Shepard had. She could see the night sky glowing with an eerie orange color from the fires that surrounded her. "Nikki, run!" a young woman yelled, shotgun in her hand.

Shepard reached out in the physical world, gripping Liara's hands almost too tightly. "No no no, anything but this, please don't!" Shepard almost yelled, her voice full of panic and pain equally. She not only yelled this through their link, but also in the physical world. It caused Chakwas to nearly spring into action, but she halted as she read the monitors. Shepard's heart rate had spiked, but otherwise it seemed like everything was stable for the moment

Liara didn't stop the memory however as much as it just changed on it's own, perhaps through sheer will by Shepard. Suddenly Shepard's mind was like a wild fire, one image after another, all the bad memories rapid fired across their minds, almost too fast for Liara to keep up with. Mindoir, Shepard's early years as a merc, her first kill, and then they were back on Virmire within a span of seconds.

Liara felt a little overwhelmed by the sudden shift, but she held fast, knowing that this would possibly lead to the vision. "It is alright, Nicole, I am here." Liara tried to soothe the human. She could feel Shepard's grip on her hands grow more firm. The guilt of Kaidan's death rushed through their link. The emotion was powerful, almost overwhelming within itself. Shepard blamed herself. She felt she was not fast enough, not strong enough. She felt she wasn't up to the task of leading a ground team on a militaristic mission.

Liara tried to send reassuring feelings through their meld, but it was lost in the mix of the sudden changes.

Now Shepard was in the cockpit of the Normandy, watching the explosion on Virmire. More feelings of guilt and loss. Her family flashed before her mind's eye, and then, like a trigger, the prothean visions erupted from the slew of memories.

They both froze in that instant, helpless to the vision as it played across both of their minds, almost with an echo effect. With Liara's cipher they could both understand the vision, both could understand the message that was laced in with the images. The warning was spread across a shattered empire. The Reapers were there, and they were more powerful than anything the protheans had ever faced.

The vision abruptly ended, almost snapping the meld shut with it, both Liara and Shepard feeling winded by the experience. "Are you two alright?" Chakwas asked as she knelt next to them, running a scan on her omni-tool. They had become unresponsive for several seconds, and the meld did not end as smoothly as Liara would have liked. The sudden triggering of the vision had zapped her of all energy, and she was unable to maintain the meld. She was only able to to hold on long enough to see the warning through before it was unwillingly severed.

"I am... I am alright." Liara said, yet her body language gave her away. She was exhausted. Shepard shook her head, trying to fight off the sudden sharp headache from how quickly the meld had ended, but looked to be in otherwise decent condition.

Chakwas stood as Shepard fought to stabilize the world around her, but managed to get to her feet as well. "Let's get her onto a bed." Chakwas said as she moved to her equipment, shutting it down. Shepard nodded as she helped Liara to her feet, who looked more unstable than the human.

Liara looked a little defiant in the moment, "I am fine." She tried to assure but stumbled as Shepard tried to guide the asari back to the bed.

"Uh-huh." Shepard mused, though she herself wasn't sure how to feel right now. But Shepard focused more on Liara as she helped the asari onto the bed. "Let the doc take a look at you, Li. It's not gonna hurt to be safe than sorry." Shepard insisted as gently as she could. Liara yawned and nodded. Liara felt more ready for some sleep than a medical examination.

Liara laid back on the bed, as Chakwas returned running a few more scans. "And how are you feeling, Miss Shepard?" Chakwas asked.

Shepard shrugged as she watched Liara, who had closed her eyes with another yawn. "I've had better days." Shepard confessed. Shepard had promised her crew not to hide from this whole thing again, but in all honesty, she wanted to hide. She just wanted to hole up somewhere with a book and not come back out for a week. But she knew she couldn't.

"Ilos... The conduit is on Ilos." Liara finally muttered. Shepard gave the asari a half smile, reaching for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But the Mu Relay has been lost for centuries." Liara fought to continue.

Shepard gave her an assuring smile, raising the asari's hand to her lips, planting a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Shh, it's okay, Li, get some rest I'll talk to the Captain." Shepard said quietly as she glanced to Chakwas. Chakwas smiled back and nodded as Liara gave another heavy yawn before closing her eyes, allowing herself to rest.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait once again. Honestly this chapter has given me hell. And I've had a lot going on in my head so that doesn't help. I can't promise a fast update, I'm looking into a second job, gotta pay them bills and pretend to be a responsible adult lol.**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Shepard had told Anderson she needed to speak with him. He seemed agreeable to it but first she needed coffee. With everything that was happening, she had felt ready for a nap herself. Between the events on Virmire, the beacon, Kaidan's death, and even the meld, she was worn to the bone.

So she grabbed a mug, filled it with some freshly brewed coffee and took a moment to appreciate the hot caffeinated drink before she began to make her way for the captain's cabin.

When she reached the Captain's room, she raised her free hand to knock on the door. She could hear Anderson on the other side before the door slid open, allowing her entrance. "Ah, there you are." Anderson said as he shuffled through a small stack of data pads. He then looked Shepard over once before he motioned to his little round table in the center of his cabin. "I was beginning to think you got lost." He said trying to lighten the mood as Nicole silently made her way to the table, taking a seat.

She shrugged her shoulders before setting her coffee on the table, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. "With how exhausted I feel I wouldn't be surprised if I accidentally walked out of the airlock." She said, her tone almost devoid of her usual mirth. Anderson looked her over once before he tossed a couple of data pads aside, messing with the remaining one in his hand.

"I'm still going to need your report and briefing on Virmire." He then said as he approached the table Shepard sat at.

She shrugged at him, looking down at her coffee, shaking the mug slightly as the dark liquid swirled around. "I probably can't add much more than the others have already told you." She responded almost in monotone. "It was hell down there, and a lot of people died when they didn't have to." She went on, never looking away from her coffee cup.

He sighed as he gained a solemn look before he sat across from Shepard, setting his pad down on the table. He watched her carefully drink from her coffee, seeing the dull look in her green eyes. "Shepard, I am sorry about what happened to Kaidan Alenko. He seemed like a good man." Anderson said. Shepard looked to the older man in front of her. She felt that he was being sincere. "He died a hero in my book, and you should be proud of him and his sacrifice." Anderson added.

Shepard looked down at her coffee. She hadn't really thought about her pride in the matter. She was so busy feeling sorry for herself, and she knew that wasn't about to change. "He saved a lot of lives." Shepard agreed after a moment of silence. Anderson nodded his head as he gave the younger woman a look of thought.

"I know you are no soldier, but I misjudged you in the beginning." He finally said. Shepard perked a brow as she looked up at him. He gave her a serious look. "You would have made one hell of a soldier if you had joined the Alliance." He went on. Shepard almost scowled yet snorted. Her in the Alliance? That would be the day, she thought.

She decided to avoid that line of conversation entirely. She was in no mood to explain why she would have never joined the Alliance. "We discovered where the conduit is. Kind of." Shepard said, changing the subject entirely.

Anderson was all ears now as he put his data pad aside. "The message from the beacons?" He asked.

Shepard nodded her head before she took a drink of her coffee. She sat it back on the table, collecting her thoughts. "Liara and I did a meld, so she could see the rest of the message. Turns out it's somewhere called Ilos? Not sure if that's a planet or what. She was barely awake when she mentioned it and the Mu Relay."

Anderson sighed as he shook his head. "The Mu Relay has been lost for centuries. We have no way of finding it." He responded.

Shepard wasn't about give up on this now. Whatever the conduit was, Saren was dead set on finding it. "Well obviously it's important to Saren. He wouldn't give up on this now and I'm sure he knows where the conduit is himself." Shepard said sounding a bit impatient. Anderson nodded his head however, as if in agreement with Shepard's statement. "If he isn't giving up then I won't. Kaidan died for this, I won't let that go." she added.

"That I have no doubt." Anderson said as he stood and made way for his desk. He had his own little coffee maker as he decided he himself needed a mug. "Saren isn't one to give up. When he sets his eyes on something he sees it through, believe me." Anderson went on as he poured himself a cup. Shepard watched the older man as he took a thoughtful sip.

Shepard mimicked the captain as she took another healthy swig of her own coffee. "So we keep tracking down Saren. He'll lead us right to it." Shepard suggested. Anderson smiled at that. He looked to the younger woman a moment before he returned to the table himself and sat down. She seemed just as determined to see this through.

"Exactly. But he's gone dark since Virmire. There's no trace of where he is or what he's up to now." Anderson then picked up the data pad he had left on the table, looking it over once before he held it out for Shepard to take. Shepard took the pad with a perked eyebrow. Anderson nodded at her as she began to scroll through the contents. "Virmire was a major loss for him, he'll probably take some time before he resurfaces. We'll keep an ear to the ground, but right now we have a geth problem to deal with." Anderson went on.

Shepard quickly read through what appeared to be a mission on the data pad. What she had summarized from the pad was that there were four major outposts in the Armstrong Cluster, staging grounds perhaps for an all out invasion. It seemed Admiral Hackett wanted the Normandy on this.

"Is this where we're heading now?" Shepard asked as she passed the pad back to Anderson.

He shook his head, however. "Not just yet. We're making a stop at Arcturus. We need to refuel and resupply. Admiral Hackett would like to meet with you as well." He explained as Shepard cocked an eyebrow. Why would some Admiral want to meet with her? She supposed she would find out.

"We should be there by morning. If you have other things to tend to now is the time." Anderson said, signaling that he himself had things to tend to. "I'll need your Virmire report before we get there, I'd start there." He suggested as he stood and made his way back to his desk.

Shepard just sighed as she stood and left the cabin, figuring she had better get on it.

* * *

Nicole had kept herself busy through out the day. She finished Anderson's requested report, checked on her people, even checked in with Ashley. But now it was late, and sleep just wouldn't have the mercenary.

She should have been used to lack of sleep by now. But she was human. And exhausted. Her eyes stung and she felt like she should have attempted to go back to sleep instead of endlessly searching through the extranet on the terminal. She had awoken from another nightmare from the beacon on Virmire. She didn't like the idea of it happening again so instead chose to try and be productive.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been awake. An hour? Perhaps two? Shepard didn't even realize Liara had woken up until she felt slender fingers gently slip under her chin, tilting her head up. Green eyes met soft blue ones briefly before Liara had leaned down enough for their lips to meet.

Shepard couldn't help but feel a certain sense of calm fill her inner being as she kissed the asari back. It was slow, gentle, and yet still electrifying. In a way, it made Shepard feel centered suddenly, and complete even.

Liara pulled away as they looked at each other, Shepard having a silly grin on her face as Liara smiled, almost bashfully. "Hey there." Shepard teased as she spun the chair around. Liara's cheeks flushed as she felt Shepard tug her gently onto her lap.

"Can't sleep?" Liara asked curiously as she settled into the merc's lap, resting her head on Shepard's shoulder. In all honesty Liara already knew the answer. It was the same thing that plagued her almost every night. But when she had woken up and Nicole was no longer in bed she couldn't help but want to check up on her mercenary.

Shepard had wrapped her arms around Liara's midsection, taking the moment to relax. "I had a nightmare… Thought I'd be productive and see if I could locate Kaidan's family…" Shepard quietly admitted. Liara nodded against the human's shoulder as she reached out, letting her fingers run along Shepard's upper arm. Liara had been so shy, she never did notice how much muscle Shepard had. She flushed some as she would have to admit, she found it… Well, sort of appealing.

"Have you found anything?" Liara asked as she could feel Nicole planting a light kiss onto her temple. Liara might have giggled if she didn't feel like the subject wasn't a serious one. Nicole had felt guilty for Kaidan's death. Perhaps even responsible. It didn't matter that the others had blamed Saren, Nicole was too stubborn. The human was too hard on herself sometimes.

Shepard shook her head in response. "No… Maybe I can locate his Alliance recruiter... Kaidan didn't talk much about his childhood. He was kind of a private man in that regard. But maybe the recruiter knows something." Shepard said, before pausing a moment. "If I can even find them that is."

Liara gave Shepard a small reassuring smile. "I am sure you will." Nicole couldn't help but smile back, though perhaps a little solemnly. It still hurt to think about if she were to be honest. Liara caught the look on Nicole's face as she sat up, just enough to properly reach up with both hands, placing them on both of Nicole's cheeks.

Nicole blinked as she looked at the asari curiously. Liara smiled again, trying to make Shepard feel better. Blue thumbs rubbed against peach cheeks. Shepard let out a slow breath, feeling her muscles relax a little. But Liara carefully removed herself from Shepard's lap. "Where are you going?" Nicole almost pouted as she looked up at the prothean expert.

Liara held her hands out for Shepard to take. "Come to bed." she simply said.

Shepard reached out, taking Liara's hands before feeling the asari help her to her feet. Nicole couldn't help but give this sly lopsided grin. Liara's cheeks darkened more than before as Shepard pulled her closer. Liara couldn't help but feel something within her rise to the occasion as she felt their bodies connect, Nicole's arms wrapping around her waist. "Bed, huh?" Shepard teased.

Liara's hands rested on Nicole's shoulders as she could feel her blood burning under her cheeks. "Do not tease." Liara attempted weakly. Shepard snorted a little as she leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

Liara looked up into Shepard's eyes bashfully, her heartbeat almost racing suddenly. Liara's hands slid up the merc's neck and jaw until her hands rested on both sides of Shepard's face. Shepard's eyes were giving her away, teasing within themselves before Liara pulled Shepard's face closer, their lips meeting once against.

The kiss was tender… For a mere moment before it deepened on Shepard's side. They couldn't help but press closer to each other as they both felt butterflies in their stomachs. Liara's arms wrapped around Nicole's shoulders, who, in turn, held more firmly onto the asari. This was not what Liara had originally thought would happen when she had woken up, but… she couldn't help but enjoy the results.

Shepard needed air though as she pulled away from Liara, her hands gripping onto the asari's hips as she pushed forward, careful not to be too rough, towards the bed. Liara's cheeks were on fire, feeling a sense of desire overtake her, feeling Shepard's lips on her neck next.

Liara's mind raced as her body acted on its own accord. Where was this going? She knew she was attracted to Nicole Shepard. Knew they had grown a lot closer over these past weeks. Knew she came to care a great deal for the human woman… And as the archeologist spun them both around, hearing an almost gleeful laugh come from Shepard as they tripped and nearly collapsed onto their little makeshift bed, Liara realized that, despite the dangers she was now involved in, she wouldn't trade any of it for the galaxy if it meant losing Shepard in the process.

As they both readjusted themselves onto the bed, Liara couldn't help but find a confidence she did not know she had as she straddled the merc's lap. Nicole couldn't help but be the one blushing this time as their mouths almost collided, Liara's hands grabbed onto the human's cheeks once more as Nicole's hands found Liara's sides.

Shepard's mind was spinning as well, unsure of where this was going, but finding herself feeling hot, like her blood was getting too warm for her body to handle. Suddenly Liara pulled away, almost panting for air, Shepard's lips were on her throat almost instantly.

Liara let out a less than innocent sound when Shepard bit down gently, yet firmly at the skin of Liara's throat. Blue hands clutched at Shepard's shoulder, having been totally caught off guard. If Nicole were to be honest she found herself a bit encouraged by the sound Liara had just made, her breath caught in her throat.

Shepard dared to scrunch up the shirt Liara was wearing, fingers barely brushing against the textured yet still soft and warm skin of Liara's back. Liara's breath hitched yet again as her cheeks turned a dark purple, as she could almost feel her eyes clouding over, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by what was happening. "W-wait." Liara suddenly stuttered as she quickly hid her face into Shepard's neck, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Shepard's fingers froze where they were as she removed her lips from Liara's neck. "You ok?" Shepard asked, sounding a little winded herself.

Liara's arms wrapped once more around Shepard's shoulders as she couldn't bear to remove her face from the warmth in the crook of Shepard's neck, knowing her mind had just tried to reach out to the human, her eyes having darkened over slightly. "Yes… I… I mean.." Liara stuttered, suddenly sounding nervous.

Shepard suddenly understood as she pulled back, lifting Liara's face gently with both hands. Liara silently thanked the Goddess her eyes had almost instantly recovered from what had nearly just happened. "Hey, it's ok. If this is too much, we can stop." Shepard said, her expression serious, yet gentle at the same time. Liara smiled shyly and nodded her head in response as she searched for words.

"Thank you." was all Liara could think to say. Shepard smiled once more as she shifted, kissing Liara's forehead once.

Shepard took a deep breath to recollect herself, having found herself a bit worked up from what had just happened. "I care too much about you, Li. I told you before I won't push anything you're not ready for." Shepard started before she finally glanced at the time on her omni-tool. "We should probably try for more sleep anyway." She chuckled as Liara carefully climbed off of Shepard's lap, feeling somewhat embarrassed, but grateful Nicole seemed to understand. "We'll be on the Arcturus in a few hours and I guess I have to go with Anderson." Shepard said rolling her eyes, but still looking amused.

Liara hummed her response but smiling all the while as she lied onto the bed, before pulling onto Nicole's arm to join her. Shepard chuckled some herself as she lied next to Liara, who snuggled up against Shepard.

Shepard pulled their blanket up over them before slipping her arm around Liara, burying her face into Liara's back before sighing contently. Shepard knew she was getting far too used to this new status between them. But she wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

Arcturus was huge. Not as big as the Citadel, but still bigger than Shepard would have guessed. She couldn't help but gawk around the station as Anderson led her to a sort of train station. Once they were settled in their seats and the small transport began to move Shepard couldn't help but wonder what this was all really about. "So why does this Admiral Hackett want to meet with me anyway?" Shepard asked.

Anderson, who sat in a seat across from her, regarded her for a moment. "He's taken some interest in you since you've joined the crew. Perhaps he would just like to meet you in person." Anderson suggested. It was the best answer he could give in the moment. Even he was a little surprised that Hackett wanted to meet the mercenary. Though he supposed someone with such hidden potential as Shepard would catch anyone's interest.

Shepard merely shrugged as the rest of the train ride went on in silence.

Once they reached their destination Hackett was already waiting. "Captain, good to see you again." The older man said as he shook hands with Anderson. Shepard watched the two, feeling entirely out of place. But Hackett looked... Well kind in a sense. Despite being some top ranking Alliance official. Yet the man looked like he had seen things in his career.

When Hackett turned to Nicole, he extended his hand towards her. "And you must be Nicole Shepard." he said with a polite smile as she reached out shaking his hand. His grip on her own was firm, his palms and fingers calloused with age, yet still oddly inviting. "I've been hearing a lot about you lately." he went on, but not sounding like this was necessarily a bad thing.

She gave him a professional smile and nod. "Ya, that's me." She started before they released hands. "Gotta say, I'm a bit confused as to why an Admiral would wanna meet me." She went on as he gave her a short chuckle.

He motioned towards a door, still all professionalism and friendliness, "Why don't we step into my office." He said as Shepard looked between Hackett and Anderson, still feeling out of place. Anderson just nodded his encouragement as Nicole shrugged and stepped towards the office door, quickly followed by the Admiral and Captain.

"Go ahead, have a seat." Hackett said, acting the friendly host despite his rank and file. Shepard just shrugged to herself as she took a seat on the little couch against one wall of the rather spacious office. Hackett went over to a little cabinet he had on the opposite wall as he began to pour some drinks. "I have to say, Shepard, I'm rather impressed with how you've handled this so far." He started as Anderson sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Shepard gained a look of thought as Hackett walked over, passing her and Anderson a small glass each. It looked like it contained alcohol, and while Shepard may have normally passed on it, she decided to play it cool and took the drink. "Well... if what's been learned is true we're all involved, like it or not..." Shepard started as she swirled the drink in her glass. "I've got things at stake too." She added for good measure before she took a careful sip of the contents.

Man did it burn her throat but it seemed smooth at the same time. She let out a small cough as she held her drink up a moment as if in thanks. Hackett just smiled with a nod. "Indeed." He started as he sat in a chair across from the couch. "Still, I have to ask. Have you ever been part of an opporation this big before?" He asked as Anderson just sat by quietly, enjoying a small sip from his own glass.

Shepard looked between the two before she decided she would need another sip herself before going forward with whatever this was. "No. Most of the work I've done is small time compared to this." She admitted. Hackett seemed to nod as he himself took a drink.

He regarded the woman as he looked curious. "I must admit, when Anderson told me you and your crew were on the Normandy I had my doubts. But it seems you have done well for yourself." He began. Shepard just eyed him, wondering where this was even going. "Your job on Feros and Virmire have been acceptional. Hell you even saved the Captain, for which I am personally thankful for." he went on.

She sat her glass down on the little table between the chair and couch. "I have to ask, what's this all about?" Shepard asked as she watched the Admiral closely. He gave her a short chuckle and a smile.

"Well, to be honest I wanted to see who was behind all of the current fuss. Most of the brass isn't too happy with mercs and other species being on an Alliance vessel, but I'm personally impressed." He began as he took to leaning back against his chair. Shepard perked a brow. "I'm wondering, would you be interested in joining the Alliance? We could use an officer with your skill." He said as she sighed and leaned back in her own seat.

"There it is..." she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. "Look, I'm flattered you want to sign me up but... I don't really want to be in the military. I like my life the way it is." She responded as politely as she could muster. She didn't really want to get into details with a man she just barely met.

Hackett gave an easy chuckle though. "Fair enough." he said. "Do you plan to see this mission through at least?" He questioned.

Shepard gave him a raised eyebrow. She wasn't entirely sure what was really happening but she decided to just play along. "I had a man die on Virmire..." She began, trying to carefully craft what her response would be. "I won't let his death be in vain. Yes, I plan to see this through." Shepard went on. She paused again though, looking deep in thought. "And I'm starting to think these Reapers are a real threat. I don't intend to let them whipe out the galaxy if I have any say in it." She went on, sounding more determined than even she expected.

Hackett nodded his head at her response. He looked to Anderson who looked back to Hackett, both regarding each other in silence. Shepard perked a brow once again wondering what was really going on, but kept quiet. At least for now. She figured she'd let this play out, see where it was really going before she jumped to conclusions.

"Just know," Hackett began again, "I'm both thankful and impressed by everything you've contributed so far. Keep up the good work." he finished as she just sat there feeling a little lost.

* * *

 **Ok I know... long wait once more on an update. Every time I make promises of quicker updates I can't seem to come through, so... No promises. Just know I'm not truly done with this. My life is just constantly busy and somewhat stressful. I also have a move coming up so... Even busier.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
